On Angels' Wings
by Mercaba
Summary: Tokyo-3 isn't just the target of giant extraterrestrial creatures, it is also the home of MBI and their rather odd Sekirei plan. On a small shopping trip, Shinji accidentally gets thrust into the mix when he stumbles upon a fight in progress. Some people just have no luck.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Opted to go with a more funny light hearted story than the more depressing one of Freezing. Life has been a bit of a jerk again. People moving again, work is having multiple big projects hit with only me do to them, and pool is on last legs...sadness. So lets write a silly light hearted story about beautiful women fighting...wait haven't I done this before?

X-X

On Angels' Wings

Chapter – 1

Making his way back home from the grocery store, Shinji stopped to watch the deconstruction for a few moments. Not a week ago he was nearly killed by that thing, stupid giant flying box. What were they using the parts of that thing for, was it a living thing, or more robotic? Hard to tell with how it was being taken apart panel by panel, yet it reacted to him. No answer was in his mind, it was beyond him. Just glad it was gone and the fight over, he was reminded of that beautiful smile Ayanami had bestowed upon him.

"Take the good with the bad I guess," Shinji muttered a little weakly. Not good if people heard him talking to himself, they'd joke or mock him. Checking his watch, train was due soon, he stopped his city gazing. City life was odd, but good he supposed. Far different than the rural home he lived in with his teacher. So much more technologically advanced, Tokyo-3 was truly a marvel. Getting shoulder checked by a business man and then a gyaru as he recovered, Shinji put his arms before him and double fisted the bag. Grumbling at the physical offenses, "It's ruder too…"

But it was what it was, and he was going to have to make due. It was to late to back out now, his teacher had shipped his cello and what few things he had left behind already, message received. 'You are not welcome back' With no place else to go, and having started to enjoy living with the slob…Misato, he was trapped here. Hurrying his pace to get to the train, he saw it coming into the station, he tried not to let that depression hit. It would, always did, but at times he could fight it off with remembering the few good things.

Misato was good. She was funny and chipper, energetic and forced him to do things he normally wouldn't but found fun. Board and old video games, stupid movies, her teasing, and feeling like she actually cared. Yeah she was at times way to hard with her teasing, some drunken rambling might boarder on abuse with her promises to 'make good on it' one day.

He had friends now, well two of them and a few random people he felt he was tolerated by. Touji was a dufus that would talk himself into a corner and make himself look like a brash fool. But guy was loyal, trustworthy, and fun to be around. While Kensuke was more like Shinji in personality, just he wished the kid wouldn't ask so much about the largest source of pain and misery in Shinji's life. Nerv was pain, hurt, life scaring horror, and…well…he hated it but it was his link to everything. Without Nerv and Eva, those things he liked would be gone. Trapped…trapped…

"LOOK OUT!" a voice called out loudly knocking Shinji from his internal fall of mentality. Literally knocking Shinji out of his growing brooding session and off his feet, the owner of the powerful voice slammed into him from above as he had come to a standstill.

Slammed to the ground, head rocked with the impact, Shinji didn't immediately notice the body that hit him lay atop him still. Shaking his head, he found the back hurt a little, but he could hardly move it, his nose was lodged between to warm and firm spheres. Reaching up to try and free himself from the confines…he found it was a rather shapely and firm rear end that spread upward and forward to what he could only assume was a human. More sensation started to was over him, heat for one, person was very warm, then he felt two more orbs brushing against him in a more delicate place. Oh…so it was a woman.

Hm…what was he forgetting to do? BREATHE! Yes, woman was laying atop his face and was quite effectively blocking his ability to draw in breath. Unsure what to do, he did only thing he could think of and gently slapped at the offending derriere. Hearing a quite yelp, and then sweet smelling air returning to his lungs, he gulped at it, looked away from the cloth clad undercarriage, he watched the train leave the station. Muttering, "Going to have to walk." Thankfully it wasn't THAT far, train was more a convenience.

"I knew it, that was to far to jump down from. Thanks for helping!" the unknown woman said again taking Shinji away from his attempt to displace himself. Rolling off his body, doing him a small thrill of unknown exposure, she stood up and offered her hand. Leaning over to fill his world with her face, "Not hurt are you?"

Ok, there was cute and there was Cute, this was definitely in the later column. Shinji just blinked a few times before taking the woman's hand. It was soft yet he felt a fierce strength in it as she yanked him up. "I…uh…head hurts just a little, but not bad, hardly the worst pain I've had," that would have been the boiling LCL treatment. Taking in the woman's attire, first thing that came to mind was that she was a shrine maiden cosplayer. White thigh high leggings, an outfit that looked a combination of martial artist gi and shrine miko outfit, he noticed she was filling it out…VERY…nicely.

"Alright Useless, just stop right there and get ready for a beat down. No more running for you unclaimed," a less lyrical voice called out. Slamming into the ground about twenty feet away from them, two more women joined the fray. Unlike the first girl that crashed into Shinji and forced his first taste of adulthood, these two did not appear friendly, seriously the girl that still held his hand was just pouring out positivity. Now he had seen outfits like these two new spikey black haired women before in some of Kensuke's videos. 'Leather Straps of Love' was the video Shinji through…city was a scary place.

Pushing Shinji behind her, the woman became his protector, "I won't be stopped here! I'm not wanting to fight either of you right now!" When the first of the two new women punched out, Shinji's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as what looked like electricity left her hand and would have smashed into both his protector and himself had she not leapt away…taking him with her. Dangling Shinji behind her, the woman sped off quickly and Shinji noticed a forth figure landing in the destroyed space they had just been.

"M-m-miss c-c-can you stop?" Shinji finally got out after a few blocks of rapid escape. Holding her hand was nice, but being bounced around as if he were a trailing balloon was not. As his feet finally reconnected with the ground for more than a few moments, Shinji took stock that he was actually closer to home! Maybe this nightmare was over. "Are you alright miss? What was that back there, those scary ladies?" he had to ask. Misato would want to hear about this, his Section-2 guards likely already reported some of it.

Letting go of Shinji's hand, the woman turned with a befuddled expression. "Ooops, I shouldn't have brought you along and drug you into this! I'm Musubi by the way. And those two were trying to stop me. Who are you by the way?" Musubi bowed energetically.

Such childlike energy and activeness, Shinji just blushed as he tried to absorb all he could of this woman. Likely only time he'd ever see her, and he wanted to remember her. Brown hair not much longer than his, dangerously looking red gloves on her hands, and a body that look close to seventeen or eighteen, the obi keeping her top sealed was doing double duty keeping a bust larger than Misato's confined. "I-I'm Ikari Shinji. Can I help you? G-get you a taxi or would you like to use my phone and call somebody?" he reached into his pocket for the fancy cellphone Misato provided him. Top of the line MBI device that was well beyond Shinji's tech level.

"Such a cute name…" Musubi said with a smile before falling backwards to the ground. Eyes closed, hands over her stomach, Musubi was motionless.

D-did she just…rushing to her side, kneeling down over her, Shinji was beside himself. What did he do? Did he call the hospital or something? This woman was being hunted by two others, one that fired off electricity or something at him! Part of him was screaming to just run, avoid this whole mess, don't get involved. Nothing good could come from this, take the memory of that hand, cute face, and flee! "M-miss? Are you alright?" he dumbly asked.

A stomach rumbled loudly, Musubi kept her eyes closed as she immaturely asked, "I'm hungry."

That was it? She was hungry so she…

Well she did save him from those scary older ladies, he owed her right? Hoisting Musubi up on his back, arms dangling around his neck, legs hooked with his arms, and his interlocked hands hoisted that pert behind his face had interacted with. Ok, she was a heavy body, legs strained, but that feeling against his back kept Shinji from even thinking about it. Girls were dangerous creatures, made him do stupid things. Ayanami a few times, then Misato, and now this woman.

"I'll get you to my apartment, get you some food," Shinji hoped his strength held out. Rushing as best he could, her bouncing and jumbling against him left the lad frazzled and moving. Misato teased him with such ideas in the past, but to actually feel it? Guess that miko-top didn't contain any undergarments by the feel. Ignoring the odd stares he was getting, the few random comments yelled at him, Shinji kept moving as best he could. Slumping against the side of the elevator and then the wall of the apartment complex, he barely got into the apartment before his strength gave out.

Rolling Musubi onto the couch, "Misato-san? Are you home?" His call was greeted with a wark from Pen-Pen and nothing else. Guess she was either at work or out doing…whatever Misato did when she left the apartment. More often than not it was a restaurant or bar, but Misato did occasionally head out to unknown venues that she would refrain from comment on. Not going to push the woman, less she get upset with him, Shinji just let it go. Rushing to the kitchen, grabbing some of Misato's snack food, he brought it back, opened the package and nearly lost a finger as Musubi assaulted it.

"Thank you so much! You saved me again!" Musubi spat out between bites of food. Meat buns and snack cakes were inhaled in rapid order, leaving her face covered in a glaze of meat juice and sugar. Licking her finger tips, exposed to the air as her gloves only went so far, she patted her belly. "Two times, three actually. You saved me three times already! I really wish you were my Ashikabi-sama," Musubi said with a faint reddening of her cheeks.

Gathering up Musubi's garbage, Shinji balled it up and turned back only to find Musubi slowly progressing on him. Stumbling over the table, "Ashikabi? W-what is that?" And why was she getting closer and closer. Was, was this all just a ploy and she was going to do something to him? City living was strange for sure, but he never read about women staging a fight to rob somebody.

"The one I'm searching for, the one to wing me and ascend with me, if it were you…" Musubi's eyes glazed over as she crawled. As Shinji scooted backwards until he hit the entertainment center, Musubi followed. Her cheeks rosy and flush, filling her with vitality and transcending cute into beautiful, "I feel so warm, I don't know what…why…"

It was soft and moist, her lips on his, Shinji's heart nearly burst at the simple action. Never, he never felt something so…pure? He would have closed his eyes and just enjoy it, but a blinding light erupted from Musubi's body and ending with a pair of glorious wings. An angel? Was she…if she was…well this was the end and Shinji didn't know if he minded. As the light faded, Shinji found he could barely speak, "W-what was that, a-are you an angel?"

"You…you winged me? You ARE my Ashikabi-sama!" Musubi pulled back with that glamorous smile on her face lifting Shinji's confusion and replacing it with a bud of emotion. Shinji was vaguely aware he phone started to ring as Musubi continued to hug and grind against him giggling. After she calmed down a little, "And I'm a Sekirei, one of 108 released into the city to find my Ashikabi, and I did!"

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Shinji did not know anything or how Musubi's comment meant anything. Flipping open his phone, the video connected immediately and he saw a man with glasses and a mask on, "Uh…wrong number?" He hoped at least, or was this the next stage in the con he was unwillingly pulled into?

"Ikari Shinji, I never thought YOU'D be one to enter the plan! Hello 88 it looks like you found your master. You're a part of the Sekirei plan now Shinji-kun, keep it a secret like you do your Nerv work, and keep 88 safe. Phase one is going along nicely, but you might try to get a few more Sekirei," the man was energetic and near manic.

Nearly dropping his phone, Shinji was completely confused by all that was going on around him. Shaking his head, "You know who I am, you know about Nerv? Who are you?" So many questions, so much confusion was just running rampant right now. Beautiful girls, strange men, and now some unknown plan?

"Oh! It's the professor! He's the CEO and raised me for a time!" Musubi pointed at the man waving at her over the screen.

Waving back at Musubi, the Professor just laughed for a moment, "Of course I know about you. When I have time I'll call back and we can talk. I haven't seen you in…years! Much to catch up on. But for now, take care of 88 for me until then. And remember…keep it secret or you'll face the full wrath of the MBI…well as far as we can with you my dear Third Child." And like that the image faded out leaving Shinji alone with Musubi who was still quite amorous about her new Ashikabi.

CEO, MBI, knew about Nerv? "He was the CEO of MBI?" Shinji asked incredulously! MBI was the largest creator of technology and telecommunications in the country, maybe the world! Tokyo-3 had their headquarters on the opposite side of the city than Nerv HQ! "What did I get myself involved in?" Shinji let the phone drop from his hands and Musubi caught it effortlessly.

Following Shinji as he got up and headed to the kitchen, "Professor just told me to find my Ashikabi. That I'll have to fight other Sekerei to protect you. And I will! I'll never fail you! But…c-can we eat again?"

"Y-yeah, I need to cook supper for Misato-san and myself…we can talk about where you'll be living and…" Shinji just sighed…he lost the bag of food he meant for supper tonight! Well, always had a few backup dishes in mind…just turn the mind off and start cooking. He'd talk to Misato about this, what MBI knew about Nerv, and how this professor knew about him when she got home. Hopefully.

X-X

"So what is this 'important' meeting going to be about? Somebody find a use for that corpse we have stinking up the city?" Misato drank heavily from her coffee mug. As Shinji was buying groceries about to have somebody butt plant on him, Misato was walking down the halls of Nerv with her college friend. Waving at a few techs and other acquaintances she knew at least partially, Misato was a little nervous about the sudden summons. Not everyday they get a mass summons of the command staff for an important announcement. Tilting her head back, "Or you think the commander is getting remarried or something?"

Nearly falling over, Ritsuko had to catch herself by putting her hand on the wall. A half laugh escaped her as she responded, "I doubt it's the latter. Commander Ikari is a bit to busy for such things. And I do know a little about what to expect. So if you promise me a little of your lunch, I'll give you heads up." Back in full stride, Ritsuko's eyebrow rose just a little to get Misato's ire up a little. Ever since Shinji started making lunches for her, Ritsuko started picking and sneaking bites from it.

"You could just ask him to make one for you, hell offer to pay for it and he'd still likely do it for free. You know how Shinji-kun is," Misato noticed a few people already going into the commander's office. Ibuki, Hyuga, Aoba, and a few others she didn't know off hand were ahead of them. Tugging on Ritsuko's coat to stall the progress a little. Drinking the last of her coffee, tossing the empty cup away, Misato felt a sting of regret about her comment. Poor kid, Misato was really starting to like him so mocking him for his fears of abandonment…bad form. But she did want to know what to expect, get the leg up on the others, "I'll give you some today though. So what is today's meeting about? Should we be worried?"

Popping a piece of nicotine gum into her mouth, Ritsuko's grin went feral. Guess the good doctor didn't get enough good food, Ritsuko was also eating junk food in college guess the trend continued. With an extra haughty spring in her step, "I only know that we've a special guest from Mid Bio Informatics, Minaka Hiroto. Some big project of theirs and they're letting us know what its going to be."

"MBI? Why do we have to bend over backwards for them! I'm sick of getting requests from them. We're fighting the angels, and this stupid tech company can just come in and tell us how to do it. Stupid," Misato did not like having her fingers tied. When fighting eldritch horrors, Misato did NOT like being reminded by some geek that she had to avoid parts of the city. Well gee Mr. Pocket Protector, I'll ask the angel to avoid your precious cell tower! Shinji nearly got punished for destroying a stupid hunk of metal after getting lit up by the last angel!

Rolling her hand over itself, Ritsuko nodded in agreement, but she still kept walking. Grabbing the door handle, "Can't help it. Their technology is all over the city. Aside the Eva themselves and the Magi, MBI tech is all over Tokyo-3, hell the world! Minaka-san is one of the richest men in the world. So if you want to use that body of yours and get a real sugar daddy…" With a wink, Ritsuko opened the door and stole inside before Misato could hurl anything at her.

Trembling a little with growing frustration, didn't help she felt her phone in her pocket complements of MBI, Misato composed herself before joining the others. "Hey everybody, we looking good on the grid?" Misato asked as she filed inline with the others. Meetings are a part of life, but if everybody was here, who was watching for the Angels?

"We're all in the clear, Katsuragi-san," Aoba said softly less he get the commanders' attentions. Nobody wanted to be called out by either older men, fear of power was never something that would be lowered.

Holding a hand up, Commander Ikari called for silence and then fixed his glasses. "I am reluctant to summon all of you here for this, but Minaka-kun demanded we have this meeting for his important project. I will not keep you here long, just long enough for the announcement, few questions, and that will be all," Gendo did not look happy. Man never looked anything other than neutral, so Misato found it odd to see that scowl. Why the anger?

Live on-screen, Minaka had a strange sense of mania about him, a real mad scientist vib. Wild hair, wide eyes, and a chaotic voice, "Thank you brother. I am reluctant to tell you this, but with your goals being what they are…guess I have to share the information a little. I have enacted the great Sekirei plan!" Arms going wide and off screen, that grin went even wider, and he said his oddity as if everybody was supposed to know what it meant.

Leaning in close to Ritsuko, Misato had to suck in some air as she whispered, "Did he say brother?" If the commander had a brother, why had Shinji grown up with some teacher in the middle of nowhere?

"What do you mean Sekirei plan? What does that mean to us?" Maya just had to ask and detract from Misato's question. Would that man ever try to take Shinji away now? But maybe a question for later, stupid need for actual information.

Doing the classic Gendo-ism and fixing his glasses, Minaka nodded twice, "Oh yes, I have kept them a secret. What you need to know is that I have released one-hundred-eight people with accelerated powers that will be hunting for their partners amid the population of Tokyo-3. Aside from MBI, Nerv, and those directly involved in the fighting…keeping it secret! So if you get reports of oddities, just let it slide, it is all part of my great plan!"

"Accelerated powers, and partners? Could you go into that Minaka-san? Does this have anything to do with the samples MBI provided me?" Ritsuko had a small notebook out and pencil in hand. Guess she was interested in this madness. The others were murmuring among one another about what it really mattered to them, and what Minaka meant by 'fighting'.

Spinning around in the footage, Minaka leaned back and his arms went wide as he reached for the sky. Loudly proclaiming, "Yes! Those samples. And I will not go into too deep of details, but they are superior to humans! And yes partners, Ashikabi, and you shouldn't look too shocked. Matoko Hyuga is one already, but you wouldn't know since he's been bound to silence till now. And they will be fighting one another, just letting you all know. Now I have…huh…brother this just got interesting, bye!" And like that, the image went out as if he hadn't been there…strange man.

"Well you heard what Minaka-kun had to say. All this means is that we might receive some strange Magi readings and reports of fights in the city shouldn't be considered important. Hyuga…stay after to give us more details about your current status. Dismissed," Gendo lanced the geeky tech with a fierce glare which nearly toppled him over.

Dragging Ritsuko away from the others, Misato noticed Maya nearly joined them but headed off to her station instead. "The commander has a brother? And what the hell is this whole Sekirei bs?" Misato was not liking anything complicating her revenge against the angels. And Matoko is some partner?" would explain his sudden shift in attention. Guy had been fairly evident with his attention a few weeks ago, now he was all work and left nearly instantly after shift. Misato thought he just got the hint she wasn't interested, but now…what were these 'enhanced humans?'

Spitting her gum away, Ritsuko tugged on her ear and tapped her foot, "Half-brother I think. Can't remember the whole of it, my mother said something once about it, never cared to look into it. And from what I can tell is these Sekirei are mostly like normal people, just their DNA is…unique. I'll have to get Hyuga to bring his in so I can get some samples. I had to fight and claw with MBI to get what little I did get. Go figure they are tightlipped. Now I have some work to do, later. Guess I'll get that lunch later…this new development needs my attention more than my stomach." With a wave, Ritsuko walked off and Maya was quick to trail behind her. Well, whatever that was, Misato wouldn't worry.

"Well, at least this shouldn't bother us to much. Going to keep Shinji-kun in the dark on this," Misato did not want his life more complicated. Finishing off her shift, a few strange reports of electrical discharges, and other oddities caught her attention. Was this already evidence of the 'Sekirei Plan'? Gods, what idiot thought Tokyo-3 was the best place from some dumb experiment? Crazy people of course. Getting into her car, the urge to hit the host club was rising…but no, best to get home and some good food and teasing in.

Driving past her hidden guilty pleasure, Misato really did almost stop, but a MBI advertisement soured her mood. Going to the club was losing its luster since Shinji moved in, no longer did she need fake people to pay her fake compliments and make her feel special. Shinji was doing that wonderfully AND it was a lot cheaper. The rest of the drive reminded Misato that the stupid MBI did really own much of the city, its tech was everywhere and everyone had it. Monopolies were a pain.

"Shinji-kun, I'm home. So if you have any of your girlfriends over, finish off quick and get us some supper," Misato teased as she walked into apartment. Hanging her coat and hat up on the Shinji installed hooks, she kicked her shoes off. Kid always blushed when she hinted at girls and girlfriends, so she had to get him to relax a little.

An unexpected voice called out that Misato did not recognize, "What do we need to finish off quick? And is she another of your group?"

A girl? Shinji DID have a girl over?! Oh, oh this was going to be great! Rushing into the kitchen before Shinji had the chance to try hiding anything or downplaying it, Misato nearly fell over when she rounded into the room. Pointing at strange girl, did…did Shinji hire somebody, "W-who are you? Shinji-kun you didn't get a pay-date did you? I'd bite the bullet if you needed a girl for a little love'n. Part of duties as your guardian." Giving the girl a good once over, girl must have cost a lot of yen! Cute face, curvy body, odd costume, and just bubbling with energy.

"Oh you ARE one of Shin-chan's Sekirei? Well I'll help you guard him now too! And loving Shin-chan is part of it?! I knew my heart and body got warm when he winged me! Teach me how to properly serve him!" the girl literally rushed to Misato's side and grabbed her hands. Eyes twinkling and mouth agape, the woman was just awash with joy…wait…Sekirei?

Trying to free her hands from the woman's grip, Misato found she was unable to find any purchase! Girl was stronger than she looked for damn sure! "Shinji-kun, what have you been up to? And you're a Sekirei? I-I'm not, just his commandeering officer at Nerv and legal guardian, not guardian-guardian. Call her off will you Shin-chan?" Misato was a little worried at how weak this girl was making her feel. And Shinji was brought into this madness of fighting 'enhanced people?'

"I have so little information on this, Misato-san. I had hoped you knew more than me. I-I got a call from the CEO of MBI a little while ago, he knew of me and Nerv. He even know I was a pilot! I ran into Musubi-sa…Musubi-chan today while on my way home," Shinji did not sound confident in any sense of the word. Patting Musubi's shoulder, the girl released Misato and went to Shinji's side and stuck to it. Putting food onto plates, handing the third plate to Musubi, Shinji sat at the table and went over what happened to him that day.

After Shinji's story, Misato popped open her can of Yebisu and drained half of it in one drink. "I just heard about this today as well. Hell sounds like the reason the odd-ball got off the line when he did was to talk to you!" Misato felt drained. Picking at her food, Musubi already on her third plate, Misato contemplated telling Shinji about his uncle but opted not. Too much to fast was never good for anybody. "Well it is getting a bit late, you should be heading back to MBI for the night Musubi-kun," Misato wanted time to let all of this sink in. And having Musubi here being all lovey-dovey with her ward would not help.

"But my place is with my Ashikabi-sama! Once a Sekirei is winged they cannot go back," Musubi said as she helped Shinji clean the table. On her back was a strange emblem Misato could have sworn she saw once or twice before. A bird with a yin-yang symbol under it with a crescent moon pattern under it.

Wait…winged? What did that mean? Getting up and slowly approaching the duo, Misato had to get some hands on data. Shinji couldn't lie well, and Misato knew he'd spill the beans by heart beat alone, "What is this winged business? You two didn't have sex did you? You're a bit young to have children Shin-chan, so I hope you used protection!" Feeling his heart spike to near worrisome levels, Misato doubted winging was sex now…kid would have died of a heart attack!

"I-I-I don't know the whole of it. B-but Musubi-chan k-kissed me and she grew wings of light from her back," Shinji was nearly vibrating in Misato's arms. Upon seeing Misato's actions, Musubi felt either left out, jealous, or just wanted in on it and joined Misato in a little three-way hug. Nearly overloaded, Shinji was nearly purple with embarrassment. Stammering badly, "I don't know why she did it. S-she just did. And that was when I got the call."

Letting go of the boy, tugging on Musubi's arms to get her to do the same. "Go take a bath, relax a bit alright. We'll…get a room set up for Musubi while we deal with this," Misato gave Shinji a push. What was this new craziness, Misato did not know or even how to approach it! Musubi was now stuck with Shinji? She was going to have to fight other people like herself. Finishing her drink, Misato wasn't wanting to think about it right now. Just let it all sink in.

"Let's go get your room ready Musu…" Misato looked about the room and found herself alone. Shinji had walked off first, then she drank her beer, and now…

Slowly Misato stalked the bathroom, she had to see this and maybe stop it. Peeking into the changing room, Misato saw Musubi alone disrobing with that big ol smile on her face. Girl was…girl was going to take a bath with Shinji? Dang, that girl was perky! Looking down at her own body, Misato felt a twinge of disbelief, superior DNA indeed!

"Shinji-san!" Musubi chirped and broke Misato from her comparison. Girl was fast moving, but something about her attitude made Misato less worried about slap and tickle. Shinji was way to nervous, Musubi to bubbly, they weren't going to do anything…right?

X-X

Sleep left him gently and Shinji found himself warm and comfortable. Nearly didn't want to start the day, just stay in this warm embrace and…embrace? Eyes opening widely, the light from his window only barely providing any help for his current condition, but it was enough. Before his eyes was a sight he wasn't strange to, but was still something that caused him to try to jerk away. Try being the proper term as the arms around him were steel and he was only cradled closer into Musubi's nearly exposed chest for his actions.

"M-Musubi-chan, it's time for me to make breakfast, c-could you let me go?" Shinji tried asking. Food tended to get Musubi to act in her sleepy moments, when awake she did literally anything he asked. A lot of power for a teenager to have, Shinji did his best to not abuse that. She murmured and squeezed harder, Shinji found himself nestled firmly in the uncanny valley that Musubi's split open shirt provided. Urge to sleep growing, it was just so warm and soft and…Misato would see this and it would be a nightmare!

Tickling Musubi's side, she giggled and thankfully tried to bat away the irritant allowing the trapped lad the chance to escape. Rolling out of her grip, replaced with his pillow, Shinji fled the room with his school cloths in hand. Third day with Musubi, and this was the second morning he woke this way. "She has her own room, Misato tells her to sleep in it," but Musubi opted to stealth into his after Misato went to bed. Temptation was high, super cute girl with a button up shirt that didn't fully button just pressing herself against him? Changing in the bathroom, "And she is just so…doting?"

Word he was leery of using was 'loving' as Musubi gushed and fawned over him, constantly swore she'd fight and protect him against all things. He never knew that type of loyalty, it scared him. Everything he loved was eventually taken from him, he shouldn't let her get to close. But it was so damned hard not to, it was Misato times a hundred! Peeking into the kitchen, nobody awake save Pen-Pen waiting for his can of sardines. Good, his heart still hadn't calmed down since Musubi's nestle of death. He did calm down though, no mess this morning. He had kept last mornings accident a secret, thankfully he did the laundry so nobody would now as his messy boxers were cleaned.

"How long will this go on? What does any of this Sekirei plan mean?" Shinji asked Pen-Pen as he poured the smelly fish into his bowl. Making breakfast and then a small lunch for himself, and much larger for Misato and Musubi, Shinji busied himself. Misato had him skip school yesterday to try learning more about Musubi and…didn't really help. She demonstrated her martial arts mastery and strength, but she just didn't know much about her kind. Each had a special talent or ability, the girls that fought her had electricity. But the fighting, winging, Ashikabi, and the whole plan business she just tilted her head and shrugged. Setting the table with a nice breakfast, he saw Musubi jiggling as she walked into the room rubbing her eyes, "Sleep well?"

Plopping down at the table, Musubi nodded once and smiled, "Yup! I sleep better with you Shinji-san! Best sleep in my life. And food smells great, but remember I get to make supper tonight!" She was just so energetic! Humming as she ate her food, she just swayed back and forth not aware she was hypnotizing the poor lad.

"Today or tomorrow we'll have to get her some bed clothing of her own. A show like this every morning might tempt the poor boy," Misato droned as she found her own seat. Picking up her chopsticks she poked Musubi in her exposure.

Caught red handed staring, Shinji felt himself heat up and dove into his own eating. Pot was calling the kettle black here, Misato was in her flimsy green top that was nearly translucent and her sleeping pants were less than tasteful. "I can take her after school to get a few things. Musubi-chan, would you like that? Meeting me after school? But…if you're out alone would you be in danger of those two ladies again?" Shinji peeked at the woman that pledged herself to him. It took Misato's explaining she heard this whole Sekirei/Ashikabi thing to accept it, still found it hard.

Nearly inhaling her chopsticks, Musubi's wattage increased tenfold at the option. Positively glowing, "Sure! I'll meet you right after you get done! This is going to be so much fun! And what do you meant tempt him?" Oblivious or not, Musubi just switched between Misato and Shinji.

"Think you want to take off early so I can explain things to princess here? Girl is a walking accident waiting to happen with her naiveté," Misato was more awake after her morning Yebisu. Winking at the lad as she fled the table, she put her hand on Musubi's shoulder to keep her seated. Patting that shoulder now, "Down girl, down. You'll see him after school. Until then you'll protect the house right? If you HAVE to exercise use the roof again alright? Shinji-kun, I'll deal with this for now."

Nodding, putting his dish into the sink, "I'll see you after school Musubi-chan. And try to listen to Misato-san alright? Be safe." He found himself acting outside his norm and actually patting her hand. She gripped it for a moment, so firm, and he nearly lost herself in her eyes. Would have had Misato not fake coughed and got him leaving. Still so much strange stuff going on, but the biggest oddity was Musubi. Fleeing the house, homework thankfully finished, Shinji beat feet to school.

Streets had the foul stench of wet garbage, the sun was lazily drying up the last of the fog and dew, and morning traffic was light. Without his SDAT player, Shinji let his fancy phone play a few tunes for him as he ran. Now he wasn't a normal teenager, depression did a number on the libido, Musubi was slowly eating away at that. The one picture Misato took using his phone had him flanked by the two women and his face about ready to burst. One teaser and one unknowingly teasing, kid was glad to have a few moments of peaceful alone-time.

"Ah, Ikari-kun, you're here today. Did Minamoto-kun get you your hand-outs alright?" the class-rep asked Shinji as he entered. The twin-tailed girl had a slight upturn of her lips as she saw him, she was with other people so Shinji suspected that was the cause of it. Taking the papers from Shinji as he offered, "Guess he did. Not still hurt are you? We were told by your guardian that you…strained yourself?" Her cheeks flushed a little…just what did Misato say he strained!?

Blinking rapidly, Shinji finally noticed it was a higher percentage of girls in class right now compared to guys. Women were damned scary to him, why would she care or even ask about him!? "Y-yeah he found my place. And yeah I'm fine now, just a little tender I guess," when Hikari took a fugitive glance down, Shinji fled to his seat. Best not to question any of this, whatever Misato said would be a mystery. He hoped. Feeling terribly tired now, thanks Misato, Shinji pressed his head against his desk and let it stay there until he felt a gently prod, "I'm fine Kensuke."

"I am not Aida-kun. If you are feeling unwell you should go to the nurse station," a docile female voice nearly devoid of emotion stated. Rei hardly reacted when Shinji jerked back to his seated position and nearly fell out of his seat. Tilting her head just a little, "Are you still unwell? Your groin recovered?"

DAMN IT! Why would Misato have said that!? And why was Ayanami so close, hell why was she even asking this? "I'm f-fine Ayanami-san. And it wasn't that, Misato-san was just teasing. We had a new…roommate move in and I was helping move her in. D-did you need anything?" he did his best to fight the memory of that smile. He failed gloriously and he replayed it as Rei lingered.

"No. I was unaware that Katsuragi-san took in another border," Rei hovered for a few more moments. Giving Shinji a firm examination with her eyes looking for something to find fault with. Finding nothing, she nodded and went back to her seat without further comment.

Waving at her as he left, "B-bye," his hand was left in the air lamely and a few other students snickered at him. Great, just great. Whatever, he'd never be popular, didn't want to be. Just wanted to glide back into the shadows. Sadly such was not to be as Kensuke and Touji took the moment of his lame goodbye. Sucking it up, he just waved at them, "Hey guys. Did I miss anything yesterday?"

"Shin-man returns! Thought you ran away again. And nope, not a thing. Same boring place with the same boring people," Touji sat to Shinji's front while Kensuke took the left desk. Throwing his books onto his actual desk, Touji went into an account of the day and the lack of any real events. Shinji had picked a good day to be absent as the only notable incident, according to Touji, was Ayanami watching his desk. Nudging Shinji with his elbow, "Think she has a thing for ya. Girl never watches anything but the window until now."

Knowing it was more complicated than that, Shinji just let it slide with a small hand wave off, "Anything to add?" He saw Kensuke and tried to talk a few times only for Touji to cut him off. Touji would dictate the conversations when allowed, so both smaller boys learned to just let the jock have his fill before trying to put a word in.

Turning his laptop around, Kensuke showed his friends something Shinji recognized. The two scary looking women! "You hear about the random fights happening around town? Bet its for a movie or something! Hot girls in skimpy costumes fighting one another! And look at these special effects! Hard to find pictures, but something cool is going on!" Kensuke showed a few additional pictures. Not all of them women, most but not all, but all were action pictures! Fighting, they were actually fighting and Musubi would be joining them. Not good, not good at all!

The trio fell into speculation on what the movie was about, Touji gushing about how attractive the fighters were. Eventually they shifted to television, games, and other random things. All during it Shinji just wondered how long until this whole Sekirei Plan became public knowledge. He lasted a day in school before he spilled the beans about his pilot status, maybe these other Ashikabi would slip and break the MBI decree. Would it be good or bad if his friends knew about Musubi and his condition?

Nothing outside the ordinary happened thankfully during the day. Boys ate lunch together with Kensuke showing them a new arcade game due in a few days. Touji got in trouble for falling asleep in the afternoon. All during it, Shinji was starting to worry, was Musubi fighting right now? And what would his buddies say if/when they saw the girl? Touji just had a habit of making mountains out of molehills and being really stupid around attractive girls.

"Well, I have to run some errands for Misato-san, so see you guys tomorrow!" Shinji yelped once Hikari let them go. Rushing out before they could stop him or even comment, Shinji found the gate crowded when he approached. Not a good sign, but maybe it was something OTHER than Musubi?

"Who is she?" "Girl is HOT!" "Do you see what she is wearing?" and multitude of other comments from the guys and girls piling up at the entrance did not fill Shinji with hope it was just something innocuous.

Spotting Shinji, Musubi in her combat regalia, gushed, "Shinji-san! Are you ready to go shopping?" Gliding through the throng of humanity with ease, Musubi was at his side and causing quite the stir. Grabbing his hand, many a gasp was heard, "Going to spend the whole afternoon together! Going to be so much fun!" People got out of their way, fingers pointed at them, Shinji saw Kensuke and Touji exiting the school and joining the gawkers as Musubi yanked him into moving.

Leaving the gossiping students behind, Shinji hoped this wasn't going to be another 'big deal.' Last thing he wanted was more 'fame'. Fame was synonymous with jealousy in some, and last thing he wanted was a fight over who got to 'date' Musubi. Just letting the fears drain down into the simmering caldron of his psyche, he tried to enjoy the shopping trip.

"So what did you do today after Misato-san left? Did you talk about anything before she left?" Shinji asked as they entered a clothing store. Musubi had filled the air with questions about his day until now. It was…nice to be asked so intently by somebody not doing it for work purposes. She genuinely wanted to know how he was, a new sensation for the boy.

Rubbing a cotton set of sleeping attire against her face, "It's so soft! And I got a nice workout on the roof. And we did talk a little…Misato-san made me promise to make your first time…special. What is your 'first time'?" The attendant nearby snorted and rushed off instead of asking if they needed help. Holding the offered clothing out to Shinji, "Feel it! Doesn't it feel great?"

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! What the hell was Misato doing!? How the hell didn't Musubi know what Misato was saying!? About ready to flee, Shinji saw all eyes were on the two of them, they heard! Guy and a girl talking about…what did they think was going on here? Taking the offered top, it was super soft, he grabbed Musubi's hand and lead her to the cashier, "H-Hi, we'd like to p-purchase this please?" They were supposed to get more clothing, but Shinji was done and to frazzled to continue.

"Sure thing sir. W-would you and your girlfriend need anything else? W-with her size though, we might not be able to…cover…her," the clerk was doing her best to not break into laughing. Her body jerked and spasmed as a few stray chuckles left her. Bagging up the powder blue outfit, she handed it over along with Shinji's Nerv pay card.

Before Shinji could counter her claim of girlfriend, Shinji didn't know WHAT to consider their relationship, Musubi acted. Hugging Shinji tightly, her height advantage meant she enveloped his head, and the clerk just burst into a fit. "Thank you Shinji-san! I can't wait to try it on tonight! We should get you a set as well! We could be matching! Think Misato-san will let us sleep together without me needing to sneak in?" she asked with pure innocence. Store didn't believe that and now whispers and a stray picture were taken.

Yup, time to leave! Taking Musubi's hand, Shinji ran out of the store and down the street. Musubi could easily keep up, she was far more physically fit than he was after all. But when Shinji, in his blind run, collided with somebody, she caught him before he could hit the ground. "I-I'm sorry, didn't mean to hit you…" Shinji just pointed as his body chilled.

"You! The kid that stole Useless from…Useless!" the girls from before turned to one another than Musubi. Now clad in bunny girl outfits holding signs for a café. Dropping their signs, rushing towards the pair, "You didn't wing her already did you? Fights are so much easier with unwinged!"

Shifting from light hearted and positive to…well still positive and excited but the focus came to laser level, Musubi acted. Quickly pushing Shinji behind her, getting into a stance, "I have found my Ashikabi-sama! I will fight and win for Shinji-san!" Lashing out with a quick one-two punch at the black haired woman closest to her. First hit struck the assailant's shoulder and the second was blocked by crossed arms and send the woman sliding back along the ground.

Letting out a guttural roar, the woman reached back, energy building in her hands, she punched forward with her electrical enhanced fist. Musubi caught it with her connected palms, yet the power washed over her. It ate at her clothing leaving her nearly fully exposed…topless save for some tattered remains barely clinging to life. "Shit, you are winged. No matter fighting you now. Lets go," the twins nodded at one another and leapt away.

Quickly grabbing the pajama top, Shinji found it was nearly to small but did cover Musubi better than Misato's shirts. "What was that? Let's get you home…guess we need to get you even more clothing," Shinji hurriedly took the girl home and found some of Misato's clothing for the rest of the day. But watching Musubi fight had been…movies didn't do it justice. She effortlessly shifted from date mode into combat, and the concrete had been damaged by her sudden motion and the woman dented the ground upon being hit. Just what were Sekirei, and how were they so strong!

X-X

Fixing her clothing as best she could, Ritsuko was just a little out of breath. What started as a little update on the Dummy System escalated into some early afternoon fucking. Gendo did like to spice things up from time to time, today was to Ritsuko's benefit. Old man enjoyed eating clam, she obliged him. Not the best at it, but hey, no work on her part. But she had another meeting across town in about an hour so she had to make tracks.

"Was there anything else, sir?" Ritsuko winked. Once the clothing was on, it was all business. Buffing out the sweat stain of her ass from the ebony desk, Ritsuko felt good. Projects were moving along as she needed, avenues of progress opening up to her, and all she had to do was play around with old men. Before her little game started, Ritsuko almost started having feelings for the old man across from her. Hiroto informed her of a few choice parts of Gendo's past, and he likewise, so no...no real emotions.

Tossing the good doctor a USB thumbdrive, Gendo picked up his glasses and slid them back on. Just as neutral as always, "This is the information we've gotten from Hyuga's apartment. Camera picked up some interesting things. I want you to see if these Sekirei can be used in anyway to further the scenario. Or if we can find a way to neutralize them if the need arises. Hiroto will not ruin what we've started. Agreed?" Putting his jacket back on over his undershirt, he stretched into it as best he could.

"Will do sir. Do you think this plan of his will be of any concern?" Ritsuko pocketed the slip of data. Likely things she already knew, but she had to play stupid. Give up to many secrets and then people started to suspect. They suspect they start sending Section-2 and bugging apartments. Then the game ended. Ritsuko liked the game. Her game. Feeling her shoe start to slip off, she kicked it hard, "And should we inform the pilots about any of this? There is a chance they could be exposed to it."

Shaking his head, Gendo pulled out a small bottle from his desk, mineral water prescribed by his doctor Ritsuko knew, and drank a hearty amount. Dribbling a little, "Not unless the event actually occurs. From what I was told, these creatures sense something in latent DNA of there masters. With her being what she is, we have no fears." He didn't bother mentioning his own son, Ritsuko found that hilarious. Man either hated the boy or was terrified of him, time would tell which.

"What of the Third?" Ritsuko pushed the envelope because it made him squirm. Anybody else asking he'd have ignored it. When his head of secret black projects asked...it wasn't out of some silly whim. No, the good doctor had to know for science reasons. Feeling her phone start to vibrate, a text message thankfully, she took it out and saw Misato's contact info...what did she need?

Steepling he his hands to hide his expression, Gendo leaned forward and sighed lightly. Almost grumbling, "If he is exposed to it, then we will inform him. But he will be excused from the insanity Hiroto is plotting. Man finds something and thinks he owns it..." Gendo shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

Knowing when to push and when to be pushed, Ritsuko saluted and left without further egging. Leave with Gendo thinking he had all the power, that she was the dutiful lover. Flipping open her phone once she left the office, she read Misato's message and licked her lips. "Oh, this day just keeps getting better!" she tittered. Really was her day after all. Misato wanted her to come over for supper. Apparently something odd happened and Misato wanted an 'experts opinion' on it. Seeing her side project working, Ritsuko scanned the deck for anybody that might notice. Finding nobody, "Hey Maya, what you up to this weekend? Thinking of getting a few people together for a nice bar stop."

"Oh! S-sempai! I didn't know you were here today," Maya blinked rapidly. Busy working on calibrating the electrical system, still out of sorts since the massive re-routing, she spun away from her computer. Not wearing the nicer uniform and sans makeup, the girl timidly kept her eyes on the floor. Voice just a little higher than normal, "A-and who else would you be inviting?"

Not sure if Maya was actually interested in her or not, Ritsuko just played with the little mouse. "Not sure yet. Idea just came to me. And I was called in by the Commander about Hyuga's little pet. He is concerned that this Sekirei Plan might interfere with our daily operations. If we have fighting in the city, unlikely but possible one of the children could get hurt. Hell they could destroy a munitions stockpile and blow up a block. So he is having me look into some counter measures. And I must say you have a rather lovely complexion, new skin cream?" Ritsuko reached out and casually...like a friend...patted Maya's cheek.

"Y-yeah actually I am. Shocked you could notice. T-think anybody else does? And as for this weekend...I'll see if I'm open," Maya pulled just a little away from the scientist. Spinning back to her work, she quickly entered a few commands to close a side application but tried to make it look as if it was just random keystrokes. Maya had been watching a video of the last sync test, Ritsuko saw the familiar name pattern for all those files. O-ho that was a fun bit of knowledge. Why might she be watching that?

Something fun to play with later, "Well let me know when you know. Talk to you later." With a wave, Ritsuko exited the bridge and the compound. Aside from her aids in the lab, the commanders, and the bridge crew nobody talked to her. Intimidated by the lowly daughter of the great Naoko Akagi, they'd all learn she was the true great Akagi in the end! Checking her phone again, time was moving and she'd have to take a cab instead of the train or she'd be late. Texting one of the companies with her free new phone, Hiroto just had an extra or so he said, she was met at the gates.

"MBI central tower please, and do try to be quick. I've an important meeting," Ritsuko told the old man behind the wheel. Seeing the 'No Smoking' sign, she lit up anyway. Judging from the man's heavy set frame, balding head, and dark circled eyes she doubted he had the strength of character to say anythign to her. He didn't, didn't say a word the whole ride in fact. They made good time though, she tipped him double the cost of the ride, "Now this is our little secret I hope."

The man nodded and opened his mouth to thank Ritsuko, but she shut the door on him. Old yellow and crooked teeth, what good would he have to say to her anyway? Bypassing the Visitor's entrance and going straight to security, Ritsuko waved her badge at the armed men and they opened the door for her. They knew their place, and knew to erase the footage of her entering and leaving. Last guard that questioned her was fired, don't mess with the boss's special guests.

Finding Hiroto in his office, pouring over screens of various attractive men and women roaming the city, some fighting, and others just going about there days, Ritsuko shut the door loudly. "Sorry for being late. Had a little chat with one of my co-workers about a night out drinking. Oh and my meeting with Gendo went later than expected," Ritsuko casually approached the CEO of the mighty MBI.

"Ah, Ritsuko, just who I was hoping to see today! What is my dear half brother's worries today? Did you see the arboretum has burst to life with massive plant life! One of my little seeds has taken root there, wonder who will collect that one!" Hiroto gestured to one of the screens. It was a news report, but the sound was off, so all Ritsuko saw was a titan bulk of green and brown, nearly cutting off the whole place. Tossing his coat onto his desk, "And how goes our little side project?"

Just as Gendo was planning to supplant Hiroto, so was the inverse...they truly were related. "Same worries as always, and aside the Eva's and the Magi, your software has been integrated into the GeoFront allowing you near full access to the base. And I have started the genetic sequencing. Be a little while until I can learn anything...without further samples from your side," she tried to sound depressed, she wasn't doing enough for him. Now if she thought she could get him in the sack, she might have tried. But no, Hiroto was going to take a bit more seduction to get fully wrapped around her pinky.

"I can get you a few extra samples, I'll have them shipped to the same place as usual. Now how about we play a little game? We can talk and play," Hiroto already had a Go board out with bowls of tokens. An odd man, he just wanted attention...wanted to be apart of something...to be the one in charge. So Ritsuko favored him a game, her ear, and when she left having let him win...a soft kiss on the lips. He didn't fight her off this time, progress. She got what she wanted, left him thinking he had her in his pocket, and off to Misato's she went, complements of the company car that drove her there.

Hearing a bit more excitement behind Misato's door than normal, she wondered for a moment. Did Misato finally snap and just start fucking the kid? Woman was a physical creature, talked enough about Shinji for Ritsuko to know she liked him. But...nah...she would have to be REALLY drunk for that. Hitting the buzzer, "Let me in you lush, and you better not be doing something stupid in there. I came for supper not to..."

"Oh so you're Akagi-san? Shinji-san she's here so can we eat now?" Musubi all but ran from the door leaving Ritsuko in the dust. She had been wearing a nearly bursting blue sleeper that had a button missing.

Letting herself in and shutting the door behind her, Ritsuko was not expecting that. Who was this girl, why was she at Misato's, and what relationship did she have with Ikari-kun? Finding Misato on the couch, three cans of empty Yebisu on the table and a forth in her hand, Ritsuko smiled genuinely for the first time all day. "Having a bad day, having anything to do with?" she pointed at Musubi's rear that was bouncing in the doorway.

"Grab yourself a can, or I can have Shinji-kun make you something stronger. You're going to want a drink for this shit I have to tell you," Misato crushed a can on the table with her foot and punted it. Always the amazon, always the drama queen, and always Ritsuko's friend.

Taking one of the cans from the case on the ground, still cold meaning Shinji got better at keeping the swill in stock, Ritsuko cracked it open. Tapping her can to Misato's, "So what is this all about? Who is that girl? Not pregnant I hope." Sipping the nasty drink, she would ask Shinji for a rum and coke when before he sat down.

Listening to the two in the kitchen prattle on, "Yeah, Musubi-chan. My newest roommate. You know that Sekirei bullshit?" Misato just nodded her head towards Musubi's still visible bum, whatever the girl was doing she was excited by the bouncing. Flipping the television to a comedy, "Day we were told, hell WHEN we were being told. Musubi literally fell on Shinji-kun. I'll let them tell the whole story. And I don't think she's pregnant, even though she sneaks into his room ever damn night."

"That girl is a Sekirei and she's bound to Ikari-kun?" Ritsuko nearly dropped her drink! Access, she had FULL access to one of these things now? Oh this was just the strawberry on the shortcake! Pounding the drink as Shinji and Ritsuko's newest guinea pig entered the room with plates and food, Ritsuko nearly popped with excitement! This was...this was perfect! "So, Ikari-kun, I hear you've joined the Sekirei Plan then? Musubi-kun was it? How about telling me what you know, I've worked with MBI a little, I might help," Ritsuko knew everything was going her way!

So they ate and talked, Ritsuko took note of just how doting and fawning Musubi was to Shinji. She also noticed the boy was crushing HARD on the top heavy fighting machine. Good, good, she could use this. A little drunk, she asked "So can you make wings anytime he kisses you?"

"I-I don't know, we only k-kissed that one..." Shinji tried talking but Musubi was more a try and see type. So she did just that, nearly atop the boy, they locked lips and Misato and Ritsuko were given a show. Yes...this was perfect. A new player entered the game, and Ritsuko was going to find the best way to use them!

X-X

"You two ready for this? Tired of Musubi-kun wearing my clothing and stretching it all out," Misato called back into the apartment. A week of Musubi living with them, and Misato was actually starting to like the girl. Hard not to, Musubi was just so light hearted and energetic. Plus her innocence really let Misato up her teasing game on Shinji. Kid was just so easy to fluster, and Musubi's obvious affection for him was doubling it. Good, Shinji needed something his age in his corner...even if Musubi was a few years older than him. Not hearing them coming, "You two aren't doing something bad are you?"

Hurrying to the door, his adorable scowl present, "Misato-san! If you keep saying things like that Musubi-chan will start doing things! You know this!" When he tried to be firm and 'angry' it just came off so silly. Kid could NOT do angry to save his life, must not have inherited that trait from his father. Pulling his shoes on, Shinji just grumbled to himself as he got ready.

Smiling blithely at the pair, Musubi was again wearing some of Misato's clothing since her battle attire got destroyed. Without a bra, Misato's did NOT fit, Musubi just bounced everywhere, "So where are we going today? And I like your clothing, its cute!" Helping Shinji to stand up, Musubi just would never let her beloved Ashikabi be unguarded.

Leading the charge out of the apartment after locking it, "To the mall. Got to get you something more your size. And we'll hit a few shops that Shinji-kun here shouldn't take you to alone. Boys get tempted in stores like that, he might drag you to some love motel or into the changing room and...savage you." Not believing it at all, it set both of them off though and Misato liked that. As much as Shinji complained about it, she saw him relaxing and blushing. Get him thinking about things like that. Help him get past that whole hedgehog thing Ritsuko said he had. Unlocking the car, "So who wants front seat, can't have both of you in the back."

"Musubi-chan can have it," Shinji all but threw himself into the back. Guess her driving still scared him a little. A few close calls with trucks might do that to a person, but Misato knew she was a good driver! He strapped in and fixed the seat so Musubi could get in, the pains of two-door cars. Being the worrier he was thought, "Make sure you stap yourself in good and tight. Misato-san tends to speed."

She had to finagle with the buckle to get it around her insipid chest, but Musubi followed orders well. Wiggling into the seat, "Why can't we both just sit in back? I like being close to Shinji-san." The pureness of that statement got Misato thinking. Why did Musubi care so much about the young lad. Sure he was doting on her, cooked her favorite foods, but they had only known one another for such a short time. Something Misato would ask once she got her away from the boy.

"Easy enough reason Musubi-chan! Men like to get frisky with their ladies in the backseat. Don't know why, its so cramped back there, but they do. Sit back there with him and he'll pounce you!" Misato put the car into gear and off they went. Focusing on the drive, one of passions, she let the engine sing. Oh she heard a whimper or two from Shinji, but Musubi got a thrill out of it! Zipping around cars, blasting through yellow lights, feeling the engine purr, it was a good drive. She pulled back on the reigns of the teasing, let the two chat among themselves as she got her adrenaline dosage. Finding a good parking spot, she liked to park away from the building so she didn't need to remember where she parked. "Alright, lets try not to take the whole day. And we'll use the Nerv card to pay for things. Musubi-chan has been listed as your personal body guard and we can't have her arrested for indecent exposure."

Walking backwards, hands behind her head, Musubi's eyes went wide, "Really? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to do that! What changed?" The notion of having the nearly indestructible girl put on the payroll had been batted around a few times over the last few days. With Musubi not wanting to be away from the lad, her true nature, it only made sense to at least try.

"Yeah, I was worried it wouldn't get approved. But Ritsuko put in a few good words and got it going. Does mean she'll want to poke and prod you a little while Shinji is on base. Scientist types are always wanting to know things. And you are a pretty big thing, all of your kind are," Misato confessed. Frowning a little, the damn place seemed to be packed today, great. Wrapping an arm around Shinji's neck, she kept him close. He was rattled by it, but with so many strangers...one lone crazy who had knowledge of the pilots could do a lot of damage. Mama bear Misato was in full effect, but played it off as affection.

Calming down after he found Misato just wouldn't let go, Shinji submitted to the ordeal. "What should we start with first? And I guess I should thank Ritsuko-san for helping us. Any thing you can think of that I can do for her?" Shinji's eyes danced around the shops. People and him just did not get along, afraid of them, afraid of so much. Hopefully Musubi and she could help change that, show him people could be trusted.

Leading her happy little duo to the first shop, toiletries and dishware, Misato knew what would make Ritsuko's day. "Make her some lunches. She's always stealing mine and..." Misato saw something she didn't like. That strange symbol she was shown during the big reveal party from MBI, the bird with the yin-yang symbol. It was on the back of a red haired girl examining some ceramics, glasses, big chest, braided hair...was she a Sekirei as well? Misato was always trying to find who was and who wasn't one now!

Thankfully the others didn't notice, lost in their own world of picking out what stuff Musubi should have. "That sounds easy enough to do, I'll do that then," Shinji replied as Musubi held up a cup. Of course it looked like his, which defeated the purpose of having personal cups for the bathroom. Musubi didn't see it that way and kept trying to get the exact same thing Shinji had down to the same toothbrush! Oh Misato could see Shinji's brain working on things like indirect kisses and other teenage issues. Ah the joys of youth, best not to let him know she used whatever cup she wanted so...yeah.

They made their purchase for Musubi's bathroom needs and dining needs and moved onto the next shop. Towels, bathrobes, and the like. But again as they headed from one store to the next, Misato spotted something she didn't like again! This time Shinji did notice, but for quite the obvious reason. Woman with long purple hair, a shade or two lighter than her own, wearing a purple dress that went just down to her upper thigh and showed off a lot of skin. Fuck, maybe all female Sekirei were stupid top heavy! This woman with the same damn crest was flopping around like mad! "Don't stare to much, Shin-chan, you'll make Musubi-chan jealous," Misato biffed the back of Shinji's head. Did...did the woman actually look at them as they passed? Misato thought she caught the subtle look.

"You were looking at that woman? D-do you want me to dress like that? Shinji-san shouldn't leer at strange women. Not when I'm here, you can leer at me if you want!" Musubi just proved Misato's point. Excellent, keep them distracted. But still, if there were only 108 of these things running around, Misato worried about finding two already! Were they going to fight? Were they in danger now?

Shop after shop was hit up, clothing, utensils, and other amenities were acquired and Misato insisted the man in the group carry it all. Musubi offered to help, but Misato laid down the laws, boyfriend carried the goods. Kids didn't know any better so she had fun making Shinji the walking wall of bags. After all of the simple things were purchased, Misato was started to get a little tired and hungry, "How about you go get us a table at one of those cafes, Shinji-kun. Musubi and I have one last shop and its for girls only." Nodding her head at Musubi's on display goods, got more than a few looks over the course of the day, she hoped he got the hint.

"S-Sure thing, uh...did you want me to get your drinks ordered or just wait?" Shinji swayed comically thanks to the packages making him unbalanced. Averting his eyes from the top heavy girl that just didn't know she was putting on a show, Shinji took a few steps away.

Walking up to the trio, a person Misato was not expecting to see again called out, "So this explains why you stopped coming to the club, Katsuragi-san. You've a man and a girl now?" a gray haired man in a fancy suit waved at them.

"Kagari-kun? Oh I-uh...hey! Didn't expect to see you here. H-how goes?" Misato suddenly felt very exposed. Never did tell Shinji about the host club she liked to visit from time to time, and her was one of her favorite entertainers. "A-and yeah, work got a bit crazy. I mentioned Shinji-kun to you last time. H-here he is and this is Musubi-chan his girlfriend. Just doing some shopping. You?" It was like being caught cheating, but who was she cheating on and with whom?

Giving Shinji a strange once over, Kagari nodded a few times with a pensive look about him. Shaking off whatever thought he had, "He isn't what I was expected based on what you said. And yeah, club needs a few things, I offered to get them. I won't keep you, see you when you visit the club again." Misato was not used to the aloof and collected man to be so quick and rattled. Something spooked him and the guy just fled.

Feeling both sets of eyes on her, Misato turned away from her departing bit of fun to see very confused Shinji and Musubi. "I-uh...I visit, used to visit...haven't been in a long time...a host club. Nothing dirty, they have good drinks, nice to just vent from time to time...since you moved in I haven't had the need...oh this is embarrassing. Just go get the table already!" she started laughing at the silliness. With a derpy smile on his face, enjoying her frazzled nerves, Shinji rushed off with the promise of his own teasing subject now brewing in his mind.

"Host club? What do they do there?" Musubi asked as she took a long step after Shinji. Misato's hand on her shoulder kept the Sekirei from following Shinji to the cafe. Following Misato to the last shop for the day, manikins showing lacy and cotton offerings. Misato watched as Musubi played with her long tail of hair. Girl had a lot of hair going down the back, not so much the sides. Pointing at the lewd offerings, "Do you think Shinji-san would like me to wear something like this? You said he was staring at that one woman."

Yeah, best not to tease TO much with Musubi being so gullible about things Shinji related. "Oh he would likely die of blood loss if you wore something like that. And with how much you train...you'd just tear it. So lets get you something more durable than honeymoon night clothing. And the club was just a place I used to go...nothing special. And I was just teasing about that woman, no need to worry. But mind if I ask WHY you like Shinji-kun so much? He's..." Misato didn't know how to quantify her ward. He was a basket of conflicting qualities. She liked him, saw a lot of herself in him, but why would this woman who just met him care THIS much?

"He's gentle. Being gentle is a rare and beautiful thing in this world. I like seeing him smile, I like how he makes me feel. I'll fight to project that smile, that gentleness. And what makes that honeymoon and this not?" Musubi held up the racy thing to her chest.

In that moment, Misato was struck by the utter earnest answer she got from Musubi. She expected a lot of answers, but what she heard was not anything she considered. But upon hearing it...yeah it made sense. He was gentle, despite all the things life hurled at him, kid WAS gentle..fragile. "Well...buy it and show him. You'll see what I mean," Misato would protect both of them. As best she could, she'd help and protect both of these stupid kids. And maybe just maybe push them in the right direction.

They bought more practical things and that lacy nightmare, Misato couldn't wait to hear Shinji's scream upon seeing that number! They had a lovely lunch and when they got home...Misato found the eviction notice on the door. Only cats and dogs allowed, no 'unapproved pets' and the damn super found Pen-Pen waddling on the veranda. FUCK two weeks and then they'd be homeless!

X-X

Notes

I don't know how big this story will go...thinking 10-15 chapters long, but I might make it longer depending on how much fun I can squeeze out of it. Going to be a nice mix of comedy, action, and well...those Sekirei tend to want a lot of affection from their Ashikabi. Hope you enjoy this oddity and I'm glad to be back writing something. Depression sucks, work is frustrating, but writing gives me a nice outlet for my brain. Hope you get some enjoyment from it!

Later

Mercaba


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Work is getting better thankfully, but man I'm in demand to get so much done. Summer is ending...pool closing soon, super sad. But hey, more time to do other things. New board games coming out, so yeah that is good!

X-X

On Angel's Wings

Chapter – 2

Quickly rifling through his satchel, Shinji pulled out the top Misato said he was stupid to bring. Averting his eyes, he handed it over to his protector and didn't turn until he felt it leave his grasp. "Are you alright? D-do we need to take you to Akagi-san or something for a checkup? That wind hit you pretty hard," Shinji tentatively looked at Musubi. Of course she didn't start with covering herself! She wasn't doing it intentionally, he thought, but girl continually flashed him her exposed bosom.

Titling her head, Musubi shook her head, her mighty braid swaying, "I'm fine! Better than fine, I protected you and drove that girl off! I don't even feel tired! So we can keep looking for a new apartment." Finally tying her top closed, Musubi nestled up close to her Ashikabi contently. Thankfully she was wearing one of the multiple copies of her original Gi/Miko outfit, complements of MBI, and not one of her fancy outfits Musubi had been gifted.

The crowd that watched them, took videos of the fight and the resulting nudity, started to break up. Once the fight was over and the show covered, they were quick to escape with their digital booty intact. Girl that could punch divots in concrete might be able to take your phone and shatter it less she be shown to the internet in less than glowing terms. If they knew Musubi, they'd not be afraid. Head full of flowers and didn't really care if she was seen, hell she kept trying to take a bath with Shinji!

Leery of Musubi's words, at times she didn't put the proper concern on things, Shinji pushed just a little, "Are you sure you don't want a break? I wouldn't mind have a sit or a drink or something. If the adrenaline wears off and you're hurt…" He didn't want her hurt! Three days past the eviction notice, Misato failing to get it overturned, the pair were 'helping' Misato find options for a new dwelling. And Shinji felt something he was terrified by. Deep appreciation and affection, both to and from his Sekirei. He didn't want to, was sure it would be taken from him, but with each smile, hand hold, and night sleeping it was another hammer strike against the wall around his heart.

Grabbing that hand of his, the glove just a little torn from the battle, Musubi pointed at a garish maid café. Bubbly as ever, "A drink sounds great! We can try that place right, they have such cute outfits. Think I'd look good in one?" Dragging the wide eyes and suddenly very much stammering lad towards the café, Musubi wasn't really asking at this point and just telling.

"Y-you'd look…" Shinji tried to think of the word but words failed him. Lovely, attractive, beautiful, delicious, astounding, dangerous, and the like went through Shinji's mind. He didn't really want to frequent a Maid Café, the idea of being called 'master' by some stranger did not trip his trigger. Fake love was something he hated. Reminded him of his past, got his depression rising. But standing before the fake smile of the brunette at the door, Musubi gushing, "Two please?"

Gesturing deeper into the heavily wooden decorated café, the cloying smell of sugar mixed with tea assaulted their senses, "Right this way Master and guest! And may I say your costume is adorable miss. Are you a cosplayer?" Setting two menus down at a table, her hand waved towards it, indicating they should sit. All around them girls in matching costumes played the same role with the same sense of cheapness.

"S-she is. We just got done wi-with a shoot," Shinji quickly answered less Musubi let slip her nature again. MBI did say if they exposed things there would be trouble, Shinji very much did not want trouble. Taking Musubi back, fines, jail…a massive company like MBI could do any number of things! Only relaxing once the girl left, she looked a year or so older than himself, Shinji opened the menu. Not hungry, but he'd eat something small or Musubi wouldn't eat. Tapping Musubi's menu, "Get anything you like. A reward for your victory."

Head swaying back and forth to an invisible song in her head, "Why did you say that, Shinji-san? This isn't a costume, it's my battle attire! And she called you Master, is she a…" Musubi found Shinji's hand over her mouth again…she must have been doing this on purpose! She knew to keep it secret, not dumb at all, she was just tricking him into touching her like this. Rubbing against the fat of his hand, eyes glistening with joy, tricky girl was tricky.

Smiling despite himself, that irksome point she was playing him, "She is not. Just what people expect from places like this. Maid cafes are where people come to…get treated special by girls and…guys. Just if it's a guy it's a Host club…like Misato-san visited." Now that was still something Shinji could hardly believe. Misato and the Host club, why would a woman like that need fake affection? He didn't know, wasn't going to judge, and would never ask. Not his place. The food options weren't very good, but the drinks looked good, he rarely drank sodas. "Hm….anything looking good?" he spied Musubi over the menu.

"Yup! I know what I want to drink! And I'll cook supper tonight so no need for food. Are you good?" Musubi shut her menu and bashfully clenched her hands together and played with her thumbs. Girl had no poker face, was planning something, but Shinji would let it slide. This was a reward after all. So supper was going to be curry again, only thing Musubi knew how to cook. Shinji's came with a small flag with a heart on it, the portions were massive, and it was delicious. Waving at the waitress, "We're good to go now! I'll have the number twenty-two, and Shinji-san will have…?"

About to open the menu again, see what Musubi just did, Shinji felt her take it out of his hands and hand it over to the Maid. "I'll just get a tea, please," Shinji did not know how to take the Maid's expression. It was shocked for a moment then shifted into something akin to neigh giddiness.

"I assume you do not want the second option for your Twenty-two, Mistress?" the maid tucked the menus under her arm. Jotting down the details, she winked at Shinji and held back a chuckle. Yup, girls were evil and kept secrets

Nodding once, eyes fixed on Shinji, Musubi confirmed, "Yup, just the standard please." Alright, keep your secret, and she did. The pair just fell into gentle conversation. Places Musubi would want to visit, what they were hoping to find for a new home, and Musubi gushed about a few fighting techniques she wanted to employ. All around them, they were noticed by tables and employees. Hard not to be, Musubi was just a maelstrom of energy and was quite attractive. Why was this girl in this costume with this random guy?

After a short period, the maid came back with the tea kettle and…a big glass with a fruity smelling green beverage with twin straws that formed a heart. Leaving the pair with a snicker, Shinji couldn't function! Was…was Musubi wanting him to…was he supposed to drink WITH her? Capturing one of the straws, Musubi hummed expectedly and did not drink, she waited. "You can't…are you sure?" Shinji asked, more aware people were watching. They tried not to be obvious, but the gawkers were there.

Humming a little louder, shaking her head from side to side making the straws clink against the glass. So much for the tea, it went cold in the kettle. Slowly Shinji captured his end of the devious thing, and drew in breathe…she was so close…so-so close. Eyes closed, she started to drink as well. The world condensed down into the booth, the drink, and Musubi for the poor over stimulated boy. Whatever it tasted like, Shinji didn't know. Did not choke on it, did not taste it, but he knew he drank it as some spilled on his shirt. And just like that, he heard the slurping sound, and saw it was empty. Thank the gods Musubi was a bottomless hole for food.

"That was so much fun! We need to do this again sometime!" Musubi was immune to anxiety the shared intimacy caused. The bill had been left while the two were lost in their own world, Shinji dropped a wad of money, far more than needed, and the pair fled. Bashfully holding Shinji's hand, he so rarely took initiative to hold it, "Is something wrong, Shinji-san? The menu said the drink was perfect for couples, a special treat. Did I do something wrong?" Putting her foot down, a good block from the café, she put an end to Shinji's escape attempt.

Jerking back thanks to Musubi's living statue act, he bounced back into her and she instantly wrapped her arms around him, thinking it intentional. "N-no, not wrong. Just a bit much for me. People were watching us, and it was such a…c-couple thing to do. At times I worry you don't know for sure what you're doing. I don't know w-what we are. Are we a couple, are we…friends…just what is an Ashikabi to a Sekirei?" Shinji tried to free himself, but Musubi was not having it.

"An Ashikabi-sama is a Sekirei's most important person! Just thinking about you makes my heart beat faster and I feel warmer! Musubi would do anything for you, you c-complete me. We'll ascend together," Musubi ended her rather bold declaration by kissing Shinji's forehead and hugging him tighter.

Hearing some catcalls, jeering comments, and finally, "Kids will do it anywhere! Get a room if you have to do that!" complements of an old man. That rocked the two of them out of their flower world, and back into the garbage smelling street they stood on. Hand in hand they went back about their planned evening. Hunting for a new home before heading home for supper, bath, homework, and bed. Would Musubi stay in her room this time…Shinji doubted it.

Stepping into a real estate office, the tiny bell above the door chimed signaling their arrival. Shinji was still pouring over those words. What Musubi said sounded a lot like…love, and he could not stop his hand from flexing. "H-hello, is anybody here?" Shinji called out to the small office space. He would not abuse the creature that fell into his life, literally, he'd do his best for her. Looking at a few of the fliers set out describing various apartments, he grimaced at the costs.

"Ah, I did hear the door…little young to be apartment hunting. You two aren't on the run are you, eloping at such a young age might really hinder you in life, kiddos," a slightly older man, late forties maybe early fifties said as he came in from a back room. In the traditional attire of a salary-man, white collared shirt with tie, he swabbed at his forehead.

Sitting in the provided chairs before the man's desk, Shinji waved his hand dismissively, "No sir. We're helping my guardian to find a new place for us. It isn't us." The idea of running away from Musubi never entered his mind, but at that one moment he did wonder. What would life be like if it were just them? No Misato to tease, no Ritsuko to judge, and just the doting woman at his side? Well, thinking that was dangerous as Kensuke provided videos were very forward about what a man and woman did when alone.

Mouth opening in a teeth showing grin, the man nodded and relaxed. Grabbing a binder of various rentals, he handed it over to the pair. Reclining in his chair, "Good to hear that. Was worried a little. Kids are doing dumb things with those monsters attacking. Back in my day we didn't think of marriage until at least twenty, now…I read an article about fifteen year olds doing it! So what are you looking for, maybe I can help narrow it down?" Man gave Musubi a strange once over, with a shrug of somebody just accepting the oddities of the 'younger generation' he didn't comment.

"We'd like a place with two bedrooms that allows pets! Nice kitchen would be good too!" Musubi was still on cloud-nine after their little sharing. Misato had said three bedroom not two, but Musubi was quite content to just move right on in to Shinji's room permanently.

Looking away from his computer screen, the older man eyed Shinji intently. "Two bedroom is it? We? Not my place to say anything, just don't go knocking her up until you got a job young man. Think of your future before you go complicating things with a little fun. As for availabilities…" he went over a few two bedroom and a couple three as well for…reasons.

Expensive but not overly so with both Misato and his income from Nerv. Not what Misato was hoping for though, but Shinji took the few fliers of the best offers Takeshi had for them. Shinji did his best to lead the nice man towards the truth that Musubi and he weren't doing anything bad. Musubi did not aid in that clarification as she just kept saying misleading, or her true intents, to the father of two. The duo thanked the man, Shinji started to enjoy the man's laid back attitude by the end of the talk, and headed home.

They were greeted by another note on the door reminding them that they were on borrowed time. Pen-Pen warked at them, not caring that he was the cause of this nightmare, but no Misato. "I'll get started on supper if you wanted to do your schooling," Musubi rushed deeper into the darkened apartment. Shinji had hinted he wanted Musubi to sit WITH him as he did his schooling…get her to learn a few things. If it wasn't fighting related or fallout of Misato's teasing about what 'you two are doing without me around' Musubi's attention waned quickly.

"Not going to win that fight today," Shinji confessed to Pen-Pen and just went about his schooling. Touji and Kensuke hinted today about wanting to hang out at the apartment before the move, oh and meet Musubi. Things to worry about later, taking his school work out, Shinji did his best to focus. Hard to do with Musubi humming and the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, but he did his best. Struggling with the math a little, it took longer than he liked, but he got it in the end.

As he was putting his books away and turning on the television the door opened and Misato announced her arrival in typical fashion, "Honey I'm home! Think I'll have dinner first tonight before the other two options." Ah yes, the whole 'dinner, bath, or me' joke, that didn't get old and Musubi had asked him the same when he got home from school today!

Great! I just finished it! I hope you're both hungry, I made extra!" Musubi had the table set. Misato's flag was a smiley face, Shinji's and Musubi's had the hearts. Yup, Shinji could not lie to himself about her feelings for him, and despite his better judgment, he knew felt the wall crumbling and falling down. They ate supper together, an odd but becoming closer family. Misato hissed at the apartment options, they pursuit was to continue for something cheaper if possible. Shinji didn't mind, it was more time out with Musubi, and right now he was totally alright with that. After supper was a bath, Misato thankfully kept Musubi out this time. When it was time for bed, he want to sleep alone, woke up defiantly not.

X-X

Watching over the monitors, Misato wished she understood this whole Sekirei business better. It was beyond her though, Ritsuko tried and failed to go deeper into the mess. They looked human, but they weren't. What did that mean in the end? Not human, not normal, not safe? It was so divergent, her time with Musubi. Girl was bubbly and happy, energetic and excitable, but the roof was in tatters from her training. Seeing the news footage of her fight, dubbed a movie stunt, was frightening! So much power in such a svelte form, it was troublesome.

"This is amazing, Misato. Truly amazing. After the sync test, you mind if we have her do a small physical to get a baseline for comparison? I've some of Section-2 agents on file, want to see how they stack up," Ritsuko had to be torn away from the screens. Charts and graphs all showing Musubi's vitals were gobbledygook to Misato. This stuff always was, Ritsuko relied on Ritsuko for the explanation of all of it.

Sipping her third coffee for the day, thankfully if this testing continued it would be the end of her day, so Misato nodded. "Good thing to know what we're fully dealing with. Think all these Sekirei are the same as her, or is she…above or below the fold?" Misato mused. If Musubi was top-tier that was great, meant this mess would be over soon, if I was the opposite…well it'd end just as soon but too much lesser results.

Eating a late lunch, dark circles under her eyes, Maya set her bento down, "Why is it just Ayanami and her today? What was her name again?" Rubbing at her eyes, she shook her head and set her lunch down, half empty but clear she was done with it. Stretching her arms above her head, "Gods I'm tired. Got a rodent or something in my ceiling…kept me up all night."

"Well Musubi-chan is a bit of an exhibitionist and we want a side by side comparison so figured it would be best to just have Ayanami-kun here," Misato waved her mug at Rei's concentrating face. Truth be told, it was to keep Musubi focused. Girl got flustered and distracted pretty easily. The hope that this little test proved garbage and it was the end of Musubi as the Fourth Child, but with how Ritsuko was gushing…great. Flipping on the microphone, "How are you two doing? Ayanami-kun, you setting a good example for Musubi-chan here?"

Just as dispassionate as ever, Rei opened her eyes from her deep concentration, "I am performing as to the fullness of my abilities. But I was not aware we had a new candidate." Following the girls eye movement, Misato was unsure if Ayanami was happy or agitated with the new addition. Quite the mental clash between the two for sure.

"I'm doing my best! You promised I'd get a reward if I did good, remember! And thanks Ayanami-san for helping me with the suit. It's a little tight in the chest though. Does it hurt you as well?" Musubi swayed about in her simulation plug. As the girl continued to gush and talk about the plugsuit, Misato switched off the comm. They had to modify one of Rei's suits for this impromptu test, and Musubi was just bigger all around so it was a very racy plugsuit thanks to all the cuts and part removal.

Pointing at Musubi about to pop out of the half cut open chest compartment, "That is another reason they're the only two today. Until I can get her body mapped and get her a custom suit, going to be this way for her. No good having a test where everybody is distracted." Ritsuko leaned in very close to a monitor and gasped softly. Pointing at the monitor, nodded her head, hand over her mouth, "Misato tell me what you see here. I know you don't understand it, but tell me what you see."

"If this isn't something important, I'm grabbing Musubi-chan and going home. You can do your physical…" Misato eyed the screen and her head jerked back slightly. Now she didn't understand all the oddities and science of these tests, but she knew what she saw. Two bars for the mental scans, one jumping all over and another smaller baseline one that was steady. Pointing at the two lines, Ritsuko sucked in her breath, "Two brainwave patterns? How is that possible? Can we get another Sekirei in to compare to or something?"

Jotting a few things down, Ritsuko finalized the test and dumped the plugs, "That is it for today for this type of test. Ayanami you can head back to school, Musubi mind putting on your training gear and following us to the track for a few additional test? You can take off if you want Maya, no reason to make you deal with this." Misato could have sworn she saw Ritsuko wink at the girl, but it could have been involuntary.

"Just don't make this take forever alright. I know you're a spaz that would run her through tests for days cause its new and exciting, but I'm wanting to go home and relax," Misato forced herself to grab her jacket and put it on. Watching Musubi get all buddy-buddy with Ayanami as they dried off, Misato groaned as Musubi just disrobed in the test room. Rolling her eyes, "I know far too much about that girl's naked body. Ibuki-kun, going to give the girl some privacy?" Maya was watching a bit intently, guess for the first time seeing the impossible form would draw attention.

Grumbling, Maya dumped her food into the garbage, "Not fair kids that age being so big. Superior DNA, hah…just big tits and…" Maya continued to grumble as she left the testing room with a passing hand wave. Ah, just a little inferiority complex, that makes sense. These creatures were just made to make normal people second guess themselves.

the way to the test chamber after giving the testers time to change, Misato felt Ritsuko closer than usual, "So Ibuki has a bit of a figure complex does she? I know she's petite, never thought she cared about it." Opening the door, she stood out of the way as Ayanami hurriedly walked away with a bit of red on her cheeks, what was Musubi asking the poor kid?

"Never thought she did until today, but when comparing herself against Ayanami and Musubi who are a bit big for their ages. Hey maybe she's worried she can't get the eye of a certain somebody she has her eyes on," Ritsuko just shrugged not really caring. Ritsuko, the queen of mixed signals. At times Misato remembered the girl from college that was all about experimentation on a personal level. Drugs, sex, or anything she could to learn new things, and now the withdrawn woman she worked with. Misato blamed Ritsuko's mother for her friend's mental projections.

Pulling her gloves on, hair dripping LCL giving her a wet rat look than normal, Musubi just bounced on the balls of her feet. Shoulders weaving back to and forth, "So what will you want me to do? That test was fun! I've never got to breathe a liquid before. It didn't taste good though, very coppery. Like when I get hit in the face and cut my lip." Dripping and a wet slapping accompanied Musubi wherever she went.

"Just a few exercises that we have Section-2 agents perform to test their skill sets. Just want to see where you compare to them. Do good enough and I'll put you on the payroll. MBI can suck my tit if they complain. Setting this whole crazy fighting business into motion while we have the angels to worry about," Misato lead the duo to the small onsite gym.

Finger to her chin, Musubi just didn't get the joke and asked, "But I thought that was a good thing. Why would you want somebody you don't know to do that?"

"If I didn't know you, I'd wonder if you were being serious. Musubi-chan, you need to learn humor or you'll end up killing Misato here with your innocence. You see she's a dirty amoral woman that likes to get her kinks on whoever is around. Going to host clubs and…" Ritsuko sagely ducked to the side as Misato's fist swung at her stomach. Finding one of the provided clipboards and stop watches, "I kid, Misato, I kid. Alright Musubi-chan, just run around the track as fast as you can."

Rubbing her arms, suddenly not so keen on helping her dear friend that just said whatever she wanted, Misato was hurt. Watching Musubi start her run, pony-tail nearly horizontal, "Keep talking about me like that and I won't let you over anymore. I'm human, I was feeling low, didn't want anything serious so it was just a joke. I haven't been back in months. And you are right, she is to innocent. But at times I think part of it is fake. She knows what she is doing and saying more than we know…but we dismiss her intentions." Two brainwave patterns…two…two personalities. What did that mean?

"I know, I know, I know your buttons and I shouldn't push them to hard. And I agree with you. Musubi does know more than we know. But I still think a lot of it is her, would you call it an upbringing? Hell if I know how those things are born. So how long until you are kicked out? Could stay with me until you get a new place. Just have her tone down the fucking," Ritsuko could not tear herself away from the running girl. Already on her second lap, Musubi was breaking Nerv records.

Stupid early apartment inspection! Misato had a habit of hiding Pen-Pen when she knew an inspection was coming, she missed this time. "Little over a week, got a few handouts to go over yesterday. The cost is going to be a killer, my current place is perfect. But I won't get rid of Pen-Pen," she liked that dumb bird, saved it from being put down, so she was responsible for it! Following Musubi bounce, "She forgot her sports bra again, going to put an eye out with that bouncing. As for the sex…anyway you can put contraceptives in the LCL? Nothing has started yet, but it's only a matter of time."

Stopping the watch as Musubi crossed the third and final lap, "New record, doubt anybody other than you can break it. Not even winded…alright go hit the speed bag," Ritsuko ordered the now dry haired Sekirei. Turning on the scanners for speed and force testing, "And are you sure you need to worry about that? Can these things even get pregnant? She's all the plumbing yeah, but is it…I'll get you some vitamin supplements that'll do the trick."

"You can be taught," Misato wiggled Ritsuko's nose with her middle and pointer finger. They were 'superior humans' according to MBI, meant they could have kids. Misato was not wanting to hear the pitter patter of little feet. Taking a step back and behind Ritsuko, "That thing isn't going to break is it?" The bag was bouncing faster and faster, nearly a blur now. What would receiving a punch that fast and hard do to a person?

Backing into Misato as that self-preservation instinct kicked in and the good doctor noticed the danger, "Should be fine, things are tested for…" A loud pop made both women jump as the sand and pebbles from the bag drained onto the ground spilling everywhere.

"That was easy, they had better tests at the lab. What is next?" Musubi was in her full training mode. All fight all the time, stronger and stronger was what she wanted to become. Pointing over at the punch test machine, "Can I try that one? I haven't tested my punch since I've been winged." Pulling her gloves on tighter, she had a near feral expression shimmering out behind that happy façade.

Swallowing hard as she stepped through the entrails of the speed bag, it crunched under foot, Misato was just a little unsettled. "Sure thing, after this how about we head home then? Get you that reward," Misato felt fear brewing. What was the upper limits of this girl? What would it take to take her down if needed?

Throwing a few phantom punches, Musubi was in her fighter's stance and nodded, "Great! I can't wait to get back. What do you think supper will be? I'm super hungry!" Standing on the white line before the machine, Musubi waited for the go ahead.

"Alright, when you see the red light flash twice hit it as hard as you can," Ritsuko trigged the machine. This time she stole behind Misato, hands on shoulder to keep any attempts at not being a human shield an illusion.

It flashed once, then twice, and the humans watched it bounce off the ground a little. Misato could have sworn she felt a breeze from the damned thing! Not even wanted to know the official numbers, "I'll be expecting those supplements by tomorrow alright? Not saying we'll need them by then, but with how things are…it's a matter of time." Waving Musubi over to her, Misato patted the girl's back supportively, "You did great. Going to recommend you for official bodyguard status. Not as if you already aren't, but at least get you some cash. Not like MBI is paying for anything except those replacement uniforms of yours."

Waving at the still shell shocked Ritsuko, Misato lead the woman of the day home. Her own stomach grumbled in sync with Musubi's. Driving through the city, seeing all of the MBI inspired or created tech flashing back at her, Misato started to wonder. Where did all this tech come from? Before MBI things were going forward, but never massive tech jumps MBI created. And now they have these super humans? Her brain wracked itself for a correlation, and the one she kept coming back to sounded to much like science fiction. Massive tech, not quite human like beings? Aliens, time travel, parallel earths, or something else equally suited to a comic book page. Then again giant building sized robots fighting eldritch horrors wasn't very normal either.

"So what is my reward going to be?" Musubi was already climbing out of the car. Just went with the flow of things, this girl. All these things that left Misato worried and overthinking, Musubi just accepted it and didn't let it bother her. Today was all for Ritsuko's benefit, girl did not complain, just spent the whole day being poked, prodded, and ran through a maze. Girl deserved a little something.

Pulling out her wallet, Misato handed over a small wad of cash. "How about you go out for supper. I'll eat what we got cooking upstairs while you two go have a nice romantic evening. Demand it be romantic, you earned it," Misato winked at the girl who tore off in a mad dash. Was this a good idea, nurturing this relationship? Yes, Misato saw the benefits it was causing all around, so she'd provide a fertile ground for it to grow, just hoped Ritsuko got those pills soon. With how Musubi was, girl was going to want to practice and practice and…yeah she'd have a nice wine with supper now.

X-X

Letting out a massive belch, Kensuke patted his stomach giddily, "Now that was what I call good junk food." The trio of boys were leaving a Beef Bowl restaurant that specialized in greasy helpings of rice, beef, and for some a few vegies. Kensuke did not get the vegies and got an extra helping of beef. So far his metabolism had staved off getting fat, he hoped it continued. Walking down the street, hands in his pockets, he tried not to let his anxiety show. Lot on his mind, Shinji and that girl he saw with him a few times over the last two weeks top of them.

"So who is up for the arcade? I'd say we hit the courts at the school, but I doubt either of you want that," Touji smoothed his hair back. The pretty girls that were walking towards them looked, laughed, and Touji's shoulders sagged. Kicking at a stray crumpled up pamphlet, he took it as best he could.

Nodding a little, more sullen than normal, Shinji's head didn't stay stationary for long, "I'd be good for a little while. Misato-san is at Nerv right now, and Musubi-san training. So if you guys want to see the old apartment before we move, we can stop there for a while." They had been asking Shinji for a home visit for some time, to finally get it right before they move? Well beggars shouldn't be choosers.

Digging for ear gold as they headed towards the lovely money waster that was the arcade, Touji licked at his teeth in satisfaction. Flicking away his acquired treasure, "I'd be game for that after we waste some cash. You never did say why you were moving…and you will introduce us to Musubi-san right? After seeing her the other day, word about her and you is rampant." They moved through the fairly populated Saturday crowd, mostly people moved out of the teens way as a troupe of three was a little worrisome.

Yeah, talk about Musubi, tell everything you know. Kensuke tried to mentally communicate to Shinji. A lot had been happening in Kensuke's life over the last three days. Lead the would-be hacker to start to question a lot of the world he was living in, and pray that things didn't change for him. Trying to come off as only partially interested, "Yeah, word has it she's part of that movie event thing going on in the city. That a Nerv publicity stunt or something to keep our mind off the angels? Attractive people fighting all over the place, the videos show water, fire, and all sorts of other random things. Surreal."

Seeing the arcade up ahead, Shinji subtly speed up his walking to shorten the time this topic was on the table. Scratching at his cheek suppressing a smile, "Just a little, yeah. Why she has the odd costume she has to wear. Misato has Musubi listed as my private guard as well, and not just those…" He flinched his head backward just enough to get Kensuke to notice the obvious suited man and woman following. Ah, Shinji's forever tag, the random Nerv people that watched but never did anything. They had let Touji throttle Shinji when they first met, some lot of good they were.

"You two shagging? She's was all over you that time we saw you leave with her. Rumor is people see the two of you like that a lot. Just because she's your bodyguard doesn't mean ya can't be a couple right?" Touji reached for the door and yanked one of the double glass doors open. A welcome blast of fake cold air hit them all, Touji even closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. Walking in, they were suffused with the sounds of games, music, and the murmur of those enjoying the various forms of entertainment.

Shaking his head quickly, Shinji waved his hands very dismissively. "She's just…affectionate. Doesn't know a lot about Japanese culture, I don't even know much about her really. Won't lie and say I don't like her, but if you see how skilled she is…not really worthy of that type of thing," Shinji's head dipped and that smile he tried to hid on the walk over vanished into a deep thoughtful expression.

"So she's a skilled actress then, or something else?" Kensuke asked knowing it was wrong. He should have tried pepping Shinji up, say he was a pilot or something and worthy of a little affection. But that didn't matter, what mattered was how dangerous Musubi was, and what she was in relation to the big picture. Spotting the incredulous expression Touji had and the deepened hurt on Shinji's, he added, "And you're a good dude man. If she likes you, that is on her right? Emotions are emotions, you don't earn them or level them up…they just are."

Touji and Shinji nodded at one another in acceptance of Kensuke's little comment. But for now the topic was off limits. Getting their tokens, they mostly stuck together for the two hours they spent at the den of slackers and procrastinators. His mind not in the game, Kensuke lost nearly every challenge presented, and was typically the first out in any adventure game. He just listened to everybody talking. The topic was what he dreaded, kids where hearing a lot about the scantily women fighting, images shared of damaged clothing, and thoughts on what it was going on. He even heard a few girls talking about the same, only the focused on the smaller portion of males participating as well. Nobody knew what was really going on, but Kensuke watched as Shinji would find a reason to walk off when he heard the same.

Their tokens were finally spent in a small tournament in 'Blazingly Dead or Fight 6', Shinji actually won which was a rarity. With no further money wished to be spent, they headed back out into the dry heat of the late afternoon sun, "So you still good for us to see the 'old place'? Why are you getting kicked out again? Got a new place yet?" Touji was a good guy, sounded really concerned. Kensuke suspected it was more concern and just a little want to see Katsuragi.

"Yeah you can. Until Misato-san comes home, she likes it quite after work. And the manager found her pet penguin, and that was against the license holder agreement or something. As for a new place…that is what tomorrow is. Running out of time in finding a place for us," Shinji took his turn in being frustrated and kicked at a can, missed, and got a snicker from a passing group.

Ah so it was the bird that got them evicted, not a third person living with them when the lease was for only two. Good, that did his mind a lot of ease, Kensuke stopped holding his fist as tightly. Letting Touji fill the air with gossip and his adoration of some idol singer, they all came to a stop a little more than two blocks from the shared domicile. "Those two…what are they doing now?" Kensuke grabbed at his chest. Seeing the twins that had lightning powers chasing after a woman, Kensuke nearly pulled his phone out and called home.

"Ah shit! We missed the event! Man, I wanted to get pictures. You hear the rumor that if you get enough individual pictures you get a prize? MBI is giving out a new phone or something to whoever gets the most evidence of these things!" Touji did take a few fleeting pictures as the twins rushed off casting random blasts.

Much like Kensuke, Shinji stood a little taller trying to see the fleeing form, but unlike Touji he wasn't eying the twins nor as fearful as Kensuke was. Good, more proof that Shinji didn't know much either. Swatting Touji's back, had to jump start the jock once he got fixated on something, Shinji kept walking towards his place, "I've seen those two about a little. I think they're the ones assigned to this section of the city. Want to follow them or head to my place?" His actions showing he was going home with or without the others.

"Rather hit your place up. It's hot out and some television and talking is better than chasing those two odd ladies," Kensuke joined Shinji while waiting for Touji to make up his mind. He tapped his foot tellingly and flinched his head down the way towards Shinji's, "Tick-tock man, tick-tock."

Sliding the phone back into his pocket, Touji jogged to catch up, "You guys are no fun. Hunting these girls or sitting in front of the TV and you pick the TV? But whatever, I'll spend my Sunday chick hunting!" And like that, the trio continued their way towards Shinji's as of yet unvisited apartment.

they got there, it wasn't much, just as Shinji explained. Box up box set up with a few opened, the scene of an apartment nearly vacated. Couch was still there, television set on the ground with the DVD player connected, but it just felt abandoned. Go figure, they had only a few days left to get out, they'd have to be mostly packed by now. But Shinji gave a small tour of the place. His room was devoid of any personal flair, they were shown Misato's door but he wouldn't let them in, guest room (Kensuke noticed a box with the MBI logo), and the kitchen was still stocked with food that they were trying to eat through.

"DUDE! You didn't tell us she hangs her fancies in the bathroom! You dog! You get to see her shit!" Touji called out from the bathroom. Of course the jock had to just call it out, can't teach an old dog.

Chuckling as Shinji nearly collapsed in on himself, Kensuke tried to hide it, "You knew he'd see it eventually. He's got a nose for stuff like that, always has. He'll forget in a day or two. Can I have a can?" He pointed at the few cans of soda on the counter, picked it up, and when he got no denial opened it.

"If he knew I had to wash their cloths he'd go off even more I bet," Shinji did join Kensuke in a small shared smile at Touji's expense. They knew their buddy was a bit of a hound, wanted a lady friend but doubted he'd do much if he ever did. But he said 'their cloths' plural, Kensuke noticed that instantly. That guest room, who was its occupant?

Walking back into the kitchen, drying his hands on his sleeves, Touji grabbed a can as well. "Side question man…Misato-san work out or something? Saw a sports bra, wouldn't think she'd use such a thing?" Leading the way to the living room, he threw himself on the couch, forcing Kensuke to take the chair, and Shinji the floor.

"I-uh…didn't tell you did I? M-Musubi-san kinda lives with Misato-san and I," Shinji turned the television on, using it to cover his blush. Flipping through the channels, finding a nice sport show, people going through some sort of 'ninja course', he dropped the remote and awaited the outburst.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! No, please don't be what he was starting to think it was, but Kensuke knew he had shit luck! "She lives here? That actress? So it's not all a show then? Musubi-san pretty strong then?" he'd let Touji ask the question the jock was nearly bursting to hear the answer to. Kensuke was adding it all up in his head, and the result was not a happy one. Based on past experiences with life, a challenge was going to ensue and he'd lose what he was starting to care for.

Keeping his face away from the others, but Kensuke had a better angle, Shinji subtly started to lean forward and draw in his legs. He was closing himself off, getting nervous and afraid, "Yeah she does. Since she got the position as my personal body guard, Misato-san said it made sense. And she's a skilled martial artist. I don't know how you'd quantify her strength." An answer that sent Kensuke off on a wide eyed bought of near hyperventilating. Strong, she had to be very strong.

"So she sleep in your room then? If she's supposed to be close to you…" Touji said as a joke. But as Shinji sat straight up, lock solid, and fell to his side. Well…that was answer enough. Room went into hysterics of Touji cheering and Kensuke laughing to cover his own worries. Things only got worse when Musubi came into the apartment with a towel around her top, saw they had company, and rushed to the bathroom. They didn't see anything, well a little on the side, but it was the final nail in the coffin of the great 'is Shinji and Musubi a thing' thing. Couldn't deny some affection if the girl has no qualms with just walking topless around a guy.

But Musubi's return to the room, fully clothed, signaled the end of Kensuke's espionage. Touji guided the rest of the stay with his leading questions. Musubi was upcoming and forward, much to Shinji's utter humiliation, at times even asking if she 'said something she shouldn't have'. Girl was very attractive yes, her lifting the couch to get the remote out from under it proof she was stupid strong, and how she spoke about Shinji left Kensuke chilled. Once Misato arrived, it was day over, woman was upset at something to do with the move so they didn't push.

Kensuke was ready to go, had wanted to go after seeing the crest on Musubi's back. Rushing home, he slammed the door shut. Dad wasn't home, not surprising as he hadn't been home in days. Shipped off to Tokyo-2 to do some technician work, and unlikely to come back anytime soon. But no, the apartment wasn't empty. "Kuno-chan, I'm home!" he called out with a giddiness he thought he'd never have.

It had been last week when he found her, laying in the trash bin behind his apartment. Hiding under the debris, sweating, hurt, and utterly defenseless. Taking her inside, cleaning her up, feeding her, and after an evening of bonding and learning about her…well he couldn't help it and gave her a light kiss. After his eyes cleared of the blinding light of the winging process, he got a call from some odd man, learned of some battle royal, and a few fear entered him.

Peeking around the corner, Kuno let out a sigh followed by a wide smile. Adorable in her own way, Kuno was Kensuke's Sekirei and he would have to protect her. Couldn't stand spicy food, cried during silly movies, and NOT able to lift a couch with a teenage boy on it as one might a soda can, Kuno was not on Musubi's level. "Welcome home Kensuke-sama! Did you have a fun day? How went your…mission?" Kuno knew of Kensuke's plan for visiting Shinji.

Hugging her tightly, Kensuke worried. What would happen if she lost? "I did, and she is. I don't know HOW strong she is, but she's very strong. We can hope Shinji can be talked out of a fight if necessary. He's a good guy, passive, looks for peaceful resolutions. We can hope that he might even help us! So no worries or tears tonight alright. We'll keep each other safe and live through all of this," Kensuke smoothed her hair as best he could. He was new to this whole Ashikabi stuff, just as he was to being with a woman, but he'd learn. He loved Kuno, she loved him, and that had to count for something he hoped.

X-X

Sitting in the seventh retail office of the day, the sun already set sometime ago, Shinji was starting to really feel horrid. This was going to be the same as all the others wasn't it? They had two days left, Misato tried her best, but didn't really have time to hit the offices. They were typically closed when she was off work, but she was trying tonight somewhere. He hoped at least. But he had wanted to do this, to help. Do ANYTHING really to support those helping him. But it just…just wasn't happening! Place after place either just kicked them out, or they were the same non-acceptable location or no vacancies for several months!

"Now lets see here, Ikari-kun, go over your situation again?" the woman where a green blazer and a tightly dun up bun of black hair. Eyes rimmed with thin wire glasses, she tapped a pen against her desk as she humored Shinji and Musubi.

Hands clenched on his lap, Shinji had a very prepared speech by now for this, he gave it enough over the last two weeks. Trying to keep his voice from breaking, "My guardian, Musubi, and I are needing a two or three bedroom apartment. We need it to be pet-friendly, be within five miles of the Geo-Front, and the cheaper the better." Not the hardest criteria to meet, their Nerv needs were making it the hardest though. More than ever aware of Musubi sitting next to him, his depression started to rise. With each mote of affection he started to gain for her, the realization of his inferiority to her rose as well.

"Two bedroom is preferred if that matters, I don't mind," Musubi added easily enough. So much came easy to her, effortlessly no less! Physically dwarfing him, emotionally stable, happy, and attractive. What did he do to deserve or even be a down payment for such a doting follower? Nothing, he was nothing. A small, cowardly, weak ball of mental issues. She would have done better with any other person as her Ashikabi!

Examining the two as she digested the story, the woman took her glasses off, folded them closed, and set them down. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Look kids, I don't have time for this alright? Nerv has snatched up all those apartments, or MBI. That is prime real estate. I don't have anything for a runt and his 'aspiring idol' to play house in until they can't make rent. Now either change your sales pitch or be so kind as to leave without a fuss?" The woman was tired, and not playing with perceived liars.

He didn't want to invoke Nerv to get this woman's attention, it would be relying on the thing he hated most. But what other option did he have, she was like the first two agents today. Judging his age and Musubi's outfit first and what he said second. But he wanted to provide for Musubi, to help Misato! They did so much for him, asked him to do something fairly simple…get an apartment for them! But he was failing, just like he always did in the end! Feeling the incoming panic attack, knowing Musubi would see it soon and he did not want that. He bit the bullet, pulling his wallet out, and he pushed his Nerv badge over, "I work for Nerv. Does that change anything?"

"That isn't fake?" the woman picked up the badge and evaluated it. After a few moments of close scrutiny, her eyes widened and she dropped it down. It was nearly impossible to fake a Nerv badge, they were made special by MBI with counter spoofing technology. Reopening her folders, she started looking at them, "Sorry, I just assumed. With your age, how your lady friend is dressed. Thought you were like the last few kids your age to come through that door."

Nerv. That damned place again was what got him any importance. Shinji Ikari alone was a worthless husk of a person, the Third Child was important and necessary. Keep it together, keep it locked down, do not make a sound. If he tried talking he'd croak, he'd ball, and then he'd look even more the loser to the poor Sekirei bound to him. Could he un-wing her? Set her free to find an Ashikabi worthy of her? But he didn't want to! He was starting to care about her, wanting to be there for her as she seemed to be for him! But in the end, what did he even know about her or Sekirei in general?

"I-I don't have anything right now. Should have some things opening in a month or so. Let me copy down your contact info and I'll reach out to you when things start opening alright, sir?" a panic laced smile a fear in her eyes all to evident. Reaching her hand across the table to the pair, she was frantic to placate owner of the Class: Restricted badge which meant only one thing. Important person, do not upset.

Taking the woman's hand, Musubi gladly accepted the offer of shaking and did so with gusto. A few papers fell over, folders swished off the desk, nobody moved to fix them. "That's great! Well, we'll be going then. Thanks for your time," she helped Shinji up and out the office they went, just as they came in. Empty handed. The door's bells chimed as they went out, and Musubi was quick to get to Shinji's side. Bending over a little, she was taller than him, her wrists touching and palms to her chin, "Don't let it bother you Shinji-san! We'll get something at the next place! And even if we don't, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you in Misato-san's car! Anyplace is home when I'm with you."

Walking dejectedly towards a small park, Shinji wanted to sit for a little and try to recollect himself. "You deserve better than that, Musubi-chan. Deserve better than sleeping in a car," and so much more. But she was stuck with him wasn't she? This whole winging business, whatever it meant, forced her to aid and protect him during whatever this whole 'Sekirei Plan' was. Misato say that MBI told Nerv it was a planned event, but the whole of it was alien. So until it was over, if it ended, she was stuck with him. Sitting down on a bench, Musubi plopped down right next to him, "Let's just…"

Rain started falling. At first it wasn't heavy, just a light sprinkling but it increased in intensity fairly quickly. Perfect, it would mask anything that squeaked out of his yes as his resolve broke. Take Nerv away from him, how much would he lose? Why, wouldn't it be nearly everything? "Great rain. And we're how far away from the apartment? Sorry, Musubi-chan, I'm sorry. Sorry I can't even get an apartment, that I'm not a better Ashikabi for you, that I bound you to me in a moment of weakness in you," the words started to tumble out of him. That was until Musubi took his hands in hers.

"Nothing to be sorry for!" Musubi said with pure earnest. Standing up, pulling Shinji up as well, she pointed up towards the cloud covered sky. Smiling brightly at him, "I bet the moon looks beautiful tonight! Let's go see it." Wrapping an arm around her Ashikabi, grabbing just under his armpit, Musubi leapt into the air. As they flew up, "All I've known about this world was from the island, until now. But what I do know is that everyplace is better with you by my side."

Seeing the ground shrinking below him, they were still climbing and they were already so high up! But he felt no fear, Musubi wouldn't do this if it would hurt him, she was to protective of him. "Island, what island? And…wouldn't you prefer a more…masculine Ashikabi or at least…better than me?" Shinji gasped. Being so close to her, his mind was again reminded of how beautiful she was. Inside and out Musubi was a rare gem that…fell on his face.

Kicking off a building to give herself more ump for the leap, Musubi just muttered the negative. Clutching Shinji closer, head rubbing against her body, "The Professor SAID it was an island before the 'great calamity'. Now it's just our ship and a small bit of dry land. All Sekirei come from the ship, we learn of the world there, and then we got sent out to find our Ashikabi. And…I found mine. I love you, and it has always been you. From the moment we held hands, I hoped you'd be the one to ascend with me…" she muttered some words that were blunted out by the wind, she spun around, and fierce winds came from her blows.

"W-what did you just say…do?" Shinji asked but he might not have even heard. As the leap reached its zenith, he saw the clouds parted and the full moon shone down in all its lunar glory upon them. No matter how much he trained, how much he tried, he'd never be able to perform either feat that Musubi just did. But then it struck him…he wasn't supposed to. Apples to oranges, Ashikabi to Sekirei. He was…their emotions where what powered these events. Worries that she was forced into this, that he was an anchor to drag her down were…well they were amid the clouds!

Hugging Shinji very close, she enjoyed doing that, Musubi nodded, "Command lines that provide us Sekirei with power and abilities. Your gentle soul powers me, Shinji-sama. Never worry, never doubt my love for you. My all is for you." She leaned in and again her wings appeared flashing brilliantly in the night sky. And then they started to fall.

"I…I think I l-love you too…n-now how are we going to land?" Shinji confessed. Was it love or just intense infatuation, well that was for time to tell. But at that moment, high amid the clouds, in her arms before the moon…he believed it was. With her at his side, he could try! Try to make himself a worthy Ashikabi (whatever that was, he still didn't know) for her! As the wind started to increase in intensity as they fell, "Uh, Musubi-chan, shouldn't you do something?"

Rapping her knuckle against her head, Musubi tittered, "I didn't think about landing. Just that I wanted to show you the moon. To cheer you up, I hate seeing you sad." At that point, Shinji started to scream as they spiraled down towards the ground out of control. Point to note, Musubi literally was a leap first ask questions later type! Well, maybe that was why she was with him, to curtail that little risky inclination.

Spinning faster and faster as they fell, arms wrapped tightly around one another, Shinji could barely see where they were falling. But wherever it was, it was coming up fast as the earth was getting awfully close! Closer-closer-closer…contact. A tree was the last thing Shinji saw before he shut his eyes, and felt a strange absorption feeling before they rolled to the ground. Musubi atop him, and…were her clothing made of tissue paper!? They were in tatters again! "A-are you alright, Musubi-chan?" he ground his head against the dirt to look away from the vision before him.

"Yeah, that was amazing! Sorry about the fall, but it…where are we?" Musubi shifted off Shinji. Pulling at the tatters of her top, the spinning and wind must have torn it to tiny bits of cloth rain.

Coughing gently but urgently, "Excuse me. What are you doing in my backyard?" It was a cultured voice, gently but controlled. Stepping out of the back door, across a well made deck, was a woman in refined dress. A Kimono with a white top and purple bottom, hair tied up in an upwards pointing white cloth. Swaying towards the downed pair, she regarded them cautiously, "You weren't going to…do…anything back here were you?"

"No-no! We…uh…fell," Shinji said lamely as he got off the ground. Who would believe that, not without knowing the secret that Musubi was not human, MBI's threat came to mind to keep it all secret. Bowing to the woman, wow she was pretty, "Sorry ma'am. It wasn't our intent to bother you. I just had a moment of depression. Musubi-san and I are looking for an apartment. Been failing for some time and…she tried to lift my spirits. It got out of hand."

Walking over to Musubi, lifting her off the ground, she gently propelled her towards the house. "Miya Asama, if you do, and an apartment was it? Might you consider my Izumo house then? We have agreeable rates I believe. And I cannot let this one go as she is now. Not all exposed and all, now, Musubi-chan come with me," Maya introduced herself and kidnapped the stunned Musubi.

What…just…happened?

Shaking his head free of dirt and grass, Shinji tried to think about literally what just happened? Musubi could stand against Misato's car and not be budged, but this Miya just propelled her into the house? They bounced off a tree? And did she just say they could possibly move into this place? What WAS this place? Shambling over to the tree he would have sworn broke their fall, Shinji reached out to it and when he touched it, a vision beset him.

A green cloud erupted from the tree, a girl of maybe ten or so, long blondish hair and green eyes flew out at him. "Save me! Please, you have to save me!" she cried and just like that…vanished. Was it real, was it just him punch drunk or was it…

Hey, what are you doing here?" a familiar gruff voice called out, knocking Shinji from his funk.

Spinning around from the tree, tempted to touch it again, Shinji took a step back and gasped. "Y-you? I-uh…you're Misato-san's friend right?" Shinji suddenly felt very uncertain. This guy, name escaped him, had been the Host Misato frequented. A guy that his guardian fancied for one reason or another. Was this the fabled 'meeting the other wife' type of thing?

"Kagari, and yes, I used to see Katsuragi-san at my club. But I ask you again, why are you here?" Kagari made a small circle around the confused lad. Wearing fancy clothing, just a little ruffled and out of place, he had every sign of a playboy.

Pushing Musubi back out onto the veranda, Miya presented the pair a Musubi fit for magazines or television. Clad in a beautiful floral kimono, tight fitting yet not gaudy, Miya was proud of her effort. "Ikari-san here and Musubi will likely be moving into our Izumo house. Stay the night and see if you like it. Musubi-chan informed me of your plight, and I believe this place has chosen you, as it does many. Come let us have supper, do not bully the young man Kagari," Miya tittered at the perceived standoff.

"I-uh…t-thank you Asama-san, and it's as she said. Misato-san and us are needing a new home. This place is…likely to costly for us. Its so pretty and…" Shinji found Miya taking his arm and leading him inside. Just go with the flow right now, if nothing else it was late and he'd want sleep after food. A quick call to Misato got the woman to the Izumo Inn/House within the hour. Now THAT was an awkward meeting, Misato and Kagari, but the promise of food, lodging, and a place that would allow Pen-Pen to stay. Misato and Miya hammered out a tentative agreement before the end of the night. One less worry in the dark of the night. But as Shinji lied down, next to Musubi who was next to Misato who snored horribly, that vision of the young girl came back…what was THAT to be. But that was a tomorrow issue, tonight was…getting punched and kicked by Musubi as he tried to sleep.

X-X

Rei was confused, her normal life had been rocked by the newest addition to the pilot roster. It wasn't as bit of a shock as when the Third Child was added, but any ripple in a still pond makes waves. Musubi was oppressively optimistic and invaded Rei's personal space even more than Ikari did. At least with Ikari he would only talk for so long until he stopped. Musubi went on adnausium, on and on and on…

"So what do you think of that liquids flavor? I think its a bit like meat juice," Musubi asked. Sitting naked on the bench, wringing her hair out on the ground. The latest test went just like the last one, Musubi didn't do much other than talk at Rei and distract her. Why was Akagi forcing this girl to keep testing, her scores were low, they only had two Evangelions, and according to the Commander this girl wasn't part of the scenario and wasn't to be worried about.

Pulling her own clothing out of her locker, Rei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Girl would keep talking unless Rei answered so she did, "I do not know that flavor. I am a vegetarian." Though if what Ikari said before was true, LCL had a blood type flavor. Would make sense that Musubi would compare it to meat. No matter, it didn't bother her. Feeling Musubi's eyes on her, Rei slowly swiveled her head and sure enough Musubi was near shoulder to shoulder with her looking at her clothing. "Is something wrong?" Rei was not this comfortable with nude women being close to her.

"Do you only have your uniform? Why didn't Misato buy you cute clothing like she did for me?" Musubi pointed at the drab uniform Rei always wore.

Shrugging, Rei didn't have an answer for that question as she never thought about it. Again, the commander said different stylized clothing wasn't important. "These are sufficient for my needs. And Katsuragi-san is Ikari-kun's guardian not mine. She would not provide anything for me. Will you get dressed?" Rei started putting her socks on. Why was this girl doing this? Why did Ikari try talking to her? Why was her normal oblivion being assaulted like this! And...this girl had a very open air about nudity.

Joining Rei in starting at the bottom and working up, Musubi hummed just a little, "Well I'm Shinji-sama's guard now. Who is yours? Do you have any Sekirei of your own? OH! Are you coming to today's party?" The pair quickly jerked there heads to the side, Shinji was finally in the men's side. Akagi had to give him some new medication so held him up after the test. Upon hearing him shuffling about, Musubi quickly got up, still sans most of her clothing, "Shinji-sama! Did we need to get anything before the party?" Rushing to the curtain she pulled it open, and…

Rei just stared at the insanity she just witnessed. Did this girl not know about privacy at all? Rei didn't have much concern about it, but knew it was something most people did. But here she was, watching Musubi just casually make all three of them see one another in the buff. So that was what Ikari-kun's penis looked like. And judging by the state of it, he was...was it Musubi or her getting...uh...Rei quickly turned her face away. Yeah, this was a very confusing situation.

"MUSUBI-CHAN! Wha-what are you doing!? Shut the curtain!" Shinji already shut the curtain. The sound of the locker slamming open and furious clothing action filled the heavy moistured air. Calling out frantically, "S-sorry Ayanami-san! Musubi-chan is a bit different about things."

Without a hint of concern, Musubi went back to getting dressed. "Isn't Shinji-sama cute when flustered. But did I do something wrong?" she actually sounded confused.

While her body didn't show it, Rei was beyond flustered at the moment. "Normal social norms dictate men and women do not show their naked bodies to anybody outside public baths or in intimate situations," she got dressed faster than ever in her life. She wanted to leave, wanted to leave now. When Ikari-kun saw her naked, touched her accidentally, that had been odd but just an accident. This was intentional, and the girl at her side had no qualms about it. And did she say Sekirei? What did the commander say about that? To avoid them, but one was now a potential Child? Questions for later.

"Oh, but we see each other naked all the time. Well I do love him so I guess its still fine for us. Do you love Shinji-sama? You weren't bothered right?" Musubi finished her own dressing and literally leapt to her feet. Spry little thing, effortlessly rolling into a jump and to her feet.

Run, just escape this girl and boy that were making life strange. "I was ordered to protect Ikari-kun. I will do that. He saved my life during the last angel," yet her eyes went to the curtain and her heart did beat a little stronger. Emotions weren't necessary, pairings not needed, and all there was to worry about was the mission.

"Did he wing you too? You're a Sekirei right? Were you released before I was?" Musubi went back to the curtain and pulled it open. Thankfully this time Ikari was dressed and looking as flustered as Rei felt.

Rushing to Musubi's side, Shinji put a finger to his lip and shushed the girl, "Musubi-chan, you're not supposed to mention that to people remember! MBI said to keep it a secret. S-sorry again Ayanami-san, she's excitable. I hope I didn't..." Head down, Shinji just shut his mouth and turned deep red.

"It is no issue. Now if you'll excuse me," Rei lied. It was an image she didn't expect to see, it was stuck in her head. That word, Sekirei was another oddity. Her stalling sealed her fate for the day though, "As for your question. No, I am not a Sekirei, and the commander told me about their existence so it is no issue either." About to leave, Rei felt Musubi's gloved hand grabbing hold.

"Come to the party with us! Shinji-sama's friends are going to be there, you're his friend right?" Musubi held onto both teens and laced both with her smile. Dragging both out the door, Rei nearly bouncing into Shinji as they walked at Musubi's pace.

Was she Ikari-kun's friend? She didn't have friends, she didn't need them. "I am not his..." Rei was able to get out before Shinji tried to talk as well.

"Musubi-chan, we shouldn't bother Ayanami-san if she doesn't want to come. I mean...it'll just be Touji and Kensuke and a lot of Misato-san's friends. I mean, if you want to come it'd be fine. I've plenty of food and drinks planned. So if you want..." Shinji rubbed the back of his free hand. They jerked and bounced as Musubi continued at breakneck speeds.

She didn't have anything else to do, there was no order to NOT spend time with Ikari. Commander did say she was to watch over him, see if he was doing anything wrong. "I have nothing to do, so if it is no hindrance to you," Rei surrendered to fate. Yes, this was a good idea to learn more about this oddity, Musubi. And maybe just maybe try and learn what Ikari-kun did to her mentally.

"Great! It is better with more people! So what do you do for fun, Rei-san?" Musubi took Rei's acceptance as go time. For the whole walk, Rei was beset by Musubi with questions about anything and everything. Oh she split her time between Ikari and her, but Musubi did focus a bit on the new addition. A child given a new toy and wanted to play with both her favorite and the new one simultaneously.

Making a mental note as they arrived at the large building, very traditional designed inn, Rei would not take Musubi lightly in the future. Girl had strength, energy, and just kept probing. Never did Rei feel threatened, but the ceaseless assault was draining. "I'll go let Misato-san know where back, Shinji-sama. Don't start the party before me!" Musubi rushed deep into the inn leaving the two Children alone at the front door.

"Sorry about that, Ayanami-san. She's just excited about the party, never had one before. Thanks for humoring her and all her questions," Shinji laughed just a little forced. Yet he watched Musubi vanish into the darkness of Izumo House.

That odd feeling was back, watching Ikari focus on Musubi left an odd sensation in Rei's mind. Musubi was his bodyguard now, there was no need for Rei to be ordered to protect him anymore. That should be a good thing, one less need, one less oddity, yet it didn't feel good. "You and she are in a relationship? How you watch her, refer to her," Rei was keen on watching everything, and the interaction the two shared was something she picked up on instantly.

"I...yeah I guess we are. It's strange. You said you know about Sekirei right? W-well I'm her Ashikabi, she chose me. And yeah w-we care about one another. Lets go inside before she comes back and drags us in," Shinji relaxed just a little and gestured for Rei to enter. "A few other people live here, but so far we've only met the landlady, Miya-san, and Kagari-san. Misato-san invited the whole place, but we don't know who'll be here. Touji and Kensuke should be here in an hour or so," Shinji lead the girl to the communal room that was loaded with food and beverages. Waving at the kimono clad woman setting the last of the plates down, "Miya-san, this is Ayanami-san a f-friend from work."

That word...friend. It felt strange to hear, hard to accept, but...Rei blinked a few times and nodded. "Ayanami Rei," Rei completed her name for the stranger. Yes, maybe she could be friends with these two for now, no order not to. Musubi wouldn't allow for her NOT to be a friend.

"My aren't you a cute one," Miya put her palm to her face and bowed, "Miya Asama, but as Shinji-kun said, please call me Miya." Woman just exuded calmed control.

It wasn't long before Musubi and Misato joined the party. Soon it was more Nerv employees, Akagi was shocked to see Rei there but didn't say anything. Then Ikari's friends came,and they too were confused to see Rei there. Didn't matter to Musubi or Shinji, they tried to include her in the conversation, kept her company and kept getting food for her if she looked at somebodies plate for more than a few seconds. Food was...delicious. Things she never got to eat, and Akagi didn't say she couldn't so, she just ate it. Nobody else from the Izumo House joined the party, but it was still full enough. And as the party got late...well Miya had a spare futon set up for Rei and she stayed the night. A very strange day indeed.

X-X

Notes

First chapter was very fast as Sekirei actually started at breakneck speed, this was a lot slower cause...I felt I wanted to establish a bit more Shinji/Musubi time. I've got a lot of neat ideas for this one, hope it goes well. Hope you have/had a good Labor Day and lets get ready for Fall!

Later

Mercaba


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Wow work has been hurting lately, its just everything needs done now and nobody knows but they're all yelling at me to get it done. A buddy that moved away...is moving back and family needed money! Yeah depression!

X-X

On Angel's Wings

Chapter – 3

Sitting on the veranda, Shinji couldn't take his eyes off the tree even though he knew he should be watching Musubi. Was he going crazy, that vision he had when he tried to touch it and the dream last night were playing on his mind. A young girl with long blondish hair, devilishly cute was calling out to him to help her. Before this Sekirei stuff, Shinji would have just thought it was something he saw on television or a game. Now, he wasn't sure. Was a Sekirei calling out to him? Could he have more than one, or would it be a choice?

"Something on your mind, or you just don't like watching your Musubi-chan fight?" Uzume asked as she pressed herself against Shinji's back playfully. Girl was another of the residents at the Izumo Inn, and she was the cause of this early morning spar session between Miya and Musubi. Uzume made the mistake of taking a bath with Musubi and showing her Sekirei crest to Shinji's over anxious little punching machine. Apparently Musubi had been trained by 'the director' to fight any Sekirei on sight…it ended when Miya effortlessly stopped her assault and set the rule of 'no fighting on inn grounds' into effect. This inn was a crazy place.

Trying not to feel the rather large and warm pressure against his back, Shinji shuddered a little. "Not a fan of fighting, but Musubi-chan wants to improve for this whole ordeal you're both stuck in. Is there no way out but to fight?" Shinji hoped there was. Why fight, why force these Sekirei into something so barbaric as a city wide fighting pit? Oh and, were all female Sekirei this flirtatious? Musubi was driving Shinji a little mad, but she was (maybe) unconsciously wracking Shinji's mind while Uzume was doing it fully intentionally. Pointing at the dueling pair, "Do you train with Asama-san?"

"Not if I can help it. I don't like fighting either, neither does my Ashikabi-sama. And also no, I don't want to deal with that one if I can help it. She's a demon when angry," Uzume thankfully sat alongside the lad. Clad in jeans that only went down to mid-calf, and a tight fitting blue t-shirt with a star embolden on her sizable chest. Playing with her side tail as her longer brown pony tail pooled at her side, "How are you feeling about this place? First few days go well? Don't see that guardian of yours." Uzume did snort at saying that, Misato was guardian in law only at this point.

To prove Uzume's point, Musubi was frantically bounding around the lavish backyard as Miya hardly moved. More and more of Musubi's top was being torn and showing more flesh with each attack. Each punch however made wind blow, trees and bushes ruffled, and Musubi was fully into the fight and seeing nothing but a challenging opponent and way to improve. Any human trying to fight that woman would be obliterated.

"It's different than the old apartment. Pen-Pen likes the baths," Shinji saw the bird further down the veranda with a can of Yebisu between his feet. Wincing as Musubi's lunge was met with Miya twirling to her side and tapping her on the side of the neck, all energy ended and Musubi fell to her knees. Defeat, but that had to be expected. Miya had to be a Sekirei as well…how many Sekirei were at this inn? Oh and the attack caused the last of Musubi's top to shred leaving her exposed again. Head down, eyes shut, and face burning red, "Does she HAVE to get exposed each fight? A-and Misato-san is not a morning person."

Poking Shinji in the side, Uzume's laughter was anything but cruel as she then hugged him lightly from the side. "You're just as pure as she is, well maybe not that pure if what I see is there. But you are just as fun to tease. And you're right, I swear every fight Musubi-chan is in ends with her topless. Bet you enjoy that view, she is perky and wants to flaunt that to you at a moment's notice. You two ever…" Uzume suddenly stopped her teasing and a shudder went up her spine and transferred to Shinji.

"Uzume-chan, you know the rules of the inn, you shouldn't be leading the poor lad astray. I shall go start breakfast now if you're finished with your lewd talk. Shinji-kun, is your room still to your liking?" Miya did not even look winded, unblemished no less. Shimmying as best her kimono would allow, the beautiful woman put her hand to her cheek as she glared balefully at Uzume. Rules? What Rules? Other than 'no fighting', Misato and Shinji hadn't really been told anything about rules.

"H-e-hehe, y-yeah, Well think I'll take a quick bath now! Talk to you later!" Uzume fled the scene very quickly. Spinning around to get on her hands and knees and tearing off deeper into the inn, a loud yelp and crash the proof that she found something in the darkened halls.

Not knowing where to look, Shinji felt his shame growing as he felt what else grew. Uzume had been accurate, seeing the woman he was growing to love bounce about in all her naughty goodness had been a little stimulating. Now Musubi was collecting the shreds of her top, Miya watching him watching her, so he went back to the tree and the confusing thoughts of the girl. "Y-yeah, it's very nice here. Room is a little tight with all three of us, four if Pen-Pen is out of his fridge. But I like it here, h-homier than the apartment had been. C-could I help with breakfast? I like cooking," Shinji shuffled trying to hide his little problem.

A small touch, the back of her hand against his cheek, Miya calmed him down as best she could. "Not today, but tomorrow if you'd like. I think I would appreciate that. You haven't met everybody yet, but the inn is quite populated. Now tend to your Musubi-chan, she needs to watch her sides, leaves herself to open. I think you may help her to see around her more. And I do believe I need to prevent that guardian of yours from drinking that swill of hers!" Miya was not a fan of Misato's morning beverage of choice.

"Landlady is really strong! You're not upset that I lost to her are you?" Musubi rushed over to Shinji's side. Arms laden with scraps of top and pressed against her chest making an already large issue look doubly so to the young pent-up lad. Must she always be so happy and peppy? Even in defeat, Musubi was smiling and energetic, really ate at Shinji's bedrock of depression.

Keeping his eyes above shoulder level, Shinji stood up and extended his and to this woman that had the audacity to sneak into his heart. Shaking his head, smiling despite all the issues on his mind, "Not at all, Musubi-chan. I think Asama-san is very strong, Uzume-san is afraid of fighting her! Are you wanting a bath, Uzume-san was heading there…you could offer to wash her back as an apology for attacking her yesterday." Musubi owed Uzume something for that, just up and trying to punch a woman in the back of the head in the bath…Shinji would discipline his Sekirei in what ways he could.

Her face just bloomed in joy, "We could both go do it! I could wash both of your backs! You haven't let me do that since we moved in here. I miss bathing with you, Shinji-sama!" Letting Shinji lead her into the inn towards the bath, she dropped her hands down the moment they were inside, the destroyed top at her side.

"N-not today. Back at the apartment it was…well it was our place. I think they have rules against coed bathing here," Shinji turned and noticed Musubi exposed again. Heart lurching in his chest, Shinji spun around fast enough to trip over his own feet and fall back into Musubi's embrace. Gods it was warm and inviting there…she was always offering…always there…could they just…

Stumbling down the hallway, a very bleary eyed Misato yawned and scratched at her exposed tummy, "Breakfast ready yet, Shin-chan. New futon so I'm not used to it, to soft…I…didn't interrupt anything did I? Little early morning petting? Try to keep it in the room for now, alright?" Misato was just a little more awake now thanks to seeing a topless Musubi hugging Shinji from behind.

Tearing himself out of that tantalizing embrace, Shinji took a few steps away from Musubi. Waving his hands, "No-not yet, Asama-san started a few minutes ago. And Musubi-chan was about to take a bath with Uzume. I-I guess you could as well if you wanted Misato-san. The bath is big enough." Now that was an image that popped into Shinji's head and he refused to leave. All three of them just…he needed to leave the inn to clear his head! His Sunday was going to be spent cleaning their shared room to his liking, and now it was time for some 'private time'.

"That is a great idea! I can wash YOUR back!" Musubi was just happy to wash backs a times it felt. Grabbing ahold of Misato, Musubi pushed the not quite reluctant woman down towards her fate. Shinji heard Misato stumble a few words, but Musubi didn't quite care about any rebuttals Misato made. It was Musubi's world at the moment, and everybody else was at her mercy.

Yeah, he was going to need to go on a LONG walk. So many beautiful women, Musubi constantly being made topless, Uzume's teasing, and…gods to much stimulation for a depressed lad. Aside the growing issues with his hormones, the growing fear of fighting (angels, Sekirei, you name it), and his anxiety about reaching out to others he had…well that was a pretty full plate of emotional issues.

Walking into the kitchen, Shinji felt another small pang of mental anguish roll over him. Moving about the room with grace and beauty, a dance for one, Miya cooked. He hardly knew her, only a few days of experience with her, but for a sudden moment Shinji saw Miya as a mother cooking for her family. That was the final nail in the coffin for now, he needed some alone time to just absorb it all. "I-uh…Asama-san, I feel…I need to go on a little walk. L-lot to think about, so I'll leave Musubi-chan in your c-care, is that alright?" Shinji just needed to go. So many emotions were threatening to overwhelm him and he'd either cry, laugh, mess his pants, he didn't know…but it would be something!

"Oh my, really? Without breakfast, well if you think that is what you need, I shall insure she doesn't do anything bad. Can I help you with anything?" Miya turned from her chore. Her kimono sleeves were pulled back showing off her thin and creamy arms. Shuffling to the fridge she pulled out a small box and handed it over, "A lunch in case your walk goes long. Enjoy yourself, and we shall be here when you get back." For a moment, Shinji was afraid she was going to hug him, she loomed close, arms moving in a way that was bothersome. If she did, if she did that one little thing, Shinji knew he'd break down.

When she backed away, Shinji held the bento in both hands, head down, "T-thanks. I hope it doesn't take to long. I just really need some time to think is all. Tell them for me?" He could write a note, but he just wanted to de-stress as best he could, and walks were his premier method. Rushing out of the inn, into the early morning world, he didn't consider it running away, just a tactical temporary retreat. Waving the bento about, "Just need to accept what I can, acknowledge what I can't, and do my best."

So he walked. He walked past the school, past a few Nerv stations, past the MBI headquarters, all over the city. He just walked, and thought. First and foremost in his mind was Musubi. He wanted to open his heart fully to her, let her in to his deepest and most private place, but that fear was equally large. They had to fight. What happened if a Sekirei lost, did they get retrieved or did they stay with their Ashikabi? He didn't want her to leave! But if her destiny was to leave, how would he handle that if he did admit he loved her?

Another small…well…big…or was he small…gods! With all the flaunting and flesh thrown in his face, Shinji did admit he was powerfully attracted to Musubi. The typical teenage worry came to mind. If they did make love, would he be good? He had no experience with it! He wanted Musubi happy, and wanted to do his best as her Ashikabi, because as much as he feared letting her fully into his heart, he knew it was inevitable. He owed up to that, owed up that eventually he would fail to keep her out, and he'd have to deal with the outcome. Maybe Izumo Inn was the best place for them, if Miya could teach and train Musubi so she doesn't lose.

As for the other things, what could he really do about it? He would have to keep fighting the angels, his hormones would just require a few trips to the bathroom and…

"HEY! You made me drop my lunch!" a man called out after Shinji stumbled into him. In his fugue state of wandering, Shinji ventured closer to a construction site and bounced off a roguish looking man, gruff and a little dirty. Sniffing his nose a few times, the man actually pointed at Shinji's lunch box, "What you got there, kiddo?"

For a moment Shinji nearly ran, he stumbled into an adult and made him drop his lunch. But upon seeing said lunch, Shinji saw only a plastic wrapped sandwich. Handing the bento over, not even hungry, Shinji bowed his head a little, "You can have this. I'm not hungry." It was almost funny how reverent the man was when he took the box, sat, patted the pipe next to him, and beset the food. "You must have been very hungry," Shinji actually laughed a little.

"Famished, Kiddo! Construction work is a real pain and my girls are late! Hikari and Hibiki should have been here before lunch! So what has you out here when you should be out having fun? Oh, Seo Kaoru," he rubbed his hands on his pants and extended it to the lad.

'Save me, Onii-chan! Please Find me!' the voice of the young girl pulsed through Shinji's mind.

Hand hanging in mid-air, Shinji had to shake that image out of his head, but it was so clear and powerful! It was a drawing, he felt a call to head towards the botanical garden for some reason. "I-Ikari Shinji, and I just needed a little walk is all. Been a lot of things happening and I needed to c-clear my head," Shinji scanned the city and felt that tug pulling at him. He felt he had to go, follow that summon…and when he shook this Seo's hand he saw him following his gaze out towards the garden.

"Master we're back, and…you're the master to the flasher!" Hikari pointed at Shinji as the bag of food she held swung from her finger.

Still holding Seo's hand, he clamped down as he recognized the voice, Shinji turned to see the two scary looking girls that first attacked Musubi! And she said Master meaning this man was an Ashikabi?! Was this a trick or a trap?!

"Hikari, Hibiki, this is Ikari Shinji, and I do think I've something cool to show you. Did you get the email?" Seo pulled out his cell phone. Flashing the lad some email he had gotten, Shinji reached for his own phone and only felt nothing…he left so quickly he forgot his phone!

"I-uh…email?" Shinji said lamely and was stunned when Seo actually smiled wider. Soon he was running towards the garden with Seo and his two Sekirei…guess you could have more than one. And despite himself, he found that Seo was actually a kinda funny guy, and those two scary girls apologized for him eating Shinji's lunch! A sudden change in fate for sure!

X-X

Listening to Duck-san relay the discourse from the bath, Miya felt a little growing unease. Continuing to cook, she replaced the lunch that the young Ikari took as well as finish breakfast. This Misato was a bit too much like Kazehana with her love of alcohol and propensity to be obscene. Miya did not like obscene things, did not like violence, and was livid with MBI's plan. But she would protect those that found Izumo as best she could.

"But to force those this young into such a thing," Miya sampled her broth with a nod. Not her best, but far from her worst. Setting the plates for Uzume, Misato, and Musubi she heard somebody approaching. Closing her eyes and focusing on the sound…light on their feet, the sound of fancy clothing rubbing, and they were walking on the balls of their feet. "Homura, are you going to be eating breakfast with us today? I've enough as the young Ikari boy has went for a morning walk," she hoped the boy was alright.

Pulling on his collar as he entered the kitchen, Homura shook his head, "No, going to take a nap and then get ready for a little patrol then a night shift at the club. And remember its Kagari while they're around alright?" The butler clad man did take a glass of milk and drank it. Looking deeper into the house, "Where are the others?"

Taking the now empty glass, Miya cleaned it and refilled it, "Well the two you are worried about are taking a bath right now." Miya listened as Duck-san let her know Musubi was a bit too forceful with her back cleaning and Misato more pained than relaxed. Following 'Kagari' down the halls towards the end of the inn, "So which are you more worried about, Katsuragi or Ikari? I can see you avoiding them." Being un-winged would make Homura worried about an Ashikabi being nearby, forceful winging was a thing. The demon visage popped out as the image of somebody forcing that upon her chilled the air, thankfully nobody saw it.

"I'm not afraid of him! Just leery that his Sekirei will notice me and attack like she did Uzume. I fight for un-winged and to stop MBI, nothing more," Homura opened his door and stole inside. Holding onto the door for a moment, he paused and peaked back at Miya and cringed a little, "I'm not afraid or worried or anything…I mean it."

Letting Homura have his moment, Miya didn't say anything. She didn't need to, she would support Homura as best she could, as it was Miya's way. It was possible that Katsuragi could be an Ashikabi, but Miya didn't know. But one of them was causing Homura to react, what that would be would be its own thing. Her little spying device let Miya know she had a little time left as Uzume and Misato were talking about the young Ikari…information was needed. This Katsuragi was very tight lipped despite her outward appearance. Nerv…she did not know enough about them, but they worried her as well.

Walking down the well-oiled and cleaned halls of her home, Miya went to her little hidden spy/hacker and tapped on the entrance to the den of computer. "Perverted Four-Eyes I have a question for you, I believe you know what I am referring to," Miya announced her entrance into the secret room. True to form, Miya found her hidden resident was basking in her lurid observations. Various images of Shinji and Musubi were on monitors, a few videos of Musubi's wings popping out, and… "What did I say about using satellites to see into the bath?"

"Ah! Miya-tan! I uh-was just testing them! Nothing else is all…" Matsu pushed her glasses up and quickly shut off a few monitors that just about showed the young man's private parts. Empty bags of chips, bottles of soda and tea spilled everywhere as Matsu rolled about her floor and away from her bay of monitors. Her peach colored cheongsam hitched up on her thigh as she crawled over towards Miya, her braided hair just hung limply to her side…been awhile since hacker-lady took a bath. Dusting herself off, "S-so what are you wanting to know?"

Scanning the dirty room, Miya reevaluated plans for the evening, she was going to have to clean this room up or they'd get insects. Glaring down at the perverted little internet troll, "What have you learned about our new guests. I would believe you'd have looked them up once they moved in, as per your nature. Or have you just been watching those two in their…going to have to tell them no lewdness aloud on Izumo grounds. If Katsuragi wasn't sleeping in that room…"

"They'd be going at it hot and heavy! That Musubi is so gullible and overly affectionate! If it wasn't for…" Matsu's exuberance dimmed. Jerking away from Miya and her disapproval, she hurried over to a data pad and timidly handed it over to the landlady. Bashfully, "Yeah I hacked the Nerv Magi and some MBI details about the two of them. Interesting woman…Shin-tan…" The glistening eyes and reddening cheeks lead Miya to wonder if maybe another Sekirei would be choosing their Ashikabi soon.

Taking the tablet, Miya would let Matsu make her own choice in that matter if she wanted. She had to do a little background research on her new residents. Reading Misato's info first, Miya's eyebrow rose a little. High intelligence, great tactician, daughter of the lead researcher for the Antarctic project during Second Impact? Medical history was sketchy, few years in a coma. Psychological report has the woman obsessed with revenge against those giant monsters. Few friends…small list of lovers…a few choice pictures of her flirting with 'Kagari'. Ah…infection from the injuries made her barren so likely latent maternal instincts for the wayward Ikari child. "I can see why you're a little upset by this, woman had a hard life. But her focus is Nerv business, it won't interfere with MBI's madness.

"I was more upset with what happened to Shin-tan actually. Misa-tan is bad too, but she seems fun and its funny as hell to see Kagari and her together. Wonder if I can get them to…" Matsu sagely shut up and crawled back to her computers. Word to be done, people to spy on, and a lot of action was happening in the city. Ashikabi and Sekirei were converging on the botanical garden it appeared on Matsu's scanners.

Waving her hand at the woman, Miya took the tablet and headed back to her kitchen. Her guests were heading there for breakfast, and a proper host was there to aid them. Reading on Shinji however, Miya felt a pang of something she hadn't expected. Much like Misato (she thought at least), Miya was overcome with a massive sense of maternal rage. "What sort of man would do that to a child?" Miya clenched her fist tightly. Seeing the image of Gendo Ikari however, Miya saw the familiar resemblance to Hiroto…that made all the sense.

"Poor child, that poor child," Miya took a moment to collect herself as her sense of bitterness rose. Not the worst childhood ever, it was far from what a child deserved for sure! Watched his mother die, abandoned to a teacher two days later? No closer, no words of care, just dumped like an unwanted suitcase at a train station. Further details that Matsu had highlighted as being from heavily secured Nerv files…that beast he piloted hosted his mother's soul and he didn't know?! Emotional review stated he was likely suicidal, suffering high depression, abandonment issues, and fear of attachment to others…

"Well that can be rectified," Miya sniffed hard and dabbed her eyes just in case with the sleeves of her kimono. They were dry, but she had to blink a few times to clear her vision. Horrible men, different ways of being horrible but this Gendo was very much like Hiroto. Going to have Matsu investigate this Nerv a bit more now, not like the perverted girl had anything else to do right now, would keep her odd wants at bay. Finding her guests sitting down, "And how was your baths, was the water to your liking? Katsuragi-san you are looking a little tired this morning, something wrong?"

Stretching her hands above her head, Misato yawned after reaffixing her shoulder towel. Shaking her head a little, "Nothing really wrong. Just that futon is so soft, not used to it yet. My old one was hard and thin. Yours is almost too comfortable. So sleep is a little off. Where is Shinji-kun?" Reaching across the table, bypassing milk, juice, coffee, and taking the one can of Yebisu on the table, Misato cracked it open. Tapping it to Uzume's orange juice, "Cheers."

Spying the blissfully ignorant Musubi filling her plate with food, Uzume shared a drink with another victim of Musubi's exuberance. "Bath was fine as always Miya-san, just a little too much energy in my apology wash. How Shin-chan can suffer her doing that to him…but betting she does the front too," Uzume started to fill her own plate from the offerings provided.

"Now no such talk of lewd things. Such are forbidden on the Izumo Inn grounds after all. Your ward…Shinji-kun…went for a walk. He said he was a little overwhelmed, and I can see why now. But this does give you and I time to talk about the rules," Miya poured herself a cup of tea. Knowing what she did now, she wished she had hugged the boy this morning. He looked so lost, and Miya considered it when he was holding the lunch box. Something in how he was standing was just crying out for it, but she was worried of overstepping her bounds. Well, now she'd be a bit more open, let him know not all people were bad and deceptive…boy his age shouldn't shoulder such burdens.

Pulling out her phone, Misato held her hand up, "If we're going over rules, I'll call him back. He's the one that wants to know such things. And what is lewd about a guy and girl in love having a little slap and tickle?" Misato worked her phone to send out a call…and they all heard the phone ringing deeper in the inn. "Thought you said he went for a walk? Musubi could you go get our little Shin-chan?" Misato flinched her head towards the shared room.

"I like tickling Shinji-sama! But isn't slapping bad, I don't want to hurt him," Musubi said innocently enough as she got out of her chair and scampered off to do as asked.

Snickering, Uzume put her head down to try and hide her mirth, "She just doesn't understand anything does she? If it isn't fighting, she just believes anything you say to her. Misa-chan, you best be careful or you'll get her to do things to that boy that might get you evicted." Once the giggle fit was contained, Uzume continued to eat.

"I won't evict them, but maybe it would be best to put him in his own room. Not fitting for a young man to sleep with two non-family member women. As I said, no lewd actions allowed. I will expect you to tell Shinji-kun about this rule," Miya was adamant about that. Only married couples should do such things like that, and only in private!

Sipping her booze, Misato let out one quick snicker, "Not on your life! You know how expensive Love Hotels are? I'd rather they do it here, someplace safe and known, and not some tacky rundown hell hole." Eating at a leisurely pace, the captain of Nerv's mightiest weapons was quite firm. Eyes on Miya, showing no fear despite seeing the events between Musubi, Uzume, and Miya the day before. Tapping her chopsticks on the plate, "Those two are stupid for one another, they'll eventually have sex, and I rather it be romantic when possible. Who are you to say otherwise?"

Challenged in her own home, Miya summoned up the most frightening Hannya Mask to impress her point, "I am the master of this inn. So if I say no lewdness I expect all of the residents to abide that request. Who are you to say it is fine for those two to engage in such acts?" Loaming over Misato, Miya expected what always happened when she performed such an act, the instant back peddling of the person before her.

"I'm his legal guardian, his superior officer, and his friend. And I say if this 'no sex' thing is going to stick, consider this our two week notice. I will not have my ward denied love and affection because the landlady is a shrew who doesn't know the current age! You don't know the stress that kid is under, the fucking world is at stake and he's one of three people that can save it! So if he wants to make love to his…girlfriend I fully embrace it! He needs something to help him relax, show him life is worth living!" Misato was not standing up and not a foot away from the owner of the Izumo Inn. Uzume gathered her plate and fled the scene in terror.

Ah yes, young Shinji was the pilot of one of those giant monsters…forced to fight for all of them to continue living. A lot of stress to put on a child, an abused child. Would it be so bad if an exception was made? "She could become with child," Miya believe it was possible. From what she learned in the past, an Ashikabi and their Sekirei might be capable of baring a child together.

"Not as long as Shinji-kun takes his vitamins. I had my friend put a little supplement in them. Each one lasts about a week, and Shinji-kun never fails in following orders. So unless you have another reason, I will not be telling him that little rule. Or if you do insist it is we leave or I get him a repeat customer card at one of those hotels," Misato crossed her arms, her mind was made up, no further discussion.

Letting the demonic image fade, Miya found her argument was crumbling. It was a lot on her own wants to keep such actions at bay. Old memories of her departed beloved Takehito, knowing she was denied such… "At least keep it private, and provide me with some of those vitamins so I can insure he takes them. You are…a unique woman," Miya respected that. Woman was fearless when it came to family and her devotions, Miya respected that fully.

"Shinji-sama wasn't in our room, but his phone was. And he has an email! Should I go give this to him?" Musubi entered with Shinji's phone in her upturned palms. Not reading the mood, or that she was a big part of it, Musubi just tilted her head a little as she waited for the dueling women to come down.

Taking the phone, Misato knew Shinji's password and unlocked the phone, guess he didn't have privacy from this woman. Reading the email, "What the hell is this? This Sekirei plan is sick…offering a girl to the first that can get to her? What the hell? Yeah, Musubi take him his phone…hope he isn't involved with this madness." She tossed the phone back to Musubi and a piece of toast.

"Yes, please do find him. And be careful not to expose yourself dear, you have a habit of that," Miya tossed Musubi and apple. Thoughts about Shinji and Musubi together ended upon hearing Misato's comment. Hiroto's insane plan, offering an unwinged Sekirei to all Ashikabi…what was his aim! This plan, it would not end well for many would it. With Musubi rushing out, leaving her with just Misato, the two women sat and continued to eat but silently. Each lost in their own world of worry.

X-X

Rushing out of the house, phone tucked into one of her few seldom used pockets, Musubi was a leaf in the wind. Her ponytail bobbed as she juked from side to side to avoid pedestrians and the occasional vehicle when she ran on the road. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to her beloved Ashikabi, to Shinji. She loved Shinji, head to heart, down to the bone, and she'd do anything for him. And right now, he was missing the phone he needed and she was going to get it to him!

The wind felt great against her skin, the sensation of flying as she leapt from side to side to increase her speed was marvelous. With the landlady back at her new home a possible training partner, everything was looking up for the young Sekirei. A good fight, a good master, good friends, and great food…yup life off of the island was worth defending with every fiber of her being. Leaping atop a building, Musubi scanned the city for her beloved. At times she could feel his presence, it was rare, typically when he was excited, good or bad. So she closed her eyes, "Where are you…"

The phone beeped, and knocked Musubi from her Zen like state of nearly falling asleep. 'Check at the Botanical Garden,' was the message on the phone sent from Misato. Well, that was an idea, one she wouldn't have opted for on her own. Without Shinji or Misato to provide direction, Musubi did tend to just flutter about wander. Having Shinji give her direction gave Musubi's life a lot more focus and aid. A perfect master for her, he was a lot smarter about things Musubi tended to ignore.

Putting the phone back, the screen image was a group picture of a flustered Shinji flanked by Misato and herself, Musubi felt that pulse in her chest. She didn't understand it, was a little intimidated by it, but just seeing Master put a fire in her chest and…a little…well…she tingled in odd places that oft didn't have much sensation. Questions for later, Master would know! "But don't call him Ashikabi-sama or Master out loud, he doesn't like that…" she nodded and jumped off the roof towards the overgrown garden.

Ahead a glut of MBI and police vehicles blocked the road, redirecting commuters to much longer routes. Musubi didn't need to worry about stuff like that, the Director said so, she could ignore MBI personnel. Many called out for her to stop, that this road was off limits, but they couldn't stop her jump so it didn't matter. She easily leapt over all of the guards and left them in the dust, no harm and no foul. She did see something that got her attention though! A fight was about to start, so she had to be going on the right path! Heading towards the two Sekirei, Musubi recognized one of them, "OH hey it's you!" Name maybe she didn't know, but before she was winged this one intervened from time to time to save her.

"Wha? You? What are you doing here? I just wanted a nice nap not to fight every Sekirei and Ashikabi that wants to steal a girl!" the robed fighter grunted out. Clad from head to toe with bindings and wrappings to mask his face firmly in place. Hands out towards the first perceived opponent, a woman in very Indian style dress, was standing dispassionately.

Skidding to a halt, tearing up some of the asphalt, Musubi stopped a nice distance from the robed man. "Oh no, I'm not here to fight you or for any girl. I'm here to give Shinji-sama his phone! He left it at our new home. What about you? Are you going to have a fight?" ooh that got Musubi's blood boiling! Training against Miya had been great, but an honest fight was something else entirely. She wanted to prove her usefulness to Master! Prove that she's doing her best, make him proud of her! Maybe even pat her head? Hold her hand? K-K-Kiss her maybe?

"Thank fate for that. I do not want to fight a 'Discarded Number' and you at the same time. She had a partner though, ran further in. So if your Ashikabi is nearby, bet she's on her way towards him," the man relaxed just a tad. Snapping his fingers, flame burst out of it just as his opponent did the same but it was ice instead. An interesting match, one Musubi wanted to watch…but she had a duty to do!

Waving at the man that kept her safe until she met Shinji, Musubi would honor that debt for now. Maybe in the future they'd fight, she hoped so at least, but for now she'd let this duel be one on one. Keeping a wide berth, "Well good luck! Have fun and don't lose or your Ashikabi-sama will be sad." Tearing off again, she felt a small tremor of coldness behind her followed by billowing flame, guess the woman was tired of being ignored and lashed out and her ally countered. Nice of him!

Entering the arboretum, Musubi was assaulted by the smell of plant life and pollens. No genius in…well any regard aside fighting, but for now specifically horticulture, Musubi saw the wild plant growth as pretty and not freakish. Massive arm sized flower petals and snake sized leaves were all pretty and smelled wonderful! "Maybe we can visit here when he doesn't have his work! It would be nice" Musubi slowed her running down to a light jog. The plant life converged above her blocking the sky and letting only sparse light in, and making a maze of tunnels.

"Just give me the girl, my Ashikabi wants her. She made this mess without being winged, just imagine if she were!" a voice sadistically toyed. It was coming from the right, faint but sounds were muffled here.

A voice Musubi knew very well got her to start moving, it was Shinji, "No! She doesn't want to go with you. I-I can't let you take her against her will!" He was troubled, worried! But he was doing what he did best, even if silly Master didn't realize it, and was standing up against bad people!

Punching the air a few quick times, she could sense a fight coming, Musubi hurried towards her Ashikabi's voice! Twisting, turning, and winding about she eventually saw people, "Oh you two! Are you here to get in my way? Shinji-sama is…right there! HI SHINJI-SAMA!" Musubi waved at the him. But standing between Musubi and her darling Master were four people. The two girls that chased her in the past, a man, and an oddly dressed woman with a scythe!

"Oh great the flasher is here, going to pop out of your top again?" Hikari groaned and stood before the man, guarding him. Based on that, and the shift of the other woman to protect the man, Musubi knew that he was their Ashikabi. Turning to the man, "Do we fight her? I mean, we beat her and that freak…" she flinched her head towards the small girl Musubi initially missed, shielded by Shinji.

Letting out a whistle on viewing Musubi, Seo waved his hands in a pantomime of her form. "You two almost caught this one? Man, bit upset you missed her. She's a vision. And no, I think that one chose her Ashikabi so we can just let this play out. You did good today Kiddo, real good. Take care of these two," Seo flashed Shinji the thumbs up before his whole body spasmed. Hit by twin lightning bolts, he was left charred and blackened as he fell over Hibiki's shoulder.

"He talks to much, we'd never let him wing another girl," Hibiki shook off some of the charcoal from her hand. Moving further down the passage, back the way Musubi came, "We'll keep others from coming, you win…your Ashikabi gets you a partner, you lose…and we feel like trash as we dodged a bullet in failing to capture you." With a wave of her hand, the twins and their unconscious Ashikabi left the scene.

Having watched the events, the long light grayish haired girl swung her scythe playfully around. Clad in black thigh high stalking, a white sundress with black accents, and a cute little collar, the woman had a very feral grin. "Are you done talking? Good, just going to say, I love destroying Sekirei before their Ashikabi! Beat you, kill him, and take the girl! Going to be a great day for Yomi!" she called out as she dashed forward at Musubi.

Kill Shinji? No, that wasn't possible, Musubi wouldn't allow it! Dodging back from the overhead slash, Musubi caught the blade between her palms. "That isn't very nice. We shouldn't hurt our Ashikabi or humans in general! We fight one another!" summing up her strength she pushed both hand forward and snapped the blade off. Good, that was easy! Following up her damage with a strong kick to the stomach, Musubi hoped this went a bit longer, easy fights were boring.

To Musubi's joy, Yomi rolled back and avoided the powerful foot. Gasping at the damaged blade, "You bitch, I loved this scythe! Have to pay you back for that!" Swinging the staff despite the blade, a torrent of wind funneled out of it, a vacuum blast.

Not expecting such range, Musubi felt pain rain down on her, tearing at her clothing and tearing her skirt off. Oh no! She was told to keep covered, keep her modesty! Dodging away from several more of those blasts, she found more and more of her clothing torn away. "That isn't very nice! I was told to keep clothed, Shinji-sama gets nervous around me when I'm naked!"

"Musubi pay attention to the fight! W-watch your sides when you can, she's fast!" Shinji called out. Eyes on her despite the nature of her nudity! He kept himself as a shield for the young girl that cringed behind him, he did not falter.

Sparing Shinji a moment, Yomi turned to him and sent a small blast his way knocking both Ashikabi and the 'Green Girl' into a heap on the ground. Chastising the young man, "No talking from the peanut gallery. After I've taken care of her, you can weep over until you join her!" Quick enough to turn back to Musubi, she nearly fell over due to the strength of Musubi's blow, just barely caught by her staff. Feet leaving divots along the ground as she was pushed back, Yomi gritted her teeth and looked a bit worse for wear.

Using her left arm to cover her exposed chest, Musubi formulated a plan. Sweeping at her opponents legs, sending Yomi leaping back and into a 'safe' position to send more of those vacuum slashes, Musubi expected it. Nobody hurt her Ashikabi and got away with it! True to form, Yomi launched a vortex at her, it caught the last shreds of Musubi's clothing save her panty, but it signaled her downfall. Leaping over Yomi and spinning in the air, she landed perfectly behind her opponent, and with a strong punch, destroyed that sundress revealing her opponents Sekirei mark. "By my covenant, and by my Master's will, I revoke your command," and Musubi touched the crest.

"No…I'm not…useless," Yomi cried out weakly as her crest vanished. The moment it was gone, the girl fell to her side and curled up in a ball hugging her legs.

Rushing over to Musubi's side, Shinji had the strange girl's hand in his, "Musubi-chan, are you alright? W-what did you do to her, she alright?" He tried not to look at her, but Musubi was proud she kept herself modest! With her arm holding her nudity at bay, she had done good!

Standing over her fallen opponent, Musubi had a moment of guilt. "It's a spell to remove her crest. She'll never see her Ashikabi again, if she is re-winged it will be from another," and that was regret she felt. Forcing a Sekirei to never again see their beloved Ashikabi, she'd never use that spell without need. But Yomi did hurt Shinji, he had a small cut on his cheek, so she had to act fast. "Did you watch me win, Shinji-sama? I kept myself modest all fight! And who is this one?" Musubi knelt down to see the girl, she was cute.

Giggling a little as the girl clung to his leg and hissed at Musubi as she hid behind him, "This is Kusano-chan. I don't…I saw her in my mind a few times since we landed at the inn. She called out to me. I think she did all of this." He gestured to the overgrowth and unnatural plant life. Scooping the girl up off the ground as she started to rub her eyes. "M-mind taking us home? Think my walk is over, and she seems tired and hungry. D-don't know what we can do other than that," Shinji used his arms as a makeshift seat for Ku-chan.

"Of course, oh and here you go!" Musubi handed Shinji over his phone. Fight was over, the whole modesty thing was over too right? She was naked before Shinji already, so no issue with doing so again! Oh and when he blushed at her, eyes drinking in her exposure, well it made a giddy sensation wash over her. Maybe she should talk to Misato about it! Taking Shinji onto her back, much as he did the young Kusano, Musubi felt an odd bulge against her back, it was flaming hot and expanding…it was his…his… Musubi wasn't ignorant to the human body, but parts of it confused her, that part very much so.

Rushing down the tunnel she had used to enter, Musubi ran at Shinji acceptable speeds. Couldn't cover herself if she was holding Master though, so…she didn't bother worrying. Why worry about things she couldn't deal with? As they left, Musubi saw the helicopter landing, "They're here to collect that girl I beat…take her home and put her in storage maybe." Musubi answered the question she felt Shinji about to ask.

It took naught but a moment to get back to their new home, and yet she was reluctant to set Shinji down. He was so skittish about touching, to have him all but hugging her from behind was so enveloping! She just wanted to hug and hold and be with him! But once his feet hit the ground, Shinji took a few safe steps away from her.

"Thank you again, Musubi-chan. S-sorry for causing you trouble today," Shinji freed one hand. After cupping Musubi's cheek, he opened the door. They both watched as a very worried Misato and Miya rushed it, Shinji stood his ground and reaffixed his hold over the girl.

"Did you kidnap a child?/You already have a kid! Do Sekirei pop out babies or something?" Miya and Misato both asked. Both women were a bit standoffish with one another, but an odd sort of friendship was there as well, Musubi was glad! Everybody should be friends, well when they could at least.

Murmuring against Shinji's back, the girl made a few happy murmurs and rubbed against Shinji's back. Then her stomach rumbled and set off Musubi's as well! Yeah, she didn't eat her whole breakfast and it was already past lunch now, took some time to find him after all. But Miya took that as proof it was not some illegal act.

"Then come in and explain why you have this child with you, I shall make supper early," Miya went to take Kusano off Shinji, but the girl weakly waved her off…she liked her post. No matter, she get seated at the table, and the small little family ate an early supper after which Kusano was fast asleep. Musubi was glad she helped her master get another Sekirei, a partner! Each day was better than the last!

X-X

Standing again in Gendo's office, Ritsuko played the dutiful servant well. Answer quickly, show a little trepidation, don't talk back, and have a slight air of attraction. Placate that old man ego, let him think he had everything under control, and keep on laughing at him behind his back. If Nerv realized just how cowardly the man really was, they'd never listen to him. BUT man had one hell of a strong game going to mask his insecurities, Ritsuko commended that. Kozo…now that was a man Ritsuko didn't know, cards far to close to the chest with that one. Didn't matter, Gendo made the choices in the end.

"So what is the status of our current projects?" Gendo leaned forward on his desk. Elbows on the desk, covering his mouth with those stupid gloves, he tried to look imposing. Had Ritsuko not heard him talking in his sleep, knew of his nightmares, she would have gave it more credence.

With a quick head nod, Ritsuko pulled out her little notebook, so easy to write down the simple facts in that thing. Clearing her throat, she had a bit of a cold, "We are little under two weeks away from Unit-02 being shipped. Pilots Ikari and Ayanami are continuing to show improvement, Ikari far more so than expected. I believe his time with the Sekirei Musubi is to thank for that. From what Captain Katsuragi said, I think we can rule out sex at this time." Misato loved to talk about things, flavor of the day was still her ward.

"That is to be expected, unwanted, but expected. If the scrolls are to be followed to the letter, having a happy Third Child will complicate matters," Kozo said but without any real believability. It was hard to gleam, people were afraid of showing shifting alliances in front of Gendo, but Ritsuko thought she saw the old man happy. Turning to look out the window behind Gendo's desk, Kozo added, "Have you learned anything new about this Sekirei business? How did the Third Child get bonded to this Musubi?"

Now she had to be careful here, Ritsuko couldn't slip to much information. Her playing with Hiroto and MBI had given her a lot more confidential info…but she couldn't let THEM know that. Flipping her pages to her 'safe for Nerv' section, she could feel Gendo watching her. So she spun her leg back and forth, showed off a little calf and her stalking to get his blood up. "From what I've gathered from Hyuga, Katsuragi, and Ikari himself, it is a simple method of kissing actually. If a compatible human, and Ashikabi, kisses an 'unwinged' or unowned Sekirei they become its owner," rather simple process really.

"Is there a way to break that bond, what of their capabilities? I want to know what it would take to take them down. Killing that Musubi, would it kill the Third child? We need him, not her," Gendo leaned back in his chair. Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, then stroking his beard a little, "Have you found any weaknesses in these creatures we can make use of?" All he wanted was his little scenario, and Hiroto's little Sekirei plan was causing issues with it.

Oh she knew a great amount about those creatures now, a great deal! So she gave Gendo a little morsel of it, "If the Sekirei loses in combat, a total defeat, they lose their brand and are recollected by MBI. We've a few accounts from the city about it. Still acting as if it's a publicity stunt for a movie. But we have confirmation that that is all it takes to break the connection between the two." The Ashikabi of those defeated Sekirei had been collected and questioned by Ritsuko. Most of them were sad to lose the body, some devastated, a few grateful to have the mess behind them. Humans, what a nasty creature they were.

"Does this have anything to do with the mobilization of MBI yesterday at the botanical garden?" Kozo took a few steps closer to Gendo. The two men shared a look at a few pictures that Ritsuko couldn't see. They liked secrets, liked to think they were the masters of some grand game, just like Hiroto. But in Hiroto's case it was an obsession to be the one to run everything, to be the puppet master. These two just wanted the end result, but they'd do anything to get it. Grumbling a little, "That mobilization forces made me late for an appointment. Don't like how they can get the police to just shut down roads for some dome game."

Letting out one of his rare grunt/laughs, "So that was why you were late yesterday. Almost thought you had a heart attack. You're never late," Gendo was not bereft of humor. Putting whatever document or photo he had down, Gendo pushed those damned glasses back up.

"I believe so. Katsuragi said something about it to me, I was going to confirm it later today. Now if you've nothing else, I'd like to take care of Ayanami's duplication process and then I'll see what Katsuragi knows about the event. Acceptable?" Ritsuko was smart enough to wait for dismissal. They were done with her, lost in their own little plans, but a dutiful and 'earnest' employee waited for orders. Gendo waved her off, and she fled the room with a skip in her step, she had so much to do!

Taking the elevator down to the bowels of Nerv, she loved private elevators, Ritsuko had to take a deep breath. Just playing with those two had a powerful effect on her, she was actually a little damp from it! "Calm down, calm…don't overstep and make a mistake," they were watching always, be a real shame to fuck up now and lose her own little scenario. Finding Rei already in her tube, Ritsuko felt pity for that child. She was Gendo's fixation due to her genetics, in another life Ritsuko might have been jealous of Gendo's attachment to her, in another life. Booting up the system, "You ready for today? Anything to report?"

"Ikari-kun had another girl waiting for him after school today. A younger female, timid in nature, didn't speak," Rei answered unabashed by her nudity. The perfect little spy, one that didn't even know she was a sleeper agent. Rei just did what she was told, never questioned, and never failed. So when Ritsuko said to keep tabs on the kid, especially Musubi, Rei did so. Waiting for the LCL to cover her, "Aside that, no change in routine. Is that girl still a potential threat?"

Of course Musubi was a threat, all Sekirei were by nature of their powers alone! Couldn't tell Rei that though, or she'd attack and get hurt. Girl took her order to 'protect Ikari-kun' just a little too far. Guess saving her life and treating her like a person got Rei's attention. "No, from what Misato says, girl is totally loyal and would die before letting Ikari-kun get hurt. Keep your eyes on them though. We don't know the end result of this Sekirei Plan," Ritsuko hated that. Nothing she did would get Hiroto to confess the end result of this little bout of stupidity.

With the formalities out of the way, Ritsuko started the duplication process. Rei was zoned out syncing with the Dummy Plug, so she humored herself with her own research. Sekirei…they were true marvels and had to be the creation of some perverse mind! They were effectively bio-roids, bionic androids or cyborgs. No metal parts, but they had programming in them. It was amazing, but maddening not to fully understand them! Their powers came from command words and powered by internal organs. The received massive power output increase when 'winged', but why? Why would any species create such a being…other than to be perverse? Were they to be guards? Pets? If they could have children, were they just breading stock?

"Have to think whoever created them was perverted though. They all are so attractive, so powerful, and totally loyal unto death," Ritsuko had to give the creators credit. Making the perfect bodyguard and concubine. Once winged, the Sekirei would never betray, never abandon, and were far stronger than any human, even the weak Sekirei had powers a normal person couldn't perform! Running some DNA sequencing on the sample she 'borrowed' from Musubi from the welcoming party, Ritsuko boggled. "They're so similar," she alternated between Rei and her screen.

Clearing his throat, more to get her attention than any real reason, "What are so similar?" Kozo held his hands behind his back. Prim and proper in that suit of his, hair well groomed, but he was a little glazed over. Approaching the young scientist, careful to keep Rei out of sight, "Didn't startle you did I? Was wondering if you'd learned anything else about Ikari-kun's little friend. Gendo might not care, but I'm worried she might cause him harm."

Blinking a few times, rapid flutter really, and a deep breath she actually smiled at the old bastard, "You did startle me, nearly fell out of my chair." It wasn't a lie, she had to shift over to get back to center, and she used her 'support hand' to close out her scan. It was nice to know Kozo didn't get his rocks off by looking at the teenager, he always avoided looking at her when in the tube if possible. But she had to try, so Ritsuko tugged on her collar a little in a little show, see if he bit, "And I was talking about Ikari-kun and Katsuragi actually. She's been my friend for ages, and seeing those two together…they're far more similar than people think."

"Really, from what I know of Katsuragi-kun is she is far more outgoing and bold than Ikari-kun. But I'll leave it to you for that. I don't know the woman outside her capabilities," Kozo approached Ritsuko's desk. Picking up stray reports and findings, he hummed and hah'd them, guy was still sharp as a blade. Getting in close, far closer than Ritsuko expected, "Akagi-kun, just a little word of advice from a friend of your mother, and somebody that hopes the best for you. You are not as stealthy as you think you are. Tread with caution."

Ok, not what she expected, and she WOULD have fallen off the chair had Kozo not caught her. The fucker knew something? What did he know, how long did he know it, how did…calm…calm. He knew SOMETHING, but not everything. If he knew everything she'd be in a cell right now, so if she panicked now she'd set off more alarms. Just nodding, "Sorry, curiosity is all. Hard not to be with so much new possibilities. And no, she'd sooner let him step on her in Unit-01 than hurt him." How had she been seen?

"Good, very good, keep up the good work," Kozo just patted her shoulder a few times. Spinning on his heels, agility far beyond his age, he headed for the door with one moment spared to look at Ayanami in her tube. A strange emotion crested his face, one Ritsuko couldn't place, was the only proof he even saw the oddity. Then just as quickly as he came, he was gone.

Heart pounding in her chest, Ritsuko had never felt so…so…aroused! That fear of detection, getting away with it, damned if she wasn't loving this! It was stupid, her scientific mind was warning her off this insanity, but some switch had been flipped and she loved this! Finishing off Rei's test, she returned to her hidden report. Sekirei DNA was so similar to humans, but odder still it was closer to Ayanami's hybrid DNA! Just a few genome tags were switched between the two…could she…could she make one of the clones her OWN Sekirei? "But what power would she have?" Ritsuko asked as Rei climbed out of the tank.

"Good job, you took a lot less time than normal. Think we'll forego the actual sync test today, take off and relax," Ritsuko dismissed the girl. Not because she really earned a break, more Ritsuko wanted to leave. If what Rei said was true, a new test subject was sitting at that boarding house Misato was living at. She was pissed that the security team couldn't install any cameras, failures, so she'd get the accounts first hand!

Ayanami might have said something, Ritsuko didn't pay attention as she didn't care. No, she had a new test subject to find out about. Musubi was a physical powerhouse, but she didn't have any of the crazier abilities she had seen at MBI. No fire, ice, or anything that went beyond that freakish strength. "Hope this new one can do something really strange!" a girl could hope! Maybe the powers were hidden in the DNA as well, get another sample and maybe she could start to formulate a good hypothesis!

The trip to the Izumo House was easy and boring enough, and thankfully quick. Place was suspect, Ritsuko had to suspect it was some sort of haven. Close to both MBI and Nerv, host of a few Sekirei already, and just accepted three new residents plus pet for so cheap? Yeah those places weren't normal. Walking onto the grounds, Ritsuko was floored as she watched a little 'light sparring' between Musubi and Miya. Moving at speeds that were hard to follow, feeling the impacts by proxy from the air gusts, just how strong were these creatures! Spotting her targets though, Ritsuko kept a wide berth from the fighting pair.

"Hey Rits, what brings you over today?" Misato sat alongside Shinji and the small girl Rei mentioned. The new target! Sipping a beer, Misato was the textbook example of relaxed as she leaned a little against her little ward. The girl however was flinching with every hit, every blow, and she cringed into Shinji-kun each time. Hard to tell what the girl looked like aside her hair though, she was wrapped in a heavy blanket and was quite cozy at the young Ashikabi's side when threat of violence was not evident.

More animated in his reactions to Musubi's fighting, though not as afraid, Shinji bucked and weaved in reaction to Musubi's motions. Taking a moment to wave, "Good evening Ritsuko-san. Are you here for supper? Asama-san and Musubi-chan were just having a little pre-meal exercise if you're wondering."

"Musubi needed to do something to get rid of that pent of passion she has Shin-chan here hasn't done the deed," Uzume announced her presence. Flaunting that body of hers with the tight fighting shirt, and having one of Misato's swill, she sat right next to Shinji. The little girl vibrated and leaned heavier against Shinji in response…guess the young man was quite the popular one at the moment.

Sitting down next to Misato, Ritsuko took one of the extra cans Misato had at the ready. Might as well enjoy the show, it was a packaged deal after all. Clinking cans, "Just wanted to let you know we've about two weeks until Unit-02 is shipped over. You're good to collect right? As for food, I'd never turn it down. But have to ask…you and that Musubi already have a child?" Play dumb, never let people know you knew more than you did, or they get defensive.

"That's Kusano! She's Shinji-sama's second Sekirei, she was winged this morning!" Musubi proudly declared. Since Ritsuko let them know she knew the little secret, Musubi was just the most blatant source of info, sadly the girl didn't know to much.

Over the course of the meal, Shinji and Musubi combined to confess the morning events. Shinji had wrapped the girl in the blanket she refused to take off, he sat and talked to her. Thanked her for saving him from some fall, and confessed to hearing her voice in visions and dreams…well Ku-chan opted to get herself winged by the young man. All Ritsuko heard was psychic powers…and that this Kusano was the cause of the plant growth! Such potential, so much potential!

X-X

School was hard to focus on today, but Shinji did his best. Most of the subjects were easy, physics just was hard on the mind for him, so it wasn't the worst day. Private messaging Touji and Kensuke random things kept him awake, but also had his mind wander to the Izumo House. The topic of the great arboretum lock down was the hot button item. That got Shinji thinking of Musubi fighting, the defeated Sekirei, and hearing Musubi say that worrisome statement. Defeated Sekirei never see their Ashikabi again. If she lost she would be gone...so he didn't mind if she trained with Miya-san.

"Stand, bow, dismissed. Fujiwara, Minamoto, and Ayanami are on cleanup today," Hikari thankfully said. With the class let go and none of them on cleaning duty, the faithful Stooges grouped up and headed out to the world of teenage time wasting.

Stretching his aching joints out, Touji let out a powerful yawn, "Man, they really need to start teaching us something more interesting. None of this shit makes sense in today's world! I mean, what are we ever going to use the cause of Second Impact for?" Touji just loved to complain at times, and now was no exception.

Knowing the truth of the event made Shinji even less interested in the subject, but he was 'a good student' so he defended the old man. Shrugging a little as they walked, "Maybe its just to remember why the world is as it is. No seasons, so many global problems, or just so we honor all those who died and suffered?" Misato talked a little about the world pre-second impact, but it was never when sober. Keeping an eye out for that strange crest on people as they passed by, Shinji was starting to wonder if he was getting a complex...another one. Hunting for potential threats to Musubi and Kusano.

"Yeah, dad likes to talk about life before shit hit the fan. He doesn't do it often, usually when he's tired or drunk. Makes him think of mom," Kensuke slowed his walking a little and got somber. Mothers, they all lost theirs, part of why the trio got along so well despite such different personalities. Bad family experiences abounded with the three. Shaking off his sadness as best he could, "So you hear anything about the garden event, Shin-man? I know it was MBI related, but they tell Nerv anything about it?"

Pulling out his phone, it vibrated in his pocket and fear of an angel got his blood up, Shinji was found it was just a picture of Musubi and Ku-chan compliments of Uzume. Girl liked putting them in odd costumes, made the lad wonder where she got the damned things! Cute as hell in Ku-chan's case and...well...Musubi was damn near popping out of the nurse outfit! Hiding the phone less his buddies see it, "Not really. Something to do with the massive plant growth, a chemical spill or something I think Misato-san said." Best to just go with the Misato branded lie about it. No good letting them know it was caused by a fearful Ku-chan's powers going wild.

Nodding to the logic of it, Touji accepted the lie, "Makes sense I guess. MBI does some odd shit if you ask me. Then again if I was them, I'd do crazy shit too! Think they're the ones behind this whole ARG with the fighting and shit?" They headed down the shopping arcade and avoided the side of the street with the older boys...hey it wasn't cowardice to avoid conflict with ego-challenged assholes.

"Who else would be doing it? Some movie studio or something?" Shinji asked hoping to deflect the conversation. Touji was spot on, MBI was to blame, but to expose them would have 'consequences' and he did NOT want to know them. But the look on Kensuke's face...was that how he was feeling inside too? His geeky buddy had a very troubled look about him, hell Kensuke was odd last few weeks in general! But how to broach it without being evident, "Kensuke, what do you think about this whole fighting thing?"

Chin dipping down a little, Kensuke's glasses gave off a glare that blocked his eyes, "Hate it. Hope it ends soon. At first I thought it was cool. Hot girls hopping all over, getting their bits and pieces shown...now...just want it all over." He took turns looking for acceptance from his two companions and found one of them an ally and the other unconvinced.

"Not what I'd expect form you dude, why the change? Lately you've been odd man. Not talking about military shit, not going stupid on Shin-man about Eva stuff, and hell you hardly hang with me anymore," Touji had an unexpected emotional tinge to his voice. Stopping at a vending machine, he pulled out his wallet and turned back to his buddies, "You guys want one?"

Waving his hand, Shinji didn't want anything, "I noticed it too, everything going well at home?" He wasn't the type to press on others, worried if he went to far he'd anger somebody and they'd cut ties, he only asked as Touji opened the can of worms.

"I'll take a cola, and things are actually pretty damn good! I...I got a girlfriend. I-I was worried about telling you guys, I'll introduce you to her next time. But she's not into fighting and military stuff so I've been getting a bit out of it for her," Kensuke puffed his chest out a little at the confession. Taking the can Touji offered, he pulled his own phone out and showed a few pictures of him and his lady friend.

Letting out a whoop at the pictures, Touji roped Kensuke's neck with his elbow and cheered. "Hell man, why didn't you say that earlier! I was getting all worried and shit that you were depressed and shit! Good on you, hell you too Shin-man. Musubi is a grade-A hottie and your chick is pretty damn cute too! Makes me want to ask Uzume-san out! I can't be the only guy out of us three unattached!" Touji's smile was a mile wide and thankfully without jealousy.

That name though, it got Shinji to stumble and nearly fall. "Did you say Uzume-san? Who is that?" Was it the same Uzume that he lived with? Small world and all, but it was possible wasn't it? They continued their walk towards the inevitable crossroads where they split up, first Kensuke would leave and Touji and Shinji had another block until they did…

"Yeah, I don't know her last name, she never said it. She's just some college chick that's been spending time at the hospital. Mari-chan met her there and they hit it off, glad she has another friend. Uzume-san spends a lot of time with Mari-chan I guess. Long brown hair, she's got a pony tail and a side one, and man she's stacked as shit! I'll see if I can get a picture of her next time I visit. OR you could come see Mari-chan sometime, she keeps asking me to ask you," Touji switched from physically abusing Kensuke to do the same to Shinji. Guy was just a bit dumb supportive lummox!

Responding to some text message he got, Kensuke had an extra pep in his step, "Yeah, last time we saw her, she was all about you visiting. Going to have to tell Musubi-chan you've a fanclub! Hell you actually might on the net, well not YOU-YOU but the Third-Child. Think Nerv has a fake profile of you out there to fake people?" Kensuke winked at Shinji and elbowed his stomach. Not many people were supposed to know Shinji was a child, mostly it was his class and a few other students. So it wasn't impossible, what Kensuke was saying.

"I don't know...I'll ask Misato-san when I get home," Shinji was genuinely interested in that idea. Would Nerv put a fake image of him out, or Rei-san for that matter? It wouldn't be far fetched to think Nerv would lie about him. If the world knew of HIM and he died, they'd freak out...but a fake Third Child would never die, could be replaced behind the scenes...nobody would know. A chill worked down his spine, "Oh y-yeah...Misato-san said in about two weeks we'll be going to meet some fleet of ships to get the new Eva. Said I could invite you guys if you want to come."

Jerking his head back in surprise, Touji just stalled as the thought worked its magic in his brain, "A date with Misato-san? Hell-yeah I'll go! I'll have to ask dad and all that, but if he's cool I'll go! And do you even have to ask Ken? Bet he's got a half chub thinking about it!" Touji just had to be crass and of course a few girls were walking by and...yeah another page in the story of 'Touji Suzuhara, mega pervert' was penned.

Waving his hand negatively, "Can't go. Kuno-chan wouldn't like me doing something like that. I want to honor that. But hey, I'll lend you my camera if you wouldn't mind filming a bit for me?" He had a small bit of desperation there...couldn't help it...it was a big part of his life before now. Can't just cut off all of your likes and hobbies in one go.

"Sure thing, just get it to me and show me how to use it I guess," Shinji would help anybody if given the chance. If you help people, they don't dislike you, if they don't dislike you they won't hurt you...protect yourself by helping. "See you later," he waved as they hit the first of the departures for the day.

With Kensuke gone, Shinji was expecting Touji to go into more odd questions about his relationship with Musubi...but it never happened. Touji just went silent, lost in thought. As they neared the second departure, "Something on your mind? Kensuke sounds happy, him not going with us bother you?" It was strange to see Touji so pensive.

"Not that, just wondering where Ken met a girl. Let alone getting the balls to ask her out. N offense to him, but he ain't the 'approaching girls' type of dude. Glad as hell for him, shocked he'd be all about dropping his military obsession for her...just things seem odd lately. I'm just over thinking it...say hi to that girl of yours man and don't go knocking her up yet, kids at our age would be a shit show," with a wink and a laugh Touji took off running. An escape maneuver of Shinji ever saw one...one he'd use if he was more physically fit.

Left with his own thoughts, Shinji plodded the rest of the way home in deep thought. Sex...everybody alluded to Shinji and Musubi eventually doing it. And he wouldn't lie, few times in the bathroom late at night the idea popped into his head and was flushed down the drain. He loved the girl, found her attractive as hell, and she was all about her feelings for him so it was mutual. Just...fear. Hard not to fear something that big, that emotionally binding.

"I'm...I'm home," he called out and felt that growing weight of emotion. This was home now, Misato was here, Musubi was here, and now Kusano was here...here with him. It was equally craved and abhorred. But he would fight for them, he'd pilot his Eva to keep them safe, all of them. And when it came to this fighting business...well he'd do his best. His voice wafted through the well maintained corridors of the maison and was greeted with the sound of an approaching stampede.

Pushing her current playthings forward, presenting them as one would a piece of art, "Took your time getting back, was worried Musubi-chan here would break out of the costume before you got here! I present you bear and tamer!" Uzume nearly burst out laughing as Shinji's eyes boggled at the image. Kusano was in a big teddy bear costume that just reeked of adorableness while Musubi was in a very altered lion tamer costume that left little to the imagination.

Yeah, this was an odd place to live, his life was getting just stranger by the day...but he enjoyed it! He'd deal with Kusano's ability to make plants grow, Musubi's abnormal strength, and all the other good and bad...if only to see more dumb sights like this, the softer moments between the chaos. He'd make himself worthy of them, and do his best to protect them when it was his time to. Thankfully before Musubi could pop out of that thin top of hers, Miya shooed them off to change...no lewd in public apparently. But then she did something that nearly made Shinji cry...she hugged him lightly and asked how his day was. It...it felt so warm in that embrace, he melted into it and then told her of his day as they cooked supper together.

X-X

Notes

Going to be shifting gears a little next chapter to be a bit more eva related...can't just be Sekirei all the time, and more of the pieces are falling into place. Some of the story plot I was a bit clustered about are coming clear and I've a very solid idea for where the majority of the plot is going now. Thanks for reading!

Later

Mercaba


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Well Halloween has come and gone...and this year it was a rainy/snowy mess that saw me missing all the cool things I wanted to do. Sucked. Work is slowing down thankfully, but a new project is already hinted at and its a doozy of Micro Services...joy? Things are...getting a little better!

X-X

On Angels' Wings

Chapter – 4

Not really knowing how to use the camera in his hands to well, Touji did his best to honor Kensuke's wish. Filming the upcoming fleet, he didn't keep the finder on it for long, to interested in the Shinji/Musubi front with the undercurrent of Misato. Sorry Kensuke, but attractive women look better on camera than some old boats. Leaning back from the window, turning off the camera and setting it on the cabin floor, "So, why so many ships? Wouldn't one be enough?" Touji wondered aloud.

"Safety precaution, Suzuhara-kun. If an angel were to attack we'd need the fleet to defend it. Well, more to power Unit-02 as it defended itself. But let's hope we don't have to deal with that," Misato replied. Holding onto the strip of leather from the ceiling, she turned back to face the trio and tried not to laugh. Blinking her eyes rapidly at Shinji, pointing at the lad, a giggle did escape, "Shinji-kun did we forget something this morning? I know I haven't been paying much attention this morning, Miya was a bit insistent I get her a set of your vitamins. But why…?" She gestured to Musubi's rather odd attire.

Face fully flush, Shinji stammered a bit, starting and stopping a few times before just dropping his head. He didn't notice Touji pulling out the camera again and started recording. With the oblivious Musubi at his side, Shinji tugged on his collar, "Matsu-san said she'd help pick out a good outfit for the day. I thought it would be some of the new clothing we bought…not…t-this."

"It's so cute! I look like I go to the same school as Shinji-san!" Musubi was just her typical happy self. Clad in a school uniform one size too small for her, making ever feature pop out and the seams strained to contain her frame, a fetishized image to many, but Musubi was quite happy with the impact on the lad to her side. Holding his hand, "It would be fun to actually go there with you. Think I could once or twice?"

Tilting his head to the side, Touji put the camera back down, "Wait, you don't go to school? You're what, two years our senior right?" Something about this did seem just a little strange to the jock, but he put this up to Nerv secrets. Musubi appeared sixteen to eighteen, but with the baby face she had it was hard to tell for sure. Some of what Musubi said was just strange, but again he hardly knew the girl so it was just an odd personality quirk. Naïve for sure, oblivious to how her body impacted Shinji, and totally unmindful to others around her, Musubi was a strange girl. Made Shinji happy, so Touji was happy for both of them. "I mean, where did you two meet if not at school?" just how DID these two meet again? Did Shinji tell him and he forgot?

"I fell on Shinji-san! He caught me and I ran away from some people chasing me. They're actually nice people though, they just wanted me because I was un-winged at the time," Musubi said simply and weaved back and forth in her seat. Both Misato and Shinji's eyes widened and quickly went into containment mode. Misato started coughing loudly, getting Touji's attention, and when he turned back saw Shinji whispering to the girl. Man, this was outside of Touji's ability to grasp. "I mean, they didn't know I wasn't in a relationship and wanted to recruit me."

Unable to meet Touji's gaze, a tell Touji learned that Shinji wasn't being wholly truthful, "Twins were trying to get more girls to work handing out leaflets for a maid café. Musubi was hurrying away and fell on me. Then we just left them behind. Hikari and Hibiki-san can be awfully forceful when money is involved." More names, more corrections, and more distractions. The longer the flight went, the more inconstancies piled up. Just the why, Touji didn't get. Why was Musubi's past so much a guarded subject.

Last name, family, where she lived, and so many small questions Touji asked got cut off or sidetracked by Musubi's handlers. For the life of him, Touji's attempts to learn about the girl just was met with a wall of silence or stutters. If he cared more about such things it would bother him, but those questions were more leading questions to the ones that Touji really cared about. Feeling the helicopter start to descend towards the lead ship, "So how far you two go? If ya don't want to talk bout how you met, Shin-man you said you're dating…been a few weeks now…you two…" He winked a few times hoping Misato didn't hear…something's you had to ask outside of adult supervision.

"T-that isn't something you should ask. It-it is private," Shinji found his focus on the floor and the hand holding his. Patting the top of it, Musubi still wore her gloves but those fingers wiggled contently.

As privacy was not a thing Musubi believed much in, what little Shinji's answer tried to cover she added. "Dating? We're much more than that! He's my beloved Ashikabi-sama! I'd do anything and everything to make him happy! Uzume-san keeps giving me cute cloths like this that she say's will really…get his blood boiling. Does it? Is boiling blood a good thing?" Musubi turned to Shinji and nearly smacked him with her contained bust, the clothing strained from the twist and a button popped showing the lad a private view that left his eyes bugging open.

Opening his mouth to ask just what the hell an Ashikabi was and further details on 'anything', Touji was cut off by the pilot this time. "Alright, we're making our final approach so strap in, and hold onto something. And thank you kids for a very interesting flight, Katsuragi been fun as always," the man turned back to his duty. Touji had noticed from time to time Misato and the pilot chatted like old acquaintances. Not necessarily good friends, but friends to some degree, old co-workers that took different paths in life.

By the time the whirlybird was silent, Touji had noticed Shinji had actually sewed the button back on. Oh he looked just about ready to die, but he accomplished his task. Hard not to sew a button onto a shirt in the position that it needed without touching a certain body part, considering their size. With how little Musubi cared, meant she was alright with the lad accosting her! Go Shin-man, hit that double! Giving the pair a moment, Touji wasn't devoid of a sense of the romantic, he hopped off first and trained the camera on Misato's firm thigh sticking out from her sadly long skirt. That was until a gust of wind billowed and his 'Misato-san date hat' flew off his head.

Knowing Kensuke would cut him off from digital entertainment if he broke it, Touji carefully set the camera down before taking off. "Somebody stop that! My sister picked it out for me!" Touji screamed as he ran. People turned to his yell, but didn't do anything! Jerks, they just watched him run by. Couldn't they stop whatever dumb thing they were doing to help a man in trouble! Mari and her new friend picked this hat out for him, Touji really needed to talk more to the hottie that befriended his sister. "Hey you!" he yelled at the girl ahead…why a girl was on the ship he didn't care, "don't let it blow over the side!"

Stomping on the hat, not catching it, "Show some maturity and don't scream, idiot!" the girl's haughty tone grated on Touji's nerves instantly. Grinding the ball of her foot onto the hat, she trapped it down and didn't bother to bend over to get it. That same annoyed tone asked, "Please tell me you aren't the Third Child, are you?"

"Bitch get off my hat, you're going to ruin it!" Touji fell to his knees and tried to pull the hat free. Fucking cunt was putting her whole weight on his cherished present! Mari couldn't leave the hospital, hardly leave her room! So when she told him she picked this hat out from her trip to the gift shop, Touji put every effort to preserve the thing! Tugging, but not to hard, he tried to free it, but it would rip if he tried to hard…going to get this girl!

The clacking of heels on metal deck, and the odd squeak Musubi's shoes made, announced the others approach. "No, that would be Suzuhara Touji, friend of the Third Child. This is Shinji and…" Misato gasped as Touji flew backward hat in hand.

"Who the hell is that?" the red-head pointed at Musubi with a growing sense of disgust. Drawing back from the ill-dressed yet mentally stirring Musubi (hell Touji felt bad about his reaction to Musubi's sexy as hell outfit), "Don't you know any shame girl?"

Getting off the ground, dusting off the hat and glad it wasn't ripped anywhere, Touji put it back on and ground his teeth tightly. "How about you tell us who the hell you are, huh? You nearly ruin my sister's gift, start screaming at us, and now acting all haughty? Who the fuck are you?" Touji poked his finger harshly in the girl's direction.

"Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child, Suzuhara-kun," Misato filled in the missing info. Asuka for her part, just puffed up her chest and held her head up high and chin out, as if she was posing for an Olympic statue. Then as fate would have it another gust of wind just had to spice up the meeting. Both Musubi and Asuka's lower cloth confines billowed upward, and Touji found both Shinji and he had different reactions. Shinji went to pull Musubi's skirt back down saying something about modesty, while Touji just got a full view of Asuka's choice in panty.

"Pigs! You have to pay for a view like that!" Asuka said hotly as she fixed her own clothing. What happened next would forever be burned into Touji's mind. Asuka smacked him, then Asuka smacked Shinji, then Asuka hit the deck hard. It wasn't that she fell, it was she was smacked down into the deck hard and rolled away from the quartet of visitors from Tokyo-3, clutching at her face, "What the fuck?! Who is that brute! Did you not hear who I am, bitch?"

Standing between Shinji and Asuka, Musubi dropped into a fighter's posture and Touji could hear the telltale sound of cloth tearing. Thumbing her nose, fists bouncing, "Nobody hits Shinji-san in my presence! I will protect him from all threats! Are you still a threat?" How quickly Musubi went from slightly ditzy to fully focused and dare Touji think scary was less than a second!

"Musubi-chan stand down, Soryu here isn't a threat, and just a bit embarrassed is all. How are you, not hurt are you?" Misato rushed to Asuka's side and helped the girl to sit. A small reddish stain marred the foreign girl's lips, blood. Pulling Asuka back up to standing, Misato turned to see Shinji and Musubi away talking hotly, Musubi pointing at the girl that had the gall to hit Shinji. Bowing lightly to both Touji and Asuka, "Musubi-chan is Shinji-kun's bodyguard, and she takes her job VERY seriously. Her outfit is a bit of a joke a friend of hers played on her. Musubi is…focused on her task to the detriment of other things."

Gingerly checking her chin, wiggling it with a grimace, Asuka nodded a little at that. "Would have been nice if you told me that before you got her, Misato. Girl hits like a truck. Guess I did overstep myself, only that pig looked at me, that one did try to cover things up. S-sorry," she didn't sound to sorry, more wanting to move past her shame.

"Yeah, Musubi-san would end you if you actually fought, you hit the ground like a bag of potatoes," Touji felt that was enough shame to heap on the girl. At first his pride needed its own piece of revenge, but seeing how easily Musubi put the girl in her place, that was enough. Getting wholloped upside the head is one thing, getting slammed to the ground is another.

Leading Musubi back to the group, Shinji had an odd emotion on his face, a mixture of firmness and another hinting at…attraction? Touji didn't know, Shinji only had a few facial tics and the one he saw now were mostly alien. "Musubi-chan, what do you say?" the reproachful father admonished his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were going to actually attack Shinji-san. But you're not from the island, so you're not a threat," Musubi bowed. But again Touji could see she was spying Shinji the whole time. When he nodded and patted her back, that insane smile was back and the bounce back in her step, and Touji saw the skirt was torn in several places…how strong was Musubi to rip that clothing with such a simple gesture.

Flinching her head to the side hear, sending her hair over her right shoulder, Asuka's pride was still flared up. That indignity still there at her defeat, "Whatever, Kaji-san said to take you to the galley to wait for him. If you two can keep from making a scene on the deck…or elsewhere on the ship I'll take you there." She waited exactly two seconds before walking off leaving the visitors the choice to follow or join them.

"That was…she's…are all you pilots strange?" Touji asked after retrieving the camera from Misato. Their hands touched briefly and Touji's heart leapt up in his chest. Women had such soft hands! This trip just got infinitely better! They kept a safe distance from their guide, they walked through the ship.

Holding the door open to the inner corridors to the ship, Misato gaze fell on Shinji and softened, "Not strange at all, Suzuhara-kun, they have strangeness thrust on them is all. And in the future Musubi, no attacking a Child unless Shinji-kun or I say it's alright?" Misato fell in step with the teenagers but stayed more behind Musubi now, waiting for the acceptance of orders.

Musubi did, but Touji somehow doubted she would remember such an order if Shinji was ever hit. Girl was, to every indication, fully in love with his buddy! Touji was going to pry and pry and pry more info out of Shinji when alone. His buddy was, if not already, going to be tapping that bodyguard of his! Finding the annoying girl sitting at a table, they joined and made small talk. More they talked among themselves and Asuka said a few rare cutting remarks and nearly threatening ones!

"Sorry for the wait, had to talk with the captains about getting the power cords working to code," a suave man said with a wink and a pleading gesture. Touji didn't have to ask who it was, as Asuka squealed out like a fanclub member 'Kaji'. Now this was a dangerous man, the type that he saw in all those stupid porn movies of the woman snatcher! Sitting down next to Asuka, Kaji blinked a few times at Musubi, "Wasn't expecting you to be the body guard, and you are the illustrious Third Child!"

Pointing at Musubi and then himself, Shinji was noticeably worried, "Um…hello. Y-you know about us? I thought are identities were secret." Both Misato and Asuka were not happy to see Kaji's focus, Touji did not like seeing Misato so focused on another man. A guy could hope right, but that sneer was one of experience.

"Of course I know about you. You're quite famous. Highest initial sync score, first mission scoring a kill. Your name is well known…your body guard not so much. But I hear you're living with Katsuragi. She still a demon in the sack?" Kaji winked again and smiled at Shinji hoping to get a small reaction.

As Misato's jaw dropped, Asuka's eyes grew in size, it was Musubi that spoke first and all hell broke out after. "Yeah she is! If she gets in bed before I do she snuggles real close to Shinji-sama! I want to hug him when I sleep like she does, but if she gets him first I can't pry him out!" Musubi's joy and small glimmer of remorse made it impossible to disbelieve. They were all sleeping in the same bedroom?! Shinji slept with both of them!? Touji just pointed and couldn't speak, Kaji's hand fell to his side, and pandemonium opened. In the end…Misato was dragging Musubi with her after Kaji to explain things, Touji followed.

X-X

Throwing her hands up in victory, Matsu fell onto her back brace and let out a shrill whoop of adulation. While she didn't do anything herself to garner the win, she was vested nonetheless as she was slowly starting to realize her mild fixation was slightly…well maybe more than slightly…now massive fixation on the young Ikari leading to something. Seeing Unit-02 leap out of the water and fall pathetically onto the deck of one of the remaining ships was the relaxing of her heart and mind. He was safe, humanity was safe, and no harm was done! Arms still extended behind her, Matsu got a good whiff of her underarms and blanched. Oh yeah…how long had it been since she left this room?

A light rap on the hidden door to her attic abode signaled the end of Matsu's adored private time. Not waiting for the acknowledgement, it opened flooding the room with horrid and evil light. "Matsu, I've your lunch. Are you dressed this time?" Miya asked. Effortlessly climbing up with one hand and with a weight around her neck, Miya let Kuu-chan down gently. Kicking the empty food containers, magazines, and…well Matsu wasn't a clean person…clearing a path for the barefoot child, Miya scoffed. Covering her nose with her kimono scarf, "Really, going to have to spend a whole day up here to clear out the smell. When this room was made for you, it wasn't so you could create new nauseating odors. And what is that?"

"That is footage from one of MBI's hidden space satellites. Turns out our newest residents little trip hit a snag. It was attacked by one of those angels, and two new players have entered Nerv's game," Matsu pulled up a few choice images. Overlaying the live feed of the ships, Matsu showed images of a girl identified as Soryu Asuka and a man Kaji Ryoji. With the angel attacking the resident hacker hadn't had time to search on them yet, something for later. Playing the footage of Shinji and Asuka's first meeting, she snickered, "Bet that had to hurt, right?"

Gasping loudly, hand going to her chest, Miya approached the monitor growing a small scowl. Finger pointing at Musubi, "I knew I should have saw to her clothing before leaving! That is hardly acceptable for normal wear. Did you know she left the inn in that! My word…its lewd. And that young Soryu shouldn't attack others for things not their fault. It shows bad form." Handing the food over, Miya reviewed a few more screens compliments of the fleets' inner cameras. The talk about sleeping arrangements, the great hunt for Kaji and Misato explaining herself, and she quickly turned around once Shinji donned the female plug-suit, "Really must you have that footage?"

Yes, yes she must have that footage! It was going to be pivotal for some of her video editing projects! Replaying the scant few seconds of Shinji fully disrobed and quizzically stepping into a suit meant for a svelte girl, if she paused the feed at certain times she could clearly make out his…oh yeah Miya was there and watching. Shutting off the tasty footage, "Curry? You only make this when you think your little friend is coming over. And talking about lewd, you dropped your rules pretty quick for that Katsuragi…starting to thaw?" She needed the topic to change from her healthy and not perverse ideas about the younger male living at the inn…and the only human that she resonated with.

"The scum likely will be here for food today, it is his typical pattern. As for your comment…" Miya gently touched Matsu's shoulder. When the bespeckled girl reluctantly turned, the mask of terror was clearly shown. Leaning in close, "What are you inferring about me dropping my rules AND my association with Misato?" Matsu could clearly see Miya's hair vibrating out in agitation and fury. Yeah, stepped over her bounds on that one.

Thankfully Kusano came in with the save, left to her own devices in an attic full of things a kid her age shouldn't have, she HAD to go exploring. Finding Matsu's stack of tasteful and for research purposes only magazines, she pulled one out and brought it over to have it explained. Still not talking much, she did show her curiosity with her eyes and actions. Opening the magazine, only a little crusty, she pointed to a photo (which was being used in one of Matsu's projects), and waited for explanation.

Both 'adults' looked at the picture, a smaller man with something of a cannon and a reddish orange haired girl were shown mid-coitus. Miya went into defense mode and gathered up the book and Kusano in one fell swoop of her arms. Tossing the nasty thing away as if it were poisonous, "That is not for one your age, Matsu. Don't leave them around for Kuu-chan to find. And is your fixation growing to the point I might need worry about you acting on it? Speaking of the young Ikari, have you any more information?" She cradled Kusano protectively yet adorably at her side, Kuu-chan thankfully accepted this and quickly fell asleep.

Glad that the oni visage was gone, Matsu nodded quickly, always placate the boss! "No need to fear, just having fun is all. Watching those two is getting boring since they've made no progress anyway," she blatantly lied. Oh how Matsu had plans in plans to gauge her fixations tastes and likes, Musubi was going to be crucial to those plans. Picking at her food, always better than the instant food she subsided on when left alone, she pulled up some of her recent spying results. "Got a lot really. It's all over the place though. I found a little about Shin-tan, his parents, what Nerv is doing, and a little more about your Misa-tan," Matsu was not a wise girl. But something in how Miya reacted to these two new borders got her thinking…when was the last time the original Discipline Squad leader backed down?

"His parentage, what could you have learned that you already hadn't found?" Miya paced a little. It was to keep the youngest Sekirei among them asleep, Miya was averse to dragging the child into anything if possible it seemed. Kicking more of Matsu's mess about, making order out of the chaos she was sweeping with her feet.

Adjusting her glasses, Matsu felt that swell of pride in her work get stoked. Being a more show and not tell type of person, Matsu pulled up aged documents, blurry images, and other thought destroyed bits of evidence. "A lot of this was hard to come by and from sources hardly anybody would think of. But his mother, she has two living siblings. One in Australia and another in Europe somewhere, no children themselves leaving Shin-tan the lone heir of the Ikari name. Now his father…this is where things get interesting. Originally Minaka then Rokubungi Gendo after his parents separated…name familiar?" Matsu was stunned to learn that herself.

Laying Kusano on the cleaned daily bed, Miya hummed worriedly, "So they are related then? That is troublesome. Having both men associated to horrible pursuits. Have you tried contacting those relatives? And why do you have that look about you? Seriously such perversion lies behind those eyes, just what are you thinking?" Miya floated back over to Matsu's bay of computers screens with those blurry images, "Is that his mother?" Miya gestured to a hard to make out image of a woman with short brown hair.

Wondering if it was jealousy she was hearing in Miya's voice, Matsu had enough self-preservation instinct to not mention that. Unable to clear up the image any better to give to the young man as a gift, she bitterly nodded, "Yeah. Compliments of a hotel…where she stayed with one Hiroto Minaka. And from the date…it is conceivable that he could be Shin-tan's father. I only found one such event…records don't have stories sadly and I've plenty of equally blurry images of Gen-tan and her…with them being brothers…we may never know unless we ask them directly."

"Who cares," Miya said hotly and actually leaned over Matsu's keyboard and closed all of those images. A growing energy was radiating out of the owner of the Izumo House. "Either they had one moment or they didn't. It does not change the fact the poor woman is gone, and either man would be a horrible father. Look deeper into that. Now…when was the last time you bathed?" Miya blanched again as the smell overcame her.

Laughing unevenly, Matsu didn't have an actual answer for that. She'd been a bit lax on her hygiene as of late. "I'll take one later today, feeling the need myself," starting to sweat as Miya leaned closer, she panicked and looked for an escape. Finding one in the hidden cameras outside the Maison, "Oh look who is walking up the path! Shall we go greet them?" Seo and his two little lightning bugs were coming up the walk as Miya anticipated. Crawling out from under Miya, Matsu headed for the door, "I feel like some tea so I'll go with you. The little flower girl can sleep up here." Opening the escape hatch, Matsu fled to the kitchen and the waiting sun tea.

Grabbing a particular plastic blue cup, she said it was only because it was closest but knew better, and poured herself some drink. "What was that anger in her though, she's getting more attached than expected," Matsu muttered aloud. Thankfully the inn was empty of the other residents leaving Matsu free reign to stretch her legs. Seo knew of her, and her living there since he helped make the place, so she didn't have to hide from him. With that easing her mind, she replayed Miya's emotional take. Matsu had thought Miya would have liked to know about Shin-tan's potential inheritance, not angrily shouting it down.

"Again we thank you for tending to our useless master, Asama-san. Without our aid…" Hibiki stopped her apology upon seeing Matsu leaning against the counter, the ties of her cheongsam undone showing off a lot of leg.

Following behind the twin Sekirei holding ample food, Seo snorted at Matsu, "Girls you know I'm right here right? And what dragged you out of your hiding place cockroach?" Seo helped himself to a glass and poured himself some tea. Before he could take a sip however, Miya took it from him and handed him another glass.

"That is Misa-tan's cup, you can't use that one, Miya-tan won't allow her…adversary to be tainted by you," Matsu did notice Miya helped herself to the drink. Setting Shin-tan's cup down and fixing her dress, she didn't want to show him anything to give him any reason to think. She was unwinged and those twins hunted for such…being this man's Sekirei was not wanted…no…she wanted…Did she want that? Well she wasn't adverse to it, but he wasn't the type to hunt for more Sekirei! Musu-tan and Kuu-tan took it upon themselves to claim their Ashikabi. Could she do the same? She'd have to reveal herself first! That might be to hard for her…oh bother they were all looking at her now. "Uh…what?" she eloquently asked.

Plucking the empty glass from Matsu's hand, Miya put it along with the new empty plates and glasses from the others (just how long HAD she day dreamed?). "I guess I'll answer the question. We have thr…four new borders now. They're sharing a room at the moment, but I think it might be best if I separate them," she mused something privately. Pointing at Matsu before the girl could ask, "And it is NOT me going back on my word. Mis-Katsuragi-san has a point. The young Ikari has a great deal of stress and troubles, depriving him of love and joy is wrong. Still might be best to have him in a room of his own."

"Ikari? I knew it! That whole mess with the Sekirei at the arboretum! I saw a kid with a lunch that tasted just like this! Nice kid, saw him defend that little flower. He's staying here? Might have to come back and chat with the kid, he's a nice s-s-gotta go! Let's jet!" Seo quickly gathered his things and ran from the horror generating mask of Miya.

Standing at the entrance to the kitchen, having chased the trio out, "I do not think Trash would be a good influence on him. And if he came back I can only guess what he'd try with…" Miya shook her head and went back to the fridge. Taking out a large swath of food she set them out and stared at them.

Knowing the history between Seo and Miya, Matsu sagely let it go. Stir that hornets' nest and she'd get stung badly. "What is with all the food, planning a party again?" she poured another glass of tea just to spite her long term and ally.

"When those three get back they'll be hungry, and I hope to have a pleasant welcome for them. Not everyday one stares the abyss in the eye, and doing so deserves a fine reward. Now if you've nothing else you'd need of me, I would rather like to work…I find myself quite vexed," Miya's hands trembled a little as she reached for her cutlery. A rarity, Asama was always so calm and collected, but right now she was almost rattled!

Pounding the last of her tea, she put the cup back where it had been. Dirty and marked unknowingly by her lips, she hoped Miya missed the act. Heading back towards her room, "If you want to talk about things, I'll always be here for you. Been through too much to leave you to suffer this alone. But I have to ask, which one is it that…" Seeing the mask back, she fled and left Miya with her secrets. Miya would only talk when she wanted, and it was the extreme rarity that she ever did.

Wandering through the various rooms, careful not to touch things that people would notice moved, Matsu was reminded of other people. They had likes, dislikes, goods, and bad things about themselves. From time to time she had remind herself of REAL people and not just computer generated versions of them. Katsuragi had a bottle of whisky hidden in her room, Musubi had a small collection of random things she'd been given by her Ashikabi, Uzume had a new work-in-progress of a butler uniform fitting somebody in particulars size. Small things, personal things, hidden things.

Matsu knew of hidden things, she WAS a hidden thing. She…she didn't want to be hidden anymore. Hiding away from everybody and everyone, not included in the fun. Not even just the fun, but in living! A small bud of depression flared back to life. Driven into hiding thanks to the secrets of MBI, seeking aid from the one place that MBI wouldn't dare attack. But to what end? She was a non-entity, known to a handful and interacting with one! And now…now…she sat on Shinji's futon and basked in the smell. It frazzled her brain and left her wondering if it was time to let herself be known?

"I'd have to bathe regularly again if I did that…" she muttered and left back to her room and her footage. Not today…not yet…but maybe…and yeah today she'd take a bath! Smell was even getting to her now!

X-X

Not knowing what was going on really bothered Musubi. Knowing her Ashikabi was off fighting something and she was on the sideline made her confused and…a strange emotion she didn't quite understand. Listening to him talk to Misato about what he was seeing, hearing the other girl spout off silly things, Musubi's chest was tight and her fist tighter. At one point the funny man that asked about her sleeping arrangements flew away, that upset Misato which in turn upset Musubi. Cowards run from a fight and doubted their allies, that Kaji was now dubbed so.

"Sink the ships now!" Misato yelled over the ancient communication device. How this was fishing Musubi didn't know, they didn't have any bait or pole, but Misato insisted it was. Watching some strange screen, Musubi was not good with old tech, Misato followed a blinking light and eventually yelled, "Fire!"

Touji had the camera out and was filming the panic on the deck ever since Unit-02 emerged and started its leaping. Getting up to the window as twin plumbs of water erupted, "Whow, are-are they alright? That was huge!" All save Musubi had to grab onto something to steady themselves as the waves rocked the massive ships.

Either leaping or ejected out of the water, Unit-02 flew up into the air and landed unceremoniously on the deck of a ship several away from where it started. "Mission complete, powering down. We're both alright, Soryu-san is a little shaken," Shinji's voice was just the right level of strained for Musubi. Not to much, and on the cusp of relaxing. Times when she heard him sound like that, well a girl could get close to her Ashikabi and snuggling was warm and enjoyed when he was tired like that!

"I'm going to go see him. Is that alright?" Musubi was already heading to the door. It would only take a simple jump to get from ship to ship, no reason to be denied. That strange feeling, the alien emotion was ebbing way thankfully. She hated that feeling, that helpless and cold sensation that had erupted in her. Not being at her Ashikabi's side, knowing he was fighting without her, it was wrong! She was his protector, but from this she was helpless. Her fists useless which left her feeling the same, not something she felt before.

"Sorry, our inter-ship VTOL's are down from all the movement, you'll have to wait until we get to port," the old captain seemed to have aged much in the last ten minutes. When Misato first burst into the bridge to commandeer the operation with Musubi and Touji behind her, the man was a pillar of aged steel and strength. Now, with most of his fleet sunk, he was very frail but clung to his command tightly.

Reaching out to Suzuhara, Misato's head just bobbed to some inner thoughts. "Give me your phone, Suzuhara-kun. Betting Shinji-kun's is somewhere on deck here. Musubi give Shinji-kun mine when you see him. I'll get a quick debriefing from those two. Just don't do anything to overt alright?" Misato tossed Musubi her phone and the girl was off. Misato called out something, but the command was lost on Musubi's worries and the heavy metal walls robbing it of power.

Clutching Misato's phone delicately in one hand, she had broken many things before with excessive squeezing, Musubi was one with the wind. Down the stairs, across the deck, and with the ocean approaching, Musubi readied herself for a small jump. People gasped and were bowled over as she tore through the battleship, the deck dented by her heavy footfalls, but she pressed faster and harder. Her skirt tore from the effort, leaving tattered fabric behind. No matter, she wasn't exposed as long as she had her underwear, right?

"Miss! Miss stop! This is the end of the deck, the undertow will suck you down instan…" a worried sailor tried to warn the worried Sekirei to no avail. He got an eyeful when she leapt over him and her torn clothing did nothing to hide her undercarriage.

"I'm coming, Shinji-sama," Musubi muttered low as she flew from deck to deck. The velocity of her jump tore at the flimsy top that Uzume had provided for her. An apology would be necessary for the damage, but she just HAD to get to Shinji now. No waiting for port, casual jump, or talk over phone would due! A deep need was in her, nothing short of firsthand accounts would do here. Leaping more forward than upward, the winds cut at her face, and when she hit the deck her feet clipped the edge and she went spiraling along the deck. "Sorry!" she tried saying but was unsure if anybody heard her.

Rolling fast and hard, feeling more of those cloths ripping and tearing off of her, and she only stopped when she collided with a stack of heavy metal cases. A flight crew member rushed over to her, worry all over his face, "What in the blue hells was that, miss? Did you get to close to a plain taking off or something? All I saw was you just rolling and…and…" The man took is heavy sleeveless vest off and handed it to Musubi. Averting his eyes as Musubi put a little something on to cover the nearly tattered top, "Are you hurt? Should I get a nurse?"

The vest was a little itchy, but Musubi had been trained to appreciate assistance from others. Standing up, spotting Unit-02, she shook the man's hand, "No, I'm fine. Thank you for the clothing though. I have to go see Shinji-sama!" The man tried to reply, but his mouth just opened and closed wordlessly as Musubi broke his belief meter. Running at a much more reserved pace now, there were more people on this ship than the last, she strained her hearing for her beloved Ashikabi. Finding the odd plug open and jutting out of the behemoth's neck, Musubi trained her ears for any sound of those soft and docile tones she adored.

"Sit closer idiot, its cold in the wind and being wet," Asuka said with a sniffle. The command had come from the upturned hand of the beast, and Musubi spied just the slightest tuft of red hair. More reserved than she sounded back when they first met, Asuka continued with, "And next time I won't get scared like today. So savor the flavor Third, I'll show you who is best next time!"

And just as Musubi imagined, Shinji's tired and reserved voice wafted over the salt rich air, "Never saw one with a mouth before myself. So you're right to have been startled. And it is cold, want me to try and find you a coat or something?" When Musubi climbed up and into that massive hand, she saw how reluctant Shinji was to sit shoulder to shoulder with the girl…Musubi wanted to do that! Gasping as Musubi rolled into the upturned palm, "Musubi-chan, h-how did you get over here from the lead ship?"

"I jumped over, I had to see you I was…I-I don't know…I felt strange while you were fighting without me," Musubi answered truthfully. Righting herself after she tumbled across the palm towards the two, Musubi saddled up right along Shinji's left flank as Asuka took the right. Seeing him, hearing him…that invisible hand clutching her heart relaxed fully and she too felt tired now. Snuggling up close, leaning heavily on him, "You are warm."

Instantly his hand went around her and drew her in, much to Asuka's dismay as he took his body heat with him. Rubbing his LCL laden hair against hers, "Sorry for scaring you. But we were by the Eva when the attack happened and…" Shinji just shrugged.

"What the hell? She jumped over? That is impossible! And what are you wearing? It's just scraps of cloth and…what is going on here?" Asuka cried out indignantly. Her pride momentarily forgotten due to the cold, she leaned in and pressed Shinji against Musubi tighter as she captured what fleeting warmth she could. Taking one of Musubi's free hands, Asuka tugged on the heavy glove, "A bodyguard that can leap from ship to ship, dresses like a stripper, and you just go along with it? Pervert."

Shinji's body tensed up as he slowly looked from Musubi to the strange body pressed against him, and then back to Musubi. Musubi just wiggled a little and cutely sneezed as the LCL tickled her nose, "I'm a Sekirei, and Shinji-sama is my Ashikabi! And my friend Uzume gave me these clothing to get his blood boiling. You never explained what that meant when I asked last time. Does it?" Leaning forward, right in Asuka's face, Musubi didn't feel the fighting spirit she felt before from the girl.

"I…I guess you'd find out eventually. Misato-san said she told Ayanami-san as well. Musubi-chan isn't lying, she isn't fully human. Faster, stronger, Kuu-chan can control plants, and others have control over the elements…I'd not have believed it had the twins that attacked Musubi threw lighting! It's…yeah…" Shinji tried to convey some sort of believability.

The phone that fell down once Musubi found her target started ringing, Asuka scooped it up in awe. "This is…you Japanese have such advanced phones…is that a video!" Asuka hit the receive button and the image of Misato popped into life. Nearly dropping the phone thanks to the stun, "It's holographic? When did you…why do you…shouldn't you have shared that with Nerv-Germany?"

"Thank the gods, I was worried Musubi dragged Shinji-kun off for some post battle nookie or something. Everything alright over…Musubi what happened to your clothing again?" Misato closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Nookie? What was that, a dessert like a cookie or something? Musubi didn't know, but she heard the term enough in regard to Shinji! A shared dessert or something, they rarely had sweets! "We should! Does it taste good? Does THAT get your blood boiling? And they got torn when I jumped over," Musubi really wanted to know what these terms meant! Everybody kept asking, so they should likely being doing it right? People only focused on important things!

Shinji and Misato just stared at one another as the words washed over them, "Shinji, if you haven't already, tell Asuka about Musubi and the whole Sekirei thing. I'll see you when we reach dock. And Musubi…boiling blood means wanting some lovin' and judging by the…Shinji-kun you're in a female plugsuit? Nevermind, tell me later." And just as quickly as Misato appeared she vanished.

"You're not lying? This isn't some stupid prank you pull on foreigners is it?" Asuka handed the phone back to Shinji. Looking about for some way to prove it, "Pick this dork up if you're so strong."

That was something she liked doing so, Musubi quickly stood and took Shinji with her. Cradling him effortlessly, "This is easy, and I enjoy doing it! Oh and…do you want some…loving?" She blushed a little, was loving kissing? That was amazing in how nice it felt! Doing a small forward flip followed by a backward one as well all while holding Shinji securely against her, the sensation was new and exciting. Sitting back down, now putting Shinji on her left side, she'd share her heat with the girl instead.

"Y-yeah, it's a little shocking isn't it? But if you want to know more about it…" Shinji launched into the tale as best he could. Not the best story teller, he gleamed over a few sensitive subjects such as winging and bathing together. As his story ended though, with a few additions from Musubi that got Asuka to shuffle away from them, the ship was docked. Yawning again, "And that is how things have been. Misato can confirm anything you're doubting."

Sliding off the hand, Asuka paced a little, "A lot to take it, a lot. But this doesn't change much. I'll still be the best pilot! And you, Musubi, wear some stronger clothing. And you Ikari…the fact you haven't done anything with this-this thing…you aren't a pervert. Well maybe a little…" With one last look at Musubi, a small frown marred her fine features, she left down the attached escalator.

Following behind the girl after giving her a small head start, Shinji drew Musubi in close and kissed her cheek softly. "T-thank you for coming to see me. Being left alone with Soryu-san that whole time would have been a nightmare. And just…just good to see you after a mission," he gave her hand a squeeze and started for the dock.

"Always! I'll always be here for you," Musubi felt that tingle again. It wasn't the same as being winged, but it was still a rush. What people kept hinting at, was there something greater than this? Speeding up, putting herself ahead of her Ashikabi, Musubi would be the guardian whenever she could! Watching Asuka get into a waiting car, she spotted Shinji's friend pointing at them and smiling as he recorded, "Look your friend is alright!"

Gasping out and laughing, "Dude man you have tits! And…and…" Touji fiddled with the camera as he tried to get a good video of Musubi until Misato pushed it down.

"Suzuhara-kun, mind taking a ride back with Ritsuko and Soryu? We've a few things to do before we go home, and would rather not have a few stops," Misato asked. Adding more emotional blackmail, she tickled under his chin and left the poor teen a kerfuffled mess. Opening the door to her car, "You two ready to go…Shin-chan your taste in clothing mean I have to worry about you stealing Musubi's stuff?"

"Misato-san!" Shinji whined as he opened the back door for Musubi and got into the front. Kid was careful to avoid any teasing situations. Musubi didn't mind, she was just content to be with her two favorite humans. Strapping in, "S-so what will happen with Soryu-san?"

Letting Misato and Shinji talk about Nerv things, Musubi just listened to it and tuned most of it out. This Nerv stuff was a bit confusing to Musubi, so was just glad the combat was over. Hopefully their wouldn't be any more fights against those giants, she didn't want that feeling anymore. Getting out of the car once it parked, Misato started drifting from Nerv stuff to more teasing Shinji by the end of it. The lovely smell of foods wafted out of the open door as they entered.

"Oh, you're earlier than expected. I have a little left to cook for you. H-how was your trip?" Miya asked as she greeted her returning residents. Musubi saw the older women spare a moment of looking at one another, at Shinji, and back at one another. Gesturing to the kitchen, "You can sit and wait if you'd like for the meal to be finished."

Grabbing hold of Musubi's shoulder, Misato pushed Shinji deeper into the house, "Shin-chan, take a quick bath. No Musubi no back-washing, and let me talk to Miya about what happened today. Alright?" Misato winked at the lad as she forced her will on the others.

Torn, Musubi really wanted to stay with Shinji, but with no order from Shinji to stay with him, she relented. Finding the table full, Uzume gasped at the state of the costume, and Kagari had a strange pensive look about him, she joined them. Just as Miya set down a cup of tea, Shinji's scream filled the house and panic ensued.

"Shinji-sama, what is wrong!" Musubi called as she dove across the table spilling various drinks all over. Rolling back to a running position she heard the others behind her, but she KNEW she should have stayed with him! Sliding the door open, Musubi's eyes went wide and that tingle was back…she so rarely saw Shinji in the buff, but who was the girl…she was being winged? "A new Sekirei? Who are you?"

Rushing in behind Musubi, rolling into a position between the two groups, Miya had her broom in hand. "You would take your bath now, wouldn't you? And what did you do now Matsu?" Miya held her hands out keeping both groups apart. Had Miya been weaker, Musubi would have been at Shinji's side, as it was however she was blocked.

"I…I didn't know…walked in…she was under the water until she ran out of breath…she uh…she…" Shinji took the courageous way out and fainted due to heat and over stimulation. Thankfully Miya covered him up before the others arrived to check, and gave him to Musubi to cloth and put to bed. The tingle was nearly overwhelming at that point.

X-X

Water was all around him, swirling at his ankles as he ran through it. Maybe he was in Nerv, or was it the school? Shinji didn't know, but wherever he was it had a massive leak to say the least. Sloshing through the crystal clear waters, he tried not to fall over, "Musubi-chan? Misato-san? Hello? Anybody here!" His cupped mouth enhanced his call, but to no avail. Nothing responded with words.

A spear of water lanced over his head causing him to flinch into the wall and its mini waterfall. Several more blasts rocketed out at him, each barely dodged, and the last sent him ass over teakettle and he rolled to the ground, the water covering his legs. "Hey! I don't mean you any harm! C-can't we talk?" he pleaded with his unknown assailant. Where was Musubi when this type of thing happened? Knowing his limits, Shinji knew that Sekirei were superior to humans in these types of fights. What could he do to a person that could lift a car, throw lightning, or control plant life? Nothing, not even the strongest human could hold a candle to a Sekirei, so no real 'failing' on his part.

"I'll shall kill thee before I dean you have your way with me!" a rich voice called out, near Shakespearian in tone and language. Splashes could be heard all around him, movement at a horrible speed! A wall of water went from floor to ceiling formed down the corridor…was it Nerv? No! It was the hallway of the 'Over the Rainbow'! Not that it mattered, but Shinji was proud he remembered now! The why he was back on that ship though…something to ponder as he ran!

Now up to his knees, the water really slowed Shinji's attempts at egress. Stomping as he fled, "Who are you? What are you talking about?" He didn't understand! Have his way with? That sounded like a Misato tease or something Uzume would say about Musubi and him! It meant…s…sex right? Idea was slowly gaining traction in the teenagers mind, no thanks to Musubi's cuddly nature and moments of downright innocent seduction! Finding the woman in question head, "Musubi-chan! There you are…w-why are you in-in-in a bathing suit?"

Musubi 'spoke' but no sounds left her lips, she just opened and closed her mouth with her blissful smile. Clad in a very fetching white with blue stripes one-piece, Musubi just pointed at the approaching wall of water with a hint of curiosity. Then she became water herself and drenched Shinji as if she had been a Musubi shaped water balloon. "Oh right, Nerv's new product!" Shinji pounded his fist to his palm, how could he forget the Musubi balloons!

"Prepare thyself for thy end, beast! I shall end thee before I allow myself to be besmirched by the likes of you! I need no Ashikabi!" a woman challenged and leapt out of a side door cutting off Shinji's escape. At first Shinji was positive it was Soryu! Foreign looking, long hair, achingly beautiful in a classical way. But when he skidded down trying to avoid the forming water lance he saw blonde hair and a rather attractive white and black dress, high brown boots, and did he see thigh high stalkings? Dressing for success or for attraction!

Covering his face as the water bolt flew his way and the wall came crashing in over him, Shinji stat up bolt right! Nearly toppling somebody over, they pulled back just in time, their figure was a black shape in a near pitch black room. "A-a dream? Was it all a dream?" he patted around him and was glad the bedding was dry. Back in his shared room, Misato's clock being the only light in the shuddered room, "How did I get here? I don't…" He fought the memory, no it didn't happen, couldn't have happened!

"S-so you're awake huh? Morning! Let me-let me get the light," a little nervous new voice answered him. Then after a few moments of shuffling, the blinding light flipped on, and Shinji saw the woman he tried to picture as just an image from a fever dream. Just a smidge shorter than Musubi, with long orange/red hair, glasses, cute as a button in a dorky way, and fidgeting with her dress that Shinji always associated to the waitress outfits at Chinese restaurants. Getting back to Shinji's side, she knelt at his side, "So this is awkward, but hello! I'm Matsu, I'm your new Sekirei, and my hobbies are technology, research, and s-stories…among other things."

'Among other things' left Shinji suddenly very self-aware. This Matsu looked right at his crotch as she said it…what might those 'other things' entail? Shaking such waking thoughts away. "M-Matsu-san? Why were you hiding in the bath? And d-did I really wing you?" Shinji tried not to stare, but it was hard. Must Sekirei all be so attractive? A teenager only had so much resolve! Feeling a small weight on his side, Shinji suddenly freaked that it was Musubi and another fight would start! Pulling off the blanket, "Oh, Kuu-chan, she snuck in again?"

Inching closer to Shinji, Matsu nodded. "Yeah Kuu-tan did, right after Misa-tan and Musu-tan left. They thought it best if we talked in private," Matsu adjusted her glasses in a telling manner. Gently taking Shinji's wrist, she kept her fingers so she could feel his pulse. Leaning over a little, the window her dress offered gave Shinji a view if he wanted. Blushing just a tad, "As for last night…I panicked. I wasn't expecting anybody to come in. I've reasons for hiding, and when you came in, I just ducked under the water."

"That sounds like…something I'd do," Shinji confessed and was glad to see the timid look change to shared mirth on Matsu's face. She did have a few traces of some foreign blood, really made her features pop! Was she…was she closer? "S-so what do you do? Kuu-chan has her plants, Musubi her strength…" he asked while trying to ignore her looming over him.

Feeling those slim fingers slip around him again, Shinji's mental fog unveiled. Last night had been stupid and he couldn't believe it, even though he could see it perfectly now! Walking into the bath to take a quick refresher…and alleviate some tension that Musubi had caused. After cleaning, about to get into the bath, he saw a floating body and acted on instinct. Rushing over to the…oh yeah he saw Matsu in the nude…woman, he flipped her over and pulled her out of the water. Glad Nerv taught him some first-aid after the Fifth Angel, he was about to start CPR when those eyes opened…Matsu wrapped her hands around his head and…that was when it went dark.

"You can't ask a Sekirei about their powers! That is such an abuse of power! My-my…my Ashikabi-sama is so bold! Next you'll ask where my crest is…force me to strip for you…have your way with me!" Matsu panted. Eyes glazed over, her head bobbed a little as her mind calculated various things, and ended with a nod. Reaching up to grab the strands keeping her dress in place, "But if that is your wish…I have no option but to comply!"

Hands acting before his mind could cope with what she said, he grabbed Matsu's wrists. But in doing so he was now a few inches away from her face as her hands were behind her head. "Not what I meant!" Shinji yelped, "I didn't know it was a private matter to ask! You don't have to…when or if you want to tell me you can." Those eyes were so pretty, same color as her hair, and they were becoming half laden, just as Musubi did when they…

"OUCH! You little runt! Get off me!" Matsu yelped and quickly pulled away. Kusano's teeth deep into her heel. Waggling and rolling about trying to knock the girl off of her, Matsu pitched Shinji away and into the tangle of other futons. Once she pried herself free of the girl, holding Kusano off the ground with her hands under the girl's armpits, "No fair Kuu-tan! I let you sleep by him when you weren't supposed to and this is how you repay me? Traitor!" Setting the girl down, who quickly grabbed the potted plant she liked to hold and sat next to Shinji, Matsu rubbed at the bite. Rolling her eyes, "And just teasing, Shin-tan. You'd need to know my powers as to best…use…me. I'm the Sekirei of Perceptiveness! I can analyze electronics on a telepathic level, hack any computer, and genius!" She was not humble about it, at the moment.

Putting a protective arm around Kusano, something about the younger girl just made Shinji want to protect her…like a little sister. "Telepathic level?" Shinji thought of his phone and the school laptop he had…he did a few things on that. He was human, a teenager no less, and if she could… Shinji swallowed hard as Matsu seemed to be telepathic for humans as well judging by the Cheshire grin she had.

Crawling closer and closer, Kuu-chan's plant started to grow in response, Matsu's ample chest swayed with each hand fall. Softly and fully intentionally she was goading, "Your search history is safe with me, glad you like glasses so much. And I'll have to get you a new picture for your phones background…can't have me absent Ashi-kabi-sama." Now the plant was trying to push Matsu back, but as Shinji leaned in…closer…closer…

"Ah, you are up. Breakfast is ready. Oh, Matsu-kun, you were supposed to bring Shinji-kun to the table the moment he awoke. And we spoke of this Kuu-chan, no plant control in the house," Miya stood at the open door. Hand to her cheek, Miya waited for Shinji's Sekirei to separate from him. Extending her elbow to the lad, she gave the other females a wild eye to keep them in place. Once she had the lad where she wanted, "And how did you sleep? You missed supper last night, no good for a man your age. You'll need to eat extra this morning to make up."

Trying not to fall into the growing sense of affection for the caretaker of the residence, Shinji failed as she sat him at the table. Taking in a deep breath, no good having Misato or Musubi seeing him all emotional at something so simple as an escort to the table. "S-sorry for sleeping late. Didn't worry you did I?" Shinji saw the others already mid eating. Musubi's plate was extra-large as standard while Uzume was poking at hers. Stepping out of his comfort zone, these ladies seemed perfect for drawing him out of it, "Something wrong Uzume-san?"

Pointing her chopsticks at him, Uzume took a drink of her orange juice and winked, "Two fold! You ruined one of my costumes, I hold you responsible for her actions, and two…you are now my rival! You'll have to work off your debt to me, be my mannequin." The air was light and jovial, as if he hadn't just fought to the death the day before, maybe that was why they were all hovering around him a bit closer.

"I thought I was your rival! Did you want to spare to prove it? We could either fight each other or see who can last the longest against Miya-san!" Musubi added while taking a break from her mound of food. No comment about Shinji being responsible for the school uniforms destruction, nope…the word rival got Musubi's attention. Scooting her chair closer to Shinji's, Musubi took no care of his sitting up straighter.

Shinji giggled as Miya swatted Musubi's hand away from his plate of food. Now able to eat without Musubi literally being in the way, "What did you mean by rival, Uzume-san? And…do you know a Mari Suzuhara? Her brother is a friend of mine, said his sister made a friend named Uzume." Sampling the food, it was delicious and that was when he noticed it was some of his favorites! Miya made this specially for him, again his eyes started to itch just a little. This was…he couldn't remember a time somebody did something so simple yet so kind for him.

"Yes I do! She's my Ashikabi! Love that girl, and she has something of a hero worship of you! Not going to lose to you, Shin-chan! Going to entertain her with cuter costumes! Going to drag you to show her the real you! The gullible and perverted Third Child! Well maybe not perverted…" Uzume's gaze went over Shinji's shoulder and quickly went back to eating.

Miya, whose voice wafted from behind Shinji, "Now no talk about such things today. Today is a day of rest and recovery. If you do wish to spar, Musubi, maybe you might try Matsu. Today I want to see to a few cleanings of the house. I think I might need to set up one of the spare rooms. Oh dear, you've dribbled." Miya dabbed a bit of juice off Shinji's cheek with a smile and went back to tending the others.

"Ah, so you are up, good," Misato joined the others with a head of wet hair. Fixing her jacket and grabbing a waiting thermos of coffee, "Ritsuko is going to head over later today, maybe tonight, for a quick physical. So if you've any date plans, be back before supper. I have to head in, Asuka is already demanding changes and a new place to stay." Waving her hand, she blew a kiss at the room and without waiting for a response was out the door.

The whole room was stunned to silence for a few moments, whirlwind Misato had left its damage. Finishing he food, Musubi sprang to her feet and clenched Shinji's hands, "We should go on a date! Everybody talks about us doing it, and we really haven't! I don't know what we do on a date…but Uzume-san said you'd take me when you did. But take me where?" Musubi's head tilted to the side.

Hearing a snap, Shinji turned to see Miya glaring at Uzume and the pair quickly departed the room, Miya chasing after the fleeing Uzume. Just let that go, and just let Musubi's gullible comment go away too. But she had a point, "If you'd like to go out…I'd-I'd love to take you out! A walk, a restaurant, maybe a movie, or something else? J-just give me a day or so to think about what to do?" Musubi deserved better than a quick walk to the shop for groceries, he wanted to make it special…dare he think romantic for the girl?

"Any breakfast left?" Matsu chimed in as she sat down at the table. Helping herself to a plate of food, Kusano took up a chair as well. Three Sekirei bound to one man, each having their own type of feelings for him, he having his own feelings for them. Matsu was new, so he was leery and worried of upsetting her. Pointing at his plate, "If you're not eating that, feed me?" Matsu opened her mouth and said 'aah'.

Well that got Musubi and Kuu-chan to both want to eat from his plate as well…so he did. Not really that hungry, he had a ball feeding them, even if Musubi just had to make it unintentionally sensual! And that got Shinji thinking…maybe if they did have a date…would…would they…?

X-X

"Alright we're finished here for the day. I've got some new medication for you to get you prepped for the DNA sequencing. Commander thinks this is for the best," Ritsuko nodded at the figures on her screen. Setting a few bottles of pills and a jar of unknown liquid next to it, she gave the young woman a moment of privacy to put her clothing back on.

Dressing with her casual disinterest, Rei raised an eyebrow at Ritsuko's last comment. Leaving her bow to be tied later, it hung limply around her neck, Rei picked up the pill jar. "What is the purpose of this procedure?" Rei didn't question the need for it, no not that, but she did have a wonder about just what it would do to her. Tinkering with DNA was not a simple matter one did for fun, and this was never discussed with her before during her infrequent meals with the commander.

Already typing into some new program, Ritsuko didn't bother stopping or looking at the girl, to lost in her work. Sounding just the type of bored that borders on angry, "We've spoken about those Sekirei to you before, remember?" When Rei made a small acknowledgment, Ritsuko turned her monitor to show its contents to the subject. It showed a picture of Rei and a few details she could understand. Pointing at figures that Rei didn't grasp, "Your DNA is close to theirs, nearly identical save for a few chromosomes that are inactive. I'm going to turn them on. It should give you access to powers like they have."

"Am I not good enough to pilot as I am now? I was ordered to avoid MBI and this Sekirei plan. Now I am to be turned into one?" Rei felt a chill go through her. Was she not good enough, was she to be replaced? Part of her wished for oblivion, to be gone forever and not suffer this thing known as existence anymore. But she had purpose in Eva, in protecting Ikari-kun, and now her new boarder. Putting the pills into her school satchel, she paused and remember, "I am out of pain-killers, can I get more?"

Actually pausing her work for a moment, Ritsuko turned to the teenager with skepticism, "You went through that whole bottle already? Last time I asked you said you weren't using them anymore. Now you nee...fuck it. You want to be a pill popper, who am I to stop you. Just don't let it get in the way of your piloting." Pulling out a small prescription pad, she wrote down one and handed it to the girl, "Get as many as you need or want. As for your interacting with those Sekirei, that order still stands. We don't know them enough to be trusted. If you see any...send them to Ikari-kun. Turns out last week he got himself a third one. What is a forth?"

"Ikari-kun has a third?" Rei asked as she slid the note into her wallet. But it seemed the good doctor was done humoring her and was back to work. Not the first time the doctor just upped and stopped interacting with Rei, so she didn't take offense. Leaving Nerv, the guards and technicians ignored her or made snide comments as she walked by, nothing new. Comments about her physical appearance, her relation to the commander, and how she was 'a dead fish' were all old hat by now. Only Ikari-kun ever tried to talk TO her and not AT her, strange that. Oddly, since that new body guard came, he'd not tried as hard...Rei initially enjoyed the return to emptiness. Now however...she missed it.

The sun was started to get to that annoying angle in the sky that blinded everybody with its magnificence just prior to starting to actually set. Four maybe five o'clock, she had time to get the medication, some food, and be back before her roommate did anything destructive again. Girl ate a lot, was still recovering from some fight, so Rei...against her normal inclination was trying to help. Something about Akitsu was familiar to Rei so she didn't turn her over to Nerv.

Going into the one grocery store she knew, typically her needs were delivered to her by orders from the Commander, she wandered the aisles with a basket in hand. It had been Ikari-kun that mentioned this place to her in one of his rambling attempts at kinship. He had been right, the prices were good, selection limited but enough, and was hardly busy. And on the plus side it had a pharmacy, which she went to first. The old man examined the prescription closely, shrugged and started making it.

"Ayanami-san, is it...it is you. H-hello, I've never actually seen you here before. H-how are you?" that shy voice, soft and nearly feminine asked from down a row. Basket hanging on his elbow, loaded with various goods, Shinji had a nervous expression, fear mixed with a little hope. Approaching but keeping a safe distance, "Medicine? A-are you sick?"

Shaking her head, she walked away from the possible eavesdropping the alchemist might have heard. "It is not for me. A...acquaintance is staying at my apartment and injured. Getting some painkillers," Rei suddenly felt confused. What did she say to him...would he just walk off and leave her alone again? Talking with Akitsu had been a strange thing, the girl had lost in some fights and the man that used her abandoned her in the alley by Rei's apartment. Akitsu was so devastated at the time, it made Rei think of what would happen if SHE were abandoned by the Commander.

"Painkillers, injured?! Should they be at a hospital or something? And...no offense...your apartment is a little dirty. Not a good place for somebody on the mend. I...I could help you clean it up of you think it best," Shinji followed Rei down random aisles. Surrounded by feminine products, his face went red, and he panicked a little, "W-why are we in this aisle?" It was comical to see him so worried about simple things.

Grabbing a few things for Akitsu, girl needed them, Rei shrugged, "They are products she needs. Now, I do not eat meat and she does, tell me what are good options." She didn't want him to leave, wanted to talk a little more. Strange, before the Fifth angel she never would have considered this, but now… "Where is your bodyguard?"

Glad to be free of all the bothersome products, Shinji's color returned to normal and he quickly lead Rei to simpler products. Pointing at a few pre-prepared chicken and beef options, "You might stick with things pre-cooked. Cooking meat can be hard if you're not used to it. These just need a microwave or an oven to re-heat them. And Musubi-chan is sparring with Miya-san back at the boarding house. I snuck off without letting her know. Bad of me I know, but I don't want to her miss out on her practicing. She enjoys it a lot. And I'm trying to think of a good d-date to take her on. D-do you have any ideas?"

Dates? Rei knew of them, knew of there purpose, but never cared about it. Significant others were a thing she was told to avoid, it got in the way of Nerv business. "I do not," why did that bother her. Picking up one beef and one chicken option, she put them into her basket. Noticing again how full Shinji's was. Whatever he was shopping for must be quite the feast, pointing at the overflowing basket, "What is that for?" She wanted to change the topic away from her ineptitude.

"Oh...this is for...a welcoming party for a new guest at the Izumo House. Making Matsu's favorite. I'd invite you over, but if you've something hurt waiting for you...I could bring some left overs to you and...who was your friend?" Shinji rolled back and forth on his feet suddenly very anxious.

Ah, this Matsu must be the 'third' that Ritsuko referred to. "Is this Matsu another Sekirei under your thrall?" This Sekirei business was becoming annoying, it cut into Nerv's power and authority, was a problem to the Commander, and it was making Ikari-kun less focused on piloting.

Waving his arms and putting his finger to his lips, Shinji spied for anybody that might have heard. "Have to keep that a secret, Ayanami-san. MBI said I'd get in trouble if I let others know. Nerv gets a little pass for things, but I don't want to see how much leniency they'll give," he warned. Walking the store now with little need, Shinji shuffled his feet a little, "And they're not under my thrall. That makes me sound evil. It's more...I don't know. But y-yes, Matsu-san is one of them. Is-is your f-friend?"

That was the second time Ikari-kun mentioned Akitsu and friendship, Rei shook her head. "I do not know, she is not like how yours are," Rei didn't know enough. Akitsu had no Ashikabi, but could do all those tricks with ice and cold. Maybe it would be best to let Ikari-kun meet with her, see if that helped anything. Nodding to her logic, "If you would like to meet her, you may. It might answer more of your questions than asking me. When she is well, I will invite you over."

"Ayanami Rei, your prescription is ready for pick-up," the stores PA system ended the conversation. With a quick head nod, Rei just left Shinji alone, social graces were not her strong suit. After she got Akitsu's medication, Rei was not surprised, but a little confused, to see Shinji had left. Well she offered the meeting once Akitsu was up for it, maybe that would help the strange woman out. Paying for her things, and grabbing a pair of earplugs at the register as they were on special sale and Akitsu mention the loud sound kept her from sleeping.

By the time she had reached her home, the odd feeling from talking with Shinji was fading, and the sun was a flaming wheel against the horizon making the land a red hued painting. Entering her shared domicile, Rei was perplexed...garbage was in bags, sounds of Akitsu muttering heard, and when Rei rounded the corner she saw the girl on her hands and knees with a cloth in hand scrubbing at the floor. What she also saw was Akitsu forgot her panties again and Rei got a full look for an unfurnished basement. "You forgot your underwear again. I have food and medication for you. What are you doing?" cleaning the floor with water was nearly impossible.

"I am earning my place with my body. You do not have me fight, so I have to make myself useful or you'll dispose me," Akitsu sounded just as emotional as Rei herself. Not looking up from her task, actually putting more effort into it, she didn't stop until Rei actually put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Kneeling, she took the bag and looked into it, "For me? I would not eat meat if it offends you."

Sitting on her bed, pulling out her school work, "Not bothered, it'll help you recover. Once you are good, I have invited Ikari-kun to meet with you. He is an Ashikabi with several Sekirei, might know what can help you." Opening her book she found her light source blocked by Akitsu standing over her. Looking up, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just how you speak his name...are you sure you are not a Sekirei?" Akitsu asked and sat next to Rei. Girl didn't know about personal space, and Rei didn't care enough to push her off. A kinship, shared souls, same need for being used...whatever it was, Rei actually was growing fond of this woman.

Closing the book as quickly as she opened it, Akitsu wanted to spend 'time' together. With no television, video games, or music...they would play chess or checkers using paper pieces. "I am sure. Would you like to eat now or we could continue our game," such a bothersome girl to live with, but Rei brought it upon herself. And somehow Akitsu's presence somehow interfered with the monitoring equipment in the apartment. The commander never mentioned anything, Akagi would know if she checked anything, yet...they didn't and she lied about Akitsu. Well, in for the penny in for the pound.

"Both, we eat as we play. I will prepare the food as you reset the board?" Akitsu was already taking the bag to the stove.

Maybe Rei'd spend a little money and get an actual set of pieces, or a Go board...it might make things easier, and that wouldn't be a bad thing. It wasn't prohibited, things to ask Ikari-kun about when he visited.

X-X

Notes

Starting to make a few more changes to the standard Sekirei story line and removing some people and replacing them with things like the Rei/Akitsu shared apartment. Where is the fun if I keep things totally inline with either canons! Have the fun is making new/unique situations. Hope you enjoyed this oddity and I'll try to keep my schedule a bit better. Life has just been very busy lately. Next up is Thanksgiving and its always been tough for my family, lots of bad things happen with the whole eating Turkey Day

Later

Mercaba

Edit...i fogot to replace my * with the actual letters...I write at work at times when its slow and email it to myself. They have scanners on the emails so...I edit what I send back to myself...sorry bout that.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Thanksgiving has come and gone, and it was fine. Nice to see family and my mother's new dog. Work has gotten...awkward as we've a lot of things to update but performance testing says its bad...but people don't care so...whatever! And my game crew keeps passing on boardgame and only wants to play Switch. Lame

On Angel's Wings

Chapter – 5

Leaping to the side, deftly avoiding a broom handle, Musubi rolled along the ground and sprung to her feet. Never had she fought somebody so diverse and capable as Miya, it was exhilarating! To have an opponent that was so much more skilled than her, to teach her, to help her improve for protecting… Musubi seized up, that giant monster appeared in her mind again, then the broom smacked her right between the eyes. Failure, pain, and embarrassment. Thankfully Shinji was off at school and didn't see the blow, and did she hear a tear?

"Oh dear, if I didn't know you I would suspect you were doing this on purpose, Musubi," Miya put her palm to her cheek and swayed her head back and forth disproving. Gathering up the tattered remains of Musubi's top, destroyed by the downward swing of Miya's broom, she put the rags in Musubi's hands. A tinge of exacerbation, "Just imagine if Shinji-kun were here, you must maintain your modesty when out in the open. And that was a rather poor showing in the end. What is in your mind?" Spinning the broom back around, the eternal cleaner started cleaning the backyard sparring zone.

Rubbing her injury with her free hand, Musubi shuffled over to the wooden outdoor deck and sat. Putting the remains of her top down, enjoying the sun on her exposed skin, she wasn't in public she wasn't too worried about what Miya said…and part of her was enjoying having Shinji see that side of her. He got so…she didn't know but the feeling was intoxicating! "I started thinking about that monster again. It hasn't been that long, but I still hate how I felt," she confessed. Miya didn't judge or use words that Musubi didn't understand, Musubi trusted the woman.

That got Miya to stop her sanitation, and her head dipped and pressed against the broom. Nodding a little, "Yes, that is a fear that I share with you. Ones that young shouldn't be forced into such dangerous situations. Youths should be free to grow in peace and love, yet he is not. It isn't fair." Sweeping again, now making a small cloud of dirt, her fighting spirit grew higher than Musubi had felt…possible capable of fighting one of those monster herself! But as quick as it swelled it quelled, "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. We will need to be there for him as best we can. And Matsu, Kuu, and you will need to be ready to aid as you can. If you lose and are removed…he will be very badly hurt."

"I'll never lose! I don't want to leave him or the others! This is my home now, he's my Ashikabi-sama and I'll never take another!" Musubi clenched her fist and had a feral grin. Something she could do, something she wanted to do, fight and protect her Ashikabi! In light of a fight she could not win, Musubi vowed to make herself stronger for a fight she could! Her soft and caring Shinji needed her to protect him! And the rewards for such willing service were great. Oh yeah! "Miya-san, Shinji-sama said he's going to take me on a date on Sunday. What will we do on a date? The movies Uzume showed me are different than what Misato-san said. Which should I follow?" Musubi suddenly felt flush and warm. Both ideas were very enjoyable.

A loud snap and the light dink of wood falling broke Musubi's staring at her hands and over to Miya. The broom in pieces, the woman stood pulsating and glaring at the window leading to Uzume's room. "That one is nearly as bad as the Bespeckled Pervert! Pushing and prodding in ways not necessary. What will happen will happen when it does…as for your date…just enjoy yourselves. Relax and have a fun time…do not feel forced…to do what Uzume-kun has showed you," Miya said through painfully clenched teeth. Gathering the fragments of her room in a pile with her foot, she shook her head slowly, deep in thought.

Survival instincts not her best trait, Musubi moved closer to the barely suppressed rage beast. Helping gather the larger bits of wood, "What about Uzume-san's movie is wrong? It looked fun and the people were happy? If Shinji-sama wants to do that type of thing…" Musubi would like to try it! A lot of it confused her, winging but not receiving wings…touching other things…brain fried each time she replayed it in her mind. Kuu-chan even fainted when watching it! What was so wrong with it?

"Not wrong, just Uzume-kun rushes to an end without thinking of the consequences. The pain your Ashikabi-sama would feel if you fail him would be multiplied a thousand fold if not more if you cross that bridge. Are you willing to risk that pain upon him?" Miya took the fragments from Musubi into her apron with the rest. Not cold, not angry, but very somber…something in how Miya spoke was not of just warning but of remembrance. Standing up, tall and proud, she smiled softly at Musubi, "But maybe it would be best for all if such a thing did happen. A moment of purity in an ocean of loneliness is… Excuse me I've supper to prepare."

Watching Miya leave to start supper before lunch, Musubi was confused but didn't follow, couldn't really. Matsu was waiting at the door the moment Miya went in. Matsu was always around, Musubi noticed. On the fridge of the room, at the end of the hall, and always listening to everything. But how good a fighter, that was yet to be known! So being the forward thinker she was, Musubi got an idea, "Hey! How about a good spar? We haven't had a chance yet. Sound like a good idea? That way we can learn how to better protect Shinji-sama!" They were battle sisters, they had to know the strengths and weaknesses of the other!

"About that…I'm not much of a fighter per-say. BUT if you want to see something I can do with a little bit of time. Give me about ten minutes and then I can show you. Sound good?" Matsu asked as she plopped down. Opening the laptop Musubi didn't even notice she had, the girl beset the keys with a whirling dervish of action. Typing quickly, fixing her glasses as needed, "So…your date with Shin-tan is coming up. You ready for it?"

Trying to watch the screen, Musubi was quickly hypnotized by scrolling text, various pictures, and flashing lights. It was so pretty to watch, what was happening she didn't have the foggiest, but she could appreciate it! "What are you doing? And what are you talking about? I thought I just went with Shinji-sama out and about the city. See some things, Miya-san said to have a good time. D-do you know otherwise? Nobody really wants to tell me anything. Misato side steps the question and Uzume had me watch some funny movies," Musubi's head wobbled as she saw what looked like a picture of the earth!

Fixing her glasses, they glinted as a slim smile crested Matsu's rosy cheeks, "Oh-no that isn't right at all, Musu-tan! Not right at all! You've heard him refer to you as his girlfriend…well guess you and I if he treats all his Sekirei equally. He does right?" Her typing slowed a little, but it still moved at speeds that most people would have trouble believing.

Thinking back to Kuu-chan, Musubi had to wonder. Kusano was so much younger, it was not the same as with her. Kuu couldn't fight hand to hand, but give her a plant or tree and Musubi found the girl a little challenging! And her teeth were super sharp! Whenever they were watching a movie, getting groceries, or even just talking and the girl wanted Shinji's attention and Musubi wouldn't let him…those teeth bit down hard! But Shinji cared for Kusano deeply, just as he did her…so yeah, she could see that. "I guess he does. When Kusano-chan joined us, he let her sleep with us, he cooks means for her like does me…yeah he treats us both equally. So I don't see him treating you differently," made sense, Shinji-sama was very caring.

"Excellent. I thought that from my spy…watching. But as you're the first, you have the right to open the way for the rest of us. If you want to that is, if not I could do it for you, Kuu-tan is a bit young for such. As a girlfriend you have certain duties you have to abide by. You know what those are right?" Matsu minimized a few of her screens and hunted through folder and folder. Each name stranger than the last. Some weren't even names, but numbers, wordless combination of letters, deeper and deeper until she found a few choice files. Opening one of them named 'Experiment-1', Matsu giggled just a little eerily, "This is what is expected of a girlfriend of your stature."

Confused at what she saw, Musubi hefted her chest up and mimicked the images action just sans a partner. "What is that? It looks like Shinji-sama's p-mph" Musubi quickly found Matsu's hand over her mouth. Not the first time she'd been silenced like that, once a week Shinji or Misato would do such. So she let her mouth be shut and she waited for Matsu to explain what social decorum she had violated.

"Talk to loud and Mi-tan will hear you! That happens and…" Matsu drew a hand over her face and tried to mimic Miya's demon stare to lesser results. Setting her computer down, Matsu wandered over to the cloths line that held a few extra tops for Musubi and grabbed one. Tossing the slightly damp article at the topless girl, "And that is what a girlfriend does to her boyfriend. It is the primary duty of a girlfriend actually. That…what you almost said…it's very sensitive to guys. It gets like that and he'll be in a lot of pain while it's hard! You can let time or Shin-tan deal with it himself…but it's dishonorable."

Putting the new top on, it was heavy with the post wash water, Musubi felt it tingle against her flesh. Her odd actions made part of her a little more sensitive than normal, a peculiar sensation indeed. But knowing that whenever Shinji's thingy got hard she was leaving him in pain, dishonoring her partner…she needed more info! "B-but it happens every morning, am I supposed to deal with it every morning too? H-how do I deal with it…isn't it wrong to do things like that with Misato-san in the room?" she flinched towards the monitor still showing Matsu's visual aid.

That glint came back to those round glasses as Matsu fixed them, "Well not every time, but on dates it's your goal! One to make it happen and then to tend to it! Come on, I'll tell you more about it after I show you my fighting style. Good?" Sealing her computer she gestured towards the back gate of the Izumo House.

"Thank goodness! If I was causing him pain every morning I'd never live down the shame! Now where are we going…and how hard is it to deal with?" Musubi wasn't used to wanting information and not knowing where to go. If she didn't know something she'd either ask Misato/Shinji if she deemed it important enough, or just let it go if not. Following closely, Musubi let the worries of the fight at sea ebb away. Deal with the things she can, support for the things she couldn't, and hope to know which was which. After a good few minutes of walking, sadly Matsu wasn't to quick, they found themselves in the remains of a demolished building. Mostly flattened out with a little rubble, but a wide and expansive bit of space. Confused why they left the sparring yard for this place, "What makes this place so different?"

Taking Musubi by the shoulders, Matsu moved the clueless girl to a spot in the center of the area. "This is the lowest setting I can set it to. Try not to get hit though alright? I'd hate to tell Shin-tan that you weren't fast enough…now excuse me…" Matsu then rushed off to a corner with a little surviving building with a ledge overhead.

Watching Matsu pull out her computer again, Musubi was about to ask what the deal was when a blinding light rained down from the heavens at her. Deftly leaping backwards, she watched the beam cut through the earth and burrow into it! It was like those blasts those monsters used! The one that nearly killed Shinji-sama! Lazer…laser…lay sir? Whatever, they were dangerous! Thankfully it was stationary, "Wow, you can fire one of those things? What else can yooouooooo" The beam wasn't stationary!

Now she realized why they were here in this dilapidated space! As the beam followed it destroyed everything it went across! Dirt, rock, metal, everything was cut by the coin sized beam! The backyard would not have survived and maybe even hurt the house! Running all over, jumping up parts of destroyed building and leaping across the yard she made the dash towards Matsu just barely keeping a faster pace than the beam. If it was going to hit her, Musubi would at least take her opponent out with her! Her fighting spirit was triggered and nothing short of a tie was allowed!

"STOP! STOP! STOP! I surrender!" Matsu cried and pressed herself against the wall as she shut off the beam. Unfortunately thanks to Musubi's speed, she collided and pressed the hacker against the wall and conked heads. After Musubi pushed away, Matsu slid down the wall and rubbed the goose egg sprouting from her head, "You do NOT go easy do you. I wasn't even trying too hard to hit you and you…glad we're already a team. Do not want to know how hard it would be to deal with you…no tech to exploit."

Hardly even feeling the collision, Musubi was already surveying the damage to the construction lot. Massive, the crisscross was causing the underground structure to start to buckle and crack, dangerous to stay. As such, Musubi did what she felt best, "We better leave before this collapses." Scooping up Matsu who yelped just the right side of cute, Musubi leapt away just in time as the ground gave away after her jump. Still riding the combat high, "So what were you going to tell me about dating and Shinji-sama's thingy."

"Land…land first and then I tell!" Matsu was not liking the extreme elevation and the sudden motions, "I'm out of practice with this much motion!" Musubi did thankfully land atop a nearby apartment, one just so accidentally lived in by one Ayanami Rei, and set the dizzy girl down. Once her head stopped spinning around, "Little warning next time alright? Not really used to that much motion after a so long…now about what I said…"

Musubi's eyes went wide and her mouth slowly opened in stunned surprise as Matsu spoke. What a girlfriend was supposed to do on a date, how to act, what to do…it was a very detailed and thorough explanation. Once the tale was told, Matsu left the stunned girl sitting on the edge for a while. Only her phone chiming Shinji was getting out of school soon got her to move…time to go see Shinji!

X-X

Furiously looking over various costs to travel, Kensuke was growing nervous. Class was going on, and Musubi and Matsu were destroying some property, but he wasn't worried about Second Impact right now. No, he had to find a way to foot the bill to get Kuno and himself to his grandmother's place in Hokkaido as quickly as possible. The longer he spent with his Sekirei the more he knew he couldn't live without her, love was on his mind. So looking over his meager savings, checking sites that he could sell unneeded possessions on, and comparing it to travel expenses he was leery. If he sold his camera he'd just have enough.

'Dude are you paying attention? We've a group project, you want to partner up with Shin-man? Maybe we can do the work at his place!' Touji's instant message blocked Kensuke's screen.

No he wasn't paying attention at all, but hey a man in love had to be given a few breaks. Tearing himself away from the train guides, he saw the teacher going over some insipid project. Researching something that happened before Second Impact that has changed since. Wouldn't that be 'most things'? From everything his dad and grandparents said the world was mostly different since that event. But until he escaped Kensuke had to play along, 'Sure, sounds like a good plan. You can spy on that Uzume girl.'

"I will not!" Touji yelled out to the amusement of the mostly dazed classroom. Teacher sent the jock outside to hold buckets for the remainder of the day, only fifteen minutes. Kids didn't care, it was always fun to watch somebody else punished. As long as it wasn't you.

Back to his own devices, Kensuke made the decision. If he could find a good buyer for his camera he had an escape route! Pack up, get on the buss, and just leave with Kuno and start up elsewhere. It would stink to lose Touji and Shinji as immediate friends, but one had to make sacrifices. But, if he could sell enough pictures before then…he didn't want to lose that camera! Time was of the essence though, he was seeing more and more Ashikabi and much fewer wingless Sekirei…something was bound to happen soon.

Kuno and he avoided fighting three times since Touji and Shinji's little ocean trip! One was just them hiding without being seen, another was Kuno putting the Sekirei to sleep, and the last was the last straw. A Sekirei with a massive hammer got the jump on them, nearly beat Kuno and it took Kensuke all but dragging her away from the fight and hiding in a dumpster to get away. Kuno was just not a fighter. If this was a video game he'd drop her right in the support role, great support…but support will always lose to offense.

"Stand, bow. Cleaning duty today is Ikari, Masaki, and Ichiro, dismissed," the class rep performed her duty expertly. Moment the order was given, the class bowed and descended into chaos. Kensuke snapped a few pictures of Soryu and her click (which included the class rep) gathered and left as a flock. Normal girls were scary and strange, pack animals that picked and destroyed males on a whim. Kensuke no longer cared much about them, he had somebody already.

Gathering his things, he saw Shinji slowly getting started with the cleaning, hard to do with people still sitting, "Hey man, you alright? You look a bit off?" Kensuke prided himself on his human watching skill, gave himself an eighty-five percent accuracy on judging intent.

"Oh…Yeah guess I am. I promised to take Musubi-chan out on a date Sunday and…it's coming up. Don't know what really to do," Shinji rubbed the back of his head. Small fidgeting and clenching and unclenching his hand, kid was overthinking again. Kensuke liked Shinji, but wondered if he'd live to old age due to blood pressure alone…then he thought about the nature of Shinji's job and felt bad about his little joke. Moving some of the desks to the side of the room, "What are you up to? We haven't hung out in a while, things with your…Kuno-san still good?" How he said it, Kensuke had to suspect Shinji knew the truth, especially with Musubi and that Kusano being odd…Shinji was an Ashikabi too, had to be!

Getting in closer, seeing a few students notice and snicker, Kensuke let the idiots think what they would. Softly so just Shinji could hear, "We had to avoid a few attacks, how about you?" When Shinji didn't immediately react in shock, Kensuke had his answer.

"So you are too, thought so. Musubi has only had to chase off one this week. Saw you on your computer a lot today. Something happening?" Shinji grabbed the cloth and bucket to do the dusting. People were finally starting to leave the room, most of them were gone save for the workers and a few stragglers. Everybody loved doing cleaning with Shinji, kid was an expert at it and did it so quickly one hardly had to do anything if they didn't mind pushing the work to Shinji. Nobody minded, and Shinji didn't mind being used. More guilt for those that knew him.

Kuno would fall instantly to Musubi if Kensuke had any real ability to judge character. Girl was energetic and could barely hide her strength. "Not much, planning a little trip with Kuno-chan is all. As for a date, dude you're over thinking it. She'll enjoy anything! As long as it's with you, she'll be happy. Just…have fun. I gotta go grab Touji, maybe we can plan an outing Saturday or something," with a wave Kensuke rushed out. He almost asked Shinji about something private…did Shinji and Musubi have sex yet? It happened so fast, lasted nearly a whole two minutes the first time…Kensuke was too ashamed of his believed failure at sex to ask. Oh they got better, but that first pairing was a moment of shame for him.

"I swear one day I'm going to belt that old fossil with the bucket if he asked me to hold them again!" Touji was waiting outside the door. Rotating his shoulder, he graciously took his bag from Kensuke and slapped his buddy on the back. Puffing his chest out as they passed some girls, "You just HAD to bring up Uzume-san as you did. I swear she spends more time with Mari-chan than I do at times. Girl has a body that goes on for days, pretty hair…you listening to me?" Touji waved his hand before Kensuke's face.

Suspicion and worry grew with each puzzle piece that fell into place. Uzume was a Sekirei, most of the inhabitants of Shinji's dwelling had to be! Kensuke suspected it was only Shinji and Misato that were human based on his observations. Meaning…Mari was an Ashikabi? "I'm listening, but I'm thinking of having a small photo selling session. I want to take Kuno-chan on a trip, need some cash. But been meaning to ask, you ever consider getting Mari-chan into some MBI or Nerv program?" Kensuke headed towards his typical selling location, if Touji followed or not was on him.

"Ah yeah that girl of yours. You have to stop hiding her from us, or you afraid Imma steal her from you?" Touji followed, he typically did. Even though Kensuke knew he was the support to Touji's offense, the jock would protect Kensuke when picture selling occurred. Last time Kensuke didn't have a bodyguard an older kid stole all the earnings and gave Kensuke a fat lip. Plopping on the ground as Kensuke set up, "And no, I haven't thought about that. Don't they have waiting lists or something?"

Opening up the folders, most of them containing images of the new foreigner, Kensuke shrugged. "Not worried, just she goes to an all-girl school and shy. Not going to put her out to appease you, you saw the pictures of us. And maybe you should ask Shinji about getting her a transfer. If he puts a good word in…" Kensuke wanted as few variables as possible. If Mari was on a Nerv base with this Uzume, one last person to worry about attacking before they could escape.

Flinching his head towards some approaching customers, Touji's head bobbed. Slowly, always slowly when talking about Mari so he wouldn't slur his words, "That might be a good idea. That hospital is so…I don't know, but I don't like it. Hell if she gets into a Nerv place we can force Shin-man to visit her. You should hear how she talks about him, genuine fan of his. Really ticks Uzume-san off. Then again seeing her upset is still real pretty." Touji had a crush on Uzume, Kensuke could tell by the number of times he brought her up.

"Step right on up and get yourself some high quality images of the hottest and most sought after girls in school, my friend," Kensuke turned on the charm, not that it was necessary, for his customer. They would buy with or without his salesman voice, but he liked to practice it anyway…helped when he had to lie to his friends. Hated it, but you have to protect what you own! For the thirty minutes they sat behind the school, they had six customers, two actually being girls. A rarity but not impossible as Kensuke had a few requested guys on file. Five wanted pictures of Asuka and the last wanted the basketball captain.

Laying on his back as Kensuke packed up, Touji groaned, "Asuka, Asuka, Asuka…you'd think they'd never seen a foreign girl before. I get it, she's hot, but she's got a stick up her vag or something. Acts all high and mighty, but she dropped like a lump once Shinji's girl countered her. Still…if she stops the 'my shit don't stink' act, I think I'd dig her too." Rolling over and doing a small pushup to get back to his feet, he back exploded with cracks and pops.

Yeah Asuka was attractive, but Kensuke preferred Kuno. Not the best sales session, it was better than nothing. Spotting another person heading there way, he almost pulled his product back out until he noticed that hang-dog expression, "Shin-man, what brings you down here?" If Shinji needed pictures of girls, it would color Kensuke confused. He lived with babes! Musubi was a looker…what would Shinji need? Not a trap was it? Where was Musubi?

"I-oh, you guys are down here? I was just looking for a place to call Musubi-san is all. Would have thought you'd both be gone," Shinji quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket. So candid about his actions, afraid he'd bother or worry somebody. Kensuke could relate, the more you bothered, more you stood out, the sooner people noticed. Last thing you wanted was somebody to notice your girl and make a play right in front of you. "Heading out?" he already shifted to walk with them, phone call put on hold.

Before either boy could answer what they were up to, the shame of hiding their business from Shinji on their faces, they were saved by a horde of running students. "Yeah we're leaving…where are all you going?" Touji saved the moment by passing the yen down to the next strange event. Grabbing a kid from their grade, one that was a buyer so he'd not start anything, "What is the big deal?"

"Soryu is off to talk to Ayanami! I have to see how that goes…those two are like…the cutest girls in our class! And with how they act!" the pudgy but happy kid just smiled and slipped free and continued with the flow.

Hiking his thumb at the flow of pubescence, "Want to follow along, see the event of the week?" Touji was grinning. If they went or not, it was evident Touji was going, so Kensuke just shrugged and let Touji act the plow to get them through to the railing overlooking the cataclysmic event! Red on Blue, passive on aggressive, emotionless verses over-emotional! Kensuke hated how he pulled his camera out and started filming.

To say the event was anti-climactic would have been an understatement. There was audible disappointment in the air amongst all those watching. But in retrospect, Kensuke wondered what they were all expecting? A fight, a friendship, a huge television style lesbian wrestling match? No, their teenage lust was not sated with the event. Asuka extended her friendship, couldn't make out what Ayanami said…and Asuka just left…that was it. Boring.

"I'm going to go see what Soryu and her troupe are up to after that, see if I can learn anything. I can see Shin-man ready to rush off to his side-chick so…talk to ya later?" Touji had some pep in his step as he rushed after the bulk of the departing students. A few hung about talking, most left either with Asuka or on their own. Shinji was already taking the stairs down to the quad Ayanami remained sitting…Kensuke followed.

Camera left on, forgotten actually, Kensuke was a little out of breath catching up to the pilots. "Are you alright, Ayanami-san? Soryu-san can be a bit…abrasive at times," Shinji should be a diplomat Kensuke reasoned. He was a natural at disarming volatile situations, dealing with people softly and gently, not rousing any nasty emotions. Keeping his distance from her, "She didn't bother you did she?"

"She did not, and I am fine. Her comments were both of her own wants and clarification on the Sekirei business. Aida-kun, your face is red, do you require medical assistance?" Rei had a book on Go strategies in her hands which she folded and slid into her satchel.

Waving his hands down, calling for quieter voices, "Kensuke does know of Sekirei, and Ashikabi like I am," well there answered that mystery for sure, "but we still have to keep it secret. You sure you're alright Ayanami-san? After our run-in at the grocery store you've been…" Shinji shrugged unsure how to end that statement. He looked at Kensuke and quickly averted his eyes, he hadn't mentioned any encounter with the enigmatic Ayanami Rei.

"Y-yeah I am, are you Ayanami-san? My Sekirei is named Kuno," it felt odd to claim her as property, he didn't consider her that…but how else did he refer to her?

Not even bothering to acknowledge Kensuke, Ayanami was focused on Shinji…Kensuke wasn't stunned. Rubbing her hands against her pleated skirt, Kensuke doubted Shinji noticed, "I have been spending time with my…roommate. She is feeling better now and I would like to have you meet with her soon."

"I-uh…I'll let you two talk," Kensuke gave a wave and winked at Shinji when he tried to counter. Nice guy, didn't want to give the impression he was putting him off which Kensuke didn't think anyway. No, Kensuke saw that subtle hand gesture and suspected he knew what it was, tentative affection, nervousness, maybe timidity. From a girl that showed no interest in any guy that gave her a note or confessed to her…meant she was seeing Shinji in a different light. Not Kensuke's issue!

Getting home he found food waiting for him, Kuno practicing her singing, and a sense of 'coming home.' Kensuke would let Shinji have his…whatever was happening. He had Kuno and she was more than enough for him. He listened to her practice for a while, they broke for supper, after he did his homework they watched a movie she picked and well…lovers thought only of one another.

X-X

Walking down the hallways in the deeper bowels of Nerv, Kozo felt pretty darn good for a man of his age. "Are you sure about this? I mean they have been loyal up until this point," he asked knowing it was a foregone conclusion. Any control that could be invoked was going to be, Gendo knew no other way. Not surprising, the man wasn't the brightest nor was he the most inventive. Gendo got his position due to connections, ruthlessness, and conniving ways. A devious opponent if you took him lightly, Kozo knew him.

"Have all of them dealt with. If any one of them goes to SEELE we are finished," Gendo said with cold detachment. Other people thought the man was without emotion, a cold hearted killer. Not true, the man was a coward but a great actor. Closed off after the love of his life vanished and he found a way to get her back. A man terrified of his own son…maybe his son...Kozo didn't know for sure. Hiroto and Gendo both flanked Yui as best they could. Getting to the operating room, he tugged on his collar and showed the real man, "Hate operations. You ready for the UN council meeting."

Handing over the case containing Adam, Kozo shrugged a little, "Not like I have a choice, or much really to say to the council. Update about the angel that attacked the fleet and whatever new insanity Minaka-kun has. They give you any indication on how long you will be out of the equation?" Peeking in the window to the operation studio, Kozo felt bad for those eager surgeons. They sided with the devil and they were going to get the horns.

"Don't give that bastard any leeway if possible. That stupid Sekirei plan of his is causing issues with the scenario. Reports from Katsuragi-kun are stating…never mind. As for recovery, I'll be back as soon as I know its taken hold. I've a backup group of surgeons if needed," Gendo opened the case and looked at the chrysalis. Something so small was the key to so many things. If it wasn't for his own love for Yui, his belief in her plan, he'd have killed the thing himself, Kozo told himself.

If things started to go south, Kozo had a few contingency plans to deal with possible failure, but until then the old man was going to show the younger generation not to underestimate him. Shuddering as his vision couldn't fully comprehend Adam, "Hate looking at that thing, its unnatural. And I'll keep your brother in check. Give him too much slack and we'll be working for him." Sibling rivalry on a stage that held the planet in between, dangerous.

"Mankind wasn't meant to grasp the true nature of the angels, Yui told me that," Gendo sighed heavily. Opening the door to the operating room, he patted Kozo's shoulder and put back on the mask of control and bravery, no good showing the people he just damned he was human.

Still needing Gendo to do his duty, Kozo wished the man luck and walked back to the elevator. Using his phone he sent a single message to their most trusted squad, 'Mission is a go.' There was no acknowledgement, never was. But they knew what the mission was, removing possible information leaks. Gendo's little bout of body modification was against SEELE's wants, they found out and things would get nasty fast. Elevator ride was quick and went right to Gendo's office and the emitter that MBI installed for these little meetings.

"So what is the madness he's facing today," Kozo smiled as he picked up the latest reports from Katsuragi sitting on Gendo's desk. Man pretended not to care about Shinji, but he read the reports as soon as they came, and Kozo read them after. Allowing himself a small break, he followed the life of either Gendo or Hiroto's child…who cares it was Yui's child, Shinji looked more like her anyway. Snickering at the report, "So he has three Sekirei now? A date Sunday? Good luck kiddo, drink plenty of energy drinks." Shame they couldn't get anybody into that Izumo House to install cameras, but each attempt failed for technical issues.

After a nice little break, the telecommuting device started beeping indicating an incoming call. Taking his feet off the desk, have to look presentable, Kozo fixed his hair and smoothed his uniform. Lights dimmed, the images of the council projected into a seemingly perfect rendition of the full council around a table…headed by Kehl that bastard. "Hello gentlemen, as you know Commander Ikari is busy with emergency repairs and I will be answering for Nerv today," Kozo announced as the council was stunned to see him.

"No issue. Today is a standard meeting, Germany has no representation today at all," the Brazilian council woman said. Woman was attractive in her red suit and slicked back black hair, then again Kozo had a small fancy in his youth for women from that part of the world, before Yui.

As the rabble talked over one another, small welcoming platitudes, they all silenced when Kehl, acting as UN security council head, "Let's get started. Fuyutski how about you start us off. Was anything learned from the fleet battle?"

As expected, Kehl flexed his authority over this council as he did in SEELE meetings, Kozo wasn't bothered. Kehl thought everybody was beneath him, that nobody could challenge him. Won't he be shocked when things diverged from the scenario. With his practiced lecture tone perfected during his tenure as a professor, "Of course, sadly the German fleet didn't have very sophisticated…" he went into full detail of the event. All points had been planted by Kaji just in case, no room for speculation.

Nobody on the council cared, as long as Nerv kept the world safe and didn't cause incidents they didn't question anything. After Kozo's speech it was the standard waste of time. The UK had issues with religious protestors, the US was worried about recession, Mexico had an abundance of produce, nothing that stuck out. Then it was Hiroto's turn, as expected he had that manic grin on his face.

"I am about to start the second phase of the great Sekirei plan, I trust none of you have any objections?" Hiroto's shoulders shook as he kept back laughter. Just like Gendo, just far more expressive. Switch roles and Nerv would never have progressed with its hidden goals at all.

Knowing he had to keep a leash on the man, Kozo spoke up, "Minaka-kun, what exactly is 'the second phase'? You know you have to clear these things with the council before you start any more madness." Sweating a little, he saw council members glare at him. How many were in Hiroto's pocket, man had money to spare. Questioning the man that gave you the latest/greatest tech, it made you a few enemies.

"Tokyo-3 will be closed off! Ashikabi and their Sekirei cannot leave, the last ten percent of unwinged Sekirei will need to be winged and each Ashikabi will need to defeat at least one…" Hiroto was manic with his declaration but was quickly shouted down by Kehl, Kozo, and a few other members of the council.

It was thankfully Kehl that spoke over everybody loud enough to get heard. Rapping his knuckle against the desk, "Silence!" he got it, "Denied Minaka-kun. You cannot seal off Tokyo, and as you said some of Nerv are this…Ashikabi thing. We cannot allow you to infringe on Nerv operations." Leave it to Kehl to get even those that Hiroto bought to fall in line.

"But they have to! It's my plan, my grand design! You gave me permission to invoke my plan in exchange for…" Minaka again tried to force his will on the council.

Standing up, Kozo felt this was perfect, "Sorry Minaka-kun, but are you saying your little game is more important than saving humanity from the Angel threat? We have to be able to meet the angel threat wherever and whenever it occurs. Restricting access to the city will prevent repairs and personnel that is mandatory for our continued survival." Oh Kozo saw the rage in that man's face, Hiroto was being denied his control, his precious plan was being modified and altered against his will.

"Agreed. If you persist in this madness, we'll have to put sanctions on MBI. We have given you plenty of leeway with this Sekirei business in the past. But we cannot allow you to put humanity at risk for it," the Chinese delegate was reluctant, China was the hub of MBI's second headquarters.

Kozo could almost see the anger fleeing Hiroto like a miasma, "Fine! The city will remain open…cowards can flee if they want…but those that stay will still have to…damn it!" Slamming his fists down Minaka's image vanished leaving the rest to stare awkwardly at one another for a few moments. Those that sided with Minaka in the past were very nervous, but they all agreed in the end…MBI couldn't interfere with Nerv operations.

Once the projector went dark, Kozo relaxed all his tensed muscles, he hated those meetings. It went perfectly though, Minaka lost some of his dragons which would make him more volatile. Gendo had lost some power to MBI, the whole Sekirei Plan business cut into their dominion of the city, not it was Hiroto's turn. Both Gendo and Hiroto were starting to become suspicious of the other, making them sloppy, just how Kozo wanted!

Leaving the office, Kozo texted for his driver to be ready for him in twenty minutes. Giving the command bridge a quick show of attention, Katsuragi was handling things perfectly as always. They were a good crew. Smart, talented, and fully in the belief they were doing their best to save the world…blind little lambs. Excusing himself for lunch, Kozo was not disappointed when his car was waiting as he ordered. Instead of taking him to his standard restaurant he asked for a side trip to one of his little side projects.

Entering an old grocery store, but he had it cleaned by some of his own pawns. "I see you have kept it clean, good. I have it from the Professor that the second phase is going to be starting soon. You'll find me an Ashikabi with one or two Sekirei for me to defeat," Kozo addressed one of his thralls. This particular Ashikabi had a little bit of a gambling problem, needed money, Kozo bailed him out under the yolk of servitude.

"S-sure thing Higa-sama," the man sheepishly responded. The man had a Sekirei named Ikki who appeared to just hate Kozo, not that he cared. Get an Ashikabi by the balls and the dolls followed along.

Seeing more of his blackmailed Ashikabi and Sekirei showing up for the weekly orders, Kozo felt that swell of power. This is how it was to truly stage a little uprising against Gendo and Hiroto, not the little play acting Akagi was doing. Hell if it wasn't for Kozo covering for her the stupid bottle blond would have been found out! But he had a plan for her, just needed more to hold over her. First word of advice he'd give the daughter of the late Naoko was, never use your real name. Here, Kozo went by Izumi Higa. The real Higa was gone, Section 2'd for trying to extort pressure on Gendo for chemicals needed for Ayanami. Big mistake for the late Higa, a great place for Kozo to get started.

After his pawns were sent out, Kozo saw to his own Sekirei. All lovely in their own right, all loyal to the end, and a lovely vision to behold. Cupping Toyotama's chin, "Are things going well? Find me anymore wingless birds?" Oh this one loved to please, made it a point to have at least two new Sekirei for him.

"Shitodo and Oriha for you, Ashikabi-sama," Toyotama held a bit of pride in that. Who actually got the Sekirei for him, Kozo didn't know, but Toyotama made it seem as if it was all her. Kozo took no time in winging his new sleeping Sekirei. Awake or asleep it didn't matter, and sadly he got no real gratification out of kissing…he wasn't a young man anymore. They were just tools for him.

Stepping out of the backroom, clad in her linen and wrappings was one of Kozo's prized pawns, "Couldn't you at least let them be awake when you wing them? Give them a choice in this?" Uzume was her typical upset self.

Cleaning his lips, they were chapped and dry, Kozo waved off his tools. "Ah, and here I thought you'd miss the meeting. How are things progressing on the Izumo front?" Kozo like hearing Uzume's updates. Katsuragi's reports were one thing, but the woman gleamed over Shinji's progressing in life. Kozo wanted to know that, wanted the boy happy and was glad the boy was young enough to enjoy his tools as more than just pawns. But he had need of strong fighters, and if push came to shove he'd have to exert a little pressure. Shinji's Sekirei were powerful, maybe more so than all of his!

"I don't know exactly what Matsu is capable of, but she seems to be close friend to Miya. I think she was part of the first Discipline Squad, dangerous. On the other front…I had Musubi watch Springtime Cherry Blossoms as lead up to her date," Uzume's mask kept much of the emotions masked, but Kozo could read better than most. Girl was torn, happy to tease and taunt friends, but hated betraying them even this little bit. Tough, get caught and you get squeezed. It was just the world, big eat small.

Not knowing the movie, it had been ages since Kozo watched anything, but by the name he could suspect what it was. Breathing in deep the dusty and stale air of the empty store, its wide and expansive floor lead from soaped over windows to empty meat case. He tapped his foot on the lime green tiles, "Good. Keep them thinking you're their friend. But if the time comes…either they'll work for me or you'll take them out in their sleep. Understood? Wouldn't want your cute little Mari being forced out of the hospital." A fake, he wasn't a monster, but a lie could be just as good as the truth if not tested.

"I'll keep tabs on them. Shinji-kun is having dreams though, over heard him talking this morning to Miya…like Kusano he might be being drawn to another Sekirei," Uzume kept her distance, always ready for an attack. Kozo had his Sekirei on standby, but he knew it wasn't needed. Uzume was too afraid of the consequences of disobedience. When a sack slide from her back to front, she patted it, "Anything else? I have things to do."

Waving off the girl, she might need to be quelled, "Say hello to the young Suzuhara." To standoffish, and getting to close to Ikari-kun. She might break, unwilling to continue to betray her friendship with the young Ikari. A valuable trait in a friend, not so much in a pawn. But for now he'd keep using Uzume. But the bigger worry now was this Izumo house matron. She was getting close to Shinji, and from what he heard of her…that was a dangerous woman to have allied against him. His rumbling stomach got him back on task, "Let's get something to eat. Time goes on and I hunger." A dangerous scenario he was playing, he was sure he was going it better than Ritsuko, but he had confidence. Don't underestimate your elders.

X-X

Feeling the growing frustration, Asuka tried her best to not let it get into her voice, "Are we about done yet? Shouldn't you have gotten all of this from Nerv-Germany?" She had hoped her Saturday wouldn't be spent at Nerv, she spent to much time here since she was still living on base! But no, Frau Akagi was running test after test that she done innumerous times back home! How many physicals did a place need, how much info about her BMI and blood pressure was enough? And Akagi was a cold person, the few times Asuka tried starting some banter was meet with obvious faux attention.

"That is the last one them actually. What we got from Germany was out of date, not complete for what we needed here. The test plugs are one thing, the actual Eva's you must realize are different. I'm going to recommend you put on a few pounds. You are close to be in the red," Ritsuko check a few boxes. Woman had to get off on checking boxes. Cold shrew of a woman, how she had been friends with Kaji was a mystery to Asuka. Tossing the young woman a towel, Ritsuko actually appeared to warm up a little now that the task was done, "Anything else?"

Oh, was it time to actually talk now that the poking and prodding was finished, Asuka was about to bow and say a snide comment but held back. Pissing off one of the people that could help get her out of the barracks was a terrible idea. Dabbing some of the sweat off her face, shower was needed, "Few things actually. What can you tell me about that Musubi?" Taking a seat, she'd do her own poking until the fake blond kicked her out. This Sekirei business was a mystery, nobody at school knew about it! How was that possible?

If she was bothered by Asuka's continued presence, Ritsuko didn't show it. Moving from the test equipment over to her computer, she just started entering it all. Rotating her shoulders to knock the heavy coat off, "Ah yeah, Misato said you got a cheek-full on that boat. Lucky she didn't take your head off. That girl can easy huck a car, her strength when her little Ashikabi is in danger is unknown, but a mama bear is a fearful thing. But do you want to know about her specifically or her kind?" Now the woman sounded actually excited, guess Asuka hit her interest.

"She showed me a little of her strength yeah, it's inhuman. How can we risk the Third Child around something like that? Are we safe with her just hanging around him?" Asuka wasn't stupid. She had seen Musubi's power, some of it, and felt it. Rubbing her cheek at the phantom touch, Asuka wasn't dumb enough to acknowledge power when presented it. These Sekirei were dangerous, but why were they around? Peeking at Akagi's screen and puzzled when she saw the First Child and not her file, "Seems like something Nerv wouldn't allow."

Typing away, nodding to some internal thought, Ritsuko stopped and turned, "MBI is the only reason this Sekirei business is happening. I'm sure you saw how our fair city benefits from all of their tech. Due to that boon, they get a little leeway to do what they want. They don't have total control, at least that is what Fuyutski told me about some meeting yesterday, but enough. And Ikari-kun accidentally got involved. It cuts down on Section-2 guards we need on him, girl can catch bullets and is loyal until death. So we let it go, when it ends it ends…don't even know HOW it will end. But it's fascinating to learn about them." Ritsuko actually winked at Asuka when she finished her little story.

Tokyo-3 did appear to be a tech wonderland compared to her old home, MBI gadgets everywhere to the point of being neigh overwhelming. Asuka's new phone made her old one seem an ancient brick! "So all that stupid stuff he was saying about controlling plants and electricity is true too? How can anything do that?" Asuka's college knowledge was at war with what she was hearing. Reality said one thing, what she was hearing was in stark contrast to that! Was this just some odd joke they were playing, a stupid elaborate joke?

"See that plant? Kusano made it grow that large in under ten seconds. I'm trying to learn how they can do what they do…they're not human. Can't apply human logic to them, don't try. But as long as you don't kiss one, assuming you have the genetic markers of an Ashikabi, you don't have to worry. Anyway, according to Minaka-san only about ten percent are 'unwinged'," Ritsuko jerked a little as a knock on the door startled the two. Checking her watch, Ritsuko hissed through her teeth, "And here she is right on the second…you'll excuse me but I've something to do."

Getting up, rubbing her arms, Asuka felt a little cold, "Sure. Oh could you tell me is Misato working today? I want to get my own place outside of the base. If you're to busy for it, she should be able to." Getting up, the towel tossed to a cloth bin full of them, Asuka jerked back from the door as it swung up and nearly hit her. The First? Why was the First here!? 'Only if ordered to' what kind of answer was that to an offer of friendship? Girl was strange.

Shaking her head, Ritsuko was gathering various fluids and needles, "No, she has today off. But you can go to that Izumo House she's staying at and talk to her there if you don't want to call. I'll let you know that if you want her to work, in person works best." Scribbling down some directions on a piece of paper, Ritsuko handed it over. "Ayanami, you could have waited at the elevator, I'd not have been long," Akagi addressed the uniform clad First Child.

"It was prudent to learn you were here first. You have not had a perfect attendance as of late," Rei didn't mince words or hold her tongue. Eying Asuka for a moment, no hint of emotion in those dull red orbs. No love, life, joy, or sadness…Asuka didn't care for them. Eyes of somebody that either had a screw loose or thought they were better than everybody.

Waving the paper, Asuka quickly left the room, "Thank you Akagi-san. I'll keep you posted." It was a tactical retreat, not running away from the odd situation. Ayanami and Akagi were meeting? For what reason? They didn't have tests scheduled for a few days, Asuka needed a special set of tests…so why was Ayanami here and why did Ritsuko have so many…not her reason to care. Asuka just headed to the locker room and got in a quick shower.

It was creepy, the showers, Asuka didn't care for it. To many other people moving about, the Japanese had NO sense of privacy! On her way out, wrapped only in a towel she heard that geek that followed Misato around like a lost puppy! Misato said Makoto…Mokoto…whatever…the geek was an Ashikabi too! Maybe only nerds could be, fitting. Some geek gets shafted by an attractive girl, so he makes a race of super attractive strong slaves or something! After drying her hair as best she could with the thin and itchy towel, "Now lets see where…shit"

The note, her directions to Misato's place was all in kanji! She couldn't read that chicken scratch, but she wasn't going admit that to the snob, not going to call Misato for directions…idea! Pulling out that phone that still gave Asuka the odd sense of looking into the future, she texted the only substandard male number she had on her phone, 'Hey, Shinji, what are you doing, I need a favor.' She'd get him to tell her!

It didn't take long for those bouncing three dots to indicate the dutiful little boy was responding. Bet he got a thrill from getting a text from an attractive girl. A normal girl. 'I'm just getting some groceries in the Shopping Arcade. What did you need?' kid even texted boringly. No emoji, no short hand, just straight and to the point boring words. Fitting.

Knowing where that was, fifteen minutes away, Asuka's grinned widened! Perfect, she'd just have the boy escort her! 'Stay there by the fountain, I need to meet with Misato and nobody here knows your address. I shouldn't be long.' He'd wait, what else did he have to do anyway! He could have a play-date with that girl while he waited. Making her grand exit, she bowled through the locker room and did pause to apologize to Ibuki for knocking her over, but Asuka had a goal! She did wonder as she walked though, did that boring boy and that Sekirei of his get up to anything? He looked to timid to actually know what to do with a woman, but didn't Akagi say he had to at least kissed her once? Snorting, "Bet she kissed him! He's so withdrawn. Pilots should be bombastic and big, we're the chosen ones!"

It took about twenty minutes to get to her destination, she got distracted by playing on her phone. It was distracting, but she was learning the new tech wonderfully. "Now where are they?" she asked aloud when she didn't see that mousy brown mop of hair. Did he leave? Pulling out her phone, guess it was time to check the little 'friend tracker' the thing had. Working the app, she found Shinji's face on a map along with her own face in tiny circles, not far from one another. "An alley? That big better not be…" did he drag that girl to an alley to have his way with her?

"He better not be, better check," Asuka didn't want to admit she was actually interested! Now she was a teenager, she saw an adult film…goaded into it by some of her classmates in University…she wasn't a pervert! But she kept herself moving, avoiding any gazes from the teenage presence in the shopping district, didn't want to give them the false impression of having a chance with her! She was above them, she was better, she…didn't want anybody getting close. Making her way down the alley, holding her breath and expecting to see the little piggy getting his rocks off, she wasn't ready for what she saw.

Back against the brick wall, hand out stretched and shaking, one Shinji Ikari was drenched to the bone with water. "M-Miss I don't know what you're talking about. I-I have no intention of v-violating you! I'd never w-wing a Sekirei against her will! If Musubi-chan were here…Kusano-chan…Matsu-chan…they acted first! If we can just talk abou…." He dove to the left and smashed into a small garbage can. Papers and muck covered him and he found himself at Asuka's feet. Seeing her, he swallowed hard and yelled, "Get out of here! It isn't safe!"

"You cannot fib to me! I have seen you in my dreams, I can feel you calling to me, but I will not submit to an Ashikabi!" the blond woman in questionable attire yelled. Putting her fingers to her palm, she drew it away forming a blade of water from thin air, "Mizu no Tsurugi!" Diving at Shinji, the woman's arm was drawn taught and ready to strike with that impossible water blade, had she not taken a trash can to the head, covering her with filth just like Shinji was.

While she didn't get between the two, Asuka did not owe her companion that, she did at least offer some distraction as an aid. Looking for another thing to throw, not finding anything, Asuka dropped into a fighting stance. Ready to bolt, she wasn't going to die fighting some water witch, "What is going on here? Why are you attacking him, he didn't try to put the moves on you did he?" And did that blond say dream?

"Coward, you bring in another to fight in thy stead? Fights ought be one-on-one only! And an outsider at that, she not be an Ashikabi. And now I smell horrible! Next we meet, my unworthy Ashikabi, I shall end thee!" the woman leapt from wall to wall up and out of the alley tailing garbage as she went.

Falling onto his back, Shinji splattered a little grimy water on Asuka's shoe and let out a massive breath. Just lying there, "Thanks for that. I don't know why that woman hates me so much, but…" Shinji forced himself up and started cleaning the junk off of himself.

What she had seen rattled her, but Asuka masked it as best she could. The physical act of escaping the blond did was impossible, the water manipulation doubly so! Kicking her foot to get the brackish fluid off, "Did she say dream? Where is that bodyguard of yours to fight that woman off?" Asuka considered helping Shinji clean himself, but the smell along kept her at distance, he wasn't hurt so he could tend to himself.

"Y-yeah, dream. I've been having dreams of her as well. I had them with Kuu-chan before we ran into one another. I-I think some Sekirei call out to potential Ashikabi…but she doesn't want to be winged. I won't force the issue…but it feels…odd. Like a part of me is missing now that she's left. Sorry, not your problem. You need to see Misato-san? As for Musubi-chan…I…I left her behind. I wanted to check for date places. I want to take her out tomorrow…but never been on a date so no idea what to do," Shinji just dripped and batted off what he could.

Keeping a few feet away from him, and upwind as to not smell him, "Yeah I need to see Misato. I want off base, she is the one to work through. And you're right that Sekirei stuff is NOT my issue." But that look she saw on his face, the pained longing was evident…something was true about his words. Never had Asuka dreamed about anybody real, not even Kaji, so she didn't share the sensation. Letting Shinji guide them, "And you've a date with that girl? Musubi. I would have thought you'd have gone on a lot of them. Guys are pigs when given…" Wait, he said three names when talking to that blond…that attractive and elegant woman…Asuka came to a stop.

"D-do you really think I'm a pig? I…I've never had a girlfriend before…so this is all new to me. And Musubi-chan is so…so open I'm afraid of overstepping myself. You saw how she acted back after the last angel," Shinji left wet footprints as they walked. People gave them a wide berth, the human condition. Nobody tried to help him, nobody did anything but take a few snickering pictures and laugh as they walked. Yet he didn't try to fight it, didn't get angry at being the joke of others.

That…that angered Asuka! Kid didn't do anything wrong, didn't ask for that bitch to attack him, and yet he was being mocked for it! Hell even she wasn't really helping him, just using him. "I'll text you a few ideas, guess you are to boring to have good date ideas. You better thank me when they work," she was a little wrong about him, maybe. When they got to the Izumo House, Musubi was on his side in moments, then some little kid was there as well! Asuka let them fawn over him, she had Misato to talk to…and wasn't in the mood to see the emotional outpouring. Let him deal with it all, and when that elaborating clothed woman, Miya, took him to the bath to clean…Asuka did not feel jealous at the caring nature the woman had…almost motherly.

X-X

Putting his finished homework aside, Shinji closed his eyes and took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. It didn't work, he was far too nervous to relax now. As he neared the end of his work, the reminder that he had his date today ratcheted up the nerves. Why couldn't he be calm and cool like the people on the movies or TV? Those people on the shows could effortlessly talk to girls, be suave and debonair and make the girls swoon. He wasn't any of those things. He was a skinny and dorky kid who got…he didn't know. Not lucky, nobody could look at his life and say he was lucky. Far too many bad things happened for that. Fortunate?

"Blessed," Shinji settled on as he put his books and papers in his satchel. Yes, blessed did about sum it up. Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Misato, Miya, and even Uzume were blessings in an otherwise fairly dim life. Oh there were other good things, Touji and Kensuke were there, Rei, a swirl of others, but the negatives were equally terrifying as the positives did their best to counter. But then again, even the good had negative elements to them…nothing was every wholly good. Friends could lie, often did. The Sekirei might lose a fight and be gone forever, he could die in battle…

Slapping his cheeks, knocking the fear and underlying depression, Shinji headed to his shared room and put his things in one corner, his corner. Misato took the majority of the room with her things, Musubi the rest, and Shinji shared a very little space with both. It was a very tight fit, why they typically only used the room for sleep, and otherwise used the common rooms. It was odd having a room with things in it, to have a room 'lived in'. Up until now, his rooms were always plain, empty, and devoid of anything 'permanent' and he really never kept anything.

"Shin-tan!" Matsu latched onto his back, arms draped over his shoulders and latched together, pressing against his back in her thin dress. She giggled as Shinji went ridged, and thankfully didn't stay against him. When he turned to face her, she had a finger extended that poked his cheek and she winked. "S-so, you ready for the b-big day?" Matsu had a very coquettish look about her. That was something Shinji found extra adorable about the girl, she had few moods that Shinji could identify. First was the focused worker, the one he hardly saw. Second the flirty and jokey type, the one that had secret objectives that Shinji hardly understood, and last was…not skittish but shy. For a genius and tech wiz to be shy around him, well that was neigh on impossible.

Blushing still, that dress did not hid much of Matsu's beauty, Shinji averted his eyes as best as he could. Matsu always had a way to staying in view, even if only a little, "I don't know. I've a few ideas…but nothing seems…worthy? D-do you want…if I'm taking Musubi-chan…" Shinji didn't know if this was what Matsu was expecting as well. They were both his Sekirei, he took Kusano with him on trips to the store, so was Matsu wanting some private time?

With the offer given, it was Matsu's turn to turn red, glasses fogging over. Stammering more than normal when Shinji did something she didn't expect, "I-uh-well…I don't go out much. B-bu-but if you WANTED…we could watch a movie or something in my loft. But you've got to deal with Musubi-tan first! And know that I helped train her!" Back was the energy that the girl had, whatever skid Shinji's offer to her made she righted herself.

"I'd like that," Shinji found himself truly believing that. Leaving that small room, Pen-Pen's fridge populated by the sleeping bird, he softly shut the door. Misato was off at work, and Musubi was off hunting the blond and was to meet him at the fountain in under an hour. His nerves were so fragile right now, he was tempted to call off the whole deal. But looking at Matsu, seeing the smile on her face and knowing Musubi shared Matsu's feelings (but to what degree only they knew), he steeled as best he could. Timidly taking Matsu's hand, she froze up a little, "I'd…I'd like to get to know you better. It's been an odd since we've meet and…I'd like to get to know you better."

Slapping Shinji's back hard, laughing uncontrollably, Matsu's mind snapped just a little, "Oh you're so bold Shin-tan! Saying things like that with such a cu-straight face! S-so which of the German's ideas are you planning…or are you going with your friends?" After nearly bowling Shinji over with her exuberance, she followed closely behind. Finding the kitchen populated by not one but two other women, "Oh…you. Going to make a scene Uzu-tan?" Matsu was awfully protective of Shinji around Uzume, or likely any other winged Sekirei.

"Of course I am! It's my dear Shin-chan's first big date. Have to take pictures and get him all dolled up for Musubi. Then again it is just a wrapper that, if I know you, she'll be taking off in…" Uzume held up a fancy blue silk shirt with black tie, but the heavy metal gong of ladle against sink stopped her. All eyes went to Miya's back, standing over by the morning dishes. Quickly pushing the offering into Shinji's hands, "Just put that on and enjoy yourself. And you better not spy on them!"

Rushing past Shinji, going palm to palm with Uzume, Matsu pressed her forehead hard against the enemy! "What did this mouth just say? You of all people telling me that I'm the dirty one! What would Miya-tan think if I showed her some of the new patterns you've downloaded?" Matsu countered. The girls hands danced about, each trying to twist and turn the others into a painful hold.

About to say something, to interject and stop the brewing hostilities, Shinji didn't have the chance to. Miya stepped in and showed just how skilled and fast she was. In a moment she was away from the sink and hand a hand on each shoulder pushing both apart. "That is enough from both of you. Look, you're making him nervous! Today is a day for connection, for learning, and not something to be nervous of! And what you each do," Miya eyed both girls, "in the privacy of your rooms is for you alone! Now each of you, say your peace and leave us." Flicking each girl in the forehead, they doubled over rubbing the wounds.

"S-orry, Sorry Miya-san, I went to far," Uzume had both hands to her forehead and back peddled to the door towards her room. One hand to the doorframe the other her forehead, Uzume had one eye opened yet still smiled, "Give it to her good, Shin-chan, make it really special for her…and if it gets dirty just have it cleaned before…AH!" Uzume ran off from Miya who stomped down with her Oni-mask like glare chasing the girl out.

Fixing her glasses before taking her phone out, Matsu shared a small giggle with Shinji. "I'll text you what I think the better options you have are. And I'll be thinking of a mo-movie for us to watch if you still want to. Oh…maybe we should have a movie night in the common sometime to, give Miya-tan something to look forward to. Experiment one is progressing well," Matsu winked at Miya before fleeing less she get the same treatment.

"I think those two are just as nervous as I am," Shinji waved at the empty spaces Matsu and Uzume were standing in. Why were they so fixated on this, what did they have to gain for being so supportive of Musubi and his first date. He wondered if Kuu-chan would have added anything to the madness had Ritsuko not requested the girl come in for a small physical. But now alone with Miya, Uzume's present on his arm, Shinji felt shame, it wasn't hard to see Miya had some of the physical aspects of life, even Shinji noticed this. But as time moved on, as he interacted with the woman… "Are you…upset with me Miya-san?" He didn't want that, nearly as much as he feared upsetting Misato!

Fluttering over to him, Miya enfolded the boy in the arms of her Kimono and hugged him gently. Soft seemed to be the best word to describe Miya, at least to Shinji. Drawing him just a little closer, Shinji actually getting a sense of her, "Never. You are a dear, and I am proud of you. So much has been thrust upon you, all of you Children. What happens, if it happens, is a beautiful thing. Do not think it a dirty thing. Now, you go and have fun, and know that no matter what Musubi-chan will love it" Bending down at the knee, Miya actually rubbed her nose against Shinji's with a small secret smile between them.

"Oooh look what I see," Uzume and Matsu called out from the hall, and like that the moment was over. Miya tore off after the teasing duo, the sounds Shinji heard was proof that she got Matsu first and then Uzume. The warm fuzzies that Miya imparted stayed for a good while. Going into the bathroom, he quickly changed into the gift and did his best with the tie and felt he did well enough. This was a good place, it was…it was worth fighting for wasn't it? Leaving the Izumo House, Shinji got in sight of the fountain when he got Matsu's text.

It was in her typical fashion of half info and half innuendo, she only teased him like that by proxy never as open as she was with Miya. Gave him ideas, more solidified his own plans. He wasn't brave enough for the grander things, at least not now…not the first date. Sitting at the fountain, the time fifteen minutes past the planned meeting time, Shinji saw Musubi rushing towards him.

"Sorry I'm late! I tried to find that woman, but only found other Sekirei. Had a good fight with one of them," Musubi waved widely at Shinji. She was exposed (must it be every fight?), but Shinji had planned for it. He had brought a spare top for her, he always had a spare for her now, and shielded her from prying eyes as she put it on. Grabbing his shirt by the arm, she rubbed it between her fingers, "Ooh it's so slick! So what are we going to do first?" Latching onto his hand, holding it with her gloved one, "Your hand is warm."

Oh hers was positively aflame and Shinji felt his heart nearly burst, squeezing tightly, "So is yours. And if you'd like, how about we get some food first? You must have worked up a hunger hunting for…" Tsukiumi his soul told him. He wasn't sure how he knew, the woman never told him her name, but in his heart of hearts he knew that was her name.

Nodding, clasping her other hand over his, Musubi was absolutely doting this fine afternoon! Shinji found his feelings growing impossibly more for her at that moment. That loud and joyous voice echoed her face, "Sure! I could eat a horse if they had one! I'll get that girl next time. Let's go have fun!" Tugging on Shinji, not even knowing where they were going, she led the boy into the busy Sunday masses of humanity.

Time moved on, the gears that were Shinji's nerves loosened and started to spin easily and in tune with Musubi's heart. The late lunch was a beef bowl for each of them, junk food but Musubi got so little of that she had an extra-large without batting an eye and finished Shinji's when he found his stomach bottomed out. Musubi could talk and talk and talk and Shinji was more than content to listen, he could listen to any of his…friends…for hours and not be bored. It was so strange, timidly…he let Musubi enter his heart fully and totally that day. The fear of abandonment, those old memories of standing alone at a train station not knowing what was going on, where mother was, or why his father left him, that sensation started to fade.

"How about a nice walk in the park, Musubi-chan? There is a nice walking trail that goes to a lake and there are musicians and performers on Sunday," Shinji asked timidly. Watching her eat with gusto, talk about the odd little fight she had with the staff wielder, he was proud, yes proud sounded best, of her! This was one of Asuka's ideas, she said it was 'bland and easy' enough for Shinji to do, he hadn't known about it and was shocked Asuka did! Then again, she was the social Child where Shinji was the boring and Rei the strange. Touji and Kensuke's ideas were more like Shinji's had been, safe and unsure. A movie, the arcade, aquarium, and other things they saw on television or in manga.

Content to do nothing but walk hand in hand with Shinji, Musubi just shrugged, "Whatever you want to do. Today has been great already! But when do we go to the hotel? I've been worried about my training in the last part of the date. I've been having to much fun to notice if you're in pain yet." Letting Shinji steer for a little bit, moving from the busy sidewalks and shopping venues to a more green and fragrant park, Musubi never let go of his hand.

Now it wasn't unusual for Musubi to say something that confused Shinji or Misato, it happened a few times a day. Whatever learning she received before being winged by Shinji had the girl daft to many of life's simple things. Was it fighting? Yes, Musubi knew it and could teach. No, well...best not to take what she said to heart as it was often misleading. Situation was getting worse and not better since moving into the Izumo House, Shinji wondered who was misleading the woman. So her little comment only caused Shinji a moment of pause before the necessary, "Hotel, what hotel? And what do you mean pain? Why would I be?"

"W-what?" Musubi came to a full stop, and being the physical powerhouse she was caused Shinji's forward momentum to continue so he crashed into her. Head nestled between her ample offerings, Musubi quickly wrapped him in a fierce embrace. Nearly with tears in her eyes, "I was told that if a man is attracted to his girlfriend, his thingy gets big. When it gets big it hurts when on dates, and a girlfriend has the duty to tend to it! Are you...are you not attracted to me today? You have been in the past."

Two things happened in rapid succession. First Shinji's mind went into terrified zones of teenage confusion. Yes, Musubi got his blood up all the time, she was tailor made to do it! Yes, he spent a few evenings in the bathroom flushing down his confusion. Yes, he wanted to make love to this woman. All those concepts made his brain go into a whirlwind of confusion and lock up. Second, the warm embrace, being so close to those thinly covered assets that Musubi so often showed him...got his blood up. "I-uh-well...you do...but it doesn't hurt...well...not really..." oh boy did it hurt but not physically.

The clouds parted in the emotional waters of Musubi's face and the sun shined down...exacerbating the situation. "She said you'd be shy about it! So that is why you didn't say anything, tricky Shinji-sama doesn't want the date to end early either! But she didn't say we couldn't just cut out the part where you gather your courage to...pounce me," Musubi lifted Shinji off the ground effortlessly. Looking about the vicinity, they had a crowd of gauges and snickering people taking pictures of 'the amorous couple' in the quad. Nodding to herself, Musubi tore off running carrying Shinji bridal style.

"W-w-where are we g-g-going?" Shinji stammered due to the bouncing. Not the first run she ever took him on, it was the bumpiest. Added to his plight was a motion and rubbing against as they ran. Recognizing the scenery as she slowed, "Why are we here?"

Leaping up to the fifth floor of the exposed walkway, Musubi confidently set Shinji down. Gesturing to the door to their old apartment, "Well, I don't know where a hotel is, but if all we need is privacy we can go back here right?" The door opened easily enough, the nob crushed in Musubi's hand...ok...when she was emotional her strength was multiplied! Pounding her fist onto her upturned palm, "I almost forgot!" Lifting Shinji back up, she carried him over the threshold, "I'm supposed to carry you to the bed right?"

Who was telling her all these things! Why was she doing this...well that was obvious. "Y-you don't have to carry me, if you don't want to," Shinji couldn't lie to himself about this. Musubi had been open and earnest about her feelings for him since day one. It was him that was dragging his feet with worry and fear. She carried him to the their old bedroom, thankfully the apartment wasn't repopulated and came with furniture.

Sitting on the bed next to Shinji, Musubi was equally embarrassed but she was quick to remove both their clothing. A whirling dervish of hands, excitement, and skilled hands! "Its...its bigger than normal...is that normal?" Musubi pointed at Shinji's appreciation of her glorious form.

"I...don't know," Shinji's brain wasn't working. All he knew was he Musubi was beautiful beyond words. The curves, the hair, the smell, how her legs splayed just a little to show him a trimmed set of hair that matched his own. Leaning in, arms going around her waist, she didn't resist, he pulled her against him. Kissing her softly, "Musubi-chan...do you want to d-do this...truly?" He cheated a little by kissing the side of her lips, unable to resist this siren at his side.

Now a new look fell over Musubi, one Shinji had never seen before, eyes half laden lips just a little parted, it was what he felt he must look like. Wanting, both of them felt this moment...how quickly a day changed. But also was a meekness that Musubi never had before, a timidness that she never had when clothed, "Ashikabi-sama..."

After a few more precious moments of gently kissing and touching. Each letting their hands dance clumsily over one another, Shinji's phone burst into life. "Ashikabi, Sekirei the time has come for Phase Two to start! Now that Ninety percent of the Sekirei have been winged, it is time to move on! All remaining Sekirei must be winged and all Ashikabi must acquire one victory over another or you'll be eliminated from the Plan! If you choose to flee the city, you will be deemed a quitter and may be subject to recall! Now go out and capture!" the professor burst into 3d life from Shinji's phone.

Both Shinji and Musubi looked at the phone, at each other, and quickly fled back to the Izumo House. What was this recall business, what was this necessary fight shit?! Shinji found his libido doused by his fear of losing his new family. Even Musubi lost the wanting gaze she had, replaced with dedication and determination to win a fight for her Ashikabi...their would be another time for them. Shinji didn't fear it now, it was as Miya said. Beautiful and he knew he loved Musubi and all his Sekirei now. They would fight for him, he would fight for them...and hopefully this whole nightmare would end with them still happily together.

X-X

Notes

I wanted to move the relationship further but not THAT last step yet. Still feels a bit early even if this is chapter 5, but the bridge has been breached. Moving all stories and side stories about, save for one but I feel this chapter had enough so adding another side plot wasn't necessary. Hope you enjoyed, and hope the rest of your year is well! Thanks for reading…

Later

Mercaba


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Well all the parties and celebrations are over and time to get back to work! Got a nasty cold right now and making life a real pain, and my office chair is broken, double win!

X-X

On Angel's Wings

Chapter – 6

Misato loved a lazy Sunday, rarely got them, so whenever she had the chance she tried to maximize the laziness of it. Life really hadn't allowed for much 'lazy' as late, what with eldritch attacks and her knowledge of super-human fighting tournaments going on. Have to learn to roll with the punches though or you go insane. Though if she was ever in a closed room with that Minaka she might see if she could shove those glasses up his ass! Who does this type of thing? Release these Sekirei into the world, have them form bonds with people, and then threaten to take them away if they didn't fight for you? Wait, correction, fight and WIN for you. Lose and your friend/lover is taken from you. That was evil.

Listening to the soft rock playing on the radio, Misato sipped a late morning coffee as she watched Kusano coloring at the table. "Well we don't have to worry about that 'win a fight' now thanks you Ku-chan," Misato reached out and patted the girl's head. In typical Ku-chan fashion she looked over, smiled that blissful grin of hers and went back to coloring. Kid was easy to please, quick to bite though if she wasn't getting her Ashikabi's attention and he was in the room, and just adorable. Listening to the approaching footfalls, "So Ku-chan what are you drawing today?"

"Oh dear, they didn't take her with them? That wasn't very polite of them, it should have been an outing for all of them," Miya blew a stray bit of hair away from her face. Hovering into the room, woman never seemed to actually touch the ground, she poured the last of the coffee into her own mug (compliments of Shinji) and joined the duo at the table. Clutching the mug to her chest, "What is it, Katsuragi-san?"

Up until Shinji gave her that coffee mug two days ago woman had been a stanch tea drinker, now however it was random. Never one NOT to poke when given the opportunity, "You know you could just drink tea out of that and not my coffee. Just because it called a coffee mug doesn't dictate that is the only thing that could go into it." But Misato was starting to think she had a little competition over Shinji's parental figure. Why the hell this woman was so fixated on Shinji's upbringing was starting to come clear. It was time to have this talk.

Adding a liberal amount of cream, the signs of a new coffee drinker, Miya just batted at Misato, "Just trying it is all. It has its charms. And that is an adorable drawing Ku-chan, but what did I say about Duck-san?" Picking up the drawing, it showed Shinji, Kusano, Musubi, and…it could have been anybody else. Kids drawings were never easy to understand, and the rubber ducky was there. Giving the small child a rather nasty glare, she bounced back when Misato rapt a rolled up newspaper against her head. Rubbing the spot as if it hurt, "Katsuragi-san?"

"Lay off the kid! It's just a drawing after all, nothing wrong with it. The duck brings the room together, makes you realize it's a bathroom and not a pool or something. No reason to go all oni-mode on her," Misato unfurled her paper again. She was all for rules and structure, but only when necessary. Scaring a child for being a child though was a bit much. Finding her place again, Misato smiled at Kusano, "And I think Matsu-kun has plans for Shin-chan and Musubi-chan that might be a little to adult for Ku-chan here. Though I think she deserves a present for her little victory yesterday. Would you like that?"

Nodding fiercely at Misato, Kusano gasped out happily yet kept her voice inside. Girl did talk, just very rarely and often only at her Ashikabi. Pointing at the picture a few times, Ku-chan took a few fugitive looks at Miya and then back at Misato. Girl had been taken with Shinji the day before for a little grocery shopping. Shinji wasn't aloud out without a Sekirei after blond attacked him, but it had been early in the morning so they just let Ku-chan go. Well a lone Sekirei took Ku-chan's size as a sign of weakness and attacked…she was quickly surrounded by various vines and trees and was sealed out. Not the biggest victory, but who cared requirement achieved!

"Well if you all wore bathing suits I guess a little group bath wouldn't be too much. Just have to make sure Musubi-chan doesn't go too far. As for what those three are doing now, I think you're indulging them too much. You give any leniency to The Perverted Four-Eyes and you'll find simulations of yourself and…" Miya quickly blushed and shook her head hard. Setting her cup back down, running her finger around the rim of her gift, she found Misato again watching her, "Yes?"

Setting the paper down, Misato slowly raised her own Shinji provided mug to her lips and drank heavily. Both women were shocked when Shinji had given them their little porcelain gifts, each colored for them, but accepted them giddily. Stupid kid was hard to read at times, made the small things really stand out. Misato used her mug exclusively for all non-Yebisu drinks. "You do know they're likely at a love motel right now right? Matsu-chan left her laptop out, likely on purpose, and I saw something labeled 'Experiment-3'. And I'll do the dishes this morning while you plan every possible way to make Ku-chan's gift as bland as possible," Misato reached out for the mug.

Flinching away from Misato's hand, pulling the cup to her chest, Miya lips drew in so tight her mouth seemingly vanished. As Misato laughed, she relaxed a little and set the cup back on the table. "Am I so transparent about this? Such a simple thing…likely only two-thousand yen at most but it is a cherished object. And yes I saw Experiment-3 as well, she never forgets her computers, but pretends to. Though I doubt it works, young Shinji-kun is to shy for such. Though after the announcement of the Second phase last week…I wonder if something was interrupted," Miya did subtly move the mug away from Kusano's grasping hand. Pushing the girl's nose like a button, "Ku-chan, I believe you'll have something similar when he gets back."

"Can't refute you there. Those two are a little more touchy feely than they used to be, but not to the level Kaji and I were when we first…" Misato stopped and her head dipped. Kaji, he was back and he brought a slew of old memories both good and bad. Folding her paper back up and adding it to a stack waiting for recycling, Misato shuffled to the sink. Debating filling the coffeepot for another cup, she opted not. Washing out the last of her with a little water, "So what do we do regarding him, Shinji-kun? You can lie to the others, but I see how you act around him. What are your aims for my ward?" Hanging her mug up to dry on a hook, she stood behind Ku-chan as she started another drawing, of course it started with herself and Shinji.

Pausing the conversation in desperation, Miya forced down the last of her coffee and visually struggled to do so. With as much dignity and flourish as a woman with a dribble of coffee down her cheek could, she stood and approached Misato. Hand to her chest, "I simply with to be there for him in ways he requires. He is a delicate young man, with a very sad past, forced into not one but two situations that are above one his age should be forced to face. I cannot be his parent, but I can be there for him regardless. He needs somebody with a level head, to not exacerbate his state."

Clutching Kusano's chair, Misato's knuckles popped as she felt that last bit was aimed at her. Doing her best to keep her tone level and not fall into the bait, "But you're just his landlady, if I deem it necessary we can just move on base. Musubi-chan is his registered bodyguard now so she's cleared for the base." A hand fell on hers, small and sticky, but Misato ignored it. Then something struck her, Miya mentioned Shinji's past, how did she know about it? Leaning in, accusatorial glare, "And what do you know about his past?"

"You know of Matsu-kun's abilities regarding technology, if not I have misjudged your capabilities," Miya confessed without actually confessing. Getting closer to Misato, nearly nose to nose now, both women were standing tall and not falling back. A small little vicious curl in her lips, "I may know even more than you do Captain, about a few things. And if you think you can just up and leave, you're woefully underestimating MBI and their reach. Leave here and you'll only hurt him in the end."

That tiny hand was not tugging on her leg, but Misato shook it off, "I know she's skilled, but the MAGI are the pinnacle of super computers! And I doubt that little tablet Matsu-chan has is capable of showing its log-in screen! And that doesn't answer my question, what do you know about his past! That is classified information!" And Misato thought some of what she read was a little off, didn't add up in the end, did Miya know more?

Not it was Miya's turn to shake her leg as something clung to it, that superior look took a hit as she unconsciously looked up at the attic. A tell Misato noticed, Miya could lie perfectly, but if visual evidence was nearby she would look at it…the attic held something Miya didn't want others to know about. "I know what truly happened to his mother, if that is what you are alluding to. I also know you nearly flunked out of college due to staying at a…you called them love hotels correct," Miya was on the attack.

"Yes, I had a lover before, not something you'd understand. What with your archaic feelings towards sex, nobody would stay with you that long. Fridged old woman that is trying to steal MY ward because she'll never have a child of her own!" Misato wasn't going to let Kaji be thrown at her as some sort of knife! He had been a vital part of her life in the past, she HAD loved him…and part of her always would. But just as much as she cared in the past, the break-up had been very painful.

Hands going out in claws, intercepted by Misato's, the two women pushed viciously at one another. "My-my, are you maybe projecting your own maternal desires onto me! He is your ward, not your child! And I had a husband, do not-OUCH!" Miya pulled her hand out of Misato's grasp and shook it and started to blow on it.

Doing the same, jumping up and down and spinning as the pain was vibrant and blinding, Misato hissed, "Ku-chan, what did we say about biting people! We weren't fighting or ignoring you, we were just…" Misato stopped lying. She had wanted to hurt Miya, wanted to knock the woman down a peg because…she saw Miya and Shinji and was envious. Those two clicked in a way that Misato knew she couldn't replicate, saw their closeness and worried he'd replace her with Miya.

Kneeling down, Miya brought Kusano into a light embrace, "Sorry for ignoring you or scaring you. Katsuragi-san and I were agitated is all. We care about your Ashikabi in a different way than you do." Smoothing the girl's hair, the child was calming in the woman's embrace, Miya did look back up at Misato with resignation all over her face. After a long sigh, "I apologize, Katsuragi, I went to far. You are not the woman of your past. I just was not prepared for this conversation, though we both knew it was inevitable. Shall we set aside some time in the future to go over this with clearer heads?" Standing up, taking Kusano with her…a little koala bear clinging on…Both women went ridged when the door opened. Somebody was coming!

"Hey, Miya-san, hope you don't mind me coming a bit early, wanting to talk to Ikari-kun. Girls are working and…oh hey, I interrupt so-something? You must be new here?" a rather slovenly looking man, not unattractive though, wiped his hands on her jeans and extended one of them to Misato, "Seo Kaoru, I solve problems for a price!" Winking at Misato, he flinched his head at her and his open hand.

Ah so this was the guy Shinji mentioned before, encountered during the arboretum incident. Taking his hand, Misato gave it a good hard squeeze, maybe to hard, "Katsuragi Misato, and you just mentioned coming here to see my ward did you?" Guy had a nice firm grip, but what would a full grown adult be looking for HER ward far?

"Do not talk to scum like him, Katsuragi, he isn't worthy of your time. And I would request you leave the young Ikari-kun alone. Would not like him being infected by your lack of common sense. Or are you not also here for food?" Miya was already one handing bags of rice onto the table. Woman went from resigned yet content to barely contained contempt in a matter of moments. Stepping between Misato and Seo, Miya held a very defensive posture.

Taking a step back, putting his hands up in submission, "Ouch, Miya-san, little harsher than normal aren't you. And I was just wanting to make sure he was doing well on this second phase business. Hikari and Hibiki already won a match, and I see a blond running around un-winged. Wondering if he had any plans for…Katsuragi-san you say your name was?" He side stepped Miya a little, eyes going over Misato in a very appreciative manner.

"Tsukiumi, Shinji-kun says that is her name…I hear him in his sleep. Much like Ku-chan here, he's been seeing her in his dreams," Misato patted Kusano who murmured. Guess the small girl was asleep in Miya's warm embrace. Was this guy wanting a quick win if he wanted, or was he genuinely concerned? Misato considered herself a good judge of character, and this Seo did appear to worried about Shinji.

Shouldering the bags of rice, Seo stood a bit taller, "Knew that kid was something special. I have a nose for talent and since he gave me his lunch and…" Seo dodged low as Miya's hand swung over his head, "OH yeah…sorry about that. I'll not take his lunch again. My-bad. Do you know when he'll be back, I really want to talk about things with…" They all stopped when Misato's phone rang, it was a custom tone that Miya and Misato recognized instantly, the emergency number.

"Katsuragi here, what is it…" Misato held her hand up to silence the two. It didn't take long for the news to sink in, head dipping down, Misato felt that fear and anger grow back into her. An angel was spotted off the coast, it was necessary to call in the pilots for a mission. "I'll call him, get Asuka in and suited up," hanging up the phone she shared a pained moment with Miya, "Angel sighted. Have to ruin Matsu-chan's little experiment."

X-X

Sitting on the edge of the rather nice bed, Shinji was felt a strange mixture of euphoria and anxiety. It finally happened, Musubi and he finally stepped over that bridge that they approached last week. After they broke into their old place and got interrupted it was a foregone conclusion this event would happen. But to have it actually take place, to finally make love to Musubi, well it filled the lad with a whole storm of alternating feelings.

"It was so…unexpected," Shinji muttered yet smiled. He'd didn't know if he should thank Matsu for her tricking them into this event or chastise her. Listening to the shower in the other room, Musubi was still showering, he knew he'd have to thank Matsu. This wasn't something to be afraid of, to shun, it was a marvelous bonding sensation. Physically it was nice, well very nice, but emotionally it was a little overwhelming. Musubi was just so, "She was so exuberant, so doting…energetic."

Patting his stomach, damn he was hungry, Shinji paced the room and worried they'd exceed the hour that Matsu duped them into. 'I have to make a quick run, you two stay here for an hour while I deal with it,' had been her little lie to get them here. "What do I say to either of them…to Misato-san or Miya-san?" Shinji clenched his hand a few times. Looking out the window over the city, idly scratching his stomach, it looked so calm right now, so peaceful.

A simple day out getting Kusano a little gift and some groceries turned into a life altering event. Shinji had wanted to get Misato and Miya a small gift, a show of affection that he wasn't sure how to do. Since breakfast was one of the few times everybody got together typically, Shinji opted for a small token for the two. Well he saw how Musubi and Kusano reacted to that, so he knew he'd have to get them something as well. Kusano was first since it was hard to get a gift for a person when they were with you. Well Matsu asked to come alone, and since she was a shut-in he had been glad to include her, and well…Matsu was an expert manipulator of hormonally challenged Ashikabi and Sekirei.

"And how are you feeling Shin-tan?" Matsu asked from a crack in the door to the outside world. Peeking in, seeing Shinji clothed she hurried in and shut the door. Hands clenched together, arms fully extended downward, Matsu was a little timid, "Not hurt or anything…I took the liberty of deleting the footage from the hidden camera in the room…but I did see you two finally…" Her breathing increased into fairly large puffs, her chest heaving and her glasses slide off a little.

Eyes popping open, Shinji spun around and nearly fell over in stunned horror! She was here, Matsu and actually seen his initial humiliation followed by…well…uh…well Shinji and Musubi had a lot of emotion to work through. "I-uh-well…little t-tender, but…footage?" Shinji looked about the room but did not see any cameras! Look, he knew he was young, he had no interpersonal experience, so of course he wouldn't last long the first time!

Picking up the wrapped bag containing the elegantly painted floral plastic cup with Kusano's name on it, Matsu winked at Shinji. Giving a very obvious peek at the lads crotch, "Just a little tender? You two were really going into it, what you said, what SHE said? Yeah I deleted that, it was for just Sekirei and their Ashikabi to know." Walking over to the lad as the sound of the shower shut off, Matsu timidly reached out, jerked back initially when she touched his hand, but when he didn't fall away she took it again. "Your hand is very warm, and yeah there is a camera behind the mirror over there. I disabled it for another three hours," Matsu's thumb ran over the flesh between Shinji's thumb and forefinger.

"T-thanks for that. It IS private, be-between us," Shinji was still not used closeness to beautiful girls. Matsu was awfully close as well, face flush, looking him right in the eye. She set this whole thing up, was being blatant enough for Shinji to understand, and was she…was she leaning in? Was he ready for any of this, no, was he going to try to be, yes. Putting his hand atop Matsu's shoulder, she shuddered for a moment, closed her eyes, leaned in, and…

The bathroom door opened and Musubi charged out, "Shinji-sama we should thank Matsu-san for…oh she's here! Are we going to stay longer? I'd like to try a few things! I was thinking while I cleaned and…" Musubi thankfully broke into the growing emotionally tangled mess that was Matsu's experimental minefield!

Stumbling back from Matsu, Shinji's hands went out and as he tripped he was shocked when Musubi caught him!? "Huh, wha?" she had been so far away and within seconds crossed the room and caught him! She wasn't that fast before. But damn he loved being in her arms, she was so warm and…no think like this and they'd never leave! "M-Matsu-chan and I were just talking about…well this. She's worried about us, and I feel I owe both of you so much. You've given me so much, going through this crazy fight stuff. And…" Musubi was just so jovial and loving right now! Guess she was feeling what Shinji was, just better at showing it.

"Yeah, both of you owe me, just remember that Musu-tan! Today was a gift from me to you, and I can help you get even better…" Matsu's voice shifted from the tender shyness to a more authoritative one as she fixed her glasses only to stop when Shinji's phone rang.

The room looked at Shinji's pocket, and he felt that growing chill go down his spine. Misato was a lazy person on Sunday, and it wasn't even past lunch yet…why would she be calling. Pulling out the MBI enhanced device he felt his mouth go dry before answering, "Yes, Misato-san, what do you need?" Did she know? Was this Misato going to be yelling at him, disappointed in him for…confirming his affection.

"Shinji-kun, we need you at the base. We have a pattern blue off the coast a few miles. Need to get you and Asuka out there. Are Musubi-kun and Matsu-kun with you? We need you here faster than the better," Misato's face popped up in its holographic glory. Thankfully the tech only let the callers see one another, and not the room around them and their companions.

An angel, a fight, and maybe death. Shinji nodded, thankfully the camera picked it up, "I'll be right in, and yeah they're with me. B-be right in." He couldn't help but see their feared expressions, both Sekirei were not having a good time with their newfound knowledge. Swallowing hard, his throat hurt, "A-anything else?"

Giving Shinji an apologetic shrug, "Sorry for ruining your shopping trip. Hope I didn't interrupt anything," Misato concluded and her image vanished. Pocketing the phone, Shinji felt it weigh his pocket down impossibly, a bowling ball in attached to his hip.

"Musu-tan you get him to that base, I have to get back to the Inn and my computer. Don't worry Shin-tan, I've got your back on this!" Matsu hurried out of the door after kicking open one of the hotels windows. The wind cut in and made the messy sheets billow just in time for the Angel siren to start pealing its horrid death wail. She was out of the door before Shinji had a chance to even comment, Matsu was driven and that was a scary thing.

Rushing to Shinji, scooping him up and snuggling him extra close, "I hate those things. I hate you fighting things I can't help with. But I'll be here when you get back. Shinji-sama…today was…I'll never lose, never be away from you." With a kiss to his cheek, Musubi tore out the window and was a blur of action and speed. Leaping, ducking, sliding under signs, and one time punching through an ill placed building that had the audacity to exist in her world. Yesterday Musubi was a force of nature, today she was something beyond that and Shinji hoped the next fight she was in…she didn't kill her opponent.

It was a rapid deployment if there ever was one. The moment Shinji was on base, complements of Musubi tearing through the gate as if it were tinfoil, he was taken by Ritsuko to suit up and get into Unit-01. Being cradled by the woman he adored, gave him time to think. Only able to see her as the world rushed by him, he cemented it into his heart, he would not lose. Could not, as it would cause her harm or pain…nothing he'd allow! It gave him, courage, the solidify core of reason was not emboldened and reinforced with determination!

It took less than twenty minutes to get from base to the air, those at the Izumo Inn he hoped were safe and sound! Did they need a shelter, or were they safer at the Inn? "H-how are you feeling over there, Soryu-san?" Shinji asked over the comm system. Asuka had that smug look that Shinji envied, Ayanami had that confidence…he needed to check on Ayanami. After their last talk she had some sort of procedure and was sick since.

"Huh, what? I'm excited! This is going to be my debut battle in Japan, and my first solo fight! I'll show you what I am capable of," Asuka said after popping an earbud out of her ear. How she got a music player in past Ritsuko, and risking it being ruined, was beyond Shinji. Thumbing at herself, she was full of all the bravado and energy Shinji wished he felt now, "So just you sit back and watch, Shinji. This is how a real pilot acts!"

"Alright you two, cut the chatter. We've got touchdown in five minutes. Angel detected just off the coast, Ritsuko you tell MBI to shut the fuck up, we have permission to leave Tokyo! We do not know this one's capabilities, but it doesn't have the range that the Fifth had, so there is that. When you two land, Shinji is on point due to past experience, Asuka you provide support," Misato was in her no-nonsense mode. Whenever Shinji saw Misato like this, it was a real eye opener, she was so divergent in her personalities. This Misato was a mental dynamo, one that did not just ask for respect but took it from all around her.

Readying himself for the decent, if this was like Jet Alone the pain would be more than jarring, Shinji got into position and into the stirrups. Please let this be easy, let it be like his first sortie again. Run in, tear down AT field, and…well he didn't know how the Third actually ended but it ended well! Watching the city below turn to grassland and beach, Shinji chucked the spear down into the entry area, and reassured his pallet rifle was set, "Alright…ready."

Both Eva's were detached from their aerial support and fell like a whale and a bowl of petunias to the ground. When he hit, his teeth rattled and the pain went up his spine as expected. Yeah, just like Jet Alone. "A-alright, I'll go in and…" Shinji reached for the spear only to see it torn away by Asuka.

"Asuka stick to the plan, you are on support not offense!" Misato yelled over the comm. Asuka did not heed the call, and rushed with the spear towards the stationary angel. In one show of superior skill, Asuka cut the angel nearly in half.

Twirling the staff around and planting it into the ground, Asuka appeared in Shinji's monitor again, "That is how a battle should be. Simple and elegant, no waste. How is THAT for opening battle!" Asuka's voice sounded twenty feet tall and Shinji mentally projected Asuka's nose growing five feet long. That was when the angel split into two.

Firing a few rounds at each, hopefully getting Asuka back from the mental parade she was throwing for herself, "Its not down! It…it isn't taking any damage! Asuka snap out of it!" Shinji wasn't about to fail here, not after formally throwing his whole being into this! When he hit one angel, he noticed some strange effect on the other, they were mirroring each other!

With the angels between them, Asuka wasn't paying attention until one of them pierced her shoulder with its claw. The mirrored angel shattered Shinji's rifle, raised in defense against it. Howling in fury, Asuka was not happy, "What the hell, can't you have just died like you should have!" Swinging a horizontal strike through the core of her opponent, she didn't see what Shinji did where his opponent healed it!

"Shin-tan! They're mimicking each other, you have to both hit their cores at the same time. I've a trick to help, but you have to get that little girl to act! In ten seconds strike forward in a twenty five degree arc to the left! Have Red go right!" Matsu cut into Shinji's comm.

Feeling a haze of pain and agony as the angel continued to poke and stab into him, Shinji nodded and grunted through clenched teeth. This angel was to fast, didn't react to pain as it was always healed…but he had to trust Matsu. "Asuka…something is going to happen in ten seconds…attack to the right when it does alright?" Shinji hoped she heard, but she was likely suffering just like he was.

Drawing his prog-knife, he cut into the clawed hand only for it to keep going thanks to that stupid healing factor! Calls to withdraw, to get organized, and countless other people yelling at them, Shinji shut them out in favor of Matsu. Whatever Matsu was going to do, he hoped he recognized it! The dance was uncoordinated and painful for Shinji, he was slashed, clawed, and pierced as he tried to keep his partner close to Asuka's.

A blast from the sky hit not far away from him, then another, and another! Another angel or was it Matsu? How was she able to attack from the sky, don't worry about it, go with it. Countless blasts from the sky forced both the angels and Eva's closer and closer, and when Shinji heard Matsu scream at him, she did what she said…and it hurt. He had to go through the claw and it pierced his chest, his lung exploded in massive pain, but he saw his goal achieved! Then another piercing occurred in his other stomach, he vomited in the plug due to the pain. Looking down he saw Asuka's spear.

Matsu's laser attack forced the angels to converge again and their coordinated attack was successful! Only it was…well…oh god was it painful.

"Shinji, where did those hits come from? How did you know to…Shinji? Shinji?" Asuka tried calling out to him, but Shinji was already fading from the pain and lack of adrenaline. After the angel was down, vaporized, he fell to his knees and patted at his imaginary wounds. Battle over, victory…check please? Shinji opted to take a nice little nap. He'd ask Matsu about what she did, listen to the inevitable browbeating for ignoring orders, and talk to Asuka about her breaking orders and skewering him like an olive when he woke up.

X-X

"Haven't seen you taking tests in over two weeks, why is it either Shinji or you are always exempt from testing?" Asuka asked as she shut her locker. Three days post battle, Asuka was still feeling that needling sensation of unease. Today's test was over, why they needed to test so much Asuka had no idea, but surrendered to it as payment to operate her Unit-02. Sauntering over towards the annoying and cold First Child, Asuka contemplated what she wanted to do now. Leaning at the waist just a little, "Not going to answer me again? Nobody is ordering you to answer." That would always miff Asuka, Ayanami's attitude.

Clad in her school uniform, seriously didn't she have other clothing, Ayanami had a small bead of sweat on her temple. Shaking her head slowly, "I was excluded as I recovered from my operation. Ikari-kun had his test earlier today." The teenager looked tired, far more so than normal, and even paler than normal. Clenching and unclenching her hands, she stared at them as if they were alien to her. Slowly she turned back to Asuka and her head tilted just a little, "Does it matter to you?"

Being questioned by this creature was not something Asuka technically avoided, so she stood back up and turned away from the sickly girl. Hadn't she overheard Akagi saying something about Ayanami and some procedure? Would make sense she wouldn't test if she was sick or something, but Asuka just forgot…or didn't care enough to remember. "No it doesn't," she settled on, "just wondering is all. You need…help or something?" Not that Asuka wanted to help, but she wasn't bereft of sympathy. Inching away from the heavy pulsating shoulders of the girl, rounding her towards the exit like one would a coughing person.

"Akitsu is waiting for me outside," Rei just continued to sag and cradle her stomach. The sweat continued to form on her, small shivers worked their ways through her body, but Ayanami didn't say anything else. Just sit their cradling herself, nodding, and Asuka thought she saw a small rash forming on the back of the girl's neck.

If Ayanami said she was fine, if she didn't want Asuka's help, then Asuka wasn't going to force it on the girl. Shrugging and heading out, "Well if you need anything, I'm sure you could call Shinji." He helped everybody, even if he got stuck in the gut for it. Already in the hall, heading towards Ritsuko's little cubby of an office to get her results, Asuka came to a halt. It wasn't her fault she hurt him! It was an accident, she was acting on her instincts, her training! How as she supposed to know he was on the other side of the angel like he was! Grumbling as she started off again, "My debut battle ruined by team damage!"

Finding the aloof and antiseptic smelling woman at her computer, Asuka just walked into the office. "Did you have my scores ready? Ayanami said Shinji had his testing earlier today?" Asuka hated that timid way she said his name! He saved that botched mission, the one she messed up, and she put him down for it. Do not feel guilty, do not feel guilty, do not! Getting a small thrill when she saw that irked expression appear and then fade back into the makeup covered old hag's face, "Not bothering you am I?"

"Wasn't expecting you this fast, and yeah he did. Ikari-kun had his test after he was released from observation. Your test results are on that screen over there, go help yourself," Ritsuko was already back on her screen. Always so prim and proper, so much 'better' than everybody, Asuka hated this woman's attitude so much. Hammering away at the keyboard, rubbing her pencil against her temple, Ritsuko waited a whole three minutes of having Asuka in the room before she looked away, "Was there something else?"

Enjoying her increased scores, Asuka continued to hover around just to annoy the woman a bit. "Not much, just what was with those lasers, and any hope of me being moved off base? I talked to Katsuragi about it, but nothing has happened yet," she wanted to ask about Shinji but couldn't. To ask about him would give the wrong impression, that she cared…she didn't. Leaning against the door, Asuka noticed a cigarette butt on Akagi's desk. Did Akagi smoke? Only person she knew that did was Kaji…did she ever see Akagi smoke?

"To answer your second question first, you have to keep on Misato or you'll live here until eighteen, she is responsible," Ritsuko thankfully took out a pack of smokes and popped on in her mouth. Not lighting it, rules were what they were, she at least put it into her mouth. Reclining into her chair, it creaked to the point it sounded nearly broke, "As for the first question…MBI is claiming it was a misfire that burnt out. If they have more of those, they aren't telling. Awfully convenient if you ask me. Sounds like it was hacked to me. Now if you've nothing else, I'm busy with Ayanami's reports."

Hacked, MBI was hacked? Laser equipped satellites? That was sounding massively over powered for a telecom/pharmaceutical company to have! Well she had her answer…Asuka just inched out of the office. The fervor in those glassy eyes was disturbing, and they were bordering zealousness. Maybe she'd tell Misato about this, and about Ayanami being sick. Heading out of the base, heading into the shopping district, a little light shopping would break up the monotony of it all. "Maybe I should call Hikari, school should be out by now," Asuka wasn't feeling lonely at all, just wanted to talk a little.

A wave of déjà vu washed over Asuka as she saw her phone's friend finder. Not far off from the fountain, in an alley, Shinji's icon was clear and reminding Asuka she owed him an apology. Scanning the quad fervently, Asuka quickly put the device back in her pocket. Hurrying over to him, Asuka tried to force her pulse to return to normal but it was reluctant to listen. Why was this boring kid causing her so much trouble! It was just an accident, he was a boring kid! Yet he kept popping up in her life, he and his strange Sekirei things! Knowing when she was outgunned Asuka did not want to get involved with that madness.

"Just going to apologize and be done with it, that is all. See that he is fine, apologize, and be done. Maybe if he's alone let him take me out to supper or something," Asuka reassured herself. Food on the base was terrible after all, so it would be a form of repayment for her breech of orders and all that! Nearing the alley, Asuka summed up her courage and as she rounded the corner she saw three figures rushing towards her! Throwing her arms up in defense, she didn't feel the impact, but she did nearly get toppled over by the wind force as the trio leapt over her as if she was a trashcan!

Rushing after the departing two Sekirei, the trailing third was recognized as Musubi, "Get back here and fight me! Nobody threatens my beloved Ashikabi. By the fists of my contract, shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" Vaulting over Asuka, no more a speed bump than a coin on the street. Musubi's feet ripped up the concrete and sprinkled some of it on Asuka's face.

All around them, people pulled out phones and started filming the pursuit, gawking and cheering. These idiots still thought this was some production stunt, a game, or other faked event?! How could these idiots not realize a woman shouldn't be able to crinkle the ground like tinfoil! Yet Asuka watched the fools point and watch. Asuka was terrified at the physics breaking events she watched. Musubi was punching so hard it caused airwaves that knocked one of the girls out of the air! Topless, using on arm to cover herself, Musubi beset the departing two and after her punch knocked one down fell upon that one and…how could a one armed woman put on such a one sided fight!

"I don't want to see this," Asuka forced herself into the alley to avoid the brutality. Musubi did say something about attacking Shinji, maybe he was hurt again or something. It was darker and smelled nasty back here, and very moist. Water dripped from everywhere, "Hey, Shinji, you alright? You down here?" His phone was in here somewhere. So either he dropped it, was unconscious, or worse if he didn't answer. Calling out louder, "Hey, Idiot, are you alright?"

The yells from the idiot masses back in the quad distracted Asuka as she shuffled further down the increasingly damp alley. When she turned away from the bright light of the quad, her vision acclimated to the dim light, "Hey, say something." And she saw it, and she nearly fell over.

Huddled against the wall of the alley, much like the last time she saw him in an alley only much worse. Bleeding about the face as his head and shoulder were leaning against the wall, Shinji forced his head to grind against the bricks to see the source of the questions. "Oh…hey…s-sorry. Tsukiumi was attacked…I was stupid and got in the way…" Shinji tried to point but was to tired or hurt to do so.

Following to where Shinji tried to point, Asuka felt even more light headed at what she saw, "That is the woman…she attacked you?" Nearly as beaten and bruised as Shinji was, the blond woman stood with her shoulder to the wall. Her fancy clothing in tatters, blood dripped and mixed with the water cascading off of her. But she didn't stay there, inching away from it, her left leg was ridged and drug behind her as she hopped towards Shinji. "H-hey lady, stop. Didn't you do enough?" Asuka called out.

This woman, Tsukiumi if Shinji was right, didn't speak. No, she reached out for Shinji and continued to hobble towards him. Falling down with a meaty twack and grunt from the woman, she just started crawling! Crawling towards the prone idiot! Where was that Musubi girl to help him, or that cute little kid with the plants, hell where was anybody that could do…

"Stop what you're doing or I'll have to do something!" Asuka skittered stepped closer. Nothing to use as a weapon, she readied herself to do something! This woman was hurt, bad, so maybe all she had to do was push her off of the idiot and drag him away! Closer and closer Tsukiumi crawled, to the point Asuka HAD to act. Rushing to the pair just as the woman's head was inches away from Shinji's, Asuka pushed against the woman's shoulder.

It was like pushing a refrigerator! Even punch drunk and hurt the woman just muttered something about Ashikabi and tried to get closer to Shinji! Was her bloodlust so great that she'd push on to kill him to her last?! So Asuka pushed harder, and for a moment she was terrified that nothing could stop the blond from killing…then they shifted and tumbled.

Much like an avalanche, Tsukiumi slid off of Shinji and rolled over to his side taking Asuka with her. Can't push against a wall with full force and not fall with it when it dropped. "Just lay here and…I don't know, lay here," Asuka ordered. But she felt those hands grasping her arms now and drag her forward. Fear lanced through her brain as the superior strength pulled her closer and closer. With no place to really put her hands, aside Shinji's stomach and Tsukimi, Asuka was dragged and felt Tsukiumi wrap her arms around her waist in a backbreaking hold.

"My beloved Ashikabi…I pray forgive my stubbornness. I submit to you, my chosen one," Tsukiumi muttered through closed eyes. Drawing Asuka in, the teenager resisting at much as possible, Tsukiumi kissed Asuka and instantly opened her eyes and shoved Asuka away, hurling her against the wall. "No! No! Not…not this…not you….who ARE you? No…no-no-no stop…no!" Tsukiumi called out angrily as she spun over and out of her back a pitifully small and dirty pair of wings blossomed for a few moments and faded away.

Head spinning and back awash with fresh agony, Asuka saw those wings and felt she just was dragged into something she shouldn't have. And that she ruined something that might have been beautiful. "What the hell are you talking about. I couldn't let you hurt him, I owe him a favor for before!" Asuka tried to get up, but the pain in her back was alive with agony.

"Shinji-sama, Shinji-sama I won! I…she was winged? Shinji-sama did you wing her?" Musubi dusted Shinji off and helped him get to her feet. Once Shinji was up, Musubi did the same with Tsukiumi, "Are you my battle sister now too?"

Shoving Musubi away from her, Tsukiumi pointed a gnarled finger at Asuka, "NO! I have had my beloved Ashikabi-sama stolen from me, stolen by a thieving tart who not know her own place nor the scene she haft seen! As my heart finally be open to the truth of love and affection, ripped from me by a jackknife in the dark!" Tsukiumi rushed towards Asuka, water raising from the ground and forming into tendrils about ready to strike.

"Stop! She didn't know…accident," Shinji croaked out and touched Tsukiumi's shoulder. And like that the water fell back to the ground, washing dirt and filth all over. Pressed against the wall again, Tsukiumi crushed her head against his chest and sobbed. The boring little boy just hugged her, and through his muck and filth covered face gave Asuka one bitter and angry look before hugging the woman and closing his eyes.

Shambling over to Musubi who was just as confused, Asuka didn't know what the hell was going on, "What is she babbling about? I see that one try to throttle that idiot, push her off, and then she rambles some Ashikabi nonsense and she kisses me! Then I get thrown at a wall, and I'm the bad one here?" Asuka did not understand any of this insanity!

"You winged her? Oh…I hoped Shinji-sama would. He saved her from those two either Sekirei, I beat one of them," Musubi found a discarded bit of cloth and made a makeshift top for herself. Manhandling Asuka a little, Musubi spun the girl around and examined her wounds, "Did…did you see her wings when she kissed you?"

Pushing Musubi off, Asuka did not like seeing those two crying in one another's arms as if she had shat on their bed and broke an family heirloom! "Yeah, it was a dirty brown little thing, I'd have thought she'd have prettier wings. And what is the issue, can't I just unwing her so she can do that stupid thing?"

"No" but Shinji and Musubi said together.

"Once a Sekirei is unwinged they go back to sleep until…we don't know when. A Sekirei's wings are a showing of their love for their Ashikabi. What you saw was…well how she feels about you. Well, we should get them back home before somebody tries to attack your Sekirei in her weakened state. You can stay there if you don't have a place to stay now that you can't go home," Musubi informed Asuka as she tended Tsukiumi.

Ok, Asuka needed a lot more information about all this madness. So she took Shinji back while Musubi tended to Tsukiumi, who just glared at Asuka once the tears subsided. Once they were at what was soon to be her new home, Asuka was informed of the burden she had thrust upon her, and started to realize what she had interrupted. Instead of helping that jerk, she made things worse for everybody. Just great…but just because she was Tsukiumi's Ashikabi, did that mean the blond couldn't still love that idiot?

X-X

Minaka was making big headway into getting his master plan back into his control! Gendo's little bump in preventing the shut-down of Tokyo-3, and Hiroto KNEW it was Gendo to blame, wasn't going to stop him! This was HIS game, the Sekirei plan was his to orchestrate and control! Sitting at his massive bay of computers, monitors, and scanners, he watched numerous battles happening. The Disciplinary Squad was making short work of those little cowards that ran. If they couldn't stay in the city, they didn't deserve Sekirei!

Tapping his cheek as a small irksome memory forced itself back into his mind, Hiroto pulled up the video of the last Angel though. "Damn things, they just had to show up and try and ruin my plan! And I won't punish those two for leaving, they did HAVE to," Hiroto wasn't bereft of all logic. If the angels did attack and destroy everything, that would prematurely end his plan, so Nerv…so the pilots got a free pass. Pulling up Tsukiumi's file and the unexpected Ashikabi, he did pout a little, "Had hoped Shinji would have winged her, would have done both of them a lot of good." But he was not going to break the rules he set for anything!

It was what it was though, so few Sekirei were left to be winged and it was going to be a grand battle for the last few. Pulling up the remaining Sekirei, Hiroto wasn't shocked that Kazehana and Homura were among the last dozen. A buzzing he had tuned out continued its insistent presence until he noticed it was a call from outside his office, "What is it? I am busy right now." Whoever was bothering him likely only had stupid selfish issues that they were concerned about.

"I know sir, but you told me to let you know when Akagi showed up, and you've had a call waiting from the UN for about ten minutes," a pretty blond that Hiroto never bothered to learn the name of stammered over the vid-call. He had a lot of secretaries come and go, who would have thought they expected some sort of quasi-relationship with their boss. They tended to quit when they learned it wasn't the case with him.

Ah yes, Nerv's resident scientific genius, Hiroto was going to utilize her to maximum efficiency! Woman was nearly as enamored with the Sekirei as he was, and had access to materials he didn't! And she was a wicked second player to some of his games…a side diversion but everybody need side-hobbies. Clearing his throat he actually smiled at the girl, "Ah, tell Akagi that I'm sorry and have her sent to my private office, I'll join her after this call." Let slip a few more details, provide a little genetic material, and maybe Gendo loses his dragons! Closing out the call with the secretary, his eyes going glassy, "He needs to hurt as he tried to hurt me. He is not better than me, my Sekirei Plan is far more important than Gendo's little scenario!"

"Minaka, you have some gall keeping me on hold for as long as you did! I could have you brought up on so many sanctions for things that I know about you!" the voice was instantly recognized as a man Hiroto had in his pocket. The aid to the UN representative of Japan, man had the ear of even the Prime Minister, and he had a few choice MBI devices in his home.

Not even humoring the empty threat, "Kazama-kun, maybe drop the theatrics. I am a busy man, I cannot drop everything for every call you make to me. Now, make this quick as I have a pressing engagement that I cannot be late for." He had a new game he wanted to try, it dealt with moving black and red marbles over various shaped wooden slats, and a lovely young faux-blond to goad into betrayal.

"Care to let me know about reports of Sekirei fights occurring outside of Tokyo-3? We had your word that people wouldn't be forced to stay in the city. Now we have video evidence of your little pet dogs attacking a woman and her little toy outside of Hokkaido! You're going to be called into session tomorrow to explain this!" Kazama was tugging on his collar. Man was violating protocol by informing Hiroto early, could lose his job, but a good dog protected its master.

Waving his hand about, he didn't care, Hiroto just dismissed it, "A few little birds were recalled as their Ashikabi proved unworthy. I'll have the video purged from the networks by morning and then it'll just be a myth. The customary hush package will be given to their families, and I will remember this goodwill you showed me…new holo-emitter sound fair?" Hiroto jotted down a few notes, he'd deal with this in the morning. Already standing up, chugging the last of his water, he had to force himself to drink enough as he forgot to eat/drink quite often.

Nodding quickly, Kazama had a small addiction to holo-movies, go figure the technology wasn't commercially available yet. Swabbing his head with a cloth, "That will be fine. Just remember you didn't get this info from me, and you better purge those videos as soon a…" Hiroto closed the connection mid-sentence. The man was nothing but a leech, trying to force himself into a position of importance beyond his station! It was rare to find a person that generally earned Hiroto's respect.

"How old is this?" Hiroto asked the sandwich sitting on his desk. Giving it a sniff, the stench assailed his nostrils with its pungent rancid stink, and he tossed it into the can. He'd order something for Akagi and himself. Heading to the door that lead to his private office, he came to a stop when he saw the hallway wasn't empty. "Kazehana, what are you doing here?" he was not wanting to have this conversation again.

Kazehana held a large bottle of open saki by the neck, her luxurious purple hair curled about her due to the unkempt nature of it, the beauty the buxom Sekirei had was marred by booze addled cheeks, her high-riding thigh hemline was uneven as she tried to pull off an alluring walk, but couldn't walk in a straight line. "I came…to give you ONE last chance," Kazehana slurred just a little.

"How many times will I have to tell you, you have to stop this, you have to leave," Hiroto held his hand up as he dodged a clumsy lunge she made. The drunk bounced off the wall, knocking a painting off center, but he didn't help her. This song and dance occurred before, thankfully it had been several months since the last attempt. Squaring his shoulders, remembering just why he didn't need this, "And I thought you could handle your liquor."

Hiroto could hear her walking closer, but stopped when he held his hand up warningly, "Things at the Inn are…confusing. Been watching them all act like love struck fools, got me thinking…we could be like them! Why do you refuse me. They seem to be having so much fun, fun I could easily have with you."

"We cannot as I don't love you, I had one love, and that was all I needed. I have my plan, and you have your place in it, but not with me. Leave, and don't come back," Hiroto accepted his reasoning. He had loved Yui, but unlike Gendo he wasn't planning some insane gambit to bring the woman back. Yui was gone, and her memory would remain inside. A few hacks to the 'super computer' that was far inferior to MBI's found a few insane rambling documents Gendo tried hiding, his brother had lost his mind when Yui had her accident.

The bottle Kazehana held was pitched over Hiroto's shoulder and smashed against the door. Shouting, "Fine then! Pine for the one that got away…or died…or whatever! This was your last chance, I won't waste my life trying to get you to…to…I hate you!" A lovely drunken showing of emotions and not a lot of actually thought. Kazehana tore out of the office and destroyed the door to Hiroto's public office. Likely caused a lot more damage on her way out, but hopefully it truly was the last time she'd try this pathetic display.

"Maybe Shinji will wing her, she'd be a good Sekirei for him, and maybe he'll temper her more dramatic edges," Hiroto hoped at least. Boy was doing well with his three Sekirei, Hiroto had really hoped he'd have four by now, but human action would always be the bane of rational thought. Kazehana was strong, Homura was also at the inn…and the wild card that was Miya was an unknown. Hiroto did not expect Miya to be tapped, that woman still had the false hope that her departed husband might return.

Opening his office, a room very few people ever got into, Hiroto saw his current game piece. "You look good today, Akagi-kun, something good happen?" Hiroto noticed the nicer clothing she was wearing. Women were dangerous creatures, had to be careful around them or they'd strike from the most unexpected positions.

Semi laying on the plush leather couch Hiroto had for these meetings, Ritsuko had a charming black skirt and button up white frilly shirt, woman looked lovely. Sitting up now that she wasn't alone, "Sorry, this couch is evil, nearly knocks me out whenever I sit on it. And yeah, my gene-therapy is starting to show some real results!" Ritsuko had explained her thoughts about Ayanami and the Sekirei genetic pattern in the past, no real secret here. Grabbing her drink, sitting on an obsidian table, she knew where he kept his bottles, "Was worried it wouldn't take, that it might go bad. But after last few days of observation I think she's on the mend."

Ah yes, step one complete! Yes Gendo, your prized scientist was converting his little freak doll into something that would listen to HIM! Hiroto smiled widely at that and sat down across the table from the doctor. "Excellent, I knew you could do it! Now how has everything else been going, it seems your latest pilot has been brought into my plan," he fixed himself a rum and coke, the table had a built in fridge. Pulling out the game as well, he started setting it up as he let the drink settle.

"Is that the case? I haven't been paying Asuka much attention, she can be a bit of a pill. A razor coated pill of pure ego, demanding we all do what she asks instantly. Sorry, had a drink before you got here, been a long day and I need a bit of relaxer," Ritsuko might have winked at him or it was just an involuntary twitch. No matter, he wasn't interested in her like that, just like Kazehana it was a doomed hope. Shaking her head hard, she scooted closer to the board and examined the rules, "Any report of that satellite discharge? Gendo was not happy to learn about that, betting a lot of people are very worried you have too much power."

Sipping his beverage, just the right sweet to mask the nasty, Hiroto put his first black marble on the board, "I'm going to be summoned before the UN council tomorrow. It is supposed to be a surprise, but somebody leaked it to me. I have no doubt it will come up. Now you seeing any powers starting to immerge from the prototype?" Faux Sekirei, that would but a wrinkle in his plan if he didn't have control. But if they had the Ashikabi conditioning, they would fall in line.

Laughing at the breach of decorum, something that would normally be a scandal, Ritsuko was just enjoying the shear inanity of it all. Playing the game to the best of her ability, a skilled mind she adapted faster than Hiroto did for the first game, "Nothing yet. Her physical is showing increased physical abilities though. No crazy powers yet, but she only has had the base conditioning. Think we should have Ikari-kun try and wing her." Just like Kazehana, Ritsuko had the red cheeks of alcohol.

Frustrated at the board state, he couldn't win with it now, next game, Hiroto surrendered and reset to base. "I don't know if it's a good idea for him to try winging a faux Sekirei, don't know for sure what will happen. If she is winged by him and something happens to him during those fights, it might cause a chain reaction," and Hiroto needed Ayanami to turn the screws to Gendo. Gendo had to suffer for trying to take control of the Plan, nobody had the right to change Hiroto's grand design!

"You keep saying stuff like that. What happens if an Ashikabi gets hurt or…dies? Gods, Misato would just about break down if that kid ever does get hurt. To think she'd be so taken by a kid. Really is a shocker," Ritsuko fixed herself another drink as the second round started. Woman took a page from Gendo's book and rarely mentioned Shinji by name, she slipped from time to time, but it was the elephant in the room that paraded around. She wanted to know, but feared asked…who was Shinji's father?

If she wasn't brave enough to ask, he wasn't going to just give her the answer, Hiroto had his morals. Doing much better during the second game, more equal with no clear winner, he played his best, "They are bound together. If an Ashikabi falls, his Sekirei fall as well, all of them. So if the prototype is linked to him, and if something happens, your whole tank might feel the effect. Assuming you keep the mental conditioning dump you've been doing." That tank of clones, Hiroto wanted control over it! Ripe that away, hold it over Nerv, and then he wouldn't have to worry about losing more control.

Going a little pale, Ritsuko put her hand to her throat and swallowed hard, "Yeah that would be a risk. I didn't think about the Dummy Plug or the sync process, guessing if her mentality changes because of this, it would hit the tank. Might need to keep those two apart. Misato said they've been a little chummier lately. Oh and, do we have to worry about Sekirei getting pregnant? I've been giving suppressants to keep little bundle of joys at bay, but it appears that the event finally happened."

Putting a potentially game winning marble down, Hiroto stood up with a cheer, "Yes, Ashikabi can get their Sekirei pregnant. But I have confidence in your pills. Ah, I actually feel a little hungry, you up for some delivery?" He'd have to give Shinji a little call soon, congratulate him on letting down the walls and letting his little birds in. Gendo did a horrible thing to that kid, and Hiroto was upset with himself for not catching it. Had he been less focused, had he known better Nerv's plans, Shinji would have been aided far more than the non-existent.

"Sure, I'm good with food. And never saw a grow man so excited about a board game. You are one of a kind, Minaka-san!" Ritsuko fell over onto the couch laughing. Let her think what she wants, let anybody think what they want, that was Hiroto's way. He knew the truth, that was what mattered, and that was how he wanted it. Let them scurry and plan all they wanted, it would all come to nothing in the end. Playing more rounds, eating a little take-away, enjoying a nice drink, he had a car take Ritsuko home after she moved from subtle cajoling into Kazehana levels of drunken flirting, he doubted Ritsuko remembered the latter half of the evening. But she left with a few tainted samples.

X-X

Laying on her futon, Tsukiumi could hear the house about her. It was alive with life and joviality, things she lacked. A little over a week of living with these people, well being in their house as she didn't leave the room other than to use the washroom, and she still felt regret. Once she accepted Shinji as her Ashikabi she did not expect to have it ripped away from her just moments away from attaining it! And as much as she wanted to blame her Ashikabi, it was her own fault. She didn't open her eyes, going for a grand romantic gesture, and now she was punished for it.

"Low be me, the fates have decreed I am a creature naught but for suffering," she muttered as she turned to her side. She didn't want to go out again, her Ashikabi was doing her schooling or maybe not, she didn't know or care. And that was the crutch of the problem, she didn't care or even know her Ashikabi. Emotions, even negative ones fueled the power of the winging…Tsukiumi hardly knew her Ashikabi, avoided her for existing.

Tossing a shirt over Tsukiumi's face, Asuka scoffed, "If you can talk like that, you can get out of this room. That idiot is worried about you, he has your breakfast again. I suggest you eat it this time, as when you don't it makes him sad, making him sad upsets Misato and Miya, and I'm afraid of those when angry." Asuka could be heard rifling through clothing and books, putting things into a bag.

Sitting up, her normally gloriously maintained hair was matted and bent in odd angles, "Talk not to me of things that need and not need doing. What do ye know of the loss I haft suffered, and to allow my chosen to provide for me yet I be denied him be a shame upon my honor!" Balling up the shirt that hit her, Tsukiumi tossed it at the back of Asuka's head expertly. Adding just enough moisture to the shirt to make it heavy and clingy, Tsukiumi was happy to hear that wet slap.

"Bitch, I can only apologize so much alright? You were both beaten and bloody, last time I saw you and him together you promised to kill him. What would you have done in my place?" Asuka fought to tug off the shirt prison. It didn't work so well and she fell over back onto her own futon. Rolling about, she finally tugged it off, readied a throw, but just dropped it. Wiping off some of the moisture, "I don't understand any of this bull. I didn't want a slave, I don't want you. So why don't you just serve him and not me?" Asuka drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "I don't…I don't understand any of this."

Reaching out and grabbing her plate of food, it smelled heavenly, Tsukiumi ate despite her reluctance, "True a mystery you haft been tossed into, but not all were alien to your mind. Shi-Ikari-san must have explained some as ye knew of abilities naught natural to your stature." The food was delicious, masterfully seasoned and mellow, perfect for breakfast. Drawing the blinds back, letting light into the room, Tsukiumi saw the confusion and frustration on her Ashikabi's face…she did not like that look. Tapping on the futon to get Asuka to look up, "I be unable to shift my master as ye be able to summon the moon into thy hand."

Flopping down onto her back, arms stretched out wide, Asuka grunted, "So he can't be your 'master' or Ashikabi or whatever that is. Doesn't mean you can't…I don't know date him or something! I refuse to be the person that you blame for this shit! I did good, I did what anybody would have! So…he can't be your slave master, go after him like a normal person would! Wouldn't that make you better than those others if he likes you more and he ISN'T forced to like you or something?" Her anger and frustration boiled over into a back flip back to her feet. Gathering her bag, "Look…I didn't mean to cause you this little pity party, either of you, but aren't you taking this one thing to far? Go for what you want, to hell with what the rules say."

To stunned to speak, Tsukiumi just sat there as Asuka left. Eating her breakfast in silence, well mostly silence, she let what her Ashikabi say sink in. What was 'going after him like a normal person'? Such things weren't issues she ever thought about. Ever since Professor Miyajima modified her and trained her, she hadn't considered anything other than her Ashikabi being her chosen one. Hearing screams and shouts coming from the window, she forced herself up and peered out. The landlady and…that other woman…were sparring! Ikari's first Sekirei, Tsukiumi felt that growing blackness of jealousy! They were so happy together, even Kusano and Matsu were so full of joy around him…but not her!

"Oh you're up…that is…good," Matsu cringed back from the door a little. Sliding the door open with her foot, hands behind her back, the bespeckled woman had a hint of regret, "How you feeling this morning sleeping beauty? Growing mushrooms yet?" Cringing her lower half back behind the door, she had every indication this interaction was not wanted.

It was time to get up, time to start doing…something! Maybe, maybe what her Ashikabi said was true. Maybe she could find a way of getting Ikari's attention in some other way! Staying here in this room, avoiding reality would only result in defaulting in the Second Phase and being put back into slumber. Slumber would mean she couldn't be near her chosen, her true chosen, and that sounded worse than this existence. "What doth thou be hiding behind thy back, and why doth thou seem distraught to know of my able mindedness?" Tsukiumi stood up and fluffed out her sleeping attire. Inn should only have females in it now, no reason to change yet.

"Nothing, just curious about the newest resident. Your Ashikabi is…troublesome when upset. Hoping you might talk to her about abusing Shin-tan as she does. For a girl that claims all men are perverts, she tends to demand a lot out of him," Matsu retreated to Tsukiumi's advance. Walking backwards towards the outer deck, she increased her pace as her pursuer did. Finally yelped and running, she didn't get far before tendrils of water wrapped around her leg and pulled her backwards, "Don't damage it! It's got a lot of great footage! I haven't copied it over yet!"

Stepping over the groveling woman, Tsukiumi picked up a portable camera, a very high grade camera. Flipping open the viewer she scoffed, "Ye wished to film me as I lay still? What form of degeneracy did thee wish to…oh sweet maiden of affection what haft thou done?" Accidentally hitting the play button, the Sekirei of water got an unabashed view of Musubi and Ikari doting upon one another so ravenously. Slamming the viewer shut again, she nearly broke it but stopped. What she had seen had not been forced, had not been against eithers will…it was an act of love. Setting it down on the ground, Tsukiumi now knew the score, "What would ye have needed video myself asleep?" Watching Musubi and Miya spar, there was skill there, but Miya was leagues above.

"N-nothing…little experiment is all. Musubi-tan opened the door to paradise and I intend to bask in all its glory. Shin-tan…yeah…yeah," Matsu gathered the camera and started doing a little filming of Tsukiumi. Nothing bad, just a base image but she had a rather uncertain aura about her, her mind not something Tsukiumi understood enough yet to gleam. Skittering away much akin to a cockroach, the woman vanished around the corner of the hall and ended with some slam from above, strange.

Stepping out into the actual sun for the first time since her winging, Tsukiumi closed her eyes and let the warmth wash over her. Yeah, yeah, maybe this wasn't the end of the world as she had thought. A challenge, something to overcome, and then she would the victor. Spotting another unknown sitting on the veranda watching the spar, the long purple hair made Tsukiumi initially think Katsuragi, but it was longer. "And who might you be, I haft thought I knew all that stayed here," Tsukiumi stood with arms crossed. Talking to this lewdly dressed woman was just a cover as she watched this Sekirei fight, her rival.

Sipping from a small saki dish, Kazehana patted the bench next to her and flinched her head towards the waiting bottle. "Oh there are a few people you haven't meet here yet. Kazehana if you've forgotten," she turned just enough so Tsukiumi could actually recognize her. Refilling her cup, "And how are you doing, you had Shin-chan all worried about you. That is something that gets a lot of attention around here. And from what Musubi-chan said…he got pretty roughed up helping you. Quite the manly thing," she tittered just a little hand going to her chin as she propped it up and continued to watch the fight.

"Drinking in the morning and talking of such things, you Obscene Exhibitionist, what were you doing in his bed this morning? You shouldn't be so forward with one you've no relation!" Miya kicked a rock at Kazehana's face. It didn't reach as the relaxing Sekirei caught it effortlessly.

Such speed and agility was impossible, the landlady wasn't even looking at Kazehana and the blow would have been spot on! Taking a few steps away from the target zone, and trying not to think of what she just heard. Making small faints and pantomiming Musubi's actions, getting into a phantom version of the fight, "I doth not deny it. He saved me from a worse fate than what befell me. At least mine Ashikabi be not cruel, even if we be distant. And she haft given me an idea for mine future that may be neigh as grand." Drawing out a tendril of water and making a faux strike at Miya only to see she countered it while still fighting Musubi…insane.

"Such love for his Sekirei, even the pervert in the attic, getting hurt and worrying over a wayward princess that has only herself to blame. I think I might actually take him, maybe this is my destiny after all…and if you're going to attack me, do it with full force!" Kazehana challenged Miya as the woman stopped her current spar. Drinking the last of her saki, she handed the bottle over to Tsukiumi with a wink, "What Miya, I need an Ashikabi as well. You might be the only one exempt from that rule. Problem with him having a sensual teacher, one that might even get your little protégée up a few pegs!"

Rushing forward with her broom at the ready, Miya's face was a demonic visage that left Tsukiumi intimidated! Growling out, "Do not take his feelings lightly! If you are serious that is one thing, but just a whim!" The broom sailed through the air only to get caught by a torrent of air and deflected. A followed up kick towards the Kazehana's head sent the match into actual motion. The pair leaped into the air and rushed off fighting while hurling various insults and accusations.

"This place be a den of mad women who are overburden with strength?" Tsukiumi watched the pair dash off into the distance and fade from view. Left in the green backyard, she saw the only other person left around, "What are you staring upon me for? Am I so abhorrent to ye that I to be made a spectacle?" Crossing her arms again, she did not want this woman to look down on her. Yes Ikari was the one to stand between her, beaten and open, and her attackers but it was HER that drove them off.

Fixing her top, it had been pulled down and nearly flashed her skin, Musubi just smiled and shook her head. "I'm just glad you up! Think you might want to be my sparring partner? Uzume doesn't like to, Miya-san is great…but more training is always better! We have to protect our Ashikabi-samas'," flexing her gloved hand, she held out the other in friendship.

Approaching Musubi, Tsukiumi held her head up high, "Maybe if I be better dressed for the occasion. One should bare all for a skirmish, less one think it a trick to fool the viewers. And…I thank you for aiding me in the past. But know that I shant lose to you." Her hand took hold of Musubi's and felt that crushing strength yet felt no malice from the woman, it was just pure strength. So she matched it as best she could.

"And I won't lose to you either! But unless we HAVE to formally fight, why should we? You wanted Shinji-sama to be your Ashikabi right, he's been worried about you since you were brought in," Musubi released her hold and followed up with a quick left-right combo. Guess this woman was fight first and talk second.

Using her water manipulation to small circle Musubi's fists away without touching, Tsukiumi dropped to a spinning kick with a little water whip as well. "Need everybody remind me that he worries? It was not by my hand that such worry be created, had nobody worried about my spirit and needs?" she grimaced as Musubi deftly avoided both the faint and main swipe. Without looking, feeling the air pressure chaining, she rolled forward and lashed out with a wayward splash. Getting back up, her bedclothes dirty and marred with mud and leaves, she saw Musubi the same.

"Of course we did! But your Ashikabi said to leave you alone, and we have agreements here to not enter one anothers room without permission. Miya-san is very strict on that. So we waited, and now you're here! So how about we take a bath to get to know one another!" Musubi did not take the draw in stride and simply forced Tsukiumi back into the house and towards the bathroom. It was populated by the woman that informed her of her new home and position as her Ashikabi's bodyguard Katsuragi and a small child. "Look Misato-san, I've a new sparring partner! What you playing with Kuu-chan!" Musubi forgot Tsukiumi as she rushed to the other two.

Disrobing, the clothing was slathered in dirt and much, Tsukiumi felt a moment of unease. She was not daft, heard the people talking in the house over her few days here, knew Shinji was special to all three of these people. Did they blame here, did they hate her? If Musubi was smarter, Tsukiumi might have thought it a trap. "I do apologize for my dramatics o're the last few days. My mind was set adrift in seas of uncertainty, but my Ashikabi haft sent my course. And it be to insure that she and your inferior Ashikabi be brought up to a standard befitting Sekirei of our status," puffing her chest out, she got into the water and just tried to ignore the sense of family she was outside of. In time though, if she truly wished it…maybe it would be better. Now that she had all the time she needed to watch and appreciate…maybe this was truly the best way. Not forced by winging, but willingly and without constraints.

X-X

Notes

Trying to make some divergences from the Sekirei cannon and not follow it verbatum. I want to try exploring the whole affection between a Sekirei and somebody not their Ashikabi. We see hints of it, but think this could be interesting and give Tsuki a new avenue to explore.

Later

Mercaba


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Got stupid cold here all the sudden and I still haven't gotten a new office chair. Great, work has me teaching my team how AWS works so we can do 'Micro Services' and that will be a nightmare in the end but hey, they pay me.

On Angels Wings

Chapter – 7

Tsukiumi wasn't sure how she felt about the shift in her life. It was maddening most of the time now, an insane mix of good and bad. This was not what she expected, not what she wanted, but damned if it wasn't good at times too! Little over a two weeks of co-habitation and being a winged Sekirei, that stupid girl, and she was making…well not friends but pleasurable acquaintances. Finally leaving the room, getting out of her initial depression, she had a new goal now. Tugging her boots up tighter as she walked to the center of the lawn, she readied her mind for this little spar. Musubi was demanding it, and the girl would not stop pushing for it. So Tsukiumi started to work more on what her Ashikabi said she could, getting Shinji's attention.

"This is going to be great! We can see how our training is progressing, and Shinji-sama can participate too! But why do we need our Ashikabi to be trained in fighting? It's our duty to keep them safe?" Musubi tightened her gloves and pulled them on tighter. It was late afternoon, schooling done for the day, and supper due in an hour. It was Shinji made today, sitting in the over cooking the last of its needs, so the whole of the house it seemed was sitting on the veranda watching. The little kid, the perverted four eyes, the drunk, and the guy that looked way to familiar for Tsukiumi's taste. Only people missing was the human drunk and the landlady. A lot more people than Tsukiumi wanted.

Tying her hair into a ponytail, Asuka had some dirty clothing on and an unreadable expression on her face. Doing some light stretches, "Cause the idiot needs to defend himself too. You're not always around, and if something happens he needs to be able to defend himself until you get there. I'm fine, don't need any help, so you owe me one for this." Who she was telling it wasn't known, Tsukiumi suspected her Ashikabi was talking to her. They hardly talked, not the partnership she always envisioned Ashikabi and Sekirei held. Well…they DID have it, Shinji and HIS Sekirei were thick as thieves.

"To defend and be defended be part and parcel of the dance of our lives. Aid to the back be aid to the front. He be to open and full of places that be easy to exploit and expose. Is that what you desire of the one you are pledged?" Tsukiumi found it hard to look at him. Much like Asuka, he was wearing lose fitting and stained clothing. Prescribed for them by their Sekirei, being thrown around in the dirt didn't do clean clothing a good business. He looked cute, so nervous and timid yet willing to try this for his Sekirei, for those he loved. Oh Tsukiumi wished to be part of that menagerie, but she could not. Not as a Ashikabi and Sekirei, but maybe Soryu had a point…man and wife was a different thing. "Cart get thee behind the horse," she muttered as she paired off with him.

Typing away on her computer, sharing a bottle of saki with Kazehana, Matsu adjusted her glasses, "So why are you training OUR Ashikabi Tsuki-tan? Not wanting to get your hands all over him do you? I haven't even gotten to…" Matsu took another drink, shook her head, and blushed away from Shinji's gaze. Yeah, the drunk talk was right with that one, Tsukiumi wasn't sure what to expect with that one. She had found the girl's laptop once, unlocked and open, and a file labeled Experiment Ten was waiting for her. Watching it, against her better judgment, Tsukiumi found a simulation of herself trying to s-s-seduce Shinji!

Stitching a butler outfit, suspiciously sized for a certain teenager, Uzume snickered. Shoulder bumping Kusano who was in a fluffy lion outfit, "I think she just wants to release some stress. What I can't understand is why is Kagari here watching? You've been spending more time with our little chef here than normal. At first I thought you had eyes on Katsuragi, but after yesterday…" Uzume rolled back as Kagari glared at her, and the girl fled out of range.

"I think it's just skill levels. Musubi-chan is skilled with this stuff so should give Asuka a bit of a challenge. Y-you're most skilled with that water manipulation right?" Shinji tried to keep his color neutral, but it was hard for him. With so many Sekirei watching and most teasing and talking about him, he was not happy being the center of attention. Following Tsukiumi's hand motions, he tried to block out the continuing teasing of Kagari and the drunk flirting of Matsu. Trying not to look into Tsukiumi's eyes, "T-thanks for taking the time for this. I know Musubi-chan has been asking for this since you two moved in. I'll try to make this quick so you two can have your spar and then I don't know…"

That flutter was there, that horrible flutter she wished wasn't, not now, but Tsukiumi felt it. Watching as her Ashikabi and that insufferably chipper girl paired off, she felt the eyes of the other Sekirei on them and not their battle-sister. They would descend upon her in a moment if she took one step out of line. She was a part-time ally, not in their circle, an outsider unable to join them. Well she'll show them, they were bound by one system, she would be bound by a richer one! "Terry not upon thanks and pledges! This is only due to the debt owed from your defense of me in that guttural pit of shame I had fallen. If ye had been stronger, faster, and more fitting ye wouldn't have been beaten and broken when the time of wings had come," oh she hated herself for it. But she couldn't…she couldn't just be earnest with him so she was harsh. Lied and pretended to scoff at him, wanting to be held…but in public she had an image.

Oh those watching were angered at that, Kusano's plant grew large and those tendrils lashed out into the air at them, but did not hit. Matsu took a belt of saki and whispered to Kazehana who nodded, and Kagari leaned in to watch closer, his host uniform standing out as the most elaborate garb among them. They did not like hearing the harsh words, only a little less than she enjoyed saying them.

"Y-you are right I guess. If I hadn't been hurt, So-Asuka-san wouldn't have been worried…sorry," Shinji confessed. That defeated look haunted Tsukiumi for a moment, but she kept her cool and collected persona going. Puffing his chest out, trying to put on a brave face as Asuka and Musubi started their 'training', "S-so what should I do?"

Yes, just as she felt the betrayal of fate at her Ashikabi's action in getting between them after Tsukiumi made her choice to join Shinji, so did he feel the same loss. "Follow my orders and a fighter I might make out of you, well…not fighter as ye be lacking the mentality of a fighter, but maybe a defender," Tsukiumi confessed. She let the snide comment from Matsu of 'He's a berserker in bed' fall to the wayside…girl didn't know what she was talking about, Tsukiumi KNEW Shinji hadn't laid hands on the bespeckled girl! For the next twenty minutes Tsukiumi felt something akin to relaxation!

Touching and moving her would-be Ashikabi about like a mannequin, instructing him on how to stand, how to punch, how to guard, and how to take a fall. So close, she could smell his breath upon her as she positioned him, feel his pulse quicken at her proximity…maybe Kazehana's little 'lovers embrace' comment or Kagari's scoffing at Tsukiumi's teaching technique. But she punched, threw, hit, was hit, and let some fake grapples that were more hugs that got Kusano to finally attack. Those vines wrapped around both Ku-chan's Ashikabi and Tsukiumi and forced them apart.

"And I guess that ends today's little experiment. Shin-tan I'll be your partner next time, you can throw me on the bed and…" Matsu received a biff to the back of the head compliments of Kagari. A few bottles were gathered up and deposited in the recycling bin.

Dragging Matsu into the Izumo Inn, "You're way too drunk to even stand, how about you have a lay down before supper. Shinji-kun, you did good, and you…I'll keep an eye on you still," Kagari was not fully trusting of the newest Sekirei among the group. Tsukiumi did not know what to think of that man, he was strange.

"K-Ku-chan put us down please, be a good girl now," Shinji pleaded as he was twirled about. It took a few more moments of being a living piñata, the two were gradually set down, a good distance apart. Dirty, covered in scratches, leaves, and a right mess, Shinji was smiling though. Holding his hand out, "T-thanks. Not the best starting of training…but if all of you are alright with this…I want to be stronger to help all of you."

Kusano and Musubi rushed over to him and sandwiched him in twin hugs, they all shared a moment. Tsukiumi found Asuka shambling over to her looking worse than Shinji did, "Let's get a bath in while he finishes food…and before those idiots drag him there and keep us out. I'm tired and sore, that girl doesn't know how to hold back much." Asuka took a stick out of her hair and threw it at Tsukiumi's face. Waiting a few moments for Tsukiumi to right her clothing, Ku-chan's attack messed it up something fierce, Asuka nodded towards the communal bath.

Following at a respectable distance, "You'd be broken if she didn't hold back. A maelstrom can only be blunted so much before it be naught but a strong wind." Tsukiumi had to try to like this person, this thief of happiness. They were to be together for possibly the rest of their lives, assuming this Sekirei Plan didn't go south. That first week of living here, Tsukiumi almost considered throwing her fight and just being put back into storage, let the pain leave. But now she had a goal, steal Shinji from those others…be his wife! Let them be the bodyguard to their lovenest! She just had to…actually talk to him without being curt, not insult him or his Sekirei…slow going.

"Yeah yeah, you Sekirei are freaks, but at least I don't have to worry about it. Just don't go throwing me at that happy monster whenever you want to touch that geek. I swear you were dry humping him while Musubi was trying to plant me into the ground!" Asuka quickly tossed off the smelly dirt smeared shirt and shorts. The Izumo Inn always had towels and robes at the ready in the bath, something that Miya woman was good for, so the pair didn't hit their room for necessities first.

Dirty herself, rubbing against Shinji's sweaty and dirt clad body did that, Tsukiumi followed suit. Using her powers, she played with the girl just a little. Pouring a few gallons of water on Asuka, Tsukiumi just sneered, "Would though have liked to take my place in the grapple? I see your eyes upon him, watch your eyes dance from body to body…mayhap you even desired Kagari-kun to be the one you sparred with? A little girl playing at being a woman of fine tastes?" Yeah, they were trying to make peace with their new position as Ashikabi and Sekirei, but it was slow going. A wall was between them, one that both knew existed but did not know how to tear down.

Every bit the drowned rat, hair covering her face, Asuka flung water off her fingers in Tsukiumi's face, "Oh fuck you. Kaji-san is the only one for me! You're the idiot that has her eyes on a low class male. And I think that Kagari is just as bad as you are. Saw those two in the common room yesterday with the new lush…this place is a den of perverts. You fit right in." Asuka huffed and got into the bath…she had been cleaned by Tsukiumi's little attack. Playing a little with the rubber duck, "Why the hell does that creepy landlady insist we keep this duck here?"

Actually taking a moment to clean herself at one of the small stools, Tsukiumi didn't say anything. Asuka went on and on about that Kaji person, she didn't like that. A girl Asuka's age and a full grown man? Legal maybe, strange more so. But, Tsukiumi supposed, it was just a fixation or crush. Asuka talked a big game, but did not always put the words to action. The number of times she heard the girl belittle Shinji was numerous, questioning why Tsukiumi loved the man…but still watched him. The lady doth protest too much.

Getting into the bath opposite her Ashikabi, Tsukiumi let the warm waters sooth her tired muscles, "Ye might be correct for the computer girl…be wary about her and the newest exhibitionist, but the rest just be in love." She saw that clear as crystal, those Sekirei adored their Ashikabi and that gave them power that Tsukiumi now was denied. The shared bond between the two was vital…she would have to at least become friends with Asuka or she'd lose and be denied her goal of marriage. Sinking up to her chin, "I doth wonder though how deep the bond goes…dare they go as far as my original fear?"

"If you're wondering if they have sex, I sweat its all you think of, I bet they have. Shinji is to cowed to NOT cave in if pushed. And they're all pushing him! This country is so odd, they have great guys like Kaji-san and yet you're all going gaga over that slip of an idiot. Betting even the landlady has some aims. You see them together?" Asuka slapped the rubber duck towards Tsukiumi. For a girl that was so mature, she slandered so much, hypocrite.

Now she had watched the odd show between Miya and Shinji, and Tsukiumi wasn't sure what to make of that. At times she was a doting mother, others a terrifying force of nature that kept the Izumo House running with an iron fist. Not winged, but a Sekirei of incredible power! Tsukiumi had watched a training session between Miya and Musubi and had no doubt. But with this Second Phase…would somebody have to wing Miya? "A woman of infinite complexity and depth be our dear dorm head. Not one I wish to be on the opposing side of," Tsukiumi confessed.

Covering her eyes with a wet cloth, Asuka just muttered and let the topic drift. They just chatted a little, slowly approaching one another socially, confused, and not wanting to take any chances. A careful dance, women with walls around their heart not ready to open the door for the other. The initial hatred was gone, and now it was just the growing acceptance of one another. Eventually their 'bonding' session ended when they heard the approaching mob of others coming. A little Sekirei party before supper, there was no fraternization between factions at this time.

X-X

"A-are you sure you don't want to watch the movie with us?" Shinji asked while trying to keep his thoughts pure. Standing under the hidden door to Matsu's loft, it was hard to not notice a little gravity related issue his Sekirei was suffering. Hanging upside down from the opening, hair and um…other things hung down dangling in strange ways. Really easy for a lad to get ideas, not hard when he kept hearing half veiled offers, that a hormonal charged mind might latch onto. Scratching his cheek, "Kagari-san, Kazehana-san, and Uzume-san were going to join us. And Musubi-chan and Ku-chan went to get snacks."

How her glasses didn't fall was a mystery but they hung to her head perfect as she blinked rapidly, but Matsu had a small reluctance firmly in place. Shaking her head, "Sadly I've few things I need to do right now. MBI and Nerv are doing some strange things, keeping tabs on them. B-but…some other time…I've a nice set-up up here, we've not had any real p-private time just between us. Would you…would you like to?" A faint pinkness tinted her cheeks, reserved for Shinji's company alone.

Nodding, that grin he tried to fight peeked through, "Sure. Name the time and I'd be glad too. We haven't had much time to talk, j-just us lately. Well, I won't keep you then." With a wave he watched as Matsu drew back up into her loft and the door shut, so flush with the ceiling it was invisible to the naked eye. Just the other day they had their little chat after the whole Tsukiumi and Asuka spar so it was more on Shinji's mind than ever. Matsu was just like Musubi, she had feelings for him and he had some for her that were growing with every moment. "Just hope she doesn't find anything to strange, or get into trouble," Shinji cast one last lingering worried glance up at the loft.

Not being very technologically inclined, Shinji's knowledge of hacking was all based on movies and Kensuke. It worried him that Matsu did it. If she got caught, what would happen? A life without that publicly outgoing and privately shy girl, not something Shinji wanted. The bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi was special.

"What did I tell you about leaving your hair brush on the floor? I stepped on it and nearly cut my foot!" Asuka yelled as she hurled said brush at Tsukiumi. Well…normally the bond between pairs was special.

Dodging the brush and tossing a balled up piece of cloth at Asuka, who ducked to the side so it hit Shinji in the face, Tsukiumi was not just going to sit and take it. Finger going under Asuka's nose, "And what be of your delicates being hoisted as if some flag for all to salute to! Ye be brazenly showing what naught anybody would wish for every eye to see!"

Taking the aforementioned delicate off his face, it was a bra, Shinji held the silky thing between the fingers of both hands and marveled at how small it was. Well for a teenage girl maybe it was large, but Shinji was surrounded by Sekirei that dwarfed his fellow pilot. "U-um…did you need this? D-did you want to watch a movie in the common room with…" Shinji didn't know what to expect, but he did not get it. Asuka, being ever the adult, smacked him hard after claiming her clothing back. He spun around from the force and found himself stopped by Tsukiumi, her hands warm and moist, her beautiful face filling his whole world, "T-Tsukiumi-san?"

"He doth did nothing to ye and yet you deem him worthy of pain? What sort of brute or cruel mistress do you play at being? Doth it hurt much?" Tsukiumi gently probed. One hand softly went over the red handprint while the other took his wrist with those soft fingers, eyes locked, hers glistened for but a moment, Shinji thought at least, and was back to the pristine orbs of hard splendor.

Knowing it was wrong, but Shinji believed he could stare into those eyes for a good long time and get lost in them. She wasn't his Sekirei, Tsukiumi was bound to Asuka, but Shinji still felt that old binding thread that originally called him to her. Believing his own worth to be low, not nothing but low, he didn't deem himself worthy of the bounty he already had. Maybe that was why Tsukiumi was not allowed. Tsukiumi was cut from a unique cloth of the most exquisite and noble attractiveness, something Shinji believed himself unworthy, and as fate seemed to play out, wasn't.

"You two going to make googly eyes at one another, fuck on the floor, or are we going to finish this discussion in our room? Sorry for hitting you, spur of the moment, this moistened bink drives me to rage. And no, no movie for me, I've the trip to Okinawa to plan for!" Asuka did at least sound apologetic as she tapped her foot. The moment the words registered in Shinji's mind he shamefully pulled away from the Sekirei of water and hurried off, leaving the two to continue their argument.

Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't…don't…what would life had been like if Asuka hadn't stepped in? He couldn't imagine, but he felt something had been robbed from him by Asuka's action, but that was just how it was. Heading to the living room, he saw the couch populated by Uzume and Kazehana who was already drinking, and one of the chairs had Kagari. Where did he sit? The couch had one last seat and there was another flanking chair. Waving at the gathered, Shinji giggled a little when Kagari went to wave back but stopped, he had spoken a few times with Kagari since Tsukiumi moved in. A real nice guy, little cold and off putting, but nice to talk to…helped Shinji with dating ideas since Kagari mentioned dating a few of the girls from the club he worked at. Thankfully it never was Misato, Shinji didn't want a strange triangle between his beloved Misato and growing respect for the man.

"I take it the shut-in is staying in her loft, and I bet she offered you a private show later?" Uzume patted the open cushion…right between the two women. Wearing a little more refined version of what Kazehana wore, just longer and pink, she was relaxed and curled up showing a nice amount of thigh.

Owing up to his oh so horrible fate of being sandwiched on the couch, Shinji sat down and tried to make himself small. If he had taken the chair now, Uzume and Kagari would tease him for being 'afraid of women'. Not afraid at all, not after that date with Musubi oh so long ago. They hadn't had another chance to bask in one another's embrace, the Izumo House was oft hovering around them, but Shinji wasn't afraid of a repeat performance now. "She had something she was working on, and s-she did. We haven't had much time to talk lately. Been so busy with Nerv stuff and the whole…" they all heard Asuka and Tsukiumi's soft yelling.

"Those two are going to kill one another, never saw such a mirrored personality than those two. Way to much effort, Shinji-kun, way to much effort. Let that be a lesson, some girls are just way to much drama," Kagari spoke with a hint of experience. For his comment he received twin cushions thrown at him from the couch.

Reclaiming her cushion off the ground, sipping her saki glass after leaning onto the side of the couch, Kazehana had a booze blush going. "My-my you're not the timid boy I initially thought you were when you moved in. Not one but two…maybe three women under you? You've the right hand and cheeks…just if you were a little more…" she sipped again and hit the play button. Ok, now this was a woman that Shinji was horribly intimidated by. It was Misato dialed up to twelve out of ten! Casually showing so much skin, so openly talking about love and…well lust, and just oozed with sexually charged energy. OH and she kept teasing about Musubi and his experience.

"You better not be counting ME as being under his sway, Shin-chan is just a tool for making Mari-chan happy! She's my Ashikabi and the one I love…she just has a little hero worship for our little pilot here. Oh, I have a new suit for you for our next visit as well. Going to wean her off of you and solely onto me!" Uzume kicked her feet about playfully knocking into Shinji's. But, something was a little off about Uzume he noticed. The smile never went all the way to her eyes anymore, not since this Second Phase started. Distant, pulling away, Shinji wouldn't push for answers, not his place, but he worried this stupid Sekirei Plan was having bad results for all involved.

Kagari dimmed the lights, turned up the sound, and the movie started. It was a romantic comedy, likely something from Misato's collection. Sadly Misato had some work and Miya was off seeing Seo about something and couldn't join them. Try as he might to focus on the movie, Shinji just couldn't. Uzume would shift a little, her leg slapping his, Kazehana coo happily during a romantic scene or drink and list a bit against him, or Kagari would scoff at the male leads wishy-washy attitude and tell Shinji not to act that way. No, Shinji was focused on the room and not the movie…but as time moved on he got worried.

Pulling out his phone, "They should be back by now…shop isn't that far away." Musubi and Kusano should have been back by now, movie was already a third over! Texting his wayward lover, asking where she was and if she was having any issue, he was aware the others focus was on him now, movie paused. Holding the phone up lamely, "Sorry, worried about why they're late." He got a bad feeling, he couldn't place it, but just felt he had to hear from them!

'Ku-chan wandered off while I was buying the snacks. I'm looking for her. Sorry' Musubi's clumsily written response got Shinji to stand up.

Already heading towards the door, "Sorry I have to go. Musubi-chan got separated from Ku-chan and…I don't know. Something feels wrong. You can watch the rest if you want." He was about to run off, but felt an iron clad grip on his wrist stop him, "Kagari-san? D-did you want to come too?" Something was off about the 'hard-cool' expression that Misato drunkenly said was what teenage girls fell for.

"Take this with you, just in case," Kagari handed Shinji Kusano's little potted plant. Once Shinji had a firm grip on it, that hand released him and Kagari went back to the couch and hit the play button again. Uzume hid her mouth behind her cushion while Kazehana tilted her head a little and just held her saki glass for a moment.

Well thoughts for later, first Shinji had to find Ku-chan. A few more texts between Musubi and himself got him on course. Musubi was checking the park and greenery around the shop they frequented, but Shinji just stood at that shop with that growing sense of dread. It was like when he first met Kusano, he felt like he was being drawn or pulled by unseen tendrils. Holding out the plant, "Can you find her?" he pleaded to the small plant that Kusano had often made into quite the intimidating beast.

Was it moving, was it his imagination, or the wind Shinji didn't know, but the sense of dread increased so he ran in direction the plant waved. Away from the shopping district and into the industrial, Shinji considered texting Musubi but held off. If he was being stupid and following a breeze he could be tricking Musubi away from where Ku-chan actually was. Now surrounded in factory buildings, warehouses, nasty smells, and loud sounds Shinji was positive the plant was guiding him. Finding a fence leading to a warehouse open, the lock undone…he sent a text just in case and stole inside.

Where was all the workers? This looked like a modern building, yet no people? Sneaking further into the building, Shinji's heart lurched in his chest as he saw a Sekirei advancing on an unarmed and defenseless Kusano!

"Higa-sama will praise me for taking you out little one. Without your plants you're just a worthless little girl. Just show me your crest and I'll make it painless. Don't and…" the Sekirei clacked two large blades together as she herded Kusano into corner. A bay of computers to one side and cabinets on the other, Shinji saw the woman wore black leggings that went up to what appeared to be a blue swimsuit and spikey brown hair.

Knowing it was stupid, that he was no match for this woman, Shinji ran regardless. "Leave her alone! She's my Sekirei and I won't let you threaten her!" oh how mighty he must have looked holding a potted plant. Getting closer, hoping Ku-chan could start to work her abilities on the greenery yet it remained docile.

"Oh-ho, so you're the Ashikabi that stole this one from Higa-sama then? The one he's spying on…you're not worth his attention," the Sekirei turned and had a feral grin on her face. Slashing her blades against one another, setting sparks off in Shinji's direction, "He said not to attack an Ashikabi…but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

Resigned to the task, Shinji did wonder about the whole 'don't attack an Ashikabi' but that was a thought for…well maybe never. If he could get the plant closer to Kusano she'd at least be safe right? "Ku-chan, get out of here!" he dove through the gap between the woman's legs and felt the wind of her swinging at him. Sliding along the ground towards his darling little flower child, "Ku-chan snap out of it!" The girl was traumatized with fear, not good! Getting back to his feet, he stood defiantly before the woman guarding Kusano.

"Brave little Ashikabi, maybe you had some merit after all, oh well, better to nip this flower in the bud," the Sekirei rushed in and swung. Only the blade stopped inches from Shinji's neck, the wind in the small office was now near blinding, yet it was keeping the aggressor in place. "W-what the hell is this? She has power over plants from the report not wind!" the woman fought against her confines!

Stepping into the office, Kazehana had a sultry upturn to her lips, "Well she does control her little plants, I on the other hand am known as the 'Wind Flower' so I take her safety as important. You leave for ten minutes and what do I find…quite the manly show." Moving around the woman, the wind intensifying, "You did know I was a Sekirei, did you not?"

As Shinji shook his head, the woman spat out, "What can an unwinged do to me? You'll be a gift to Higa-sama and be my subordinate! Let me go now and maybe I won't rough you up first!"

"OH about that…Shinji-chan…I choose you," Kazehana yanked Shinji away from his position defending Kusano and…some people had a skill and Kazehana must have had a lot of them. The wind intensified so much Shinji was sure they were flying as he winged her, Ku-chan hanging onto his leg. And when the wind died down, the unknown Sekirei was gone, Kazehana was blushing and offered, "You've lovely lips my Ashikabi-sama…know how to use them. Musubi-chan must really get weak in the knees…I am…or is it the booze…" Hand to cheek she just winked at him as he scooped Kusano up and she took the plant.

Musubi met them at the door and hugged Shinji and Kusano tightly…another Sekirei? He winged another? And this one was…Shinji swallowed hard and did his best not to think about it. They went back to the Izumo House, Uzume was gone so Musubi and Ku-chan took her spot, restarted the movie and…yeah tried to relax. Only this time Kazehana openly clung to his side with a devilish smirk.

X-X

Pulling her faux-miko outfit back on, the comforting snugness always a delight, Musubi felt good. A nice spar with Tsukiumi and Miya was enlightening, the lunch Shinji made great, and the bath refreshing! Yes, a good Sunday for sure. Now what to do for the rest of the day though? They had already won the necessary fight, Shinji wasn't having any further dreams of Sekirei, heck he already got a new one a couple days ago, and things were going well for them! Pulling her gloves one, she watched her ally in the never ending spar against the landlady, "So what are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

Fluffing her hair, Tsukiumi grumbled, "Mine dwelling need refreshing much as our bodies did as yon princess care not for her world as much as her body." The moisten Sekirei appeared to vibrate a little with frustration and anger, Musubi couldn't relate. Having fights with her Ashikabi, it must be a real frustration! And Tsukiumi and Soryu were always at one another's throats. Stopping at the doorway, "And what doth ye be planning with I-Ikari-kun? A romantic getaway, proving yourself worthy of the affection he lavishes upon ye and his other Sekirei? Twer I his Sekirei, a grant event would be already underway."

Was she supposed to set that type of thing up? Musubi thought it was Shinji that planned stuff like that, was she doing this wrong? Following close behind, finger going to chin, "I don't know. He's with Matsu-san right now. I wouldn't mind another trip to that fun hotel! Oh, did you know how good it feels to…oh yeah your Ashikabi is a girl. Guess it wouldn't be the same." The inn was oddly quiet right now, she could hear faint talking and motion all around, Uzume was sewing, Miya was giving Kusano a small teaching session, and an odd vibration sound she couldn't place. Noticing Tsukiumi picked up her pace, Musubi increased hers as well. "Well I guess women can do something similar, but would it be exactly the same?" she pondered.

"Be your muscles the only strong point about you? A head of flowers or an empty chasm, be what I think exists between thy ears! And know this, in time I shall show ye what a true pairing be between beloveds!" Tsukiumi's face had taken a crimson note as she reached her room. Music was heard on the other side of the door, a language Musubi didn't know. Opening up the thing sliding door, clothing and papers spilled out, that mighty booted foot stomped, "Soryu! Ye have failed again to keep thy mount of soiled silks from spilling into my side, a river of fabric that a male ought not see!"

Turning down the music, Asuka peeked out and saw Musubi watching, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be my servant or something? You take care of it, or I can get that idiot you keep swooning over when he's not looking to do it!" And like that the great battle began again, Tsukiumi hurried inside, kicking Asuka's clothing into the room and slamming the door shut.

"They get along so well!" Musubi skipped off. They were like sisters, bickering and whining at one another, but never going too far. Must be nice to have a sister, but it wasn't the same sensation as having an Ashikabi. Speaking of her doting other half, Musubi felt that small burning fire in her start to grow hotter. They did have some time right? Could they…? It had only happened that one day, maybe they could try again! It had been overwhelming that day, so many unexpected thoughts, feelings, and sensations. Now that her mind had time to appreciate it, she was ready for a second go! "Oh, hey! Kazehana-chan, would you like to spar tomorrow while Shinji-sama is at school?" Musubi asked the Sekirei lingering under Matsu's loft entrance.

Palm to cheek, Kazehana spun around and her hair flourished out magnificently, "Ah, and here is our little teddy bear. I'll leave the sparring to the youth for now. Maybe another time. As for now…maybe I can stop spying on a rather shy Matsu and get the real meat from you?" As she approached Musubi, a soft wind dispersed and the sound of the loft door shutting was heard. Offering Musubi a genuine smile, the cool beauty's eyes were alive with a new passion. Spinning Musubi around and leading her to the common room, still in view of the loft entrance though, "So spill, tell me what you know about our timid little Ashikabi."

"He isn't timid or little, he's the perfect size!" Musubi countered the slight about her Master! Shinji wasn't aggressive, but that didn't make him timid. He was…strangely courageous when Musubi would wish him to not be. Had he gotten hurt during his bouts of foolish bravery, she'd be devastated! As for his size, well, he was perfect for cuddling and hugging, the more she thought the more she'd like to do so! Pacing the room, a strange sensation growing in her, "He is brave in the face of danger, both in and out of that machine of his. He is patient with me, explains things when I misunderstand. And…" She would have kept going on defending Shinji had Kazehana not shook her head.

Giggling the woman just rotated her shoulders and her tight fitting top caused those mounds to bounce, "Not what I was talking about. HIM, what can you tell me about him, and not his attributes that drew us to him. What gets his engine going, does he like giving or receiving, anything I can expect from him to endear me to him all the more? I didn't expect my Ashikabi to be one his age, but I can feel that love he has for Matsu, Ku-chan, and yourself and I'm covetous." Making a small circle around Musubi, she picked up a waiting bottle and offered it to Musubi.

Not liking saki much, it tasted nice but made her slow and her instincts muddles, Musubi waved off the offer. Watching as Kazehana took that as a sign she could keep the rest for herself and opened the bottle. "Well he starts his machine by thinking about it, I think…I don't understand the sync concept. Oh and he is always giving! He makes me food, fixes my clothing, and he does that for everybody! And everything he does makes me care more! He gave Misato-san a shoulder rub yesterday and when he finished he gave me one! It felt so relaxing!" It had been a little awkward at first, Misato had sounded a little…well she sounded like Musubi did that one evening! Thinking of that room, what they did, Musubi found she couldn't stand still, a very curious sensation.

Turning quickly to the loft door, eyes wide with hidden knowledge, "Guess I shouldn't have expected much from you, you are easily swayed by the simpler things. Matsu-chan however, after THAT…I'll ask her, assuming she's still awake." Sauntering over to the loft entrance, she made a small cyclone that opened the door and caught a wayward Ikari as he tried to open it. Bringing him close to her before letting the winds subside, "You beast, what did you do to my friend with that unexpected skilled fingers and tongue?"

"W-what? W-we just watched a movie is all, Matsu-chan has been lonely lately so thought an afternoon with her would be f-fine," Shinji couldn't make eyes with either Sekirei. He trembled a little as Kazehana sniffed above him, casually touched his shoulders. When she went to the loft's ladder and pulled it down, he hurriedly added, "S-she might be t-taking a nap! You might…give her some time maybe?"

Blowing a kiss at the lad, Kazehana actually stood a little taller, "My-my such the gentleman. But such a wolf in sheep's clothing, willing to gobble up…well…she's no innocent lamb, never was. I'll just go watch that movie with her then. Musubi-chan, how about you take our suffering Ashikabi out for a treat. From what I heard…was a one sided affair and might leave him hungry. If somebody were nefarious, they might make a play." With one last wink, the Sekirei of the wind ascended into the loft and shut the door.

Always enjoying being close to Shinji, Musubi oozed over to him and took his hand and felt that fire grow even greater! "So you watched a movie with Matsu-san? What was it, and were you hungry, supper isn't normally for a little while, but I could make you curry if you wanted!" she so rarely got to cook for him now. Between Miya and Shinji, the house hardly went unfed. Then she smelled something, it was faint, oh so subtle but a familiar scent. Closing her eyes and sniffing hard, she remember it now, and clung closer to her Ashikabi-sama, "You smell good."

"You do too, Musubi-chan, did you just get out of the bath? H-how did the spar with Tsukiumi-c-san go? And no, I'm not really hungry," Shinji patted her arm and shuddered. They paused outside of their room for a moment, Shinji hearing that buzzing sound, and then he quickly drug Musubi away towards the common room again. He was extra energetic, that alluring smell was increased and wafting off of him. "D-did you hear what Kazehana-san did?" Shinji asked in conspiratorial tones.

On an unknown impulse, Musubi took initiative and lead Shinji towards the entrance. From time to time she got these odd drives, hard to place them really. Her mind fogged over a little, a faint voice heard but not understood, and then…well she typically got really good ideas after! "I didn't hear anything. But, if not hungry how about we go for a walk then! Just us. You spent this morning playing with Ku-chan, then the movie with Matsu-san, would it be alright if we…spent some time?" her hand went to his chest for some reason…she felt his heart beating so powerfully!

Leaning against her, "I'd love to do that Musubi-chan. A nice long walk would do me good," Shinji gently took her hand and moved it from his chest. Oh how that musk increased, and it was intoxicating! So the pair walked, Musubi had infinite energy when with Shinji! They walked the residential neighborhood around the Izumo House, a small park where they saw a Sekirei fight that ended in a draw. It was very one-sided Musubi felt, a fighter versus a singer who ran off after putting the aggressor into a stupor after a song. And as the sun crested the sky, the pair found themselves on a familiar street standing outside a building they had used once. Shocked out of his content walk, Shinji took notice and his fingers tightened, "M-Musubi-chan? I…did I bring us here? S-sorry, I didn't mean too. G-guess my head is a little…"

AH! Musubi understood now, or at least she thought she did! "Did you and Matsu-san…" Musubi found Shinji's hands over her mouth again! A sign she was right, or was about to say something she wasn't supposed to say in public. Matsu told her when such things happen, she needed a punishment, which Shinji needed to administer it. When his hands pulled away, Musubi found her excitement growing, "I'm glad! We're all…we're in this together, Ashikabi and Sekirei. I'd feel bad if she was left out." Dragging the protesting Ashikabi inside the establishment, the A/C was so cool in here she shivered, "Shall we?"

Keeping quiet until after paying the woman at the counter, Shinji kept his head down. Once in the elevator though, "Y-you really don't mind? I mean...I always thought couples were supposed to be exclusive. When I was with Matsu-chan earlier...I felt bad. Like I was betraying you. I-I love you, I don't want to hurt you...but I kept thinking I might if we...went all the way." Poor kid was nearly hyperventilating after his confession, pulsing back and forth on steadily weakening legs. It stopped when Musubi scooped him up bridal style and kissed his cheek.

"You could only hurt me by sending me away," Musubi openly stated, no ruse no qualifications. Holding the bundle of heat against her, the sensation that had started earlier today now a raging fire, she just wanted to never let go. This man, her Ashikabi-sama, was so tender and fragile, so easily hurt and terrified of hurting. Kissing his forehead again, "I'll protect you forever, Shinji-sama. It doesn't matter to me who you love, as long as I can be by your side. I know I don't...understand a lot of things, the Professor joked that I was a bit of a dunce...but I know that. I wasn't fibbing about how I am happy you and Matsu-chan spent time. She's been training me actually!" Training being watching videos that Matsu left for her to watch while others were sleeping.

Leaning into Musubi's ample frame, Shinji relaxed and closed his eyes, "You're to accepting, Musubi-chan. I'll do my best to be a good Ashikabi for you. And when all this fighting business is over..." He sputtered out and just let her carry him. Using the mag-key at the door, the beep caused both to jump a little. He snickered a little, "I thought the husband was supposed to carry the bride over the threshold...but in our case this makes more sense."

Bride? What was a bride? Musubi heard the term in movies and overheard Tsukiumi muttering it to herself, but she didn't know what it meant. Things for later, now was for them to enjoy. Unceremoniously dropping Shinji onto the bed, Musubi was out of her outfit in a matter of moments. With how often it got damaged or destroyed, it wasn't much of a skill to disrobe. Hovering over her Ashikabi, "H-how long do we have to do this?" It was new and exhilarating, pleasure on a level she never knew, but more intoxicating was the relaxation that came with it! No worries of being attacked, of having to defend herself or her beloved, it was just them in a world of emotion.

"I-I paid for an hour, but we can get an ex-extention if needed," Shinji stole off the bed, red faced and stammering. Taking his shirt off he hung it oddly over the mirror in the room. It was like the last time they visited the hotel. A nondescript white room, nice plush leather sofa and love seat, a large television on the wall, a mirror, and...the luxurious bed. Turning back as he clumsily undid his pants, "M-Matsu-chan said they hid cameras behind the mirrors...don't want anybody watching or recording."

Swallowing hard as she saw the last of Shinji's clothing hit the grown, Musubi was again a little intimidated by what she saw. Was he normal sized, smaller, bigger, who knew, but it was imposing on the Sekirei. With outstretched hands she beckoned to him, "Lets get some practice in! Matsu-chan said I have to get you ready for her...and Kazehana-san likely as well!" They'd be a big happy family, like in the movies and television! She loved him, they all did, he loved them...that was family right? Skin to skin, lips finding one another, she shivered as that lively tongue snuck into her mouth. Her Ashikabi had a skill for this, well a knack for this whole act. At least to her...she'd have to ask Matsu her opinion.

How long they just held one another and embraced, Musubi didn't know, but that fire was almost painful in her now. Feeling that heat press against her thigh, she found her hand reaching down for it, just as Shinji's hand cupped her left breast. What did Matsu's video's show? Ah yes, stroke it, let the man do the same to top and bottom...sensation overwhelming. Both stumbled and fell onto the bed, heads bonking off one another with a solid clunk. Laughter, the pain didn't matter, hardly felt it really, her heart was so loud she wasn't sure if he was talking or not.

He had been, but she was to focused on the sensation of heat in her hands and bliss in her chest. He slid away, the heat left...only to be replaced with a new sensation of wetness and more heat between her legs. Oh yeah, this was called foreplay! Prepping herself up a little, she saw the top of Shinji's head between her legs, just his hair as he was buried deeply and then she fell back. This could be addicting, this feeling of electricity, of parts of her she never thought about aside from toilet time being so stimulated by her most darling Ashikabi. Something grew inside her as he worked the folds and her bud, it grew so large she was afraid for a moment and then...she released over his face.

More laughter, more oneness, yes she would defeated even Miya if she had to in order to protect this person, her destined one. After her mind unclouded, she saw him hovering over her, concern ebbing from his face, she just wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close, and well...used her strength to help him enter her. Just as mind shattering as the first time, feeling that heat spread her open, deep inside, places untouched, she just held him for a moment. He needed it too, as his eyes were closed too, face red with exertion. Images from those sinfully interesting videos came to mind, positions, more foreplay options...later. They were still novices in this craft, time would give them the skill to move beyond this. But for now...now it was just an oiled machine.

Hands danced over each other, hers on his back, Shinji's on her side or accidentally groping at her gyrating bosom. That sensation of 'building' came again, only it put the previous one to shame, mind cloudy again, the world reduced to just this room, this bed, this man. Then she felt liquid fire fill her, but it did not hurt, it did not sear, it was elation. Panting, Shinji was still ridged as he went to escape her, but she held him close...they weren't done yet, not at all.

They used the hour, got an extension, and used that to just cuddle and hold one another. A bastion of safety and love in a world that was plotting against them. Musubi carried her Ashikabi home, he was nearly exhausted by the end...she'd need to learn a few things to help share the load of the experience.

X-X

"Was not expecting to see that today," Kaji covered his mouth in disgust. Saving the video off of the private secure server to a thumb drive along with a few more strange files he was requested to get, he wanted out of Nerv for today. Always with the random requests from his government handlers, and today was security footage and any evidence of collusion between MBI and Nerv. Not being well versed in numbers, the latter request was unknown. Let the eggheads figure it out. The videos he got though…that painted a very scary situation. Gendo had Adam implanted into his hand, and he was pretty sure all of those doctors were 'transferred' out. Something to follow up on, did those doctors make it to their new homes?

Putting his ear to the door to the unused office after packing up his microcomputer, he heard nothing. Opening the door and rushing out he thankfully wasn't betrayed by his ears. Nice and empty, why he chose this abandoned office. Making his way back into the more frequently travelled parts of Nerv, he waved at the few people he knew. A few of his old contacts winked, waved, smiled, or in rare cases turned away in disgust. Hey, he couldn't keep talking to EVERY tech that at one time helped him…or remember their name. One last check on the his favorite mad scientist for the day and he was off.

"But what do I do after I leave today?" Ryouji wondered aloud. The life of a spy was pretty boring outside of the actual spy craft. Typically it was cook a simple meal, have a beer or something harder, maybe watch a movie, and if he had somebody he needed to hit up for information spend time with them. Movies never showed that part of the spy's life, the empty downtime. Pulling out his phone, he had a message, he noticed the number and sighed, "Why is that girl so focused on me?" Hopefully Asuka would grow out of her crush.

Finding his target in her lab, as typical, Kaji let himself in and helped himself to a nice little hug from behind. Cold fish as she was, Ritsuko did relax into his back a little, "So how you doing today? Leaving you so alone should be criminal. Guys here are losing their edge." Kaji gave Ritsuko a little shimmy before letting her go, it was a joke between them and they both knew it. Friends yes, but they both knew where loyalties lied, at least Kaji hoped he knew. Peeking at her monitor, "Another bodyguard? How many does that make it now for him? She another…?"

Nodding with just a little more exuberance than she normally showed, her fixation on those oddities was well known, Ritsuko pointed at the screen. With a little laugh, "Happened a few days ago according to Misato. And it's only two, the blond ended up becoming Soryu's. And this one is a real doozy of a flirt if Misato is telling the truth. Power over wind though, really want a sample from that one. So why are you here?" Spinning around in her seat, she left the two photos of this Kazehana up for him to view. Relaxing in her chair a little, her top open just enough for Kaji to get a view at the rather fancy hidden wrapper.

"This Sekirei business is crazy if you ask me. Letting some rich guy have a bunch of super powered people fight in the streets? What if they damage Nerv tech…Gendo would go to war. And I'm just on my way out, thinking of what to do after I leave. Want to get some food or a drink?" Kaji felt his mouth go a little dry. Shinji's newest puppet was a true vision, buxom and the hair got Kaji thinking of easier and happier times all things considered. And was Ritsuko…coming on to him? She was tugging on her shirt, legs crossed and kicking, and he could swear she was giving him the eye?!

Pulling out a smoke and offering Kaji one, Ritsuko shrugged, "I've a few hours yet, so I'll text you and maybe we can do something. And you got that right about the commander. Minaka-san and the commander really seem to hate one another. Thankfully having these Sekirei work as bodyguards does keep them safe from any human threat. Oh, did you hear about Misato's newest fixation?" Taking the light from Kaji's lighter, the two sparked up and added to the already smoky smell of the lab.

Oh sweet nicotine ease his stress and relax his mind, he hoped. Damn things were way to expensive, but with so little else to spend his money on it was an allowed extravagance. Feeling his phone vibrate again, it was Asuka again, so he took an extra-long drag, "No, she's been odd lately. Maybe I could go check on her. She working now?" He had fallen out of step with his ex, really missed the woman. But she was sharp as a tack, would see through any of his easy ploys, and she didn't really forgive him for past transgressions. Guy occasionally wanted to stick it into other things, not his fault…and he was pretty sure she was sneaking around too at the time.

"She was in earlier today getting the preliminary reports for her latest bout of crazy. Volcano not to far out of town, some readings indicate there might be an angel egg in it. So our next mission might be to drop an Eva down to check. And yeah, she's not liking the fact her little man is likely giving it to his bodyguard…soon to be guards. If what she tells me is true, that blond is sniffing around him too. Kid has his choice of the litter it seems," Ritsuko winked at Kaji as she mentioned it blowing out her exhaust in almost a sensual way.

He had to leave or he'd make a mistake here, Ritsuko was just tired or something and he was overthinking. "Well guess I'll go check on her, probably best to check on Soryu as well. That kid has been calling me for some reason. Anything you want me to get from Katsuragi?" he put out his half-finished smoke and pocketed it. Looking, but trying not to show himself looking, at Ritsuko as she moved about in more unique ways as he headed for the door.

"Not her, she's keeping me updated. But tell her that we need those two new Sekirei brought in for testing. With MBI being as closed sourced on them, we need as much raw data as possible. I might have found a way to shut down some of their abilities," with one last drag she tossed the cashed butt into the trash and went back to work. Always so elusive and vague, Ritsuko was why Kaji only played with the simpler women. Smart women made him nervous, always assuming they were tricking or using him…just playing with him.

Listening to Asuka's two calls as he went to his car, he had to snicker at her melodrama. Shame Shinji was such a timid thing, it would have been great if Shinji had taken the kid off his hands. But listening to the first call, just a request for…shopping for swimwear? Kids playing at adult games was dangerous, and Asuka was not subtle. The second call nearly got Kaji to drop his phone, and he actually had to watch the video to calm himself. Girl was screaming bloody hell and saying she was being attacked! Only…Asuka didn't know about the video and it showed a very safe and secure face. He did care about Asuka, she was a unique girl, pretty damned sad all things considered so he wanted to be nice to her, support her. Kid just took it to far.

Driving to the Izumo House, thankfully details Asuka gleefully texted him once she moved in, Kaji found himself taking side roads and avoiding major ones. Always good to cover your tracks, just in case somebody is tracking you. Parking outside of the classic boarding house style building that just oozed money, who paid for this place? No matter, Kaji was stunned to see a set of twins angrily pacing outside, "Hey, something wrong?" he asked while getting out. Their eyes were on him instantly, and they did not look pleased to see anybody.

"Who are you and why are you here?" one of the twins asked. He'd be intimidated if they weren't dressed in cliché maid uniforms and had signs leaning against the wall for a cake shop.

He'd play along with the odd twins. Holding his hands up in submission, "Just here to see a friend of mine, Katsuragi Misato and Soryu Langley Asuka." He wanted to know Shinji a bit more, but kid was always secluded thanks to Misato's possessive and protective nature. At the mention of Misato one twin got even more annoyed, curious. Getting closer to the gate, but not walking in without permission. Giving his best ladykiller smile, "Can I go in and see her?"

The other twin rolled her eyes uninterested in Kaji's attempts at wooing her, "We don't live here. Waiting for somebody to leave. And you look like the type that Katsuragi would interact with. I told you, Hikari, I told you." Picking up her sign, the unnamed woman paced further away from the entrance.

"Well if you're not the gatekeepers, I'll see myself in then," Kaji slowly walked in, not quite sure how to take his rejection. They didn't stop him, so he didn't let it bother him. Rapping on the door, "Hello, Ryouji Kaji here to visit Katsuragi?" He hoped it wasn't Asuka that heard him and made everything strange. Life could be heard in this place though, a lot of it. Yelling and strange phrases such as 'Mizu no Ya' and 'Kuma-ken', guess it was training day for Shinji's bodyguards or something. When the door opened, Kaji did a double take and his jaw slackened just a little, ok…this woman was a beauty. Elegant and classical beauty wrapped in a traditional package of a kimono, Kaji enjoyed that.

Bowing lightly to the guest, the woman stepped to the side and gestured for him to enter, "Ah yes, Kaji-kun, you've been mentioned before in some glowing and lesser terms. You'll find Katsuragi-kun in the kitchen." The sound of soft footfalls distracted the woman and Kaji watched her quickly turn to anticipate the approaching person, "S-Shinji-kun, you are off to get the supplies for supper? I had wished to go with you, but we have a guest I must tend…" When she turned back to Kaji, for a moment, he saw pure unblemished rage on the woman's face, but then that classical elegance again.

"Oh it's fine Miya-san, hello Kaji-san. I'll be quick, did you need anything off the list?" Shinji put his shoes on, oblivious to the woman's nervous energy behind him…and the three heads peeking from around the corner. A little kid, a brunette, and…wow that woman was the newest bodyguard and she was eying the kids ass without any hint of shame.

Fixing Shinji's collar, Miya tenderly touched his cheek, "Not at all, Shinji-kun. Just be quick and we'll begin cooking when you return." With another small platitude Shinji hurried off, and Miya flinched her head at him and the three heads vanished back down the hall in a mad dash. Gesturing further into the dwelling, "Now…guest…follow me please."

What he just saw, Kaji wasn't going to speculate. But that single moment of broken pleasantness was something he hoped he never saw again. He had faced death before and he hadn't been that unnerved. "Sorry for interrupting, you could have gone with Ikari-kun if you wanted. Just point me at Katsuragi and…" Kaji tried placating this woman. Just felt better to have her on his side and not against him. The hallway was well oiled, the art on the wall classical and inviting, all in all this seemed a great place to live. "Any openings here for new tenants?" he asked idly.

"Rooms are rented out on need to have basis, do you have need? And it is wrong of the proprietress to leave guests unattended. Shinji-kun will have an escort. As you are associated with Nerv, you know of the Second Phase yes? Cannot have him off alone while the Airheaded Glutton and the Faucet with Legs spar against one another," Miya floated down the hall and her tone was always pleasant despite her comments harshness.

Despite his higher brain functions telling him to not ask, Ryouji felt himself ask regardless, "So what is your little nickname for Ikari-kun?" Miya turned to him and he swore he saw an oni mask appear alongside her face and his heart skipped a beat. Waving his hands rapidly, "Ju-just a joke really. Things going good for them here though?"

Picking up several large sacks of rice, one after another, she shouldered four bags with ease. "I have one for him, yes. It is not for you my little fly on the wall," Miya quipped as she gently touched the hidden listening device Kaji always had on him. He hadn't turned it on, wasn't planning on it, but this woman knew? She knew about his dual nature?! How? WHEN? He couldn't remember seeing her before, so how did she know?! Following her in stunned silence to the kitchen, Kaji was not prepared to see Misato and another man talking? "H-hey, Katsuragi, c-came to ask about this volcano mission," Kaji found himself staring at this other man, dirty little thing.

"Oh, thanks Miya-san, I didn't mean to ask you for it but…" the man accepted the bags of rice and nearly fell over when dropped into his hands. Struggling to shoulder them, his knees nearly buckled, "Oh, Misato-san, if you're ever wanting a night out just say the word. And you are? Seo Kaoru, I solve problems for a price." Extending his hand out to Kaji, sweat already trickling down his forehead, he waited patiently.

Clamping down on the man's hand, Kaji gave it as fierce a squeeze as he could muster, Kaji didn't enjoy the fact the man did the same! "Kaji Ryouji, I work with Misa-chan here, old friends really. Need help with those bags, you look to be struggling," Ryouji offered more to challenge the man. Why was he sniffing around Misato when he came here to steal food?

"My yes, Misato-kun, if you'd like to have a relaxing evening with either of these men…I shall tend to the meal so you may do so without concern," Miya offered quite chipper. Filling the tea kettle with water she eyed all the room. Tossing a small bag of potatoes atop of Seo's pillar, "And you take these as well Scum, starch is needed."

Scum? Woman did not like men but was fine with Shinji, interesting if not a little creepy. "I'd be game for some food. Want to go out for a bite, catch up on old times?" Kaji would take the offer if given.

"I'm not in the mood today, for a restaurant or a drink, but I can tell you about the upcoming mission. Going to piss Asuka off to know she can't go on vacation, you want to tell her?" Misato did not take her eyes off the challenging Miya, what did Kaji step into?

With a small wave, his legs just about to go out, Seo parted with, "Well I'll take a rain check on that then. Hibiki and Hikari are waiting so I shouldn't waste to much time."

Taking the open chair, Kaji found a strange purple and white coffee cup and picked it up, "That guy seems a bit sketchy. Careful Katsuragi I think he has his eyes on you."

"I would put that down gently if you wish to stay for supper," Misato whispered to Kaji and flinched her head at the humming Miya. When he did, Misato pulled it away from him and put it next to another cup. "And you don't have to worry about Kaoru, he was here more to talk to Shinji-kun about some of this Sekirei madness…now about the mission…" she went into vague details.

Listening with growing disinterest, Kaji did pay attention to the events play out with growing confusion. This Izumo House was a strange place. Eventually Musubi and Tsukiumi…then Asuka joined them at the table and things derailed. Asuka and Tsukiumi bickered constantly, Musubi ate impossible amounts of food, and when Shinji got back it was a fight between Musubi and Tsukiumi to greet him? He was glad to leave…and he had one Seo Kaoru to investigate.

X-X

"Alright, that does it for the Dummy Plug, now for your physical. Get out and put your plugsuit on. Any physical changes that you've noticed?" Ritsuko asked with that hint of excitement that got Rei nervous. Deep in the bowels of Nerv, the bulky machinery churning and bubbling, the chorus of voices she had heard sounded different this time. The increasingly peculiar doctor had a camera out, thankfully off as Rei changed, and a glut of new things to test with.

Rei did what she was asked, but not with the same necessity as before. Now it was to cover for her growing mentality, to protect herself from people she was learning did not have any real care for her. But if she showed any disloyalty she would be replaced, and if that happened Akitsu would be abandoned again…well maybe not after today. "Nothing outside of what I reported. So am I allowed to have company?" Rei hardly asked anything, but this she had been adamant. She had been wanting Shinji to visit her roommate for a long time, but due to Ritsuko's treatment she had found her condition unstable. Now, now it was finally settling.

Turning the camera on and focusing on the physical training equipment, Ritsuko had her pen and pad at the ready. Rolling her chair over and plopping into it, "Yeah you can. Just if you start feeling effects from the gene therapy tell Ikari-kun to leave, assuming its him. Only person you ever talk to…kid is just fucking everybody it seems. Who knew…maybe I should…" The woman wandered off into a trail of unidentifiable words and shook her head clean.

Ah, so Ikari was having intercourse with that Musubi and others then? Good, that would aid Akitsu if he was indeed able to wing her, Rei did not mind if one person had multiple partners. Affection was affection, numbers didn't matter, why would they? And she would admit that after the therapy started unlocking the blocks in her mind, letting her think clearer, she started seeing all Shinji did for her without any cause, how he was nice to her, talked to her, cared about her…Rei's chest felt that strange constriction again. Yes, Ritsuko's little comment sent off a chain reaction in the angel-Sekirei-human-hybrid.

"Are the treatments over then?" Rei asked as she got onto the treadmill. Each treatment caused new changes in her, made her better, stronger, new abilities, and made the chorus of voices she synced with become discordant. What had once been unity became a wild storm of voices, Rei didn't care, didn't know what the sync process really was so just figured it was due to the different mental states she was in now. Starting to run, the speed increasing to Olympian levels, not even winded, "You are distracted today."

Fully in control of the treadmills speed, Ritsuko unsympathetically increased the speed even more, the machine nearly breaking. Jotting down the numbers only she could see, Ritsuko's smirk was mighty, "No, but I think you're genetic structure has gotten used to the process now. I've at least two more planned. This Tsukiumi and Kazehana are going to be next. So yeah I am distracted by the possibilities. And I think some of my side projects are starting to come to fruition! Ah, men are so easy to manipulate, so so easy to lead by their…sorry. Alright, that is it for the treadmill, new record for you."

Leaping off the smoking training tool as Ritsuko just shut it off and she had to jump or crash into the handlebar, Rei did not show her anger at that. This woman only cared about herself, Rei learned, and her strange actions were nowhere near as obtuse or hidden as she expected. Rei had heard and seen enough to know she was sleeping with the Commander, enticing Kaji Ryouji, and Akitsu said she saw Ritsuko at the MBI headquarters at least once before Akitsu was thrown out. But Rei had her connection to Eva, her want to protect Ikari, and the money was needed to keep her roommate fed and entertained.

Laying down under the weighted bar, who set the weight Rei wondered as Ritsuko couldn't lift it, "It is not my concern. I have overheard rumors of an upcoming mission?" Rei lifted the bar, it bent dangerously in the middle, with ease and started doing her reps. The increased physical strength and speed were enjoyed, but not necessary for daily life. The real boon from the first bought of genetic tampering was the destruction of the mental blocks that had been put upon her. Still, looking at Ikari at school got that sensation in her chest, Akitsu claimed it was the bond of Ashikabi and Sekirei calling her, but Rei wasn't a Sekirei so that was silly talk. Akitsu talked a lot of silly.

"Yeah, we have one potentially coming up, you won't participate in it. Unit-00 won't have the capabilities so no worries. Alright, your strength has topped out, lower than hers in both speed and strength but far beyond human abilities. Now the manipulation test," Ritsuko was ever the stern task mistress. Grabbing a small potted plant, a tulip, she set it down on a table and trained the camera one it. In her drool and bland tone, "Test subject has only shown limited capabilities in harnessing the psychic capabilities."

Well, Rei had her secrets and this was one of them. When this training had first started Rei had needed to clean sweat off her face, now it wasn't an issue. Finding the X on the ground, right in view of the camera, Rei nodded. Try to move the plant, try to make the leaves elongate and dance. Would help if Rei knew HOW to dance, but she did her best. Taxing her mind, similar to the Dummy Plug process, she felt herself reaching out mentally and the plant reacted. It grew a little, few inches, and it wiggled in a sine wave.

Pouting as she saw the results, Ritsuko accepted the result, "Guess this is all we can expect from this. Sample was unfinished from what I've gleamed. Oh well, that is all for today. You can take off, and if you do bring Ikari-kun over, just don't break him in half with that strength of yours. Oh and trim your nails, make him a clawing post otherwise. Shit I'm late, they'll be here and those two just love to complain." Taking the camera and her notes, Ritsuko didn't even bother waving or other platitudes Rei noticed people would show to those they at least pretended to care about.

"She is a…bitch?" Rei tried to remember the word Akitsu said best suited the detached woman. Akitsu knew more strange words, doubly so since Rei got a small television for the woman to watch while alone. Her apartment was slowly becoming very crowded with all the things she bought for Akitsu. Leaving Terminal Dogma in a different elevator than Ritsuko, Rei headed unbothered to the changing rooms, and unfortunately heard an unpleasant sound, voices. "Soryu and her Sekirei," Rei did not enjoy either of them.

Sitting on the bench, plugsuit on but unsealed, Asuka pointed a floppy hand at Tsukiumi, "Look I don't care! You can do whatever you want regarding that idiot. Just stop the whole 'I hate him' to his face and then 'I love him' in the room! It's maddening!" Upon hearing Rei slapping her feet louder, best to let them know sooner not later that they had company, Asuka pulled in on herself. "OH it's you, thought some pervert was peeking at me," Asuka still didn't relax.

"It not be proper form to just stridently barge into a life of one you are bound to by fate! Had ye not stolen my lips from him and I be his angel t'would be differ, lives would be entwined, now it be a more delicate manner," Tsukiumi almost sang angrily. Her strange talking mannerisms were hard for Rei to understand most of the time, so she opted to not care…easier. The Sekirei did stand between Rei and Asuka though, at least she played the bodyguard right.

Changing out of her plugsuit into her school uniform, Rei listened to the bickering and felt a headache growing. Her secret threatened to spill out, if she got frustrated or angry enough she could emit beams of energy from her pupils. She had learned it three days ago when Akitsu woke up without panty again, showing Rei a look right up main street…thankfully she only destroyed a glass. Taking her phone out, cleared for visitors she was going to make good on it! Texting the second person on her phone a quick, 'Could you make your visit, I have been cleared for it,' to Shinji she felt her breathing getting a little harsh. This was a Date right, Akitsu's study of all things human said when men and women met it was a date. Dates had a lot of strange things…things to expect.

All while Rei changed and sent off her vague demand to the lone male that genuinely cared about her, Asuka and Tsukiumi continued to whine at one another. Rei tried to tune it out, but they reached octaves and volumes so high and wide it was impossible. They were going on and on (and on and on…) about Tsukiumi coyly trying to entice a male all while not showing effection, Akitsu told Rei that was called being a Tsundere or Tsun and that many fans hated such traits, while Asuka literally was advocating fuck or get off the pot. Not Rei's place to comment.

As the albino tried to leave though, both women realized that they had a neutral judge to arbitrate for them! "So Ayanami, what do you think? You heard us right? This dripping old hag should just tell that idiot she likes him right? Who cares if he has…others, its not like a real relationship. Bondage isn't real affection. And I'm tired of hearing her cry about how 'he's off with the concubines again and not the wife'! YOU call yourself wife but you haven't even gotten him to talk to you alone yet!" Asuka screamed and was again face to face with the blond.

"Yon unaffiliated, ye know that emotions need be curated akin to a flower being grown, not some slab of rock to be chucked! And ye be one to talk of crying! Tis Kaji-sama off with thy harlot and not tending to the unfermented!" Tsukiumi had to lean forward to be nose to nose with Asuka, just as angry.

Ah, so Tsukiumi DID want to be with Ikari, not hard to fathom from the living conditions and the things Rei heard of dreams and the like. Knowing what she heard from Ritsuko, and her own thoughts on the matter, "Affection is a feeling, feelings have no physical restraint. If he is having intercourse with multiple people already, what is another? Words have meaning unique to the person." After she said that though, both women stopped their shoving match and just turned to gape at her…did she say something odd again? Well at least it was quite now, finishing her changing she got the confirmation from Shinji and repeated the need for 'you alone'. Did not want his Sekirei to attack Akitsu due to misunderstanding.

Free of the prattle of those two, Rei used her knowledge of the base to avoid other people. It took a little longer than normal, but it was worth it to avoid more unwanted conversation. Once out in the open air, she let loose and actually ran at a taxing pace to her apartment. She had a guest to prepare for, and that meant getting her freeloader to act. Moving at a pace that would make a human pause but a Sekirei could lap, Rei was at her apartment in minutes. Walking into the now very cold unit, Akitsu just exuded cold, "It was as expected. Akagi gave me the 'ok' and Ikari-kun will be here…you did not clean." Rei felt her eyes start to itch and want to blast.

"You're back earlier than expected," Akitsu's tone and emotional timber matched Rei's perfectly. Sitting on her futon blanket wrapped around her, which was supposed to be put up ages ago, covered in crumbs from snacks, she was playing a video game with some skill. Casting a side eye at Rei, "Did you get something for supper, I lost track of time and did not."

Where did that system come from? They did not have it when she left for tests so Akitsu had to have left at some point. Plopping down next to Akitsu, "Where did you acquire this device, when did you? And no, I did not get food. Though if this is a date, is not the male supposed to provide? You were supposed to have the futon put away by now." The mess didn't bother Rei, it was the breaking of promises that did. Akitsu said she wanted to stop lounging around the apartment as much, Rei fostered this, and yet here she sat playing a game?

"Delivered this morning," Akitsu moved back and forth with her character playing some RPG type game. The pair got lost in the odd colors and sounds for some time. After a while of leaning a little against Rei, "You feel different today, who was coming?"

As her mind was knocked from the digital bounty of colors, Rei stood up and checked her phone, oh yeah they didn't have much time now did they? "Ikari-kun is coming over to see you about your crest. You remember him correct, the Ashikabi with multiple Sekirei?" Rei took stock of her apartment. No undergarments strewn about, that was good enough right? "What were we supposed to do when hosting somebody?" Akitsu knew this stuff better than Rei as the girl read a bit while Rei was gone.

"If romantic in nature we bring him to the bedroom and he accosts us, if not we serve tea and sit until somebody interrupts," Akitsu shut off the console and ate more of the snacks she had about her.

A knock at the door got both to look at one another, Rei's hand went Akitsu's cold shoulder. "I shall get the door. I shall let you lead the meeting, you know this matter better than I," Rei got up and found herself smoothing her skirt, odd she never really cared about it before. Opening the door, if it was Shinji or not she'd not check, "Ikari-kun, you are…on time. Thank you. Enter, you brought something?" She saw a bag hanging on his wrists from the grocery store, "So this is as she said, you will be cooking here?"

"I-uh…well I could if you're hungry, this was more for…nevermind," Shinji just surrendered to Rei's comment. Doing as he was bidden, he entered and the door was nearly slammed behind him. Entering the den of the two peculiar Sekirei, Shinji nearly tripped when Rei collided with him, "I-uh-I-um…sorry…I didn't think…Ayanami-san why didn't you…"

Standing up, futon in her hands, Akitsu was as nude as when she was let out of her tube, "Oh yes, I forgot. It was warm under the blanket. He brought food? So this is a date, will it be with you, me, or both of us? Will he be winging you today?" The pale woman put her futon away and grabbed her discarded clothing.

"Winging you? Ayanami-san you're a Sekirei?" Shinji turned quickly and nearly fell backward as Rei was right behind him. He made to take a step back, but Akitsu had flanked him leaving him to bounce off of her. "I-I-I thought you wanted me to meet your friend…s-sorry for walking in on you. Since she let me in, I thought you were presentable."

Taking the bag from Shinji, she looked at it and nodded. With her new genetic tampering, Ritsuko said she needed more protean so meat was necessary. "She is presentable while in private. Akagi said you have been having sex with multiple women. I would have thought you'd be used to nudity. And I am…not a real Sekirei, but Akagi has been having me undergo transition. Akitsu as you can see has a crest but no Ashikabi, I am…unsure if I can be winged. But you know of Sekirei and their issue. Teach us," Rei lead Shinji to the bed, helped him sit, and Akitsu and she flanked him.

"You are very warm, it is enjoyable," Akitsu touched Shinji's cheek, took Rei's hand with her free one and had her replicate, "Is he not, more so now."

"She said what? I didn't think she kn-knew…an-anyway. I can t-try to tell you what I know. B-but if you're a Sekirei, Akitsu-san, shouldn't you know some of this?" Shinji stammered. He tried to move but with twin hands on his cheeks, arms behind him, and flanked on the sides, the lad was trapped.

Enjoying the sensation of flesh, it was quite warm, Rei leaned a little against him, this was…nice. Aside from the rare meals with the commander and Akitsu, Rei had so few positive interactions with people. Her life, she realized now, had been incredibly empty until she took in Akitsu and Ritsuko started playing pin-the-Sekirei-on-the-albino. But ever since he first met her, this boy had been trying (at least a little) to talk to her, to be there for her, and she ignored that. "She is a cast-off, an unnumbered. She was not trained or cared for…she is like me," Rei suddenly felt very unsure, did she make a mistake in saying that?

"You're not uncared for Ayanami-san, and you care for Akitsu-san here or you wouldn't let her live with you," Shinji actually turned his head to face her. It was so earnest and tender, the words laced through both women on the ratty mattress. "N-now…I'll tell you what I know," Shinji found the ground safer to look at.

So Shinji told them what he knew, not much more really than what Akitsu did know, but it confirmed things. After he spoke, he cooked them some food. They ate on the floor, listening to some television that Rei didn't fully understand. All she knew was her chest felt so tight, she didn't know what do to about it, and an hour after the food was cooked, Shinji's phone rang. "Sorry Miya-san, things are Aya-Rei-san's place went long. I'll be right home," hanging up his phone Shinji gathered the garbage…and a lot of what the two girls had let pile up as neither were big on cleaning, "I-I have to go…but I'll come back if either of you…"

"Yes/Please," both Rei and Akitsu said in unison and watched him leave. They didn't say anything, didn't need to as both were similar enough to know what the other was generally thinking. This was a start of something.

X-X

Notes

Sad note...my brother's dog Finnigan passed away, kidney issues. It put me off writing for a few days. I hardly got to see the dog, a golden doodle, but he was a big teddy bear, will miss him.

Chapter wise...wanted to add a bit of humor back into this. And just because Asuka winged Tsukiumi doesn't mean that I mean for them to be the pairing, I simply wanted to change the story a little to give me more meat to work with. Hope that doesn't upset to many people, a few of you were quite vocal about how you disliked that.

Later

Mercaba


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Wow the world got itself in a crazy place real fast. Coronavirus/Covrid-19 and all that insanity. Working from home as my state is in lockdown, but hey I have more time to write at least. My nephew has a roommate and a dog now...strange times

X-X

On Angels' Wings

Chapter – 8

Pulling the car into the parking spot off the road, Misato's head fell back against the headrest and she sighed heavily. Oh how she wished she hadn't got the report about that stupid volcano now, it was becoming a nightmare and they were at least a month out from the actual operation! Form here, regulation there, and add in some good old fashioned sexism and this was just inching towards the too much effort point! If it wasn't a possible Angel, she would have thrown the towel in after the second condescending eye followed by asking her out for drinks. Should let the thing attack, do some damage, and see what they thought of her panicked ways. Though if it did attack, and one of the pilots got hurt in the operation…

"It'll be worth it, just keep telling yourself that, it'll be worth it," oh she pleaded it was. Getting out of the car, her back popped loudly from neck to tailbone, she shambled towards her home. Sounds were coming from the place as loudly as always, if they didn't have the large yard and dividing wall she bet they'd get complaints. Latching the outer gate securely, Misato's eyebrow raised as she saw a unique sight, a distracted Miya. Tapping the woman in the small of the back, "Something got you all worked up? Not used to you being anything but docile and tranquil."

Spinning around quickly, dropping into a fighting stance as best as her kimono would allow, Miya's eyes were hard and ready to strike. A moment later, recognition working its way through whatever was on her mind, Miya stood back up and bowed her head slightly. Hand collaring her throat, "Katsuragi-kun, I apologize for my absent mindedness. Just a minor issue is growing larger and I fear I might have to step in. A few things actually, one worse than the other. You are late, did you find your Kaji-san waiting?"

A week past Kaji's first and last visit, Miya was still needling Misato about it. Almost as if the woman knew she had a moment in the bath, a fond memory helping her work out some of life's stress. Shaking her head in denial, "He was at the base, but he was hitting on Ibuki-kun. Just dealing with an upcoming mission and it's being a real slog. But what issues are you having, Musubi pregnant or wanting even more of your time sparring?" When Miya pushed, Misato pushed back. Never could anybody say Misato would back down from a conflict. Listening to the banter from the house, Tsukiumi and Asuka were fighting again.

Putting the last of the laundry up to dry, her nagajuban alongside Shinji's undergarments, Miya grunted in frustration. "That woman is the primary issue. Another exchange between Ikari-kun, harsh words and blaming him further for their current states. He takes it hard, harder than I suspect most of you realize. Added Soryu-kun and her near constant fighting is starting to grate on my last nerves," she didn't bother looking at Misato, just at the source of those unintelligible shouts. Scooping up her broom, always work to do, she started to dust the path towards the entrance. Pausing so Misato could pass, "And you mentioned a mission, dangerous?"

"Don't know about the mission yet, of there will be one," she responded sullenly. Not liking that showing of closeness Miya was intoning with her little clothing play, Misato made a mental note. They had their agreement about Shinji, but that didn't mean they'd stop trying to push the envelope. Sitting on the steps to the house, taking her shoes off and just enjoying a good late afternoon sit, the sun was stunningly accentuating Miya's features. "Yeah, I see it too. Either Tsukiumi-kun hates Shin-chan or she loves him and is to pent up to do anything. If we locked them in a room together there would be blood…one way or the other," Misato heard the broom creak in Miya's hands. Those knuckles were so tight they nearly broke the bamboo hilt. Amazing how this woman that effortlessly defeated Tsukiumi and Musubi could be brought low with a little hint of virginal blood.

"That is the other issue, the arrangements of rooms. I do think we'll need to rearrange things soon. I heard…The Perverted Four Eye and Ikari-kun earlier today, she was pushing and nearly succeeded. Kusano-chan is too young to walk in on such things. Your thoughts? I shall not prevent it, but delicacy is something I do demand," Miya collected herself and finished her dusting to the entrance. The pair headed into the house and saw down in the common room a depressed Shinji sat dutifully doing his homework. Musubi had taken to training in the backyard, sparring with people when able or playing with Ku-chan when not.

Not wanting to admit Miya had a point, Misato shrugged a little. "Hey-ya Shin-chan, I'm home. Got a kiss for me?" she winked at him when he looked up. His blush made Misato feel good, he was still so innocent and fun to tease. Bypassing him though, she wanted to keep this little chat private, and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a can of Yebisu, she leaned against the counter, "What are you thinking? I can see what you're aiming at. I don't want to walk in on him giving it to anybody. That is one thing I could do without." After his first flash of her all those ages ago, she did her best to avoid repeat views but accidents happened. Boy was a real grower and not a shower for sure! Actually seeing the tool in action…Misato drank heavily.

Setting the broom away, Miya started gathering supplies for supper. Food, pots, and cutlery softly set down to not bother the rest of the home. "I would think one of those two would need to leave your room. I have my thoughts on who, but I wish to hear your comments as it impacts you as well," Miya stopped her motion for a moment and turned to the door. A very irate twitch fell over her, "If it isn't the Obscene Exhibitionist, might you not lay it on so thick for Ikari-kun? I fear you are doing nothing but try and entice him away from his studies."

"You're just jealous that I've finally found my darling Ashikabi and have stolen some of his time from you. Shin-chan really is manlier than I originally thought, much much more," Kazehana followed Misato's path and grabbed a can of brew. Popping the top, she clinked it against Misato's in a show of camaraderie. Sipping, she gazed over the can and asked, "If he needs a new room, he can move in with me. Darling needs some training and I'd gladly give it to him. Thinking I can make him into something that turns our little voyeur and bear cub into mush."

Slamming the knife down, the mask appearing at her side, Miya turned to Kazehana and Misato and quickly silence further teasing of that sort. Clearing her throat, "I shall be gathering him for today's supper preparation, he requested it. If you will be continuing with such talk and drinking…take it outside and leave us. Or I might find I might impose upon your gaming time." Not a threat, Miya didn't threaten she always followed through, she said her piece and floated out of the room.

Flinching her head towards the backyard, Misato grabbed two more cans and tossed one to Kazehana and the fled. It was odd, Misato didn't make friends THIS quick, but something about Kazehana was to similar to her own personality to dislike! Light hearted, funny, comfortable with her sexuality and body, oh and Kazehana demonstrated her ability to protect her Ashikabi with such devotion Misato was confident it wasn't a whim. "I cannot imagine her with a husband. Did they ever..." Misato asked. Kazehana and Miya had a past, that was clear, but to what degree was unknown as they both kept that secret close to chest.

"Couldn't tell you on a bet, but they did love one another. She was devastated, changed her…Shin-chan though is having a good effect on her. Just have to keep teasing her though, frigged woman starting to thaw," the woman bounced as she stopped to open the outer door. They could hear Musubi grunting and shouting, when they saw her it was clear why. Large bulbous plant parts jutted at her and tried to crush her, but Musubi countered and knocked them away. Training for both it seemed, Kusano did not like her little fear defeat that brought Kazehana into Shinji's group. Sitting down on edge, "Mind if we watch you two while Shin-chan and Miya make supper?"

Twiddling her fingers at Kusano who glared at Kazehana, Misato just snickered. Funny how Kusano realized the threat Kazehana posed and Musubi was her typical blithe ignorant self. Kazehana was a woman in love with her Ashikabi, and they all knew thanks to Musubi's constant vocal slips that things passed a particular line of intimacy. Shinji was open game for his Sekirei, and it was only time before things got…confrontational about who got him and when. Kusano saw the threat of the voluptuous Sekirei of the wind, Musubi was happy with a new battle-sister. "You can keep practicing, we're just relaxing until food," Misato plopped down next to her drinking buddy.

It took a few moments, and Musubi asking how Misato's day went and other probing questions, but eventually the younger Sekirei went back to practice. It scared Misato how strong Musubi was, and Kusano's mostly controllable skill with plants, not that she was afraid for herself but for anybody that threatened Shinji or her. Plant bulbs half her size were smashed to bits on Musubi's fists, the wind of each attack blew her hair about wildly. Starting her second drink, Misato noticed her partner cradling theirs as well with a whimsical look upon their face, "Yen for your thoughts?" Misato asked.

"Just amazed at how much more driven both of them are. Musubi-chan to protect what she found, Ku-chan to prove herself worthy. Their love for our Ashikabi is only matched for his for them. And soon…for all of us," Kazehana tittered huskily and licked her lips. Leaning over, hair pooling at her side, "Got me a little date planned for him. A 'get to know you' outing, think I'll drag Matsu out with us, get her out of that attic of hers. It's one thing to sense love…another to feel it, I'm excited."

Well that was more than just a few yen worth of thoughts, but Misato's brain was a little muddled thanks to no food and two cans in. Leaning back, watching the sunset, the reds and oranges bathing the city in a low flame, "I don't get you. Them I get…but not you. Musubi has the brain of a child. Innocent and pure. Kusano is young. Hell even Matsu is a shut in. I can see how they agree to this whole Ashikabi party. But you? You could have gone out, grabbed a millionaire by arm and just say 'you are mine' and had him. Yet you're alright with sharing MY Shin-chan with them?" Misato waved her hand at Musubi as she leapt away from a trio of lashing tendrils. A shut-in, a child, and a fight junky were one thing, a woman of Kazehana's physique and mentality…dubious.

"You're not a Sekirei, you cannot understand. An Ashikabi is something we all dream of, we all crave, and we all prey is as doting and loving as Shin-chan. I was worried at first, when I first felt myself drawn to him. I've…had my issues with men. And when I saw him throw himself into danger just to save Ku-chan here…that was enough. I saw what I needed, I knew…I knew the calling of my heart was not a lie. So to prevent an issue like with the princess…I took matters into my own hands," Kazehana rested her chin upon her upturned palm and just gazed wistfully off into the horizon. Thoughts and dreams of the future blossoming wonderfully in her mind.

Feeling her bladder start to press, Misato got up on unsteady legs and ventured in. Yes it was true, she wasn't a Sekirei so this bond between an Ashikabi and them was unknown. But from what Shinji said, it went both ways. Taking care of business, Misato opened the door to find herself face to face with a visage that she could imagine carved into an old European statue. All these Sekirei were beautiful, with their own charms, but Tsukiumi had a classical chill exquisiteness. It screamed high grade, expensive, and at the same time aloof and unapproachable. "Oh…you, what do you want?" Misato was not a fan of this woman. She had seen SOME of Tsukiumi's interactions with Shinji, but knowing it actually bothered Miya meant it went beyond simple levels.

"Be it not so simple a thought to know what one might need when standing before such a place?" Tsukiumi tried to come off haughty but only succeeded at embarrassed. Shifting from leg to leg, not making eye contact, the woman was pretty clear in what she needed. Trying to break past Misato and into the water closet, the Sekirei was not expecting Misato to put her hand out blocking her. Growling just a little, "Does a toll need be paid to allow me entrance to what be open for all?"

That! That better than you attitude! Misato remembered she wasn't intimidated by these things! If they wanted her dead, it would happen, so why be afraid of it! So many things in life could just end her small fragile existence, what was one more! "Yeah, you have to pay me a toll little lady. You want in, you answer me a question, do that and you're free to go. Fine? And don't bother lying, I've so many people trying to get shit past me, I'll see through you like your panties if you don't get in here fast enough," turning so put her back to one side of the door and her leg hard pressed against the other side.

"Then be quick and have your say so I might dispense with it!" Tsukiumi's leg vibrated quickly up and down. The whine in her voice hit a pitch near musical, yet the woman didn't push and didn't force. So despite it all, Tsukiumi was playing fair and earnest and not abusing her obvious power.

Knowing she could push now, how far she didn't know, Misato swiveled away from the door and put one finger to the nape of that swanlike neck. "Why are you so hard on Shin-chan? If what I hear about you Sekirei and your Ashikabi is true…he's hurting just as much as you. Yet you push and push, talk him down, make him feel like a fucking failure! He did his best! He did MORE than a human should, especially one that has the responsibilities on him as he does. Yet YOU are not at fault for the problem, it's only him? So…why are you so hard on him, be honest," Misato whispered it all delicately into Tsukiumi's ear, the smell coming off of the woman was a perfume of subtle floral bouquet.

"N-need I tell you?" Tsukiumi pulled back but found the wall the only thing to great here. Misato bore down further, pushing the Sekirei as easily as a human sized doll. Head drooping down, hair obscuring her eyes, "I doth love him to the point my heart may burst. What I felt before mine lips were stolen be still there, yet I be a stranger with no ties to pull. Dame Ashikabi claim I may try to be a lover a bride, yet without reason…without purchase I find myself leery of the attempt. To ask and be denied would shatter mine heart into dust lost to the wind. I tell you as you be as mother to him as he child to you," she sputtered a few times and Misato could hear the soft plink of water hitting the ground. Where it came from, Tsukiumi did have water control, she didn't ask.

More things she didn't expect for the day, who knew her little man was so sought after, Sekirei could sense something in people others didn't. It took Misato living with him to learn of Shinji's better qualities, what made her care for him so much…these Sekirei just felt it. Tapping Tsukiumi's cheek playfully, "Then tell him Tsun-kun, and don't do this abusive shit anymore…or I'll let Miya tear you apart. You taking your frustration out on him is done." With that she left Tsukiumi to whatever she had to do and went back outside. Supper would be ready soon, and after that it was her board game night with the man of the house…turned men of the house as Kagari joined them that night…that got Misato's heart a flutter. Still saw that guy as stupid attractive.

X-X

One thing Asuka didn't understand about these Japanese girls was their constant flip-flopping on ideals. They could like a thing, but be to 'embarrassed' to try it. Never see her to ashamed to do a thing she wanted, yet her companions were squealing like children about it! Whatever, they were better than the snobbish college students she was forced to interact with back in Germany. Those 'adults' were worse than her current classmates. When they thought they were superior they were friendly, after Asuka proved smarter…they suddenly got attitudes. Japan, well she was alpha here and all the girls accepted it.

"You're not really going to buy that are you Asuka-san?" a dainty flower of a girl named Shiori asked. Half a foot shorter than Asuka with close cropped black hair and dull eyes, the girl was a typical hanger-on. Pointing at Asuka's swimsuit, a spicy red and white stripped bikini, the girl was almost vibrating with a mixture of disbelief and excitement. Shiori's own 'fancy' suit was a bland white and blue single with a little flower attachment at the hip. Covering her mouth, "I could never wear something like that. Father would scold me!"

Pushing the hanger closer to her body, she posed with one arm as daringly as possible, Asuka loved the eyes on her. Her little outing now was a preparation gathering mission for the Okinawa trip coming up, finally something to be excited about. Hikari, Shiori, Takumi, and…her bodyguard were making the rounds to get some fancy clothing and swimsuits for this trip. They'd break for lunch pretty soon, and then it'd be back to that stupid Izumo House. Maybe she'd go with Hikari and hang at her place, but Tsukiumi being with them would make it awkward.

Hearing Shiori squeal a little, Asuka stopped putting on her little show. "You could if you actually wanted to, who cares what your father would think. He isn't going to be there is he?" Asuka chided. Nobody was going to tell her what she could or couldn't do, especially some worthless parental unit. Though looking at Shiori, girl couldn't pull off a bikini unless she padded something fierce. Her classmates, save a few, were thankfully lacking in the upper body department.

"Shaming oneself to appease those that one not know nor care for, that be a game for dubious natured folk," Tsukiumi quipped. Stupid top heavy blond was perusing the adult section somewhat studiously. Grabbing another one-piece, she rubbed her thumb and forefinger against the material and scowled, another not good enough. Continuing her never ending hunt for perfection, "Time does not stop as we dawdle here, is this the end or the start of our revelry?"

Sticking to Tsukiumi like a devoted disciple, Takumi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm getting a little hungry. We could finish up here, grab some food, and maybe karaoke?" she tried not to look at Tsukiumi when she spoke, but it was evident. Tall and lanky, with stringy shoulder length dark brown hair, girl was easily one Asuka could mistake for a boy if viewed at the wrong angle. The moment Takumi saw Tsuki…well it was idol worship time.

Holding up her suit again, Asuka tried not to let the obvious attention shift get to her, "I've got what I want. The rest of you?" Stupid gargantuan woman had to just stand out so much more than everybody else. How could Tsukiumi not be the center of attention? With her odd clothing, stupid way of talking, physical presence, and it was always damp around her! Woman was made for forming crowds of gawkers and perverts! And Asuka was stuck with her, bodyguard…ha! Asuka was perfectly find defending herself.

"Yeah, I guess I can grab this one. Not my best color, but the best they can do. Just wish I could fill one out like you could," Hikari smiled a bit. Girl was the smartest of the lot, always would be it seemed to Asuka. It was a one-piece as well, but it had a few cut out sections and the lime green accentuated Hikari's freckles well. Getting in the short line to pay, "Did you find everything alright, Tsukiumi-san? I doubt we have many shops that c-can accommodate you."

Setting the latest in the myriad of options she sampled, Tsukiumi shook her head slowly. Getting in line behind Asuka, "Twas not my intent to purchase today, merely to sample the sights to get the minds river to unblock and flow. Nothing here has the vision I wish to convey to him. Something to ensnare mind and soul while triggering the body's flame." Hoisting her obscene bust up higher, the Sekirei crossed her arms and her face took on a far off quality, going deep into her mind.

"Y-you have a guy you like and you want to show off to him? I-is that it? What type of guy do you like! Are you dating?" Shiori gasped, girl loved gossip. Asuka noticed how Takumi was also paying rapt attention, great now they were talking about this shit again! She got enough of this at the apartment, the never ending fixation on that goober! Thankfully Tsukiumi had toned it down the last two days, after their last fight something changed in the water faucet.

Tugging on her hair, something Asuka noticed the giant did when nervous, Tsukiumi's heel clicked a few times. With eyes on her, the elegance almost increased as she held her head high, "I be hunting an elusive prey that others covet, but I shall bring them low once mine prey be caught. And nere they eve know that which they once thought theirs, be mine." Her clenched fist and cold steely eyes wafted over the smaller girls as she smirked just a little.

Rolling her eyes and tossing her paycard at the bored college girl running the register, Asuka shoved the primadona away from her. The longer Tsukiumi stood next to her the clammier and moister she felt, needed a dehumidifier whenever she was with this woman. "What she's saying is, guy she wants is seeing other people. And she's planning to steal him from them, if she could ever actually talk to him without making a scene would be a start," Asuka loved to see the wind taken out of Tsukiumi's sails! She wasn't bad, just Asuka didn't want let alone need a permanent shadow! Let alone one that was taller…prettier…stronger…had impossible powers…fine Asuka was intimidated by Tsukiumi, afraid of her.

"That is so cool! Do you have a picture of him? I'd love to see the type of guy that can get YOUR attention," Takumi gushed. Pulling out just enough cash to pay her purchase, the girl crinkled the bag as she cradled it against herself. Keeping in step with the others, only Shiori had to pay now, they cluttered around Tsukiumi with high expectations. What was the hunk a model like this foreign vision fancied, one that other women had and she was going to steal? My-my that HAD to be a big and handsome adult right? Asuka nearly snorted at the envisioned disappointed looks they would have when they saw that goober!

Without a moment's hesitation, Tsukiumi drew out her phone and showed a picture she had. Her face a breaking mask of repressed joy and a smidge of apprehension. "Twas taken as we sparred on yester-eve. You can see that one being planted amid the cabbage and carrots by a rival most insipid!" Tsukiumi had no shame in her voice or posture. Proud, she was proud of that picture? It was something Katsuragi took during their three-times-weekly training sessions! Just Tsukiumi with Shinji in a headlock as Musubi hip checked Asuka into some mud!

"T-that is Ikari-kun, you…you said he wasn't actually seeing that girl," Hikari turned from Tsukiumi's photo to Asuka. Opening the door as a smiling Shiori joined them in the new swimsuit club, the girls plus guardian hit the streets. Taking a few steps away from the 'adult' in the group, Hikari had an unreadable expression on her face, "And the guy you like is Ikari-kun? I would have thought…I mean you're so pretty and almost in your twenties!"

Joining in on the unbelieving train, Takumi nodded along, "Yeah, you could have anybody! Why go for a boring guy like that. If he wasn't a pilot, I doubt anybody would even know his name." Takumi gauged the group for acceptance of her statement, when Hikari and Tsukiumi didn't immediately do so she back down just a little, her bag no longer in both hands.

Standing taller, chest pushed just a little forward, Tsuki just shook clicked her tongue, "Ye not know quality of body be all you see. A whole of a soul is better than a fancy wrapper. And if he never controlled his beast of metal and monster, he'd still be a hero to those he favors. For he is the one my heart yearns, yet I be stuck with this one due to her quick…twas that necessary!" Tsukiumi grabbed her head as Asuka smacked the back of it.

"You talk too much for a guardian. They asked, you answered. Now can we get some food? I don't want to wait for that freak landlady or that idiot to make me food," Asuka's hand quivered with pain. She had smacked the back of that Sekirei's head as hard as she could and the damn thing barely registered it while Asuka's hand throbbed! Just how strong were those things! One thing she was grateful for, since she was forced into this madness, was Tsukiumi wasn't some weak chaff. If she had to suffer this stupid battle royal, she didn't want to have the weakest of the lot! Pointing at a nice café not too far off, "How about that place? I'll cover you since you're suit cost so much." Asuka had seen Takumi worry as they approached, might as well be charitable for the girl.

The charity was accepted and the quartet plus one quickly got seated, didn't hurt that the Maitre D' couldn't take his eyes off Tsuki. Asuka faked an emergency call to Kaji, got a lot of looks from the others and the patrons, but she didn't care. Take what you want, aim for it and don't let up! Sadly after the meal ended abruptly when Shiori got a text from her mother and Hikari forgot she had to get groceries for supper. Takumi hinted at tailing Asuka and Tsukiumi, but that was curtailed by a 'we have to hit Nerv' and the fan club was disbanded.

"Did ye need to crush that one's spirits like a sparrow's egg beneath your feet?" Tsukiumi asked after they parted ways. Walking just fast enough to make Asuka hustle, eyes on the concrete, a vexed expression marring those good looks.

Throwing her hands in the air, Asuka scoffed, "What did you want her throwing herself at you or something? Good for you ego to know somebody actually wants you around, values your opinion, and thinks you could do better than that Idiot?" Asuka just didn't understand Tsukiumi, then again she didn't really try. This whole mess, she was just waiting for it to be over, it couldn't last much longer right?

Walking backwards in front of Asuka, Tsukiumi bent forward and scowled harshly. In that tone Asuka knew was about to start a fight, "I be not ye, have not your insatiable love of adulation of others. Cruelty for the sake of it be not a thing I strive for. Honor, duty, and my goals be what drive me ever forward. What be YOUR cause for wishing that one pain?" The sound of the crowd was getting louder, people were rushing past them.

"No reason, but I could stand for some alone time. She isn't my favorite person, more of a clinger who just wants to see you. So unless you have a reason to keep her leash, why procrastinate things!" Asuka felt that anger growing. Stupid bimbo just had to be right about everything, all haughty and better than everybody! Trying to make HER feel bad about things, Asuka wasn't having it. Lurching forward complements of a shoulder check, into Tsukiumi's arms, Asuka took stock of the state of things. "What is going on now?" she groaned.

Pointing at the massing shoppers, "Mayhap another fight, the unknowing do think they be naught but stage play for titilation." Already moving towards the gathering, tugging on Asuka to follow, girl couldn't be more telling if she had her thoughts broadcast.

Pulling her phone out and showing the 'friend locator', Asuka stifled a laugh when she handed it over. Nearly breaking her mask, "That Idiot isn't even…wait he is here? Why would he be here?" Maybe she should have viewed the damn thing before thinking Shinji wouldn't be in the shopping district on a Saturday afternoon. The reluctance to run gone, she had to insure her fellow pilot wasn't hurt or worse, she tried to yank her phone back but found it impossible, "What, that is my phone, can I get it back?"

Cradling the device into her sizable cushions, Tsukiumi stutter stepped but didn't fall, "The way to know his location, to follow him as a bird on a wing, might you…share this with me? I make to end my ways of being outside his circle and aim to make my own. Ye be right in the time to act foolish has past. Katsuragi doth hint she be growing weary of my glibness and that Miya be as well. If this be my path I shall walk it, for good or ill." Reluctantly she did hand the phone over as the got to the ring of people.

"G-good, tired if hearing one thing in private and other public," Asuka was floored. She'd actually never heard Tsukiumi confess such a thing, actually acknowledging a flaw? That was a step, a powerful step, and Asuka wasn't sure how to take that. Getting to the ring, they saw it was a fight…fight being a rather one sided comment. "Ok, why is he out with those two? I thought the computer chick was a shut-in, and how can she walk around so…so…" Asuka couldn't believe it.

In the center of the ring of chanting barbarians were three Sekirei and two Ashikabi, oddly enough the second Ashikabi was female with a male Sekirei! "You ruined our date little girl. Was going to show these two the finer sensual arts after a nice afternoon of taunting and teasing. But you had to go and tear her dress, now we have to go home…that DEMANDS punishment!" Kazehana bellowed. Matsu was being held up by an overly concerned looking Idiot, a large ripe down her side showed off a whole lot of leg.

"This is stupid, lets go, it isn't even a fight! That slut is just toying with…" but Asuka stopped when she saw it. The look of utter and pure jealousy and envy on Tsukiumi's face, the want to be over by Shinji, but knowing she couldn't. It was written all over the Sekirei's face, but a moment later it was back behind the mask she kept up. Patting Tsukiumi's back, "You ready to go, you know they won't lose. And…if we hurry we can be home to great them, and both those girls will need to tend to things and leave him alone…" Maybe she should try helping Tsukiumi instead of bitching at her, who knew how long this mess would go on. Shouldn't go to long, but no reason to make every day hard for the woman…

That face. That pained expression…it was haunting and Asuka felt a piece of it. Was it the Ashikabi/Sekirei connection, natural ability to relate, or maybe Asuka wanted to grow as well…she found herself wanting to help the woman now. Leading, dragging, Tsukiumi away from the fight, the cheering going wild, the pair were indeed home to great them, but also so was Musubi and Kusano.

X-X

"Are you sure you want to do this today? I mean it likely will be pretty boring. They need help cleaning and I'm going to do some basic cooking lessons," Shinji asked. Holding Musubi's hand, he wasn't doing a very good job of leading Musubi to depart. He didn't want her too, but he didn't want her bored either. A delicate balance of wanting to please others and to enjoy their time as well. Hoisting up a bag of cleaners and another of random food items, he waggled it hoping to get a response.

He did, Musubi was always easy to please, and found just about everything enjoyable. Waving back and forth, taking Shinji along for the ride as her strength seemed to go up with her affection, she snagged the bags from his free hand and winked. "After your fight yesterday, and the ones we've been seeing, can't leave you alone! Matsu-san said some lady would drag you off and have her way with you if I did!" Musubi had no hint of joking in her voice. Someday the girl might learn sarcasm or jokes, it was not this day. Scrunching up her nose as the smell of the district ramped up the olfactory assault, "It smells so bad here. Why does Ayanami-san live here?"

Recognizing the rhythmic clanging of construction, and feeling the onset of a small headache from smell and auditory abuse, Shinji wondered that as well. Reaffirming his grip on that gloved hand, "I couldn't tell you. It doesn't feel safe here. But if she's becoming like you, and she has her own Sekirei, I doubt she needs to worry about safety." Safety was a primary concern right now, only it was all his Sekirei and Misato worried about his. Even Kagari was asking him to take some mace or something just in case. Rare for the older guy to comment on such, Kagari was quickly becoming something of a role model for Shinji.

"Oh yeah you did say she was…becoming one? That doesn't sound normal, we should ask the professor about it. Either way, if they're both Sekirei, couldn't we have them move into the Izumo House with us?" Musubi kicked a stone on the walk. The thing skipped along the ground, bounced off a light post, bent the post, and then dropped into a sewer grate. Snuggling up close, "I wonder if they'll have to be winged for this phase to end."

Winging…kissing…kissing either of those two? His previous crush on Rei sprung to life, "I hope not. Ayanami-san doesn't know many people and I think she said Akitsu-san was an unnumbered. So I doubt the rules apply to them." His previous meeting with the two had been so awkward, yet fun, that he wasn't overly worried about this meeting. Still, who wore chains and a very revealing low-cut dress as standard clothing? Bobbing his head at the approaching apartment, "That is the one, fourth floor." He just hoped Akitsu had clothing on this time!

Reluctantly letting go of his hand, Musubi played her role as bodyguard perfectly. Getting to the apartment first and scanning inside for any threats, human or Sekirei. Holding the door open, "I hope they can! Having an Ashikabi-sama like you is the best thing, so if they could have one as well even better! Having more sisters, having more sparring partners, what could be better?" Moment he was in the apartment she was back on his side. It was a duel served action, one to keep him close in case of attack, and because they both enjoyed it.

"Well if they can, I hope it's somebody that they call out to, or at least compatible with," Shinji leaned against Musubi. He was more than just compatible with his Sekirei, he loved them, and they were family now. Matsu and Kazehana's little date yesterday proved the overly sexual and newest Sekirei was going to fit in just fine. His heart might not be able to take all the teasing, and boy did she lay it on super thick, but the quiet moments were a delicious sauce on a perfect dessert. And he saw how serious she took her role as his Sekirei during that fight…poor girl lost her but had only herself to blame for attacking.

Pinching her nose, the bags bouncing off her face, Musubi vaulted up the stairs dragging the flagging boy along with her. "You should try! With how they've invited you before, maybe you are their Ashikabi-sama! OH! Have you and Matsu-san finally had se," hand over mouth, Shinji stopped that little statement. Musubi really had no shame, no sense of privacy, and acted as if everybody was the same.

Leaning in close, her hair was strawberry scented today, "Remember what we spoke of last time you said that? Back at the grocery store, no sex talk in public alright? A-and if-if you must k-know…we haven't got t-that far…but we have t-touched." A mild word for it, but yes the boundary was nearly smashed there, Matsu was pushing hard and fast. Only thing that prevented it last time was she was sensitive and a pile of mush after she climaxed…when she got her strength back and experimented with some lubricant and her own assets, the night was nearly over and Misato called him down to bed.

Matsu really liked experiments, and Shinji liked experimenting and being experimented on…it was fun for both of them.

"Oh, Matsu-san said the next time I made a mistake like this you'll have to punish me. She said you'd take me over your knee, hike my obi up and spank me. Are you going to…to do that now or back home?" Musubi took that moment to look alluring and dare Shinji think expectant?

Before Shinji could comment on the rightness or wrongness of physical punishment (either consensual or otherwise), the door to Ayanami's apartment opened. "Such matters are best suited for private places. My apartment doesn't show it, but others do live here," Rei just had to be waiting and overheard the whole thing.

Red faced from shame and misunderstanding, Shinji stammered for a moment then just hung his head low. It was what it was now. Ayanami likely thought him a pervert or something! "H-hello Ayanami-san, you don't mind if Musubi-chan is with me today do you? She might know a thing or two about your situation that I don't. And…she really wanted to meet both of you," Shinji gestured to Musubi who was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Hi! You're the pseudo-Sekirei right? The one that pilots with Shinji-sama! I'm Musubi, pleased to meet you!" Musubi was at Rei's side in moments, hand extended. Musubi's smile set Shinji's off, and Rei's confusion sent Shinji over the edge with a laugh.

Putting a hand on Musubi's shoulder, pulling her away from Rei, "Sorry about that, she gets excited at meeting new people. A-and I've spoken about you enough around her that she's been anxious to meet you." Taking the bags from Musubi who just had to shake Rei's hand, Shinji hoped the door wasn't slammed in their faces.

Once her hand was hers again, Rei pointed inside her place and took a step back for them. Eyes on Shinji, just a little color in her cheeks, "It is fine. As you mentioned being attacked it is only sensible you have your protection. Akitsu, are you dressed this time?" Rei lead the charge into the dirty apartment. More food containers, boxes from online ordering companies, and just more feeling of 'life' was in this place. Each time Shinji visited since Akitsu arrived it was more an apartment and less a shoebox.

"Yeah, we had a fight yesterday while doing some shopping, have you two got into any? W-with your wing statuses being unique…wouldn't know if people would try and wing you," Shinji followed the girls into the communal room. Now he'd lie and say if he hadn't entered with his eyes on the ceiling just in case, peeking down however he found Akitsu was in a folding chair used for camping and fully clothed. Letting out his held breath, those chains did much to accentuate the fact that nearly all Sekirei were bombastic, he offered, "Musubi-chan, this is Akitsu-san, Akitsu-san this is Musubi-chan."

Turning off the television, the remote falling into the nylon mesh cup holder on the blue folding chair, Akitsu nodded at both new arrivals. "We only have the bed and the one chair in this room. Floor or I can let one of you have this?" Akitsu was already standing when Shinji waved his hands and sat down.

"Your place is different than ours, you should move in to Izumo House! It's quieter, cleaner, and you can be near us! I bet Landlady-san would approve easily!" Musubi plopped right down on the bed next to Rei. That open nature really did waft onto others, sometimes she was to open, but right now in this room of introverts Musubi was a lighthouse of positivity.

Picking up the bags, Rei started sorting them out, "I cannot do that. The commander has set this as my home. Unless somebody on command staff changes it, this will be our dwelling. You brought both chicken and beef?" Pulling out the containers, she handed the beef over to Akitsu who quickly alternated between the package and Shinji.

"Y-yeah, last time you both seemed to like the other better. T-thought I'd teach both of you a simple dish for each…is something…" Shinji's eye went wide. Legs spread open facing him, Akitsu forgot a very special piece of clothing. Falling backward, kicking the bag of cleaning supplies over, Shinji's heart needed a moment to restart. After a few moments of heavy breathing, "A-Akitsu-san…you forgot…forgot…"

Getting off the bed and going to the bathroom, Rei came back with what Akitsu forgot. "Remember, these are needed when we have guests. Ikari-kun you may look now," Rei informed the boy, hovering over him, she offered her hand to help. When he took it, she pulled him not up to sit but right off the ground. Ok, Rei took several levels in strength since they last…touched. Good, because a smack from her now might take her head off. Still holding his hand, she gazed down at it, "You mentioned winging when you got here, we have not had anybody attempt such."

Joining Rei in making a triangle out of the three, Akitsu was not letting her roommate get any advantage over her. "Yes, that is true. You may try with her if you like. I am broken so it will not matter," she held the package of meat like a talisman to her chest. Had nobody ever done anything nice for these two women?! It was just a meal to be made specifically for her yet the woman was acting as if he had done a great deed!

"M-Maybe another time. How about we start cooking, I'll call Misato about making a visit here…betting you get moved out before she gets to the third floor. That is, if-if you two WANT to move out of here," Shinji sagely got out of close proximity before Musubi made it into a square. He had seen her moving from the corner of his eye and knew she was on the prowl. Not jealous, Musubi didn't get jealous, but she didn't want to be left out! So if those two were close, just like Kusano, Musubi was going to put herself into the mix or make herself known. "W-who wants to learn first…teach you both separately. Musubi-chan you want to talk with the other?" Shinji inched further towards the kitchen.

Grabbing Rei's hands again, Musubi hand her favorite for the moment, "You can show me your powers! I'll show you mine too if you want!" Whirlwind Musubi was leading the pensive girl in a makeshift showing of abilities and always positive and supportive, if only a little to exuberant.

On the other side of the dividing wall, a whole half foot thick so they could still hear Musubi's chipper voice, Shinji shrugged with a grin. "She has a way about her. Hope she isn't to much for you right now, Musubi-chan can infect you with her positivity. She infected me for sure. And…you're not broken Akitsu-san, you're how you're supposed to be. If that means you don't have an Ashikabi then you don't. Now would you like to try cooking or just watch me do it?" Shinji couldn't help but correct. Musubi did it to him, helped him see the better in people, see that not only was he not the sum of his failures but neither was anybody else! Just because some accident caused…whatever it was to mess up Akitsu's winging, didn't change her.

"Teach me, practical experience trumps visual. Though you may have to guide my hands," Akitsu took Shinji's hand and wrapped it around her wrists. Gods her pulse was thumping, beating so hard and fast that Shinji couldn't believe it! With how dispassionate and low key her speaking, Shinji thought he hardly registered on her mind, added to it she didn't bat an eye at his seeing her sans panty. Pulling him towards the stove, "Is that acceptable? You have warm hands."

Just like Rei, Shinji realized, this girl was almost just like Rei! Maybe a little more brazen with actions and forgetting things. But they both had that blink and you miss it emotion, buried beneath the surface, not expecting anybody to care for them. It was sad, very sad. He would have to have Misato visit this place for sure, if only to show them that people DO care. Hoping his own heart wasn't beating as hard as Akitsu still was, Shinji started the cooking lesson.

Quick study, Shinji expected no less at this point, Akitsu went step by step along the plan. Whenever Shinji's grip started to lesson she'd simply say 'tighter' and he'd reaffirm it. But that meant Shinji had to stand close, very close, and she moved a bit as she went about her actions. Had a bit of an adverse effect on the poor boy. "Your erection, do you require it to be tended to? The learning aids I have state women are obligated to tend to such things if they cause it. But that means you find me attractive as well, yes?" Akitsu said over her shoulder.

"Wait, Shinji-sama has a what? Matsu-san said it's a girlfriend's duty to tend to her significant other if they need it!" Musubi just had hear that part. Coming into the kitchen, Rei following behind her and showing some rips and tears on her clothing. Not feeling the mood, Musubi turned to the others, "Did you want to try being winged? If you can be winged by him, you can join us in having sex! Making love to Shinji-sama is so nice…not even the touching part, just being with him!"

That was when it went dark. Pitch black, Shinji just stood there…or was he standing there? No, he had to have fainted! "Oh Kami-sama I fainted from that! First time this has happened…Musubi-chan just can't ask that of girls! It's rude…I mean…yeah both of them are cute…attractive…whatever…but to ask that! When I wake up, just say it is just a reaction and let it go," Shinji muttered…then felt a body against his. "This…IS a dream right?"

"No, this is an emergency. We will go to Nerv and verify things. Grab hold of the person behind you and I will lead us out into the light," Rei said as she started walking. Yup, death would have been better at that moment, but Shinji reached out…grabbed Musubi's chest on accident then her hand. Stupid power outage, strange, they never happed back at the Izumo House.

X-X

"Will that be all Asama-san?" a smiling butcher asked. Slapping wrapped packages of various meats on the counter, he whipped his messy hands off on his smock. Always polite, always quick, and always pleasant to deal with, Toyiama was patient with his customer. Late morning shoppers were all moving about, no line, so he indulged a little in bonding with a customer, "Looks like you've increased you purchases again, another tenant?"

Pulling her wallet out of her purse, Miya used it to cover her mouth and hide the fact she wasn't smiling. She like Toyiama, he never probed on things and was just being polite. But today she was in a state she oh so rarely found herself in, nervous. "We maybe. One of our tenants has started hinting at two young maidens that might be in need of some aid. And you know it is better to be over than under stocked. Remember the fatty tuna sale?" Miya warned. A year ago, a sale on fatty tuna ended with many a bruised knuckle over the fight for fish.

Laughing uneasily, Toyiama rang up the purchase with a gaze that wouldn't sit on anything, "Yeah, that was a mistake. But you didn't miss out on that sale if memory serves, Asama-san. Did anything spoil during the power outage yesterday? To think we'd be attacked during it! I've a generator keep the food from spoiling, but I was beside myself. Wife and kids were panicked…but them pilots saved us again. Like to buy'm a beer." Slapping his belly, it jiggled a little compliments of a few to many reward beers.

"What?" Miya said dumbly as a pulse went through her. Dropping her wallet, a few coins spilled out but she made no effort to reclaim them. Let them be some child's lucky find. That thing attacked them, attacked while she was safe and secure in Izumo Inn with Matsu's updates. They didn't even notice a problem until it was over. Standing up and fixing her shifted kimono, "Sorry about that." She set the payment down.

Chuckling just a little, the kind of laugh that only comes from confusion, Toyiama made change and handed the receipt. "Don't worry about it Asama-san, everybody gets 'fraid of those giants. Specially when they actually get into the city! Take care now, and you tell that Ikari-kun that he was right about adding a little paprika to the broth. That kid can cook," he recovered from his flub and pushed the packages over to her.

Sliding the meats into her shopping bag, which contained some vegetables and a bag of rice as well, "I shall. Thank you as always." With a slight bending of her head, she gathered her rather sizable bag and left. Other shoppers boggled at the ease she carried her parcel, she typically tried to mask the ease of her task but today she had other worries. Making her way back home, she saw the legs of that monster jutting out, destroying the illusion that Tokyo-3 was safe. Danger, he had been put into danger, and one that Matsu said was possibly man-made! "I…dislike this feeling," Miya kept her head down in thought as she walked.

Matsu kept up her hacking, Miya suspected Matsu would degenerate into pure perversion if not for her computer usage. What they gathered from Nerv was telling, but things were lacking leaving only hints and speculation. It was Nerv's little partner Seele that Matsu needed to focus on…but Miya found Matsu's focus shifted. It was MBI's insipid Sekirei Plan that was causing a schism in focus, that and Matsu's rather timid reaction to her Ashikabi. Thank the maker for that, if Matsu was as bold in person as she tried getting others to be it would be a very different home.

"Both plans must end. They are danger for dangers sake, I have stayed idle to long," Miya mumbled. Her mind actively avoided thinking about the true issue she was bothered with, so she kept pushing those other paths to keep herself distracted. If what glimmers of conspiracy from Nerv were true, these monsters were part of some grand design. Summoned by human orchestrators, that if removed would end the threat. Give Miya the target and she'd take her blade out of its retirement. The MBI plan she knew was the cause of a sick brain, but Minaka had defenses and couldn't just be removed.

Getting home, she stood outside the gate and listened to the house breath. After those horrid creatures attacked, there was always a few days of recovery for the world. As such, she set her bag down, cupped her hand to her ear and listened to the talking. It was…Tsukiumi and Shinji. Upon hearing them talk, her heart lurched and her legs went tight. Fear, she feared for him in a way she only feared once before. Not the same feeling, this wasn't Takehito but it was something she was not fully prepared for.

"I doth know I haft been unduly cruel to ye since our destined time twas bitterly taken. The bond we should have shared stolen by well-intentioned but unnecessary efforts. To that I offer my most heart filled apologies. But I shant lie, mine heart still quivers when my eyes set upon ye. Am I alone in this curse?" Tsukiumi's rich voice wafted over the wall and the conviction of it pulled a gasp from Miya.

Peeking through the slats of the wooden gate, Miya saw a casually dressed Shinji standing stock still. It took a few moments for the realization of what he was hearing was real, and he slowly reached outward. Tsukiumi quickly grabbed that hand, that hand…Miya looked down at her own hands. "I won't lie either, yes. I don't want to be upset at A-Asuka-san for her actions, she had her reason. But…I still feel something missing when I see you. It must sound awfully selfish or greedy of me to say, but I do. Can't really explain it…but what can we do though?" his emotion was open for all to hear, but only Miya and Tsukiumi did.

"As we cannot be bound as Ashikabi and Sekirei, I propose we follow a different path. That of…h-husband and wife! Before we were forced apart I was ready to give mine heart to you fully and openly. If ye were to take me as your Sekirei, I believe the same be for your own heart. Is not that the same pledge?" Tsukiumi moved in closer to Shinji, nearly atop him. Her hands wrapped around both of his now, eyes going half laden inching closer.

Making ruckus in opening the door, slamming her bag against it, Miya didn't want to see what she was about to. Had no qualms with it in private, but seeing it reminded her of her own husband and the bitterness took hold. And now…seeing Shinji about to…she wasn't prepared for that. "Would one of you please aid me with this?" she wasn't shocked to see they separated once she got the door open. What came of their confession, well that was for them in private. Emotions were strange things, say a thing and for the moment you believe anything only for time to remind you of other realities.

"Certainly, I have much to make amends for, not just you were the brunt of my frustrations," Tsukiumi ran the back of her hand against Shinji's cheek and hustled to get the bag. When she made to grab the parcel, Tsukiumi found her wrists captured by Miya who kept her docile expression on. Fear fell upon the younger Sekirei, her freedom was at Miya's whim. "Ma'am?" she whispered.

Smiling gently at Shinji, she bent down to 'help' Tsukiumi gather the bag. Barely moving her lips, silent as the grave, "The plan is for only one Ashikabi to remain, will you take that risk?" Already she had plans to maybe step in, the world didn't need this madness, but if this woman had not the conviction she'd end this romance before it began. Standing back up, letting Tsukiumi go, she saw the recognition on her face.

Hustling towards the kitchen, she stopped at the door to turn back to the confused lad, Tsukiumi nodded to herself. "We shall have time to discuss this further later, if your heart still be as mine," Tsuki took a moment to waft her gaze to Miya and then hurried off.

Before Shinji could recover, Miya found herself acting against her minds better judgment. Closing the gap neigh instantly, she recaptured the hand Tsukiumi held, gently as to not crush the tiny human bones. He was soft, gentle, and warm…just how she imagined their child would be. Sniffing hard, "I did not disrupt you two did I? And shouldn't you be taking care of yourself and relaxing today? With most of the power out still, I would think you'd be not getting into trouble." Leading him into the home, she stayed close, based in the mellow smell, and the knowledge he was safe.

"No, no you didn't. J-just talking with Tsukiumi-san. And I feel a bit restless really. Everybody is off doing something, and I just…feel like I'd be bothering them right now," Shinji didn't fight her off. Much to her duel delight and torment he moved in closer and his grip was ever present. Walking at her pace, which she slowed, "Did you need help with anything?"

More and more she was doing a terribly stupid thing, she was letting this timid and tiny thing into her heart. It wasn't just a young man that had a very sad upbringing she wished to aid, he was becoming 'hers', she was imprinting and being imprinted on. "Not at the moment. Right now I find myself free of chores as well. Where are the others though, surely you would find one of them a pleasant distraction," Miya hoped not. When did this officially happen? When did her heart start to make this formal request of attachment?

"W-well, Musubi-chan is with Misato at Nerv. With all the f-fighting going on and with the power as it is, I felt worried if she went alone," Shinji confessed, he feared so much. Children shouldn't live with that constant fear. Fear for himself, for others, and for the world. Each child had to much put on them, but Miya only had access to one that showed any want for affection. Finding himself lead to the common room, he sat one of the chairs flanking the sitting Go board. "As for the others…Uzume asked to take Ku-chan to visit Mari-chan, Kazehana-san is forcing Matsu-chan to clean her room, and I don't know where Kagari-san is but I bet he's sleeping," he kept just as good of tabs on the residents as Miya did.

Eyes fluttering as it was a perfect situation, Miya was going to bask I it. "Then, as matron of the Izumo House, allow me to entertain you Ikari-sama until somebody more fitting can tend to you," she bowed in mock adulation. He laughed, as she knew he would, and it was music to her ears. Somewhere in the Inn, Asuka and Tsukiumi were doing their own business.

Always quick to compliment, not that he realized he was, "You're a gr-great companion Asama-san! I just don't want to waste your free time! You do so much work, I figure you'd like to d-do something you rather would than waste it on me." He still put a piece down after Miya did, the game was started.

"There is nothing right now that I would rather do, than spend time with you. And it is Miya, Shinji-kun, we are, if I may be so bold, a bit more than just landlady and tenant. O-or am I overstepping myself?" Miya was teleported back years in her mind then. That simple statement brought back memories of Takehito and her initial clumsiness. And despite she knew she was right, a fear grew that the silence she was hearing would remain. Just like when Takehito was taken, silence came, and it numbed her to many things, many thoughts, and possible happiness.

A few black Go pieces fell from his hand and clattered on the mostly naked board. "Y-ou rea-really think so? I thought…I thought I was just…looking to…to deeply. W-wanting to see what I hoped, s-so I tried not to…you know…expect anything," he quickly tried to gather his pieces back in his hand. His frantic grasping ended with a feather light pressing of Miya's finger to his wrist.

"Shinji," she said his name slowly and plainly, "You never need worry about me leaving you. You can count on me being here when you get home, with open arms. With how life has been to you, I understand your apprehension, I have my own about a great many things. Life has not been kind to either of us. But know this…I will stand beside you and your Sekirei until this terrible ordeal is behind us." Getting up, she fluttered over to the clearly emotional lad and did what she knew both needed, she hugged him.

Boy grasped onto her as if she were a life preserver, and Miya felt she was doing the same. It felt good to have a connection again, a tried and true one and not just flittering about it. After a good solid hug, both damaged souls laughed just a little and drew apart. Keeping hold of his hand, Miya drew him to the kitchen and the pair cooked. Not talking, just cooking and enjoying the moment.

"Don't you two look cozy today, something good happen?" Homura teased from the table. How long he was sitting there, only Homura knew and likely cared. Snacking on an apple, he gave Miya a subtle head nod.

Knowing Homura wouldn't ask for this unless necessary, "Be a dear Shinji-kun and go check the mail. I was expecting a few letters from MBI." Giving him a push from the shoulders, she went back to her cooking. Once she was positive he was gone, he hung about a few moments spying, then left. Turning the heat down low, she realized Shinji got her to cook her favorite dish, yes, this was right. But on to other matters, "Is something bothering you? Shinji-kun said you were sleeping, rough night? Might I suggest getting winged, Katsuragi-kun seems interested."

"I feel myself being drawn…my body feels strange. I'm hot all the time. Thought it was a fever, but I don't know anymore. What, what do you think it is?" Homura sputtered out confused. Grabbing for an old glass half full of water, he drank it down and rolled the empty container along his fingers. "Ikari, Katsuragi…one of them I don't know which, maybe both! I…can we just take out Minaka and end this mess and then I can go on vacation?" he slipped the glass and it rolled along the counter.

Catching it before it hit the ground, Miya put it into the sink. Killing wasn't the answer, well she didn't want to accept it as one unless necessary. "Death doesn't solve anything and only causes more pain. Somebody might try to follow in his footsteps, or without him to balance out Ikari Gendo we might have an even bigger problem. But…we cannot stand idle while this continues. The world has enough to fret over without those two children fighting among one another. And I've…" Miya stopped as Shinji returned to the room. She had something that needed her protection, and that she would insure he and the other children weren't at the mercy of these madmen any longer than necessary. "Was it there?" she asked knowing the answer.

"No it wasn't, but there was some junk mail," Shinji handed it over, "Oh Kagari-san, you're awake. Are you feeling alright? You look a little flush." He would have went to check had Miya not pulled him back towards the counter.

Putting the knife back into his hand, "Kagari is fine, just a lot on his mind. Lets make a feast for Katsuragi and Musubi's return shall we. We've a few things to tell them after all." The heat in her chest intensified as he nodded, it was official, the pact made and agreed to. Woe be the one that tried to infringe upon it.

X-X

This wasn't good, not good at all, Kensuke thought. Where MBI said they could leave the city, he was finding the proof such was not actually the case. Roaming the city with Kuno, he was seeing MBI emplacements all over scanning for Ashikabi and their Sekirei. Bus and train stations, airports, and even some streets had monitoring devices! At first he thought he was being paranoid as his finances reached high enough to attempt the escape, but the more he looked into it the more proof proved him right! Ashikabi's that attempted to escape were intercepted and defeated, their Sekirei reclaimed.

"Do you think this hat looks good on me?" Kuno asked breaking Kensuke from his thoughts. Making the most of their trip about, Kuno was doing a little shopping. Holding the brim of the large white sunhat, the thing made the smaller girl look even smaller, quite adorable actually.

Putting his phone away, the article about a mysterious fight at a train terminal half read, Kensuke felt his stomach ache. Stress and fear were eating away at his insides, constantly worrying that Kuno would be taken from him. Seeing her though, either ignorant of her danger or doing her best to hide it, he pulled his wallet out, "You look great in it. Want it? I haven't gotten you anything since I started saving to leave."

"Maybe another time," Kuno put the hat back on the stand and linked arms with Kensuke. Humming to herself as the left the train station gift shop, they rejoined the bulk of humanity. They boy made a point to avoid the cracked concrete that marked the site of the 'movie scene' they came to inspect. It was a fight of course, and only one that a Sekirei could pull off. When they were away from other potential spies, "I think it was the Disciplinary Squad. T-the strongest of us...MBI uses them to...keep us in line."

Patting her arm, less she start crying as she was oft to do, Kuno was quite the crybaby, Kensuke had to think of something! "So if we try to leave they'll find us you think? C-could you put them to sleep with your songs and we escape?" Kensuke had to hope. If they DID get out of the city they'd be safer. MBI's reach was everywhere, but it was concentrated in Tokyo-3.

Her head wobbled to and fro as she thought, "Maybe one of them if they weren't suspecting it. B-but if they saw me coming they'd be able to shake it off. It isn't fair that my powers are so much lesser than others!" Not the first time she whined about her lack of powers, then again if he had more Sekirei she'd be a great support to them. More than one...Shinji had a lot of Sekirei. He had seen a fight between a very Misato looking one before the power outage. Maybe…

"And here is today's contestant. Are you ready for a nap," a rich voice called out. A veiled woman in a very reveling outfit...more fancy bridal undergarments with long veils attached to the wrists and ankles...leapt to the ground before them. Spinning around quickly sending those long bits of cloth out at Kuno, the fight started before Kensuke even had a chance to realize it!

Pushing Kuno out of the way of the attacks, ducking under them himself, Kensuke was already thinking of where to run. "Kuno-chan, run!" They had to run, they couldn't win in a fight against such a foe. Hell, he knew they had to win A fight, but so far they had ran from all possible fights. One hit and out came the tears, and Kensuke was no help either.

"N-No, not without you! I-if we don't win at least once before stage two ends..." Kuno tried sounding brave. Her knees were knocking, her eyes wide, and her fingers were twitching did not a confident image make. Barely weaving out of the way of a bevy of cloth attacks, Kuno was already backing up against a wall. A crowd started to form, they always did once these fights started. Attractive people, showing a lot of skin, and promises of violence drew lots of attention. Starting to sing, wordless sounds of the most soothing quality, Kuno was throwing her lot into this one.

The masked Sekirei put a hand to her head and actually staggered a little, her attacks stopping. A little groggy, "Interesting trick you have there. But it isn't...isn't going to be enough!" Rushing inward, now more telegraphed than before, the attacker lunged at the songstress. Kensuke watched and fell for the same ploy that Kuno did. He got excited when she dodged to the left, where the cloth was headed, but the attackers actual hands were going right. Grabbing Kuno by the biceps, the attacker threw the smaller girl to the ground.

Finding the crowd cheering as the women tussled on the ground, Kuno's uniform getting ripped and torn and her flailing caused the attackers top to shift and show much skin, Kensuke tried to think of something. If he was stronger, if he was bigger, if he had a stick or something he'd just run in and throw down! But he was small, he was a thinker not a fighter...but he had to try! If he did nothing, Kuno would lose now, and all his plans of escape would be for nothing! So he charged in, a do or die dive at the attacker as she was perched atop Kuno reading to strike the final blow! He connected with the woman's stomach, and for one terrifying moment thought she'd just ignore the strike. But after that moment came, she shifted and rolled off Kuno, Kensuke went with her and lay atop her and the veil that hid her identity was gone. "U-Uzume-san? W-what are you…?" Kensuke didn't believe it!

"You know me?" Uzume gasped as she pitched Kensuke off. Rolling backward and flipping back to her feet, Uzume fixed her wardrobe malfunction and put her mask back on. But the fight was clearly out of her. Taking a few steps back, "How do you know my name, who told you?"

Helping Kuno back up, her eyes wet as she held back her fear, Kensuke's shoulder hurt like a bastard. If he wasn't overwhelmed with adrenaline he might have lied or thought of a cunning story. But his heart was beating so heard, his head light was dizziness, "Touji Suzuhara...friend of mine took picture of you when you visited Mari-chan. Shinji Ikari...saw it and put a name to the face. W-why did you attack us?"

"No...no-no-no! You...its all falling apart! Fuck!" Uzume screamed and ran off after punching a hole in a wall. After a solid block of running she vaulted to a streetlamp and then a roof and then she was gone.

On unsteady legs, Kuno tugged on Kensuke's arm, "W-we should get home. If we get into another fight now..." Kuno had a point, they both were hurt and tired, they'd make easy targets for anybody wanting a quick win.

As they hustled home, best they could at least, Kensuke fired off a text to the only other Ashikabi he knew. 'Uzume-san just attacked Kuno-chan and me. You better watch out for her!' It didn't take long for his phone to ring after the text was sent, Shinji was calling. Answer the call, not bother with platitudes, "Dude, I'm not lying. She just attacked us. She was wearing some mask and nearly beat Kuno-chan. Only reason we got away is I knocked the veil off and recognized her. She got super pissed when I mentioned Touji and you."

"I-uh...alright. I guess its good to know. You alright though, you got away from her?" Shinji did not sound happy, confused more than anything. "What were you doing when she attacked you?" he added after a moment of silence.

Never did he love the sight of his simple apartment more than today, they were going to be safe. "I-I was confirming something I read online. Kuno-chan and I want to get out of the city, but I've been seeing a lot of 'mysterious fights' at train stations and the like. Kuno-chan thinks its some Disciplinary Squad taking out Sekirei and their Ashikabi as they try to run," he pulled out his key and unlocked the outer door. Not a rousing story, no great conquest or romantic escapade, it was their cowardice and acceptance of their position as bottom rung among the fighters.

"That's...c-can I help in anyway? Maybe ask Misato-san or something Nerv could do?" Shinji again sounded more confused than anything. Voices on his side were demanding something of him, a lot of voices it sounded like.

Thinking was hard right now as his adrenaline was still high, didn't hurt that Kuno took her dirty top off and was in naught but her sinful skin. Plopping down on the couch, "I don't know. I'll have to think of something. Just wanted to warn you about Uzume-san. You live with her right? She might attack you if you let your guard down. Just...just be safe man. Later." Hanging up after Shinji said goodbye, he dropped the phone on the coffee table and took Kuno into her arms. Hugging her tightly, she reciprocated and they just sat there for awhile. This sucked, this fighting bullshit was a nightmare...but they had to do something!

X-X

Notes

Changing the angel order up a little to go with my plans of story, hope ya don't mind. And trying to keep both stories progressing at a good clip. Hope you enjoyed this, and hope you stay safe in this time of rather confusing shit.

Later

Mercaba


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

World really went crazy with this Corvid-19 stuff hasn't it. I've been WFH for awhile now and my cat is driving me crazy. But I'm betting a lot of you are suffering as well. I would have thought I'd have more time to write, but my brain is...less than motivated at times. Sorry about that, hope you're all doing well

X-X

On Angels' Wings

Chapter – 9

Waking with a gentle mutter, Musubi squeezed her captor against her, but didn't feel the warmth she expected. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was alone in the room, and for a split moment her mind went wild. Where was Shinji? Where was Misato? What was happening!? Sitting up quickly, sending Pen-Pen spiraling off of her blanket and into Misato's, she launched up to her feet. About to go running out to find her darling Ashikabi, she noticed the state of the room and remembered. It was missing a lot of things, oh and it was a lot dirtier. A whole two days after Shinji was moved out of their room and into his own, Misato and she let the room fall into a state. Well Misato did as Musubi didn't drink and there were a lot of bottles and snack packages.

"That's right, Miya-san gave him his own room!" Musubi bopped her fist off of her upturned left palm. While it was sad she couldn't sleep next to him every night, she had to agree with Shinji that it didn't prevent it. It was only polite to let the others sleep alone with him as well, her battle sisters, and to not potentially have Misato walk in on them when they… Musubi wiggled at the memory of the night before. Yup, Matsu's training in the ways of 'how to be a girlfriend' were working! Changing out of her sleeping attire, tossing it over Pen-Pen's head so he couldn't peek, Musubi was ready to great the day!

Heading out into the hallways, it was a little damp and cold this morning promising rain, Musubi trained her ears on the place. It was mostly silent this morning, nice and peaceful just as Musubi enjoyed. A good fight was always wanted, but mornings were better spent training and enjoying time with her Ashikabi. Waving at an approaching duo, "How are you two this morning! Did you get your answer from Shinji-san? And…uh…are you still angry?" Musubi tried to like Asuka, did to a degree, but the girl fought back as hard as possible.

"He told you that before answering me? I can't…who told you?" Tsukiumi's cheeks went red. Cradling her fancy attire in her arms as she was clad in her high-grade robe, the pair had a very frumpy aura about them. Keeping her distance, standing between Musubi and Asuka as a Sekirei should, Tsukiumi scanned about the hall, "Is he not with you? With this break in their learning, I would think…"

Huffing her way past the standoffish Sekirei, Asuka had her own daily attire in her arms, "Can we not talk about how I should be in Okinawa right now? I still can't believe captain liver damage has the gall to forbid I go and then be gone most of the time!" Stomping her way towards the collective bathing hall, the angry Second Child made a grand gesture of annoyance. Not bothering to turn back to them, "And if you could get that idiot to cook something good before you both go off to fight over him, that would be great!"

Well that was awkward, but Musubi never let anything get her down for long, Asuka was just upset about not getting to go on that trip thing. She was smack dab in the middle of Phase-2 of this plan, so she wasn't going to leave! Might miss a good fight, a chance to prove herself, if she left! Getting out of Tsukiumi's way, "Oh, he didn't tell me, but he's been mumbling about it when he doesn't think anybody is listening. W-what DID you ask him? He just keeps saying your name and looking fuddled. Matsu says you're trying to…cuck us, what does that mean?" Big words such as cuckold confused the fighting bear.

"I…I…I'm taking my bath! I'll see you for training later!" Tsukiumi nearly fell over. The word must mean something powerful though, as the moment Musubi said it the reaction had been overwhelming. Body quiver from hips to shoulders, face going gaunt white, and the immediate escape. Questions for Shinji for later! Rushing past Musubi, the Sekirei of water nearly flooded past following Asuka. Those two did seem to be getting along a little better last few days at least, at the minimum they weren't fighting as much.

A creak from the ceiling got Musubi's attention before she headed off, "That girl is going to be so fun to experiment with. She is planning something but is so pure that she can't even acknowledge it. If she ever does try something physical with Shin-tan he'll either drown in her juices, break her mind, or both." Her hair falling out of the trap in the ceiling, Matsu's glasses glinted showing where eyes were but the rest of her was cloud in darkness.

"She's going to attack him? But I thought she still wanted to be his Sekirei or something. And Shinji-sama can fight her mind!? Like that movie we watched!" Musubi suddenly was very interested in Matsu's comments! They had a movie night right before this vacation started, a man could make people's head pop with his mind! It was gory…she didn't like gore, but she did enjoy Shinji cringing into her during it!

Drawing back into her hold, Matsu clicked her tongue, "Oooh they're still talking about this. She DID confess to him…bolder than expected. And no, not attack in the way you're thinking about. And all I'm saying is miss prude would…let me ask you this. After your last little visit to Shin-tan's room alone…imagine how SHE would feel in that place?" And with a cryptic laugh, Matsu's hair drew back into the ceiling and the door shut leaving Musubi to be confused.

"Last time…" Musubi whimsically whispered. Well it wasn't a lot, just a little cuddling and then he used his fingers to…wait! When he did that she got really…oh OH yeah Tsukiumi did have a lot of water! Shaking that warm fuzzy out of her head, she went on the hunt for her remaining battle sisters and her Ashikabi. Kazehana was likely sleeping off the last nights drinking, but the others were morning people. Hearing some soft chatter coming from the kitchen, Musubi slowly stalked her way towards it only to find somebody else spying on the kichen, "Kagari-san? Is something wrong?"

Shushing Musubi and shaking his hand at her, Kagari pulled back into the hall way. With a finger over his lips and barking in harsh whispers, "Keep it down. If they hear you they'll stop! Miya, your Ashikabi, and their little girl are having a time making breakfast for us all. I haven't seen Miya this…I don't know what happened but something changed between them." Kagari bit on this thumb and paced a little while his left arm cradled his waist.

"And if you stir it like that Ku-chan, it'll turn out perfect," Miya's firm but gentle voice wafted over the morning stillness. Giggling from the young girl then joined by Shinji as some sizzling could be heard. The pair of spies peaked around the corner to see Shinji and Kusano pouring batter onto a frying pan and for Miya to be staring right at them with an unreadable expression. Speaking as if she didn't find intruders, "Just let it sit and flip it when the bubbles stop and it's nice and ready. And the smell alone will summon all manner of little mice."

Well no reason to hide once you're found, so Musubi just sauntered in with her grin. Kneeling down to look Kusano in the eye, she pushed the little girl's nose in, "You're helping make breakfast today? I should help some morning. Curry is good for breakfast right?" Scooping Kusano up as she stood, girl did her koala act and clamped on, Musubi still felt that heartwarming joy of being close to Shinji. Shoulder to shoulder, "So what are today's plans? Has Misato said anything about the…mission?"

Shooing Shinji away from the stove, taking a moment to gently pat his shoulder, Miya gestured to the table. "No business talk at the breakfast table. That goes for you two as well. It is time to gain strength from one another and enjoy the calm. After we eat I'll expect the two of you out for practice. Ku-chan you're welcome to join us if you wish," taking Shinji's place, Miya continued the cooking.

"Did you sleep well, Musubi-chan, Kagari-san? With the new room, it's a little quiet in the morning," Shinji poured himself a glass of juice. Fixing a plate of toast and milk for Kusano, Shinji ruffled her hair less she start to bite to get his attention again.

Before Musubi could say anything, Miya did add, "Don't let Kusano's little intrusion go unknown, now. She had snuck in and crawled into your futon even after I was sure she went to bed." Miya wasn't letting anybody have a free pass. The rules were pretty firm, if Shinji had school the next day or Nerv priorities he was to have his futon to himself, and once it was 'bed time' the door was to stay shut. No sneaking in unexpectedly.

Kusano quickly found her toast to be the most interesting thing in the room and opted to eat it slowly as the rest shared a laugh at that. Helping herself to some water, juices made her tired as the sugar burned off, Musubi beset the appetizers. "I slept alright. It's…lonely without you in the room. Misato does still move around a lot and Pen-Pen has been punted into me more than once. But with this vacation, doesn't that mean you don't have school?" Musubi stole a glance at Miya wondering at the reaction.

"I slept like the dead. Long night at the club and a…well I had a busy night. Never leave a lady waiting, they don't like that," Kagari had a cup of coffee. Sliding out of his chair, and leaning against the counter next to Miya, extended his coffee mug out, "And you two? I didn't know Ikari-kun signed up for the landlady's personal wakeup call. Didn't know it was an option."

In a blink of an eye, Miya was away from the stove and at the table with a stack of pancakes already set down. Musubi didn't see her move, didn't even feel the wind, it was neigh instantaneous! "Shinji-kun and my interactions are not your concern, and are a private matter. It would do you well to respect that, Kagari-kun. And Musubi-san, Katsuragi has informed me that she will have word on their next Nerv mission tomorrow. Shinji-kun, you're expected to spend most of the day at Nerv tomorrow. Though she said you can use the pool if you wish," Miya set two large hot cakes on his plate and then went back to the stove.

"I wanted to help Miya-s-san cook this morning. And I haven't spent much time with Ku-chan and felt she was due a nice day. So while you are training, I'll be helping her with a few things. Then maybe we can go out for a while in the afternoon. Sound fair?" Shinji sounded different to Musubi. A strange giddiness was there, Musubi liked it, as if he let go of a held breath. Putting a little butter and syrup on his stack he started eating and cutting Kusano's for her.

A day out on the town! Of course she wanted to go out, but Matsu said she needed to share more. Shinji did give her the lion share of his time out of the Izumo House…but…a group meeting! "That sounds great! Maybe Kazehana or Matsu can come with us! Oh! Tsukiumi-san can come too! Matsu-san did say she was trying to cuck you…or you'd break her mind…or…something" Musubi crooned her head back in thought, what DID that really mean.

Kagari knocked his cup over, thankfully empty and his eyes went wide as he turned to Shinji and then the still cooking Miya. "I think I'll take my breakfast in my room. You…you have fun Shinji-kun," Kagari got up and patted Shinji's shoulder. But something strange happened, something only Musubi saw as Shinji was tending to a syrupy faced Kusano and Miya's aura was flaring. Once he touched Shinji, Kagari body had a spasm and he kept that hand on Shinji as his complexion turned quite red, then he ran off.

Further talks of the afternoon out were shelved as Asuka and Tsukiumi joined the table and Asuka just had to steer the conversation. It was things Musubi didn't care much about, television, Asuka's annoyance at missing her trip, fashion, people Musubi didn't know, and random other things. All through the breakfast though, she saw Shinji and Tsukiumi stealing glances at one another, but never when the other was looking. She felt…confused by it. This other Sekirei was eying her Ashikabi, they had some connection that Musubi didn't…she didn't know how she felt about that.

"How about I do the dishes, Ku-chan can help me. It is only fair correct?" Shinji asked Miya as the last of the plates gathered. He had held Musubi's hand a few times during the meal, Shinji always dotted on her when he could, but he was shy.

Finishing the last of her tea, still in the mug she received as a gift, Miya nodded, "That is fair. Now you actually help and don't just splash around. You two, I shall see you both outside after you've prepared yourself. Soryu-kun." After addressing the room, and taking a plate of food for the ceiling dweller, Miya excused herself.

Keeping her place at Shinji's side, and aiding with the multitude of glasses and plates, Musubi was astonished when Tsukiumi did the same. Flanking the lad, "If you'd like, we're going to go out this afternoon to hit the town, you can come with us! And we can talk about you…" Shinji's hand was suddenly over her mouth, oh yeah everybody was reacting strangely to that word…she could ask Tsukiumi what it meant before training! After that warmth left her face, "Well you can come with us if you like. Ku-chan, keep Shinji-sama safe!" Ku-chan gave a salute and ascended the stool provided to 'help' Shinji clean.

Keeping silent until they got to the backyard, Tsukiumi held herself higher than in the past. "I see through thy plan to paint me the villain in this exchange. But I shan't be fangless and shall see my heart gain purchase within the cavern of his chest. Ye shall not hold thy position above me ne'er longer. And thy ally, the be speckled letch shall not undermine my resolve. I shall be wife while you be naught but servant!" Tsukiumi challenged Musubi boldly.

"Wife? Musubi is Shinji-sama's wife too! A wife is a woman that loves somebody and is loved back right? Somebody who you make love to? So you want to…" Musubi's brain came to a crash. Wait, Tsukiumi wanted to make love to Shinji? But…wasn't that just between Ashikabi and Sekirei, boyfriend and girlfriend…or if some of those movies Matsu had her watch boyfriend and boyfriend and girlfriend and girlfriend? Was Tsukiumi had to know she couldn't replace any of Shinji's Sekirei, she wasn't one of them.

Launching a torrent of water at Musubi, training officially starting, "No, wife is the one loved beyond all others, servants get the cast off and scraps. I shall show to all of you that our bond be strongest! He shall accept me, I know it. Now have at you!" And that was how Miya found them, sparring heatedly yet not dangerously. Musubi wasn't clear on the whole wife/girlfriend/servant thing…but she wasn't going to be any lesser to Shinji than Tsukiumi was for sure!

X-X

Even with Matsu's help with his studies, physics still was his bane Shinji accepted. It was just the abstract thought wasn't something that came naturally to him. Cause and effect should be simple to understand, not some strange causation! Trying to re-read the page, his vision went blurry and he just let his chin dip down. Couldn't concentrate, too much going on around him to concentrate! Taking a moment to try and get some peace, he gazed out over at the pool and his eyes just found a bevy of attractive women enjoying the pool.

As they were waiting for Misato to finally tell them the big mystery mission, all the children and their bodyguards were expected to stay the day on base. So, Rei and Akitsu were already swimming in the pool when Shinji and his tribe arrived. Akitsu was nearly bursting out of one of Ayanami's spare suits, and leaving a few tiny ice cubes as she swam. On a lawn chair she got from…who knew, Kazehana was lounging with a drink and a very (Shinji felt very warm) revealing two-piece. Thankfully Musubi and Kusano were swimming as well…but they each had to give him a small fashion show that left Shinji leaving his book on his lap for a bit.

"At least they're having fun, but they're worried about me," Shinji drummed his pencil off the page. It took Misato telling Miya she didn't have access to prevent the woman from coming as well. Uzume, Shinji didn't know what to think about her and Kensuke's frantic call. Drawing a small, and bad, picture of Uzume in her latest outfit for Mari, Shinji tried to think of it. Grumbling, "She had to have a reason for attacking him. But why? She said she won her fight for Phase-2 already, so why go out masked and picking fights with low level Sekirei. Mari-chan wouldn't ask her to…and she hasn't been back to the house to talk about it."

Going to talk to Mari about it was considered, but Shinji wouldn't go without Uzume for it, Touji was off on the trip, and Kensuke was plotting his escape. "If I could just talk to her, get her to explain," Shinji added some shadow to his drawing. Uzume was so nice, flirty yes but devoted to Mari, so Shinji just couldn't come up with a reason! So, since she was now an unknown his own Sekirei were in over-protection mode. It warmed his heart to know they cared so much, it was reciprocated full-fold, but that left them at an impasse.

"Shinji-sama! Why don't you swim with us? We can have a race!" Musubi called out happily and…wow she wiggled a lot in that bikini. Squeezing her fist shut she launched a torrent of water at him. A normal person couldn't get the tiny bit of fluid to go the ten feet to hit him…Musubi's nearly knocked him off his chair.

Thankful for the cold water to chill his…well a teenager could only see so much before he reacted…Shinji leaned away from his book so he didn't get it wet. Flicking some of it off of his chest, "I'm still not done with my homework. But you can have a race with Rei-san and Akitsu-san. Bet they'd give you a challenge." He almost said to wait for Tsukiumi, but thinking of her was another big problem. Watching Musubi climb out of the pool, water cascading down her form in rivulets that captured the light and her form exquisitely, he went right back to the book. "I-is something wrong, Musubi-chan?" why was she coming over?

"Just wanting to see how far you are, and ask what is bothering you?" Musubi on the chair to Shinji's right. The small patio table only had four chairs, so Musubi was right up in his face and he couldn't look away. Such caring in her face mixed with her infinite energy and positivity. Scooting the chair closer to him, "A-are you thinking about Tsukiumi-san? I've noticed you've been distracted lately, more so when she's involved. She is somewhere here right? Is it her confession to you?"

At times like this Shinji remembered Musubi wasn't dumb just naive to social things, yet she could see things that others tried not to. Nodding his head, Shinji would never lie to those bond to him, "Yeah I am. I…I don't know what to do. Like with Ku-chan, I saw Tsukiumi in dreams…felt drawn to her. Then…you know what happened. Now she asked me to p-partner with her. Isn't it wrong? I've so much love for Matsu-chan, Ku-chan, you…Kazehana-san is a bit overwhelming. Isn't it wrong to want more? Shouldn't I be happy…I am happy…shouldn't I be fine with so much?" It was greed pure and simple! He had so much, so much more than what he had a year ago!

"Will you love me, us, less if you did? Tsuki-san said something about being your wife to me, well…if I can be your wife to, all of us…does it matter? I was excited about her once you told me about that dream, and she's a great sparring partner with Miya-san! I'm your Sekirei, I will follow you into anything! So don't let this bother you! If you want to try something…" Musubi leaned across the table and kissed his cheek. Fluttering her eyes at him, she noticed him leaning over a little more and slowly started reaching across the table towards him.

Preventing Musubi from acting on what she saw, Asuka announced her arrival in typical fashion. "Hey what are you two doing over on the side? And you, why aren't you in a suit like they are?" Asuka asked as she sat opposite of Musubi. The fight junkie was smart enough to back off and leaned against her chair. Grabbing Shinji's book, Asuka spun it around, "Such a dutiful student. With that freak in the attic helping you, strange to see you struggling with such a simple concept."

Doing his best to not react to Asuka in her red and white stripes, seriously what was with today and all the barely clothed beauties, Shinji felt chilled knowing Tsukiumi was likely due soon. Pouting a little at being called out, "I understand most of it, just some of the concepts are hard to visualize is all. As for the pool, I can't swim…but you can with them if you want." Shinji heard Musubi gasp, yeah he wasn't really forthcoming with that failure. Guys want to look dependable and strong before his loved ones. He couldn't even swim, he got lucky with on the Sekirei lottery with such more powerful women.

"Oh! We could try helping you learn this like we did last time! Maybe this time Matsu-chan can get undressed instead of me. It was fun!" Musubi called out jovially. Oh yeah the history lesson Matsu had! Each correct answer was a piece off, then a touch, and then well Matsu had some raw footage to use with her audio/visual models now. But Shinji did want that private, Asuka didn't want to know…and well Musubi had no filter.

Pushing away from her chair, Asuka just shook her head, "If I didn't know that pervert I'd bet you asked for that. Seriously what is up with all of you? I'm getting in." Fleeing away from the awkwardness and way to much information for a casual friend to know, Asuka hurried off to the pool and dove in.

Alternating between Shinji and the departed girl, Musubi tilted her head cutely, "Did I say something wrong again? Matsu-san said that was the standard way of assisting a loved one to study!" Getting up, hands on the table and leaning over…she really swayed with the motion…hypnotic…so close…

"Its fine, Musubi-chan. We'll talk about it again later," Shinji pinched himself to get his attention back. Counting backwards from ten in his head, he was going to have to ask Matsu to tone down the false info to Musubi. Once calm enough, "Head back over to the pool. I'll put my feet in or something after I finish. Alright?' They always wanted him involved with their activities, he wanted to as well, but swimming was something he just couldn't do.

Standing up right, giving one last massive eye fixating bounce, Musubi thankfully didn't notice Shinji's lingering gaze. Watching Asuka swim, "I guess. But if you want, we can teach you! We can get better at everything if we try. Just like…" She stopped, she could be taught at times! Rushing back to the pool, she gave a perfect dive in and rejoined the impromptu pool party.

"I don't get Asuka, I don't get her at all. Why dress up like that?" Shinji muttered as he went back to his work. She was an odd girl, and he was glad he didn't have to deal with her much. Every boy was a pervert, yet here she was dressed the impress with only him around. His pencil stopped after a few minutes as a shadow fell over him and his work…either it was Misato and she was going to tease or…

Passing Shinji and sitting across from him, Tsukiumi was wearing a simple black bikini with her number '09' embolden on it. Crossing her leg and watching Asuka play with Kusano, "I haft no path yet to go alongside you on that thought. She be naught but contradictions upon contradictions to the point I doth think even she doesn't know her own path." Turning just enough to get one eye on him, yet her body had to be purposefully posing for him, she smiled just a little. "Is my presence so unsightly to you that you need hide from the others? You knew I would be where my powers derive," she put a hand to her chest in possible actual worry.

"No-no…Its just….well I told them before you got here. I can't swim. And it does seem that you two are getting along better lately. T-things good?" Shinji felt his breath catch in his throat. Elegance mixed with attraction, cool beauty and yet she was wearing something so plain. "N-not swimming yourself?" he wanted her gone! If she stayed, she'd ask for his answer, and…and…he just…he wanted to say yes but it felt strange to do so! Aside from her exotic physical appeal, her whit, her poise, and her determination to task were just so focused it made Shinji feel unworthy. She WAS on the level of Soryu in the perfectionist department.

Just to add to the poor lad's problems, Tsukiumi reached across the table and gently grabbed his wrist. Now shifted further away, giving Shinji a perfect side profile, "Have ye had time to…come upon the answer to my hearts question? Does the beating of my heart still match yours as it did that day?" Her fingers were perfectly on his wrist to gage his pulse, and it was hammering so much she jerked her fingers away for but a moment.

"I-I have. I spoke with the others about it," Shinji started and found the world shrinking in around him. He couldn't hear the pool anymore, couldn't smell the chlorine, and all other things just faded back into a grey haze. He was going to tell her 'I'm honored but I can't', but when she turned back to him he felt his heart skip the same beat it felt whenever he was alone with his older Sekirei. She should have been his Sekirei, not thought out of greed or want but out of fate. He didn't take, he didn't ask, he didn't want, but he knew what SHOULD have been.

Switching her hand over from his wrist to holding his hand, Tsukiumi kept herself composed and straight as always, "And what have the judges decree shall be my fate then? Or do you get your fires stoked by using your skewers on me?" Pulling on his hand, his arm now across the table, he felt her heart beating and it matched his own.

He didn't speak, couldn't if he wanted to, but he didn't need to. Just a single nod and she let go, his hand snapped back as if it were rubber and he was aware of the world again. His phone was chiming, the girls were having a big race and Ku-chan was cheating with a plant she smuggled in, and Tsukiumi was standing with red complexion from head to stomach. Both of them were to overwhelmed to speak, so they didn't…it would be weird for everybody…but just like with the others, Shinji couldn't control how emotions worked! Tsukiumi did give him a good view of her behind shaking as she ran and dove into the pool joining the ruckus.

"What just happened…did she just…?" Shinji never saw a very bashful Tsukiumi but he was pretty sure that was it. So she did cute good, not the dangerous level of cute that Kusano could reach, but it was something. Take a few moments of re-reading his physics to calm himself down, his breathing finally coming back to normal, he read the message on his phone and nearly dropped it.

'Can you help us escape Tokyo-3? Two days after your next mission, just before the school comes back'

It came from Kensuke's phone, no reason to think it was a fake. Did he put himself and his Sekirei in danger for his buddy? What happened if he lost, what happened if…if…

'Yes I will,' Shinji typed back after naught but a second. What was the point of strength if it wasn't to help people? He hated this stupid Sekirei-Plan, but he knew that what Kensuke was asking was for a good thing. If he could leave, he'd ask the others if they wanted to. Kensuke and his Sekirei wanted to leave, but apparently MBI wasn't being as earnest as they claimed to be and was attacking people trying to leave.

"It'll be dangerous, if what Ken says is true…but I can't hide from this. If it was me in his place," Shinji would hope somebody would aid him. He'd tell the others after they finished swimming, knowing Matsu already knew since she bugged his phone. Putting it back into his bag, let Kensuke work on the details and get back to him. Right now he had enjoy the moment and those with him. Putting all his things into his bag, Shinji took even more reach out of his comfort zone and walked to the pool, put his legs in…and was splashed by everybody at least once. Even Akitsu got in a few splashes to catch him up with the others. Maybe taking these chances was worth it.

But all good things had to eventually end as Misato and Ritsuko joined the party just as Musubi and Rei had a leg and Kazehana was about to push Shinji's back sending him into the pool. "Sorry guys, business time. Pilots over here, guardians…I'd say you can keep swimming but I know you all well enough," Misato winked at the group. It was a poor bodyguard that wasn't near the body. Once the dripping sack of frolickers were in near, "I'll make this quick. We found an angel inside an active volcano. Its still an egg, we want to capture it. We'll need one Eva to go in, one to support, and one to stay here in case another angel attacks."

Standing there waiting to hear what Misato had planned, Shinji couldn't help but wait for his doom. It was his luck to take the dangerous positions, but this time he wasn't scared. Watching this Sekirei fight, that was scary, watching a woman tear metal like tissue paper as she approached him terrifying, but dropping into a volcano to get an egg…that was something he could do. And with his Sekirei all around him, a shroud against the evils and sadness of the world, he would do what he could on his side to protect them!

"Asuka, Unit-02 is best suited for the D-type equipment. You're up with Shinji as backup and Rei here. Ritsuko has a special plugsuit for you to try on. Mission is in two days so no over exhaustion alright?" Misato again winked but this time Shinji felt it was on him. Didn't matter, knowing he was going into harms way did put a bit bucket of water on his wants for slap and tickle. But that meant…Kensuke's plan was going to be effected slightly. But he agreed to it, so he wasn't going to back out!

X-X

Beside herself, Misato was equal levels proud and livid at her young ward. Driving towards the onsen she set up as a reward for those involved with the mission, Misato's fingers gripped the wheel tightly. On one side Shinji saved Unit-02 and Asuka, on the other he leapt into a volcano without orders or protective gear! Stupid kid shouldn't have survived what he did, but thank the gods he did. So of course she had to give him a disciplinary act, tell him he violated protocol, and that he was due for formal punishment upon return to Nerv. Asuka did not take kindly to that, Musubi didn't let go of his hand since he got out of his suit, and that Tsukiumi glared balefully at both of them.

Now nearing the end of the silent drive to the onsen, Musubi's silence was the strangest of all, Misato was going to at least try to make lighten up the atmosphere. What was the point of a reward if everybody involved was upset!? Asuka had claimed the passenger seat leaving Shinji to be sandwiched between the two Sekirei in the back. What had happened at the Izumo House since this volcano business got started, Misato needed to learn. She had been whole devoted to the task, so she missed out on…well whatever the heck had been going on. Not her proudest moments sure, but she had her duty to do and she was fully dedicated to it!

"Alright, you three head up, I have to have a few more words with my little man here. No arguments for now," Misato announced as she parked. The second van she had rented was already there, meaning Shinji's other little ladies where there along with Ritsuko. A third van would bring Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, and the rest of the operation staff later. Misato arranged this first bit for the pilots though. The less she had the pilots around others, the safer it was.

Clambering out of the van, Asuka huffed and crossed her arms, "Why can't you at least thank him for saving my life? Or were you hoping I'd just drop or something?" Girl had to have the last word in all things, even if it meant violating orders. Stealing a look inside the other van, seeing some empty bottles she grunted, "You invited them too? Isn't this supposed to be a reward for our work? What did those others do? Lets go Tsukiumi, you can fawn after your boyfriend later."

Actually helping Shinji out of the van, Tsukiumi was torn between her Ashikabi and her current action. Said action was putting the back of her hand to Shinji's forehead with an actual nervous tick about her. Pushing Musubi by the back of her shoulders, "You're warmer than you should be. If you get light headed, say something. You are to come with me, in your current state you'll do something stupid." Pushing hard, Tsukiumi propelled the protesting Musubi up the stairs along with a following and still pouting Asuka.

"Boyfriend? When did that happen?" Misato asked as Shinji dutifully closed the gap between them. He was red faced, and Misato realized it wasn't due to embarrassment like she originally thought. Should she have Ritsuko give him a checkup or something? Hating that hangdog expression on his face, the whipped dog that expects the lash again and not the gentle pat of its master. Watching the departing girls enter the building, this was best done in private, "Not playing the playboy are you, wouldn't have suspect you to be such a ladies man when you moved in."

Eyes downcast, Shinji just shrugged listlessly, "I don't know if that is an accurate term. We haven't really spent time together since we decided to t-try. And I'm not a p-playboy or ladies' man, things just-just worked out this way." He did fidget a little and watched the others enter the onsen. The moment the door closed he yelped as Misato grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a savage bear hug. Confused Shinji's hands flailed about a little before returning the embrace, "Misato-san?"

"J-just be quiet for a moment and let me have this alright, spoil an old woman," Misato gripped him tighter. Knowing her strength, she suspected she was hurting him a little, but damned if she couldn't help it! The instant he jumped into that damned pit until he was carved out of his melting suit she was sure she'd lost him. Trying her best to ignore the sensation of having a body against her…and guess she was nestling his head into her breasts cause she could feel him press against her leg, she just held him. Eventually she controlled herself again and used her left hand to fix his hair, "Sorry about that. You just had me so worried! Ritsuko has been telling me for days the danger Asuka was going to be in. You just had to jump in without any protection! I was sure I was going to lose both of you!"

Trying to pull out of her grip, it didn't help as Misato's right hand was strong enough to keep him close, Shinji just nodded into her chest. "S-sorry, but I had to do something. I-I don't want to lose anybody either. I acted before thinking, and just…sorry," Shinji's voice was soft, muffled by cloth and flesh. It tickled, practically getting a raspberry due to the vibrations.

A gentle cough got both of their attention, they no longer were alone. "My-my such a scene. If I were a different woman, I'd be a little jealous. But, I know better," Miya was standing by the van, bag hanging from her wrist. Gesturing for Shinji, Misato balked when he slipped out of her grasp and went to her. Handing the bag over, "I brought you a change of clothing. Head on up and leave us to have a chat, if you would. And know we'll be having words about your reckless bravery. But know I am proud of you," Miya enfolded Shinji in a light hug before sending him up the stairs. When Misato went to speak, she held up a finger and singled to wait. Once Shinji was inside, she let her hand drop.

"So while I was seeing to protecting humanity from the angels, looks like you violated our little agreement," Misato's ire was rising. She had trusted this woman, believed they had an agreement about Shinji! Yet that little exchange showed something had changed between Miya and Shinji during Misato's absence. Starting the long ascent towards the onsen, Misato waited for the excuse to come.

None came, "Indeed I have. I have found in him something I thought impossible since my husband was taken from me. And I shall do everything in my power to see to his safety when able. You were gone, I was not. Would you have had me spurn him, send him away to abandonment akin to what that man did to him?" Miya made no sound as she walked, but kept perfectly in step with Misato as the moved.

"So did he wing you then? Are you going to be part of this stupid fighting pit? Where were you when he jumped into the volcano? Couldn't you have used that strength everybody is so afraid of to stop him?" Misato was not intimidated. She had become numb to the fear of Sekirei. Yes-yes, Miya could take her head off in an instant if she so wanted, but so could any mugger, meteor, or angel. Being afraid of such overwhelming things was pointless.

Taking a few steps faster, seemingly teleporting several steps ahead, Miya's hair falling was the only thing that indicated her inhuman speed. "He has not, and I would like to remain unwinged in honor of my departed. As for the plan, I do believe I have humored it enough and might have to step in. With those creatures attacking, the world little needs this madness. As for today's events. I would not stop him. As much as I fear for his life, wish to shield him from all harm, I will not dictate his life. It is his own to live. The joys are sweeter when picked fresh from the vine. If I did the work for him…he be but a pet. He is not a pet, he is…" Miya turned her gaze wistfully up to the onsen.

Stumbling over a step, Misato pitched forward in shock. She hadn't expected Miya to be so open about her feelings, so stuttered stepped. Eyes going wide as the corner of the step came careening towards her face, she winced waiting for the impact. It didn't come, Miya caught her effortlessly and held her with one hand. "Showoff. You get off on this don't you? So…anything else happen while I've been away? Other than you trying to steal Shinji-kun from me?" Misato relented as she was set back up. Things happened, things changed, and Misato was one to roll with it and not fight it.

"The faucet with legs has complicated issues with her action, but such is how she is. Shinji-kun has fully moved into his own room, and the sneaking vine keeps breaking in when nobody looks. And I feel they are planning something dangerous, but are keeping it close to their chests. I will speak to you shortly about a few things that need addressing. But for today, relaxation and recovery," Miya opened the door for Misato just like at Izumo Inn.

Walking into the onsens entry room, Misato nearly burst out laughing but was able to keep it down to just two snorts. Surrounded by his Sekirei, Shinji was trying to explain himself to all of them while they were doing their best 'I'm angry at you yet still trying to get your attention.' Kusano gave up on words and was just chewing on his leg.

"Ma'am, welcome to my humble establishment. I must admit I was not expecting such an…attractive group. When I was told Nerv was renting us out today, I wasn't expecting an idol group," a slightly balding man bowed politely and swabbed his forehead. Despite his rather glowing compliment, he had a clipboard that showed he was business first. Turning the board to Misato, it went over what they ordered and was expecting a signature, "Were you going to need anything else? The food is prepared, the baths open, and robes prepared."

Writing her name on the line after scanning to insure it was all there as agreed. Winking at the guy, he was the sort Misato knew wasn't out to con them, "Sadly this is the exception and not the rule. The next few groups will be older, heavier, and less than that." Handing the pen back, she shared a laugh with the man. One doesn't expect a crew that looks like they stepped out of a classy magazine when working with a military organization.

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I took a few photos to be used in my new pamphlet. Nothing bad, just them moving about the hall and the lobby," the manager confessed as he took his customary place behind the counter.

Breezing past Misato, fluttering on those unseen legs that made her appear to float, Miya cordially nodded her head. With a knowing exchange with Misato, "If anything were to much, I'm sure you would be gentlemanly enough to not use them. Now you are causing a scene ladies, don't crowd lad. He had his reasons, just as you all due during your…personal troubles. Now let us enjoy the onsen while we are here." Miya dispersed the girls from around Shinji with her patented oni-mask.

"You'll have to teach me that one someday, gets a reaction from just about everybody," Misato joked. One of those things that Misato accepted, she wasn't intimidated by Miya like those Sekirei were. They 'could' fight Miya, could sense just how strong the woman was, to Misato it was an impossible feat so why let it bother her. Grabbing Shinji thought, "Now you're going to be good for the rest of the day right? Baths are segregated and I don't want to worry about getting kicked out cause you couldn't control your wild teenage urges."

Spinning around and thrusting his fists down, "Misato-san! Miya-san I wouldn't do something like that!"

Ruffling his hair, Misato just smiled, "I know, but have to remind you to keep an eye on THEM. I, we trust you. Just Matsu-san and Kazehana-san on the other hand likely are already plotting something. Don't let them. Then again…your newest conquest can control water so…wait…could she?" Misato stopped to think about it. When Shinji scampered off, Misato did wonder if Tsukiumi could do something without anybody seeing it. Maybe she should have had Kaji or Sao show up to keep him company.

With the Shinji teasing delay, Misato and Miya found much of the changing room empty when they got there. "Why do we have to do this naked? I don't want to parade myself around in front of them like some piece of meat," Asuka grumbled as she sat on a bench, towel wrapped tightly around herself.

"If we are all exposed, nobody is treated differently than one another. We show ourselves as our true self, open and pure. Nudity isn't something to be ashamed or fearful of. In time, you will grow as we all have into your body," Miya casually dismissed Asuka's fears. It took some time, the kimono was layered and the wraps elegantly done. Once it was off and folded in a basket, Miya's pale skin was radiant.

Joining Miya in the 'lets tease Asuka' club, Misato was quick to fill her own basket, and to notice Kazehana had brought a few bottles into the bath with her. Good woman, knew how to relax. "Just the culture, Asuka. Nothing to be worried about, and it won't get any better skulking in here. The smell will get better once you get used to it," Misato had to stand close to Miya to give Asuka a full view. Seeing Miya outside of a kimono though, woman's body was just as bombastic as Kazehana and Musubi maybe more so!

"You have a…" Asuka whispered before shutting her mouth and joining the frivolity.

Grabbing a towel for herself, Misato pulled it around herself, shame filling her. She temporarily forgot her scar, her ugly scar. "Guess I deserved that one. Went to far, and now she'll wonder about it till I tell her," Misato did what she could to keep her bitterness from welling back in. It made her ugly, made her a broken person, and she hated it.

"We all have scars, mentally and physically. They make us who we are, they add to us not detract. A child doesn't know how to react properly, that one doubly so. So no hiding it. They'll ask, you'll tell, and we move on. Now if we don't hurry out there, when we get out it will only be Soryu and the others will have vanished somewhere," Miya tore away Misato's towel and hustled out of the changing room.

Chasing after Miya to get that stupid towel back, Misato found all of Shinji's Sekirei at the wall talking to him through it. "Girls, leave him alone and let us have a nice girls' day trip. I had Pen-Pen brought over to keep him company. Now, how about you tell me what's been going on since I got roped into this mission," Misato ordered.

They listened, those impossibly strong and capable women bowed down and listened to the lowly human. But when she heard twin voices on the other side of the wall, Misato colored, "Kagari-kun came too? Why didn't I see him?" Guy was still stupid attractive, had listened to her whine and complain at that host-club…and he was naked overthere with Shinji? Well whatever, at least if Shinji fainted he had somebody watching over him. It was time for a little bonding session with all the ladies in her little man's life.

X-X

Packing both Kuno and his things into a single bag, he'd have his dad mail more things later if possible, Kensuke wrapped clothing around his laptop. Today was the day, the big day, and if it worked…he'd own Shinji and his crew so much. But if this Discipline Squad was as powerful as Kuno claimed, it was possible one or more of those Sekirei might get totally defeated. Was he ready to sacrifice people that Shinji cared for? He…he didn't WANT to, but he didn't have an option! They'd help as much as they could though, try to make this as fast as possible.

"Ken-chan are you ready?" Kuno asked as she dried her hair. If this was to be their last day together, they had wanted to make the most of it. And boy did they, fear of separation drew out some of the more 'if only once in my life' requests from both of them. Putting a few things into the knapsack, things Kensuke told her not to before, she hoped he'd not notice her selfishness. Kensuke did, but didn't say anything. Fixing her hat and other 'combat' attire, "What time were we meeting them?"

Hoping he calmed down more, his vision was already a little blurry due to his hyperventilating, Kensuke unlocked his phone. It showed the digital map of the city, zoomed into the south side of the city, their point of egress. "We're meeting them in about an hour right by that bridge. It has the least surveillance I could find. We'll have to travel on foot until we can get a ride. Hitchhike if we have to," Kensuke fumbled the phone but Kuno caught it.

"We'll have to walk? Isn't it a few miles to the next city or bus station?" Kuno whined just a little. Part of why Kensuke liked her actually, she was flawed just like he was. Despite her powers, she liked things soft and easy. She had wants he could deal with and see too, not high maintenance demands like that blond with Asuka likely demanded. Committing a cardinal sin of scanning through Kensuke's photos, "So how many of them do you think will show?" She flashed Kensuke the few images Kensuke got of Shinji's Sekirei, clearly upset.

Pocketing the phone, better to nip this jealousy in the bud, Kensuke got up and shouldered the bag. "Don't be that way, Kuno-chan. It's those photos that got us the money to get out of here. I don't have a job yet, and selling pictures got us what little we have to last us until we get to Grandma's," he reached out to her. Yes Shinji's Sekirei were all very beautiful, the newest nearly tripling sales all around, but they weren't who Kensuke loved. Holding is hand out to her, it was time to leave for the meet-up, "I don't know who is all coming, but I know they'll do their best to help us. So play along with them?"

She hesitated for a moment, but when she went to him she hung on tightly, "We'll make it right? We'll really get away?" Fear was the word of the day, hell it was the word of the month! As time moved on, fights were happening more frequently as Ashikabi frantically fought for the last few Sekirei and to garner their necessary victory. Stepping out into the darkening streets, night was the planned time for their escape after all

"We will, you've seen how strong those girls are," Kensuke tried to calm Kuno down, and himself. Having watched what fights he could find of Shinji's crew, it was promising. But the one video Kuno said was of the Red Sekirei was intimidating. It wasn't a fight, it was a beat-down that turned Kensuke's hardened stomach. The die was cast however, no backing out now. Reaffirming his grip on Kuno's hand, Kensuke struck off towards their destiny, "By this time tomorrow, we'll be at grandma's and this whole mess will be behind us." He'd text Touji about it later, no reason to scare the guy now. Touji was upset enough to learn the girl that hung out with his sister had attacked Kensuke.

Going down alleys, small side streets, and the occasional yard, the duo avoided any public area where MBI could have eyes. The power of the conglomerate was on display as squads of officers and cars were all over the city. Thankfully Nerv was pulling some forces to reclaim the gear from the volcano mission leaving gaps in the security net. Kensuke's father had unknowingly provided that info when Kensuke hacked his computer. But it was slow going, waiting for patrols to leave, at one point avoiding a pair of fighting Sekirei. They tried to keep their moods up with talking about all the things they'd do once this Sekirei Plan was behind them. It helped, helped greatly, but with each step anxiety rose.

"You are here, unexpected. I would have thought you'd cancel," a voice called out softly. An unknown voice, and it came from an alley right at the head of the street leading to the bridge.

Yelping, Kensuke spun to see who it was and was terrified to see an unknown woman. Shaggy brown hair, expressionless face, a faux kimono with the top splayed open yet adorned with chains. About to call for Kuno to run, he spotted another person behind the stranger, "Ayanami-san? Is that…what are you doing here?"

"I overheard Shinji-kun talking about this event. We are here to watch and aid if necessary," Rei stepped to the unknown woman's side. Clad in her school uniform, she held her phone out showing the 'Friend Locator' app and that Shinji was nearing them. Turning to her companion, "We promised not to step in unless necessary. He worries for our safety. This is my friend Akitsu, a Sekirei like her."

Kneeling down, finding a nice piece of trash to examine, Kensuke panted heavily. How easily they were spotted! If it was the Discipline Squad they'd be beaten already! They had to be more alert, more careful! "W-well thanks, Ayanami-san, Akitsu-san. A-are you an Ashikabi too?" Kensuke heard Kuno 'hmph' when he noticed how much skin Akitsu was showing.

"I am not," Rei was enigmatic as ever. The pair examined Kensuke and Kuno closely, not speaking but giving one another strange gestures and signals. Finally once the indicator that Shinji was just about there, Rei added, "As non-combatants, you are to focus on escaping. If a fight does start, you will be a hindrance."

Ouch, true, but ouch. Girl didn't pull any punches. Kuno took a little offense though, "I can fight if I have to. I may not be as strong as…many others. But I will keep my Ashikabi safe." Kuno did back away when Akitsu stepped forward to protect Ayanami. Not Sekirei and Ashikabi, but it was clear Akitsu was not letting Ayanami get within strike distance of anybody.

"Oh, hope we're not late. You four already met?" Shinji called out and disarmed the situation. Both Akitsu and Ayanami disengaged and took a few steps towards the newest additions. Kensuke noticed that, he was doing his best to pay extra attention to everything after the horrible start. Those two girls were more than interested in Shinji, kid had all the luck. Waving warmly at them, Shinji had nearly his full entourage with him. Musubi, Kusano, Kazehana, and even Tsukiumi were with him.

Leaning in closer to Kensuke, Kuno was a bit skeptical, "He brought the child AND another Ashikabi's Sekirei? Just what is up with that friend of yours?" Sadly, Kuno's voice was a bit powerful and her attempts at secrecy were lost.

Patting Kusano's shoulder, the little kid tried to stand up tall and puff out her chest, Shinji reaffirmed her grip on a potted plant. "Ku-chan here is going to be support, Matsu-san is somewhere watching too. Now you don't do anything unless you HAVE to, alright Ku-chan? And T-Tsukiumi-san and I are…its complicated, but I have full confidence in her. A-are we all ready?" Shinji asked the assembled.

"My-my aren't you a little cutie, bit timid if you ask me, but some guys go for that thing. And judging by the scene…we're going to have a lot of attention soon," Kazehana winked at Kuno. Doing her best to stand out in the crowd, she sauntered over to Kuno and just paraded around the smaller Sekirei. "And you two…you're not on the make for my Ashikabi are you? Wait…you're a…what are you? An unnumbered and I don't know…" Kazehana got right up in Rei's grill only for Akitsu to push back.

Rushing forward, past the group, Musubi pulled her gloves on tighter, "You really think so? I don't see anybody, but I've been wanting to test my increased skills! And Shinji-sama, you promised a date with each of us for this right?" Musubi was lighter than air and jumped nearly a foot up when did some fancy footwork.

"Y-Yeah, I did. But lets concentrate on today first a-alright?" Shinji couldn't make eye contact with Kensuke. Guess he was paying his girls for this little escape plan with some private time. With how each of them were giving him the same look Kuno gave Kensuke, Kensuke hoped Shinji survived those checks he was writing. Clearing his throat, "So ho-how do we want to do this? I know the plan is to get you across the bride. But we don't see anybody there, though I trust Kazehana-san's opinion."

Bolding taking the place on Musubi's side, Tsukiumi was cross armed and annoyed by the expression. "That perverted hacker has been relaying info to her, so don't let her act fool you, Shinji. An unknown sized force is waiting for us. And as his wife, I will get to go out with him first. Now, you two get in the center of us. We break forward, scatter their forces, and you keep running," Tsukiumi left no room for argument or even debate.

Doing as they were told, Kensuke strapped his bag to his back to keep it firmly in place. He had to needle Shinji just a little though, leaning in close and whispering, "Your wife? Going to explain that to me after this is all over?" He couldn't see anybody on the street, but had no doubt something was waiting for them. Despite his hopes of secrecy, of being all coy…MBI was impossible to ignore.

"I'll try to, if I ever understand it," Shinji replied just as soft then loudly added, "Now you're just here to help if things get bad, alright Rei-san, Akitsu-san?" A firm resolve fell over everybody as they all did their final preparation for Kensuke's liberation. "On three now. One…two…th-" Shinji didn't even finish before Tsukiumi and Musubi tore off.

Spinning around to give Shinji a saucy wink, Kazehana mocked with, "Some girls are to quick off the mark. Going to have to teach them to savor things." Then she ran off to follow them. Things dissolved into chaos almost immediately.

Running after Shinji and his Sekirei, Kensuke found he was woefully out of shape as they all outpaced him instantly. Even Shinji was a good length ahead when the search lights turned on, three of them. Three trucks, each with a squad of MBI guards and a searchlight were between them and freedom. And if Kensuke was seeing things right…two Sekirei were waiting for them as well.

"Follow the plan Kensuke, we're just here to distract them then we'll run off after you get through," Shinji reminded as they ran.

He tried to follow the action, but that was the thing though. Once things started happening, they happened quick, they were brutal, and they were over! He saw Musubi and the pink haired Sekirei wearing an outfit much like Musubi's only black with white trim duking it out while equally dressed but covered in bandages Sekirei fought against Tsukiumi and Kazehana. The only thing keeping the guards from interfiering with the fight was how Kusano's plant grew to insane size and lashed out wildly. The plant knocked the trucks over, sent the guards off kilter and opened a path for them.

"Ken-chan, lets keep going! We can get through there!" Kuno pointed at the back of a turned over truck the guards must have missed them once the actual fighting started, as they were rushing along the vines and tendrils to the source. Wherever Shinji got to, Kensuke couldn't see, everything was happening to quickly.

Call him a coward if you like, he accepted it, Kensuke just nodded and tore off towards the disable trucks. "D-do-you, t-think…kid…safe?" Kensuke was panting so hard he feared he black out. Having to stop, he hid behind the truck and looked back. He saw Shinji now, watching Musubi fight…and it wasn't looking good as Musubi was getting trounced. The squads were closing in on Kusano, and whoever was fighting the others was gone…

"They're doing this for us, we have to keep going, please…lets…lets keep going," Kuno tugged on Kensuke's shoulder to get him running again.

They were losing! All around them, they were losing, and only Shinji was going to suffer for this! Kensuke hated himself, but he didn't know what to do! Then a light and a loud engine got his attention, driving up towards them was a heavily modified motorcycle and it was making a straight line towards Kusano. "T-they have back-up? OH yeah! Ayanami and Akitsu as…" Kensuke's cheer was drown out as a large explosion rocked the bridge, one that looked like an actual angel attack! It split the guards open, then they were blocked by ice as the motorcycle made its pickup! "But what about…" Kensuke was moving again, but slowly and looking back.

The human element was taken care of, but the Sekirei one still untapped. He had to believe it was the Disciplinary Squad Kuno mentioned, but he couldn't believe their power! Just where were they!? Starting to run again, Kensuke nearly stumbled when he heard a heart breaking cry from Shinji, "Musubi-chan no!" Kuno had to drag him then, Musubi was defeated? The girl Shinji cared for beaten?!

"Nobody escapes us, it was only time until that one lost. Now it is your turn," a grim reaper of a Sekirei was now between them and escape. Large claws with scythe like tips adorning her hands, the woman clawed up the ground, her bandages making her look more grim in light of the news. "Cowards trying to escape the game, not worthy of the power given to you. Time to go!" she tore off claws extended.

Never had a Sekirei actually attacked him before, Kensuke thought there were rules against that, but he had to dive out of the way taking Kuno with him to avoid it. Clawed anyway, his clothing ripped and a small gash along his belly to back. "Just let us leave! We were told we could leave if we wanted!" he tried to protect Kuno, but what could he do. She was cut to, deeper than he was.

Flicking off the blood, the Squad member turned back around from her dangerous frontal swipe. "Pleading as your allies fall. Disgusting. What would they think of you if they knew? Benitsubasa, how was 88, was she enough for you?" the Sekirei asked as her companion joined them.

"Was expecting more, but what can you really hope from them, Haihane, they're trash," Benitsubasa was still looking quite hurt. Clothing torn and covered in bruises, she joined her partner in closing in. "Now lets finish this and get her back in storage, your tails?" she flexed her fingers openly goading the pair.

Clinging to Kensuke's back as they both stood, Kuna sniffed hard as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry, but this is all I can do." And she started singing, it was her song of confusion and it was in full force. Not much it could do now, but she was at least trying.

Accidentally slamming her clawed hands into her head to block the sound out, Haimane tried to block out the sound only to cut herself badly. Benitsubasa just started running at the pair with fist ready to go. Kensuke stood ready to intercept the punch, eyes closed, but it never hit.

"What are you, I beat you! What…stop!" Benitsubasa yelped out as Musubi effortlessly lifted her into the air and pitched the woman screaming down the bridge.

Having seen Musubi a few times before, Kensuke couldn't tell what he was seeing when the woman approached him. Gentle and graceful, opposite the energetic and frantic she oft was, "You are a dear man, do not let what they say bother you. Go, I'll see to that one. As for her…"

A massive torrent of water smacked Haimane in the chest and sent her flying off the bridge, Tsukiumi was not happy. Beaten, cut, and exposed more than she liked, the Sekirei of water was not wanting a rematch. "Go now, we're done here," she muttered as she shambled over to Musubi, and for a moment Kensuke thought he saw a different number on her…but it was 88 again by the time Tsukiumi got to her.

Not having to be told twice, Kuno and he ran as fast as their battered bodies would allow. He'd ask Shinji about what happened with Musubi once he was safely at his grandmothers, and slept for about a day. They escaped, it took pain on all sides for it to happen, and Kensuke pledged to not only himself but Kuno that he'd pay Shinji back for it.

X-X

Revving the engine of her bike, Matsu got a double thrill. The pulse of the vibration and the squeeze of her passenger. A quick little trip to the grocery store turned extended bike ride was going to anger a lot of people, but Matsu wasn't a selfless person. Last few days were hectic for the woman, so she was taking a little extra of her Ashikabi's time to recharge her mental batteries. Let the others fight over his time after she had her fill. An additional plus, she forgot how much she enjoyed riding her bike. Being a shut-in did cut one off from some of the simpler pleasures of life.

"Now hold on tight, going to really let this baby purr," Matsu warned Shinji. Having opted to take the long-long way home, aka wasting time, she was on a long stretch of road in the less used portions of Tokyo-3. Faster and faster, using her innate power of tech to insure she had green lights, traffic shifted, and lanes open for her. Wind through her hair, her lover (well nearly lover) holding her, and the open road ahead of her. Though she wasn't to remised to ask, "Not too fast for you I hope?"

Squeezing even tighter, his legs and arms, Shinji pulled himself closer to Matsu's ear, the wind was making it pretty hard to hear, "I-I'm fine!" He had the helmet on, Matsu only had the one, yet it was still pretty darn enjoyable to have him that close.

A call announcement started flashing on her motorcycles console, from Miya, so Matsu realized her time monopolizing Shinji's time was nearing an end. Couldn't really tick off Miya right now, she was extra clingy after the fight the day before. Zipping along a path Misato took ages ago when Shinji and she took it, Matsu found herself at a lovely view of the city. Powering down, she felt her anxiety growing once she didn't have the wind to shield her from him. Funny that, she could tease and toy with all the Sekirei at the house, yet the moment she was truly alone with her Ashikabi her nerves just went into high and her mind hyperactive.

Sliding off the bike, his legs weren't used to the vibration from the engine, Shinji shambled towards the edge. "I haven't been here in a long time. It's so pretty here, didn't think you'd know of it," Shinji was a bit more upbeat than his normal caution. Leaning against the metal protective barrier, he turned and gestured Matsu over to him.

"I get out of the house, you know this, we've gone out together. D-don't act like I'm a total shut in," Matsu defended herself with a little shame. Well yeah, she did look up good date sites online before taking this drive. Thought he wouldn't know of it and be impressed with her choice of location. So when he already knew of it, been here, and commented about it…well she pouted. But she did join him at the edge, and held him this time, "You smell bad." He smelt great, but she had to say SOMETHING to knock him down a little.

Sniffing at himself, panic all over his face, "I do? I to-took a bath before we took off," his face going pure red. Silly Ashikabi was just so trusting and innocent, made Matsu giggle every time.

"Yes you do. You smell riff with hormones. Which of your lovely Sekirei are you p-planning to tame today? Each of them has made it obvious they're expecting a reward for yesterdays recklessness. Seriously, you all got hurt so your friend could run away," Matsu still felt they over extended for very little. Kusano was nearly captured, Tsukiumi and Kazehana were beat up a little, and nobody really knew what happened with Musubi, even Musubi was confused at what happened. All for what? So Shinji's geeky friend can run off with this Sekirei and avoid all the troubles they still had!

His panicking over his smell stopped, but Shinji did pull in on himself as he turned back to the view. Leaning against the protective bar, "But he didn't want to fight, neither of them did. I have to stay here, which means…I'm forcing you to stay here. We were told we could leave if we wanted, but then yesterday. I'm…I guess I do owe all of you something for putting all of you in harm's way." Lost in his own thoughts, viewing the Geofront, Matsu's little comment hit harder than she expected.

Oh yeah, Shinji was sensitive to just about everything. One of the qualities in him that Matsu loved. He didn't have the bravado and 'emotions are dumb' that she saw in a large majority of humans. Hugging him, an action she enjoyed on multiple levels, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad we got him out, and it is total BS that they attacked. And now we've shown MBI that they're not as invincible as they thought they were. So what we did was good…just want a nice reward for doing it. Is that wrong?" The rubbed her temple against his and enjoyed the view.

"You do, you all do. This is all madness. I hate it. Why have you fight? It seems horrible to have us bond like this, only to threaten to take it away, I hate it," Shinji added his own force into the head scratching. Patting her arm, she let him move a little, so he turned to her forehead to forehead. Closing his eyes, "What would you want as a reward for saving Ku-chan and putting yourself in jeopardy?"

Eyes popping open, Matsu was stunned at the raw emotion from her little bundle of heat. "Do you even have to ask…but I'm not for the cheap showiness of nature. M-my r-room? I-I know I'm not as…" Matsu started lean in when the phone rang again. Not just rang but nearly exploded! Both Shinji and hers were ringing. How long had they been staring out over the city? "Maybe later," she giggled and beeped Shinji's nose leaving him in the lurch. Rushing back to the bike, her heart nearly leaping from her chest, "You deal with the calls while I get my bike up and going!"

Why did he have that damned effect on her! She was a genius and tech savant, more than just a little interested in the more carnal things in life, and here she was afraid of a tiny kiss! Well not 'afraid' as they had done more than just hold hands. For gods sake his tongue had been inside both of her…they just didn't kiss much. Listening to him talk to somebody on the other line, placating them and fibbing a little to keep Matsu from getting dog piled when they got back, she agreed with him. This was stupid, this whole Sekirei Plan! Nerv's plan was stupid too, so much of their lives were dictated by two delusional brothers that had to one-up the other!

"Yeah, we're just about to head back now. Sorry again for not telling you, but I wanted Matsu-san to see an overlook of the city. Yes I'll bring you too Tsukiumi-san. We'll be back in a few minutes," Shinji pleaded with the angry sounding voice on the other end. After a few more platitudes and a text message later, he closed the phone and slipped it away. Bashfully looking away once Matsu gave him a very 'what was that' expression, "Musubi-chan learned how to text and Tsukiumi-san was worried you…um…that you ran off with me."

Revving the engine a few times, Matsu tossed Shinji his helmet, "Tempting, but then Miya would hunt me down to bring you back for supper. And I do not want to be on the bad side of your primary guardian." Flinching her head for him to get on, she found ability to tease back once he was behind her. Wiggling her backside into him, feeling that reaction was a real mental boon. With Musubi and Tsukiumi taking the cute and beautiful roles while Kazehana stole the seductive one, Matsu worried she'd not have much on the physical department. Shinji didn't care, she knew that…but she cared. Calling back as she tore off, "You ready to be a piece of meat for them?"

"First is cooking supper. I got Miya-san to agree to it, punishment for not telling her about yesterday," Shinji yelled again. The ride back was the same mixture of joy and aggravation. He'd wiggle in his seat and send sparks up her spine, she'd do the same and he'd squeak out those sounds. As she neared the house, she entered the commands on her bike and opened her little garage for her mostly unused bike. Nearly falling off again, kid just didn't handle all the horsepower, he prepped himself against the wall. Putting the helmet back on the bike, "Going to be at the table for dinner?"

Helping him walk out of the garage and sealing it back up, she enjoyed these small moments of just nothing. "Yeah, I'll be there. If you make a small bit of chicken. That is my price," she teased. Listening to the house react to them returning was hilarious. Her little sensors and microphones were already pinging several sets of people rushing to great them. This was good. Not something she had on the ship or MBI before. Coming in the backyard, had to throw off the horde somehow, "We're back! Hey Ku-chan you…alright?"

Standing on the veranda was a very miffed looking Kusano, but since she was so darned adorable she didn't do angry well. Musubi however joined them and quickly rushed past a very large threat. Kusano had her plant with her, and those tendrils were looking lively.

"Shinji-sama you're back! Did you get my message? You said you wouldn't be gone long but it's been over two hours," Musubi was already at Shinji's side. Not pulling him away from Matsu, but she did turn him around.

Waving his hands dismissively, "We just had a place I wanted to take her too is all. Nothing bad happened, no fights, nothing. Just a little grocery shopping and a side trip is all."

"Uh, guys…maybe…" Matsu tried to get their attention before the botanical rage occurred, but she was too late. Vines erupted from the ignored Kusano's plant in massive ropy tendrils that sought attention. All three of them were grabbed, Matsu was glad to be included but confused by it all the same. Spinning in the air, discombobulated, she felt somebodies head knock into hers before her vision cleared. "O-oh my…Ku-chan I owe you a treat after this," she tried to joke but was enjoying it none-the-less.

Why Kusano did what she did, who knew but the mostly quite girl. Girl, despite trying to get Shinji's attention, made a sandwich out of the three of them. Shinji was the meat and he was…well…having two shapely bodies against him and his face smashed against her rather shapely figure and he was showing his appreciation.

"Kusano, that is not very polite of you," Miya casually walked into the assault in progress. With one swing of her broom the vines cut and then three people fell into a heap…and Musubi's thick skull crushed against Matsu's rather painfully. Shinji's muffled cries for air were nice…but not really enjoyed thanks to the overwhelming pain. In a second swift action, Shinji was at Miya's side along with Kusano. Brushing off the vines, "Four-Eyes, you didn't respond to my text. I'll be taking him for making supper now. Then you can have your own little…while I said I didn't mind some showing of affection. Just not in the open in my backyard. Now you two, it is time for our lessons."

Trying to push Musubi off of her, Matsu found the girl DID weigh as much as a bear, "Mind getting off me please? You are a little…are you awake?" When the frontal approach didn't work, Matsu went for more trickery, it was skill she did mature very well. Reaching up and tweaking a few choice bits she mumbled, "Mu-tan, if you don't stop me I'll…"

"Shin-chan!" Musubi sleep spoke and wrapped her arms painfully around her prey and wriggled. Ok, not a good thing to try doing…but an idea for later in a simulation! Sleep play might be something to try, knowing Tsukiumi she might be the type to try such. When the sensual didn't work, she went for other, tickling. That got Musubi's brain to reboot, "Oh…oh…hello Matsu-san! Uh…still a little woozy from yesterday. I didn't do or say anything did I?"

Shaking her head, "No, but we are still in a bit of an intimate location. Mind getting off of me please?" Matsu pleaded. But boy was Musubi actually a cutie up close, Matsu always knew it but was never THIS close before. More ideas for later, maybe get in a little more than one action going with Shin-tan. With another gentle push, this time Musubi did get off of her and shake her head a few times and sat down. "You just sit here and…relax a bit. You had a bad few days. But if you HAVE to do something, take a bath with Tsukiumi and Kazehana…wash their backs," Matsu set a few pieces of her trap.

Once free of Musubi's weight, Matsu hurried off to her room. Back in the dank room, dimly lit from her screens, and a lovely flashing light of a job complete. Sliding under her bay of monitors, back into her element, she tried not to feel the disappointment that was taking root. Right now Shinji was off with the others, the more socially acceptable types. Her Ashikabi was an accepting person, she was too…hell all of them were…strangely it worked well for all of them! But that didn't help the fact that she was oft the one behind, the one 'safe', and the one not involved with the after party.

"Whatever, I had my time today, and it was good," Matsu did feel warmed by that. So she went about her work as normal, with a skip in her heart. So what did her little moles find today? What porn Gendo watched, what did the illustrious CEO of MBI order for dinner? With so many probes out, so many hits, most of them were pointless. Reaching for one of her hidden bottles of juice, "So what is it today…its…w-what?"

Seele…homes, families, country of origins…all because some clerk accidentally uploaded a file that they weren't supposed to. Quickly cross referencing the names for verification, and finding them all matching up with what she'd expect. Rich people, powerful people, many on the UN security consul, and all of them were now exposed to Matsu and her ability to fuck with! Saving her new find to a secure server just in case, oh and wiring a few million yen to the clerk for duty served Matsu felt her stomach rumble. "How long have I been doing this?" she moaned.

"Three hours, you missed supper. Find something good?" Shinji asked with a tray of food in his hands. Sitting down and sliding the tray over, Shinji reclined into a very relaxed position. "Musubi is…for some reason demanding a bath with all the girls. I was sent to get you, if you wanted," Shinji had that knowing look about him. So maybe she wasn't as hard to read sometimes as she thought.

Quickly besetting the food, chicken just as she liked it, "So…what…you wanna do…while they…bathe?" She hoped he didn't mind her talking with her mouth full, but this was a golden opportunity! Spinning over, knocking over the last of the food, vegies, she crawled towards her prey. "I've…a few…experiments…" she felt that churning again. This time…this time it wouldn't be something small…today was…today was the day.

Musubi came to get them after the bath and walked in just as they were finishing…she didn't get angry or sad…she just cuddled with them and enjoyed it.

X-X

Notes

So another angel down and a pivotal bit of Sekirei has progressed as well. Making good progress but not 'rushing' I feel.

Later

Mercaba


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer

Man the world went and got crazy in a fast way. Political riots/revolutions, more virus stuff, looting about two blocks from my apartment and the fact I'll be WFH for the rest of the year most likely. Well all that stuff took a bit toll on my brain and I was unable to really concentrate on writing. Sorry for the delay, hope you are safe and doing well during all this change. And between scene four and five my maternal Grandmother passed away so that took a hit. Life is strange

X-X

On Angels Wings

Chapter – 10

Looking over at Kensuke's desk, Shinji felt that small stab of abandonment sting his heart. Not gone, but…gone. Kensuke texted a few times, letting Shinji know how things were going at his grandmother, things were great, but it was different to not see him at his desk with his computer. Everything changed, everybody left, nothing was ever stable. Squelching his eyes shut, his breath coming in quick gasps, Shinji was also reminded that no matter how much his life improved a single thing could bring these panic attacks back. Mental recovery was never a quick path without hitches.

A soft ping got Shinji's attention, a message was on his system and it was from Ayanami. 'Do you require assistance?' She was watching him, already half off her chair ready to come to him in a moment's notice. Always ready to act, Ayanami just didn't care if she made a scene or not, girl ran life on her own terms now that her shackles were removed.

Shaking his head at her, Shinji smiled when Rei's head just tilted a smidge and she fell back into her seat. Responding to her comment, lest she never stop watching him, 'Just had a moment. I miss Kensuke is all. Did Akitsu and you want to do something this week?' It had been some time since the bridge and he hadn't given the pair a suitable reward for their aid.

In typical Ayanami fashion she responded with 'Yes' and no further details. Girl needed to learn how to ask for things, or at the bare minimum provide a little information without needing to pull teeth for it. He'd deal with that later.

Doing his best to keep his focus on class, no good getting Ayanami or anybody else on his case for his wandering mind. He'd have to ask Matsu for a small study session if she had time for some of the more abstract stuff, but he understood most of it. Matsu…she really opened up after that day in her loft. Most doting and open with her flirtations, but still having that coyishness about it that she only really showed to him. The fact that Musubi just rolled with it was another thing Shinji hadn't expected. And listening to the pair talking when Matsu didn't think he could here…Matsu's experiments were going to change.

Thankfully the day didn't fall into a time loop and eventually did end with Hikari letting them go. Packing up, Shinji watched his fellow classmates move about in rapid fashion. Everybody was just so eager to leave, everybody but Touji and himself. Rei, stunning Shinji, had just up and left without setting up there date. Asuka and Hikari joined up with several of the clinging girls that circled around her and left. Touji slowly joined Shinji at his desk, and they both found themselves looking at Kensuke's empty desk. Shared loss.

"How you doing, Shin-man? Got a minute to talk or your handlers in a hurry today," Touji tried joking, but the tone was off. More nervous than sad, something was bothering him today besides Kensuke's absence. Plopping down as more students left, those doing the cleaning glared a little at them, so they reluctantly both got up and headed to a corner to talk instead.

Checking his phone, no pressing matters or requests to handle, Shinji did notice Matsu's upgraded icon was waiting outside the school grounds. Guess she was his ride home today. A shudder went down his spine and left his nether's tingle a little, a ride on her bike most likely. Strange how he got a bit of a thrill in that, snuggling close to an attractive and devilishly charming woman would do that. "I've some time. W-what you want to talk about. Mari-chan alright?" he hadn't seen her since the Uzume incident.

"Hard to think of Kensuke really being gone. He's off with that…Sekirei of his with his grandmother. Think they're doing alright?" Touji said the S-word softly and nodded his head to the unasked question. He knew about Sekirei now, and that opened a whole slew of new questions. Leaning against the windowsill, watching one of the cuter girls work, "And Mari-chan did ask about you. You avoiding her for some reason? Better not be, you hurt her feelings I'll lay you out again."

Knowing Touji meant it, doing so as any brother would when their 'baby' sister was hurt, Shinji just hoped if such ever did happen again no Sekirei were present. They were increasing their protectiveness to higher and higher layers as time moved on. Fewer fights were being seen, this next phase was going to end soon, left those who didn't win scrambling for something. "You…know about that stuff now? D-do you have one? And I'm not avoiding Mari-chan, I'm avoiding…" he was avoiding Uzume. She had secrets, had all but fled the Izumo House, and that stung just like Kensuke's departure did. Hadn't they been friends? All those costumes she made for Kuu-chan and him…did it mean nothing?

Grunting out bitterly, "No, I ain't no Ashi…whatever that word is. U-Uzume-chan told me about it all. I walked in on Mari-chan and her…girl had wings glowing out of her back. Sucks to know such a hottie has aims for Mari…and Mari loves her too. But hey, now I don't have to worry about her going after you…well…guess I do cause of what happened." A flash of bitterness washed over Touji and he slugged Shinji in the arm hard. "Got a moment to talk about Uzume-chan? Girl is complicated…girls are complicated," Touji corrected.

"So Uzume-san is still meeting with Mari-chan, good," Shinji rubbed his sore arm. Upon hearing what he did, Shinji's mind filled in some gaps in the narrative. Winging happened when an Ashikabi kissed his Sekirei, so if Touji saw that…meant Mari and Uzume had a moment. The comment about still having to worry about Mari and him meant…well Uzume was jealous of Mari's hero worship of Shinji. So likely Mari missed Shinji, Uzume went to calm her Ashikabi, Touji walked in, and the cat was out of the bag. He missed Uzume and her flirty and silly nature, "H-how is Uzume-san doing? She hasn't been around the inn."

Swallowing hard, Touji's cheeks blossomed full red in a rare showing of embarrassment for the jock. "She-she is good. Her not being there is what I need talk about. C-could you…uh…get me some of her stuff? Cloths and shit?" Touji found the cleaning girls less interesting now and found the ceiling more interesting.

That was unexpected, Touji had once tried to sneak off with an article of Misato's ages ago, a sock if Shinji remembered right. But Shinji didn't want to think ill of Touji, "Y-you wanting this for y-yourself or…" Pain laced Shinji's ear as Touji's hand instinctually lashed out and popped him. Grabbing his head, and pacing around the in a small circle, Shinji heard the other students laughing at him…the two stooges were acting like fools again. Two stooges…not three…not now. Hissing angrily, "What was that for?"

Stuffing his hands up in his armpits, that shame was even higher in his short tempered cheeks, "No not for me. This ain't that stalking incident again! U-Uzume-chan is living with me right now. With dad and granddad gone so often…she's shaking up in Mari-chan's room. Needs cloths and shit, none of ma's old stuff fit her. So if you could…look I don't know what went on between you two, but she's afraid of you. Maybe not afraid…ashamed? Something, I can't figure her out. She's either teasing me or off doing things. I followed her once…don't think she knew it. She met with some old Nerv dude." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Touji nearly vibrated out of his tracksuit.

"Somebody from Nerv? You sure of that? And y-yeah we had a bit of a trust issue come up. I don't know everything she told you about Sekirei and this whole plan thing. But she did something that left me…I want to trust her but she never spoke to me after she did what she did. So yeah I can get you some of her things," Shinji didn't want to talk bad about Uzume. He didn't know what reasons she had for attacking people, so he just left it. A chime from his phone got Shinji's attention, Matsu was starting to get worried. Pushing away from the wall, "Anything else? I need to get going home. G-girls get nervous if I'm out to long."

Following, head bobbing quickly, "Yeah, real old dude in an officer uniform. Oh yeah…them fights and all that. Makes sense. And all them girls your…you know. Even that blonde?" Touji sounded all to relieved to shift topic off of himself and onto something else. Knowing Uzume as Shinji did, it was likely Touji's mind was loaded with a bunch of embarrassing moments that living with a woman would bring. One Shinji suspected Touji used to have a crush on, until learning Uzume was bound to his sister.

"A couple, but no Tsukiumi-san is just…m-my girlfriend," Shinji nearly choked on the word. Touji nearly fell over after hearing it, made Shinji remember how very strange things were. Several women were bound to him by whatever this whole Ashikabi/Sekirei was, Misato and Miya as guardian/parent, and now a girlfriend? Yet seeing one friend flee the city and Uzume running…it still hurt. Guess the hurting never stopped, was a part of life he just had to accept. Hearing the engine of Matsu's bike revving up, "I'll tell you about it when I bring Uzume-san some of her stuff. A-ask her if she wants her sewing equipment." If Uzume took that, she wasn't coming back anytime soon, if ever. With a wave he ran off towards Matsu.

Tossing Shinji a helmet, Matsu winked at him as he caught it, "Guess we know where our wayward seamstress is. And I'm interested in what Nerv officer that was meeting with her. Might have to look into that. You ready to handle your ride?" Matsu let her hand trail down her front down to the bike in a very alluring show. Others walked by gawked at the show, a few pointed and talked behind cupped hands. With her helmet on nobody knew who it was, they DID know Shinji though. Quickly donning his own helmet he flung himself onto the bike and wrapped her arms around her…she went ridged for a moment. She could dish it out but not take it.

"S-something wrong Matsu-san?" Shinji asked knowingly. It was rare, he was not a devious person by nature, but at times he had to act. Being teased in front of students that would mock him, well he had to play back. So he squeezed his thighs against her, arms around her stomach tightly, oh and the vibrations and his own…appreciation…was wormed something of his right against a squirming part of Matsu.

Her hands slipped off of the handlebars, just hovering in the air, "S-Sh-Shin-tan is-is-is that…?" Yeah, an experiment using simulated data was not the same as feeling it actually press against the small of your back, was it Matsu-san?

It took all his willpower to keep his voice flat, he failed but at least he tried, "Yes? Are we going to get going?" Now more people were pointing at them, a few took pictures of the racing suit clade Matsu and her passenger nearly melded together. In for the penny, in for the pound as it were.

"B-bring me my supper tonight!" was all Matsu said as she reclaimed muscle control. Grabbing the handles again, she tore off after the tires squealed loudly and left heavy black stains on the ground. She knew he was a little afraid of going too fast, Misato was bad but this was worse, but she was too embarrassed to go slow. Weaving through traffic, hacking the street lights to make them all green for her, she made great time. She only slowed right before her bike's garage when she let Shinji off, "Tonight…supper…a movie…alright?"

His body still vibrating for various reasons, Shinji just nodded as he handed back the helmet. How Matsu knew about Touji and his conversation was easily answered when his phone chimed once Matsu was gone. It was a text message, more text art, from Matsu sending him a cute drawing of herself in assorted characters. His phone had been modified by her again, he had no secrets now. Walking into the house, it was oddly quiet, "Hello, anybody here?" Normally he had a group of there to greet him when he got home.

"Miya forgot something at the grocery store, Musubi took Kusano to watch over her. Katsuragi and Kazehana are out getting drinks. Just you and me right now," Kagari called out from the common room. The television prattled on about trade deficits and unrest in Europe. Before Shinji had a chance to flee to his room, "How you doing? We haven't had chance to talk much lately, everything alright?"

Joining Kagari in the commons, Shinji sat on one of the chairs close to the couch Kagari occupied. Kagari was strange to Shinji, he was such a cool guy. Shinji liked Kagari a lot, they didn't talk much, but it was always neat. Kagari was the type of person Shinji, in his more depressed moments, wished he could be more like. Calm, collected, attractive…uh…hm…yeah Shinji acknowledged that too in his deeper self that he found the host-club entertainer attractive. "No dates today, Kagari-san?" Shinji asked trying not to look at the guy.

"I do, but not for a while yet. It is a two-fer tonight, twins. They've been begging for a date. Hoping to get some good food in before it. Multiple partners can be really draining. How about you?" Kagari changed the station from the news to a game show. Just like Shinji, Kagari was doing his best not to look at his chat companion, both were not good at subtly.

Did Kagari know about the event in Matsu's loft with Musubi, Matsu, and him? Or was he referring to the whole Tsukiumi thing…or Ayanami and…yeah. Clenching his hands together, Shinji watched the show. It was a bunch of men on boxes calling out numbers that attacked said boxes, odd but funny. "N-not today, but Ayanami-san and I likely will do something this week. I owe her a favor, well not just because I owe her a favor, but…" Shinji gasped when Kagari put a hand on his shoulder. Eyes met, and Kagari laughed a little.

"I should get you a job at my club. You're a lady killer by the sounds of things. Shinji…do you…" Kagari suddenly sounded very unsure and pulled his hand away. Coughing into his fist, "So how are things going with your harem? Not trying to add Asama-san or Katsuragi-san to your little click are you?"

What was that!? Shinji felt a very powerful tug on his soul! What was Kagari doing…why was Shinji's heart was racing now! But…but Kagari was a boy and well…it was strange but Shinji felt very much like he did when he first met Musubi! Finding the show very easy to watch now, "O-of course not! Misato-san is my superior officer and Miya-san is…special to me. I couldn't see either in that way. What about YOU, you and Misato-san are awfully close right? You two even met at that club…you have eyes on my guardians?" Shift the subject off of the strange feelings he was having.

"What! I…well…you little jerk!" Kagari spat out his drink upon Shinji's comment. Then the laughed at it, both of them were just teasing one another and nothing strange was going on between them, nope…nothing at all. They chatted until Miya came back and then the insanity returned, when Misato and Kazehana returned as well that craziness ramped up into near full blown party mode! But as Shinji laid down to sleep, after a lovely movie with Matsu and Kuu, Shinji's mind went back to that moment on the couch though…what was that?

X-X

There was something both liberating and terrifying of knowing the commanders were gone, Misato rationalized. She didn't have to answer to them, could order the staff around as if she were the one truly in command. That was a power rush she had to be careful not to abuse for fun, she was mostly successful. But knowing if anything did happen, she was on the hook for anything major or minor that happened. Now that got scary when at any moment a giant eldritch being might attack, or the world's largest tech company might get uppity with its private little war and push for more power. Commanders' left only a few hours ago and the stress was growing…going to be a long two weeks.

"So you have your phone charged and at the ready? You are primary on call for just about everything until they get back. I might even cause a problem to test your availability," Ritsuko had that evil smile of hers on full display. Oh stupid woman was Misato's second, but was already playing at not doing anything to help. Jokes on her, Misato was going to let every other call go to voicemail and straight to her if such a play was made. Leaning on the balcony overlooking the command box, the commanders' typical location, the women watched the little ants work.

Wiggling into Gendo's chair, he had a very soft cushion, Misato just closed her eyes and leaned against that high grade luxury. With a very relaxed tone, "Do that and we'll see how quickly I can defund your little department. Get Ibuki moved over to R&D, they have been asking for her you know, and change janitorial times so you don't get cleaned until they come back. See if I don't." All empty threats, neither of them had any real power to do anything here, but it was fun to pretend.

Waving down at said mousy support tech, Ritsuko grunted, "They would love to have her. Hard workers are hard to find. And all you had to do to get the janitors to avoid me is flash them your tits or even hint at some sex. Those guys are…well one of them is a prick. Most are good, but Sugimoto is a pig. So what you got going on today?" Their time pretending to be the commanders' ended and the two women started down towards their real place in the world, among the masses.

"A little party at the Inn. Things are cooling down finally since the last angel and some…you know that ordeal at the south bridge few weeks ago? That was them," Misato had to turn up the heat on Shinji to learn that. Kid couldn't deny here, so she turned up the charm and felt horrid when he melted like butter. Her kid loved her, she loved him, but she had to do her job and at least try to keep him safe! Fighting MBI to let his friend leave…MBI had to much power and abused it! Pulling her jacket on tighter, it was cooler down here, "You feel up for it?"

Gliding on up to the women, Kaji bowed slightly, "Of course I'd love to! Been ages since we hung out and had a drink. I swear you spend all your free time with that Asama woman anymore. And how are you Ritsu-chan?" Kaji just had that ease of life about him, without the weight of command on his shoulders the man didn't have the stress of the world about him. Misato was envious of that lack of priorities…to just ease through life. Responsibility was a very hard thing.

Holding her hands up, Ritsuko shook her head, "Can't. I've a few project I need to make some progress on. I've gotten a few new samples that might help me make some real progress. As for the bridge incident…the Commander would be livid to know one of…was it only Ikari-kun…was attacked by MBI. Something big is brewing between Nerv and MBI. Don't like it. You two have fun now though." Winking at Misato, bitch, the good doctor fled down into her crypt to continue her vague experiments.

"Really wish I knew what she was working on, you know?" Misato would ask Kaji. Nobody else would have a clue, but Kaji had that way about him from moving from woman to woman. Misato saw it, suspected a little, but old emotions prevented her from believing anything. Going over the end-of-day ritual of inspections and paperwork, she hoped the time 'in charge' went painlessly and quickly. She had enough stupid back at home with super human girls all vying to bang her ward, most of which were succeeding if Musubi's sleep talk was to be believed. "Girl can't lie so why would I think otherwise," she muttered.

Waving at Makoto as the man struggled with something, Kaji shrugged, "Either she's making a robotic version of Ibuki, an army of those girls you live with, or anything in between. Rits is fixated on those Sekirei. And what girl can't lie, Rits?" Kaji paid Misato's work just enough attention to be watching, but was he watching-watching or just waiting to tag along to her apartment for the party he invited himself to? Suspicion sucked, Misato did not LIKE being dubious of what few friends she had.

Finishing up for the day, Misato bade her co-workers goodnight and reminded them of her status as temporary contact for any issues. "No, Musubi-chan, and are you driving your rickety bag of bolts or getting a ride with me? You have the look about you, so I know I can't tell you no. But play nice or I cannot guarantee your safety. Girls are extra protective of Shinji-kun right now," Misato got a pass being as close as they were. Other people, Misato saw even Kuu-chan scare off an older lady that had gotten too close when they went for some party supplies yesterday!

"I'll drive myself, that landlady of yours might not let me stay. Last few times I tried visiting…what is up with her?" Kaji had an uncharacteristic shudder. Yeah Miya had that effect on people. Getting to the car park he gestured down a lane where his old and nearly broken car waited.

Finding her keys in her bag, Misato pulled them out and did a cursory glance for anybody stalling in the garage. It was a tactic she learned in college, oft stalkers would wait in places like this, when it was safe. "Shinji-kun and she are…it's complicated. This whole Sekirei business complicates an already stupid complicated thing. I'll see you at my place, again, play nice or I'm not responsible," she warned with all seriousness.

She saw Kaji light of a smoke and keep walking, man she could go for one of those. But Misato only smoked after a good roll in the hay…how long had it been since then? Long time, thankfully she had more private time in her room now as Musubi followed Shinji around like a puppy. It hurt not having that closeness of sharing the room, but it was a godsend to get some personal relief in. Taking off for home, the sun already a large red orb in the sky, she took a big sigh. She wasn't lonely, she had Shinji and the people at the Izumo house…but she did wonder at times if she was missing out. Work took priority, her revenge took so much effort, but she got lonely in more personal ways.

"Not like I have time to date though. Nerv doesn't allow me much time, and my options there are…" Misato cringed. Kaji was the only option she had at work. Makoto had his own Sekirei now and Shigeru had a girlfriend, others were…she didn't know them! And Kaji was…burn me once shame on you was Misato style. It was a communal dumpster fire of a relationship, more time between the sheets than really getting to know one another. But even then, a one night stand didn't always sound bad. Gritting her teeth as Miya popped into her head, "She'd know. Have Matsu-kun spy on me and she'd use that as more proof that she alone should care for him."

The rest of the drive was Misato just wondering about Miya. A dead husband, knew Seo, all the Sekirei were afraid of her, and yet she doted on Shinji like a worried mother. Just how powerful was that woman, what secrets did she have, and what exactly did they mean to one another! Both women did claim to wish to be primary caregiver to the wayward Third Child, yet Miya did the part better. "I'm just…afraid I'll fuck it up, fuck him up…I'm not suited for this," she said bitterly. She was a soldier and a party girl, a strange hybrid, but she learned over the months of living with him that she cared. What was best for him, her, everybody? "What would be best would be if MBI fell over and the angels stopped attacking," she parked and got out.

Twin signs for a maid café were leaning against the back door to the garden, they had additional company. Punching in her security code to the door, it chimed and sure as sugar the door opened instantly and Shinji was there with his small smile. "I heard your car coming. Seo-san and his Sekirei are here…Musubi invited them to stay," Shinji bashfully pointed at the small gathering of super humans eating and drinking and the other two humans among them. Asuka was annoyed but eating and Seo was…drinking with Miya. What those two had going on…

"Sorry, long day. You said something?" Misato apologized for zoning out and not hearing Shinji's comment. She let him take her jacket and hat, kid was more her caretaker than the inverse…got Miya's attention so Misato flaunted it. Giving Shinji a one handed hug, "I didn't miss anything have I?" He said she hadn't and went to put her jacket up leaving her to scout.

Playing a game of lawn darts, no doubt compliments of Miya, Tsukiumi and Musubi were having yet another 'wifely challenge'. Kusano was scowling over a game of checkers with Asuka, Kazehana was lounging in a chair that was right next to…oh-ho she was working on Shinji by the looks of things. No sign of Matsu so who knew where she was or what she was doing. And the lady of the hour had a large group about her. Miya was hosting Seo and his twins while Kagari had a beer and was watching it all. Letting Kazehana have her moment with Shinji, Misato joined the 'adults', "Toss me one?"

"It's my brew, not your 'refined' type," Kagari tossed a can over before Seo could recognize the request. Pushing around some food on a paper plate, the host had a strange look about him, eying the party but always ending on either Misato or Shinji. Taking a small drink, "I can't stay long, got some work to do tonight. But this is…nice."

Sitting down on the side of the shoji board, Miya was destroying Seo, "I haven't seen you here in a few weeks. The side business going well?" Misato had Nerv try looking into Seo and they hit a big zero. Guy had some serious MBI protection, so it was quickly dropped less more conflict rise between them all.

"This current phase is nearly over…thinking three of four more winging's and we'll be moving on. Hope you're ready over here. Last few unwinged better be careful," Seo set a piece down and gave Miya a serious side-eye. Taking up his own can of brew, he gave Misato a toothy grin though, "But you don't have to worry about that. You're likely the most secure woman in the world." He winked at Misato and then his head bounced compliments of Hikari.

All eyes turned to the door that opened to back again, Kaji walked in with a bottle of whisky in hand. "Hey every…um…hi? I was invited?" Kaji actually paled upon the sudden influx of attention on him. Asuka instantly ran to him and dove at his side, and the others quickly lost interest as it wasn't Shinji related. Kusano took her game over to Shinji and Kazehana and forced herself upon them while Tsukiumi and Musubi were practically hurling those darts at one another. Plopping down next to Seo, "Didn't expect to see you here. Thought this was more a private party."

"The useless worm needed another handout, Shinji-kun was polite to invite him to stay. You were invited you say? Misato, next time could you let us know when you force more work on Shinji-kun, I would have assisted him in cooking had I known you were putting even more on him," Miya tittered as she hid her mouth behind her kimono sleeve.

Shinji made everything!? Misato saw a wide spread of sweet and savory all over the yard! She had been handed a small plate with her favorites on it by the man of the hour before Kazehana summoned him back to Ku-chan and their game. "It just happened at the end of my shift. Offer actually went to Ritsuko, but she had work," Misato felt as if she was a scolded daughter.

The party continued onward from there. The 'adults' chatting and talking, Asuka eventually was pulled over to Tsukiumi's side to officiate another of the endless challenges the dueling Sekirei had. Shinji played butler to the women that he put in harm's way for his friend. And Misato drank and felt smaller and smaller, yet felt Kaji and Seo's eyes on her as the night moved…that felt a little better. Still attractive, still sought after, and at one point she even thought she caught Kagari giving her an appraising eye. Booze helped, let her relax a bit more.

That Obscene Exhibitionist is to drunk for this…it will not due. Excuse me for a moment," Miya stopped her assault of Seo and Kaji's combined attempt at wining against her. Gliding across the grounds to where Kazehana was smothering Shinji and Kusano was gnawing on the woman's leg in frustration.

"That woman, can't believe she had Ikari wing her. That kid has some of the lowest numbers…and she's a real looker to boot. Good for him though, kid is alright," Seo took a shot from Kaji's whisky and offered the bottle to Kagari and Misato.

Holding the cap of the battle, a makeshift shot glass, Kaji chuckled, "I cannot fathom why all those girls flock to Ikari-kun. Nice kid, but he's so timid. You said a bit earlier that only a couple left on this phase…why doesn't…why doesn't Asama just go and do it? Get all this stupid shit over with." Kaji was weaving back and forth subtly, stage one maybe two drunk.

"I wouldn't want to see that. Landlady is scary enough as it is, imagine her exponentially higher than that. And…I'd feel bad for her husband," Misato suddenly felt chill. What IF Shinji did wing Miya, what would THAT do to change the power struggle in the home? Actually having Shinji and her bound…a way Misato could never match. She'd…she'd never compete at that rate.

Standing up, Seo nearly fell over but waved Hibiki off, "W-want to see something insane? G-going to cost each of you a case of b-beer though." Grabbing a can of beer in his fist, cocking his hand back, he eyed his target.

Before Misato could say anything, it happened almost instantly. Seo yelled out, "Hey Ikari-kun catch!" and hurled the can as hard as he could at the back of Shinji's head. Rage filled Misato at the audacity of this man to attack her ward…but a boom stunned everybody. Shinji turned around and instead of a can to the face he found Seo winking at him and pointing a finger at him. Everybody laughed…except Misato and Kaji who saw it. Miya was behind Seo with the can in hand…she moved from one side of the yard, intercepted the can, and smashed it over Seo's head in the blink of an eye.

"My-my what a dangerous thing you just did…please leave," Miya dropped the can discretely at his feet. Hikari and Hibiki apologized for his drunken acts, accepted the doggy bag of food Shinji provided, and the trio left. The party continued for another hour, Misato opted to hit the whisky and woke up snuggling a very confused Musubi.

X-X

Standing in an alley watching the city moving about, Homura felt his agitation growing in leaps and bounds. This city had two masters, and they were opposed to not only one another but the people they were supposed to serve. MBI pretended to aid the city with technology while Nerv acted like a guardian, but both had secret aims that undermined everything! Scanning the crowd, he saw a few Sekirei and their Ashikabi moving about frantically. Searching, they were searching for him and whatever few remaining un-winged remained. MBI in key locations to prevent any escape, Nerv controlling the buildings…and the citizens were stuck between.

"Nobody needs a guardian when the objective is to be winged…it won't end if I keep them from it," Homura grunted. Every instinct he had screamed to rush out and scoop up the target he saw being followed. A duo of Sekirei were forming a pincer attack for a wayward male Sekirei, he could relate, the fear was constantly growing. Knowing that you were the focus of every despite and fearful Ashikabi that want to keep their connection, it was hard. Sliding his hand across the wall, his chest started to flare up again, his body was hot all the time! Vision swimming, "I don't…need and Ashikabi…just need to make it to the last ten percent."

Closer, the noose was being drawn tighter on the target by the two garish looking Ashikabi, ones that worked for the 'Higa' he heard mentioned. In a flash the Sekirei lashed out, one with bladed disks and the other with leotard, and the ignorant crowd went up in a craze! It wouldn't last long, An unwinged against two skilled fighters…to do nothing…to do nothing would be complacent with this abuse!

Pulling up his mask, Homura charged against his better judgment, if for no reason but to keep this Higa from getting more power. "Leave this one alone! If you have to fight a Sekirei with no Ashikabi, I'll take you on!" Homura challenged. Summoning up his flame wall to keep the armed Sekirei away from the target, he lashed out at the other with his Flame Snake. Quick to guard the unknown male, "Get out of here, I'll hold them off."

"T-Thank you, I didn't know what I would do," the man said, but hesitated. Heat had that effect on people, fire hurt and was uncontrollable. In a deft move, Homura slid around the man and started backing away from the two foes, keeping the pressure up on them but leaving an escape route. All those people had phones out, cameras out, and were cheering and begging for violence. They didn't know, didn't know this was real, that got them a little pass for their lack of sympathy.

Away…away…further away…Homura could hear those two screaming in anger at being denied their prey. "Can you get away no…" Homura asked but was answered with a blow to the side of the face. Rolling to the ground, the force of the blow was akin to being kicked by a bull! Vision going grey, Homura instinctively rolled to the left just in time to avoid a downward kick that broke the sidewalk! A trap? But he was sure that this male wasn't winged yet, so why? Knowing his distraction left his offensive traps falling away, "Why? Why do this?"

Charging the still downed Homura, the male lashed out with a series of downward punches forcing Homura to continue rolling back towards the dying fire. "Higa-sama said he'd protect me if I helped bring you in. With his collection of Sekirei, he's going to win. I would rather be with the winner than go back into storage," the man said winded. Punch-punch-kick, punch-kick-punch, the cycle continued to send destruction all over. But an eruption of fire, garbage on the ground catching and empowered by the cornered predator turned prey.

"Why not just attack MBI and end all of this!" Homura asked as he rolled back to his feet. Without a good angle, he couldn't put the flame wall back up and was too far away to keep the unarmed woman at bay. Lose, if he stayed he'd lose as they were circling around him. Letting some fire grow in his hands, "If this Higa of yours cared about you, he'd rather end the whole thing than keep putting you in harms way!" Small blasts kept the trio from rushing him.

"Katsuragi, he is trying to talk down to Higa-sama, can you believe that?" the armed Sekirei tossed several gear-like metal blades that embedded in the concrete. Closing in, her clothing burnt and showing skin got a lot of the male audience's attention.

In better times Homura would have acknowledged the woman had a very nice body on her, but now wasn't really the time to appreciate the female form. That and the name Katsuragi got his attention…one of his potential Ashikabi…he hoped his Ashikabi. He was a man, not fully stable he understood, but he didn't want a male Ashikabi. But he had to admit that he responded to either Shinji or Misato, who it really was he wasn't one-hundred percent sure. Knowing the male hit hard, those gears were dangerous, so Homura took to the unknown and charged 'Katsuragi'.

A melancholic voice gasped out, "Oriha, he just doesn't recognize Higa-sama's power and plan. He will." The attack was met with high skilled counters, but Homura knew better combatants. Musubi would trounce this woman if they ever fought, and Homura watched Musubi train all the time. Bating the woman into a kick, Homura dove under the extended leg…crowd went up with that little show…and found himself no longer surrounded.

In a better position now, the fight or flight instinct was kicking in, he could possibly win here! "If he is so great, why isn't he here?" Homura challenged. Shinji would never send his Sekirei out to fight alone, he cherished and loved his Sekirei. A good kid, a really good kid, and Homura did like him a lot! But the odd memories of tending to a stressed and haggard Misato were there too. She was a fun woman that had frequented the club and got Homura to actually like her too. Was she an Ashikabi though or was it just good old fashioned attraction that brought Homura to wonder if she was his master. She was very pretty.

Before the fight could escalate further, an earthquake struck. Not the first of the week, they had been small and annoying, but this one caused the unknown male and Oriha to fall over and sent the populace running. As the ground stopped shaking, his body calming, the alarm sounded. An Angel was attacking? Why now? With everybody scrambling away, the trio got lost in the crowds manic actions leaving Homura with few options. Try and hunt them down, likely be hunt, or escape. Escape was chosen, and he fled the scene back towards the Izumo House. Miya wouldn't leave, so it was up to Homura to stay with the woman if…

"They won't fail, I have faith in both of them," Homura admitted as he closed the distance. Katsuragi was too smart to not have a plan, and the Children to stubborn to fall. Laughing a little as he landed in the backyard, "If they were about to…I wonder if she'd act then." And there she was, Miya putting up the laundry as the sirens blared. That beast would be calm in any situation, well most situations. That party a week ago…Miya made a small sonic boom when she intercepted that beer can.

Setting the metal bar into its catch, her clothing set alongside of Shinji's followed by countless other shirts and slacks, Miya acted as if nothing was wrong. But she knew she had company, "If you're wearing that, something must have happened. Or are you done with the Kagari moniker now?" The next line was set up with Kusano's and Katsuragi's things. The work of a landlady was never done.

Pulling the mask off, and finding some of his clean cloths amid the wash, Homura changed right there. If his nakedness had any impact on Miya it would have been of mild annoyance at having more cloths to tend to. Sitting down on the veranda, "I was drawn into a trap. An un-winged was being targeted by two of that Higa's Sekirei. A two on one fight wasn't fair, so I stepped in. Turns out it was a ploy to draw me out." Stupid, he felt so stupid now. They were playing him now, so now he couldn't even go out on hunts!

"So what will you do? You're little stalling tactic is gone. When you get confused or agitated you either risk losing your true Ashikabi or acknowledging them. Both of them would be hurt to see you go," Miya picked up Homura's discarded and dirty cloths. Joining Homura on the stoop, she fanned herself daintily.

Leaning over, his chest started to feel hot and his crotch tingled as images of Shinji and Misato beset him. The small fear his body might just burst into flames never left him now, not when his body felt so strange and hot. He knew what it meant, that his body was on the verge of becoming unstable, yet he maintained! "I still think we should just go in and destroy MBI. If we end Minaka's stupid plans we won't have to fight anymore, we'd be free. And if what Matsu is finding is true, Nerv is just as evil. Didn't she say she found proof that we can end these Angel attacks? When did they leave?" Homura watched as the city skyscrapers started to sink into the earth.

For the first time since Homura arrived, Miya showed sign of worry. Her hands balled just a little, and a nervous twitch crested her left eye. "A few hours ago, just after the third earthquake struck. It spoiled breakfast. And your idea is dangerous. The whole Disciplinary Squad would be against you, and this Higa is already planning around you. As for Nerv," her hands clenched tightly, "If she does find conclusive evidence I shall speak to that man."

"Just leave enough of him behind to be identified if you do," Homura winked at Miya. Yeah, Homura realized that Miya was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and he had been with many, but her mind was a mile long maze of danger. Ever since Shinji and she started bonding, Homura was growing more interested in the woman's plans and actions. Watching the woman carefully, "So…would you let him…if things go bad?"

Pulling out her phone from the many hidden pockets she had, Miya opened it and gazed at the image of Misato, Shinji, and her from a few days ago. It was a darling photo, in one light it was flirty and Homura wondered if not a bit provocative, in another light it was a damn family photo. My two moms. Miya gently touched the screen, "If it came to it, I would. I would prefer to remain myself out of respect for Takehito-san, but he would understand. We…we did want children, but that man…." Miya closed her phone and away it vanished back into the unknown.

Wow, knowing that Miya actually considered letting herself be winged was not something Homura actually expected. Woman really did think of everything, and the power of an angry mother-bear Miya that was winged…could the world support that level of power? Laughing as the image of Miya in a big fluffy bear costume popped into his mind, destroying those angel monsters with her hands while a cub version of Shinji protected her from behind. "Well if you ever think you want to join the strike at MBI or Nerv, I'll let you follow me," Homura stood up as another siren went off.

It was loud, which was telling as the Evangelions were miles away, as the trio of mighty bio-mechs were positioned across the city. High up in the sky, a shooting star was growing larger and brighter. Both Homura and Miya stood up as the operation started. The three monsters tore off in various directions, Miya was focused on Shinji while Homura split her attention over all three. That was until they saw the contact happen. It took Homura's full strength to keep the absent minded Miya from walking through the wooden fence towards her boy.

"Damn, Ikari-kun, that is going to make Kazehana just throw herself at you, any other girl that saw it too…going to have to give you pointers in fending them off," Homura joked and hoped it knocked Miya out of her worry. It was a powerful image that moved a part of Homura's heart just a little. A simple fight was one thing, but holding up a monster via force of will alone, know that if you failed not only would you die but all your loved ones as well…and to do it alone. When the others joined him, both Sekirei knew the battle was won, even when the creature exploded. Letting out a very heavy sign, "Will you let me share a beer with him when they get back? They all deserve it."

Her hands finally relaxing, Miya fluttered her sleeve as a fan, "A sip, only a sip. All four of them, if the young Ayanami joins them. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to start making supper for them. They will be famished when they return." With a small head bow, Miya left the backyard for the kitchen.

"What should I do…" Homura wondered as his work phone chimed in rapid succession. Ah, yeah, the after angel glut of work calls. He didn't give his number out to everybody, mostly those he thought might have been his Ashikabi, but he had a good number of female clientele that knew his 'personal' number. In reality it was a fake phone that he begged Matsu to set up for him. Texts asking to meet, a few saucy pictures sent to try and cut ahead of the others trying for the first post-angel fear date. "Glad he isn't like this…" using people to alleviate fear. He could, Homura bet, if Shinji wanted he could have used that piloting thing for all the tail he wanted. Not that he was lacking it with his little coven of Sekirei.

Heading to the backdoor, "On second thought Miya, I've got a few calls. I'll let you have them all today, and I'll find time in the next day or so for both of them." It was cowardice, he wasn't running, he just wasn't sure was all! Couldn't he remain un-winged and not have to succumb to this stupid system that was forced on them! Misato…Shinji…one of them HAD to be his Ashikabi, he felt himself responding to one of them, maybe even both. So maybe he had a choice, maybe it was made for him already…but for tonight he'd ignore it and make his plan to strike at MBI and Nerv…if he could get Miya to join it would be over before it started.

Finding the most worried sounding bird on his list, he texted her back and said he'd meet her. By the time he got home, the house was silent. Well…mostly silent. Shinji's guest for the evening, the ever loud Musubi was not able to keep herself to quiet as they worked out their own stress.

X-X

Sitting in his office, the monitor showing the feedback from Unit-00, Gendo felt his hand squirm upon seeing the footage. The white monstrosity that that Rei owed much of her DNA too called out to the wad of flesh attached to Gendo's hand, he hated it when the thing moved. It wasn't supposed to show signs of life, it was just the key to the gate of Yui. Yet it itched, it twitched, and it crawled in reaction to various stimuli. Was the scenario accurate, was it flawed, was MBI fucking up everything? Gendo put more money on the latter, MBI was pushing the envelope and tipping the scenario with its stupid fight.

"Alright, Ayanami-kun, you just need to inject the Lance into that body and then cut the legs off with your knife," Kozo had to lean over to hit the 'talk' button. Like a good soldier, Rei didn't respond in words but in actions. Releasing the button, Kozo groaned as he stood back up, "My back does not like these vacations. Sleeping in a helicopter didn't help it either. What about you?"

Not taking his eyes off the mission, Gendo prayed the Lance silenced the psychic link, he did lean back deeply into his plush chair. It goaded the old man just a little to be kind, take what joy in life where you could. "Mine is fine, you're just getting old. Did you read the report of the last angel, and the fact that MBI attacked two of the three Children? Something needs to be done about them," Gendo tapped his finger on the report from Katsuragi. That woman had almost the same level of distrust of MBI that Gendo had.

Gently tugging the report out from under Gendo's hand, Kozo just shook his head. With a tired raspy breathe, "I haven't read anything lately. And I am getting old. Seeing photos of the Third Child and his menagerie is threatening to give me a heart attack. Those Sekirei are quite attractive and doting. Any word from Akagi about getting some actual surveillance cameras in there?" Covering his mouth as a mighty yawn escaped his withered lips, Kozo was not responding to the late night mission well.

"No, she has shifted her focus to the DNA manipulation of the clones. Seele should be addressing MBI at the meeting. As for those abominations, I hope they have a solution to them as well, or Akagi's work bares fruit so we can counter them," Gendo hid his own yawn behind his hands. No good letting others know you were just as weak as they were. The weekly reports of the Children all showed those unnaturally superior creatures, they were attractive and did seem quite attached. Could he use that attachment against MBI if needed? Idea to explore.

With skill and silence, Rei stabbed the crucified creature and bisected the legs off. The creature appeared to fold up on itself and bulge out at the cuts. "Mission complete. Is there anything else sirs?" Rei had no indication of fatigue like her elders did.

"That will be all for tonight, Ayanami-kun, please have your report about the Third and Second Child finished by end of week. And remember, this mission is to remain a private matter between the three of us," Kozo shut off the communication after his order. What reason was there to listen to the sheep bleat? Leaning against the desk, Kozo's shoulders sunk just a little more, "What are we going to do about that one, Gendo. Akagi-kun claims that her little roommate is a Sekirei, but they aren't joined like the other Children and their bodyguards."

Taking his glasses off, Gendo rubbed his eyes as disappointment washed over him. The stupid thing was moving even more right now! Maybe it was just a reaction to Lilith being hurt. Wanting a drink very badly, he swallowed down that desire. Drunk meeting with Seele would be a nightmare. "Same as we'd kept telling her. If she shows signs of waning allegiance we will replace her. I won't let MBI and it freaks dictate our scenario. Oh, and we might have to find a replacement for Akagi…" Gendo felt another small mental stab. She betrayed him…she said she loved him…and she betrayed him.

Reading the papers finally, Kozo hummed and hahhed as he nodded at the account. It was of the bridge event and various other MBI events that prevented Nerv operations. "MBI is powerful, we cannot just drop Unit-02 on them without consequences. And what happened with Akagi? She seems more vested in her work than ever," Fuyutski slipped the report back down on the desk with practiced ease.

What the woman had done was go to MBI and fuck that bastard! Gendo tried to lie to himself and say he had no genuine feelings for the younger Akagi woman. But seeing the footage his man recovered of Ritsuko going to Minaka's home…it hurt. Everything he did was for Yui, but he wasn't a monster and did have feelings. Part of him really did care for Ritsuko, and knowing she was going after Minaka while she claimed she was busy. It hurt. "I have evidence that she is actively working with MBI in ways that do not appear in her reports. Increase the Section-8 surveillance of her to verify. But we may have a leak with her," why did everybody betray him in the end.

"Could be, or maybe she's just trying to seduce a few secrets out of them. You know her, she likes to surprise you with revelations. But I will increase the reports on her. We don't have a replacement for her. She knows far too much," Kozo pulled his phone out and started typing. Pacing the room a little, a pensive look came over him, "Now this is vexing. A mission I set out for some of our little pawns failed to capture the knight. Oh, did you ever get through to Katsuragi about her promotion?"

Gazing at his hand as it finally started to fall back into its slumber and the mental cry going silent, Gendo smiled just a little. Looking at his own phone, an image of Yui holding a swaddled bundle, Gendo didn't bother checking for calls. "No, whatever electromagnetic shielding that building has, it has preventing my call from going through. I'll let her know when she returns," he had actually wanted to congratulate the Third for single handedly holding off the destruction of the city, get him back in hand a little, but was unable. Maybe he'd have to visit that place, he wasn't enjoying the reports from Katsuragi about the boy's affection for this Miya Asama. Might have to get her to leave.

"Do you want me here for the meeting with Seele, or can I go and hopefully get some sleep?" Kozo stretched his hands above his head. The motion caused the old man's shirt to untuck and slacks to fall just a little. Kozo had lost weight again, Gendo wondered if he was healthy enough to survive to the end.

Waving off his old teacher, Gendo put his glasses back on, "Go. You wouldn't be able to add much anyway as you are. I'll send you a write up after it's done if I think you need to know any of it." Pulling his gloves on tighter, the wad was a deadcell of sensation which always caused a mental shiver. As the older man headed for the door, "And eat a sandwich old man. You get any skinnier and I'll have to get a new Vice Commander." A little brevity in secret, nobody would ever suspect him capable of it, he hardly was.

"I'll do that if you eat a salad. You have a heart attack and what will happen to everything. I'll read your report from the old men in the morning. And I'll see if Ayanami-kun is still on base, get a first-hand report about the other Children. She was at their victory gathering," Kozo stuffed his hands into his pockets after opening the door and vanished.

His co-conspirator, that old teacher that Yui got enthralled with her genius and personality, Gendo did hope the old bastard lived to see the culmination of their work. He had sacrificed so much for this grand design, the scenario, and it was going to get worse before the end. The Dead Sea Scrolls spoke of trials and tribulations much worse than what they had suffered already. "But they never mentioned an alien ship. Didn't have a massive battle among those things…didn't have a lot of things," but Gendo had to maintain hope. Everything he did was for Yui. Riding the tiger that was Seele was dangerous enough, but add Hiroto to the mix and it was hard to keep focus.

"If we had a solution to him and his fucking stranglehold on technology and public opinion!" Gendo spun around in his chair and gazed up at the Sephiroth. Where did those things fit into the tree of life? Did they fit into it? If only he was a smarter man, but he wasn't. He was a driven man, one with determination, but he was no philosopher or scholar. Just sitting there, he replayed all those sweet memories he kept that got him up in the morning to continue. As time moved, more of those reasons fled him or betrayed him. Grinding his teeth as he heard the incoming call, "But I will not fail. I will be the one to see his wants fulfilled."

Getting into the necessary position in his office, Gendo hit the accept button and the room changed around him. The lights dimmed, the window covered, and holographic images surrounded him. Only there were fewer than normal. With Kehl as the exception, they maintained their anonymity in their stupid number form. Even with the voice modification, Gendo recognized a few of them from being on the UN Security Council. Just instead of twelve members, today was only seven.

"Ikari, were you successful," Kehl didn't both with platitudes or even greetings. The man who felt he ruled the world just jumped right into the meat of things.

If only Kehl knew all of the things Gendo had done, well if Kehl knew Gendo suspected he'd not wake up one morning. Fixing his glasses, stupid things just kept slipping, "I have and we have done as requested. Lilith is further detained. Everything is moving according to plan." An exaggeration as much of the scenario was being done on the fly now, but the show of strength was necessary.

A very Russian sounding voice, male by the gruffness, "Excellent. One less worry. Now we must address our lesser numbers. Seele-08 and Seele-11 have gone silent, others have hinted of financial issues. We are besieged from outside. Magi needed to do deep dive, find our leak and plug!" The broken Japanese wasn't too hard to interpret thankfully.

Gendo loved it when Kehl lost control of these meetings, they were never supposed to be anything other than pure Nerv business. Now something was happening to these fools and they wanted a favor. Somehow they had been found out and somebody was exploiting them, oh no how sad for them!

Now a Chinese woman with very cultured form added, "From what little we have gleamed. The system was MBI made that hacked us. Had to unplug server to prevent full intrusion. Get Akagi and the Magi on this or we will be unable to continue with our goals. We are unlimited in resources, losing what we are is a big hindrance. What is she doing anyway, your last reports on her dealt with the clone?"

A chance! If Gendo could get Seele to take MBI as a threat, a serious threat, they would act. Having the UN rear its fangs on them might show some positive changes for Nerv! "She has been trying to crack the Sekirei genome, and has made progress with gene modifications with some of our clone bodies," they knew of them so why hide it. Clenching his fist tightly, squeezing Adam tightly, "MBI has also put us in a tight spot, their little fight nearly hurt two of the three Children. Couldn't the consul do something about them?"

"We do not have time to deal with a sibling rivalry, Ikari!" Kehl tried to regain control, but it was tenuous at best. Nobody dared stand up to the old bastard, he had been around for longer than anybody, and nobody knew much about him other than he had power. Once the chatter did lull he pound his fist on the counter nobody could see, "MBI is over stepping its bounds, if these hacks are true. And it is good that Akagi is working on those things genetics. One of our own researchers thinks they found a weakness in there DNA that could be exploited. I'll have the details forwarded to Akagi after she deals with the issue the other members requested. But, if what they say is true, it might give us the leverage to steal the whole thing from MBI. We'd have their tech, their aliens, and them at our mercy."

Letting the bickering continue, Gendo did what he always did, play on people's belief he wasn't smart enough to understand. Yes, he wasn't a professor grade genius, but he had different types of intelligence. So he stood there as they whined and complained, said things they didn't think he'd understand while Kehl tried to shut them up. Kehl knew, Kehl understood that if you gave Gendo an inch he took a foot. Seele had an issue, somehow they were being exposed and it looked like MBI or at least MBI tech was involved. And some of the older members were really excited to learn more about Akagi's genetic tampering. Old people liked not feeling old, wonder if Kozo would take that option.

"Enough! This is for us alone. Ikari, I have sent you the details we have about this genetic weakness. Have Akagi or somebody else she trusts work on that as she deals with this intrusion situation. We have to prevent MBI from getting any more power over us, and this…even the hint of it…could get them to back down and let us do what we need. Time is nearly upon us, we are so close…we cannot let them prevent that," Kehl finally dictated and shut off all the feed. The MBI logo proudly standing clear for a few moments as the call ended.

Let the idiots get caught, they only cared about money, power, and themselves. Gendo had greater aspirations, and would let those take the forefront of time. Perusing the file that Kehl had provided, he understood little of it. He wasn't a geneticist by trade, but he understood enough from the written words. If Akagi wanted to play with MBI's little monsters, he'd give her the keys and let her dig her own grave with it! Altering the details just enough to give a different impression, one of control rather destruction, he forwarded it on. "Let's see how that changes things for you and your little toys," Gendo felt a bitter joy in his little plan. She hurt him…maybe he hurt her back. Tit-for-tat.

X-X

Running the brush through her hair again, making it as perfect as possible, Tsukiumi was confident in her current state of hair. While she did have some nicer clothing, she was going to go in her traditional garb. This was going to be a 'spontaneous' thing, it wouldn't do good to stand out to much and give the wrong impression. Just a wife suddenly wanting to go shopping with her husband, not a woman feeling left out as the man of her affection was doling out time to everybody BUT her. SHE was the girlfriend/wife and they were just…servants.

"Are you done yet? You've been dolling yourself up for over an hour now, and I do want to use the mirror," Asuka gave Tsukiumi a shove. Her own toiletries in hand, Asuka started her own little primp session. The shared room was a little dirtier than normal, neither where good at cleaning and Asuka was I a mood after the last angel. Whole Izumo House was different after that one. Tsukiumi was still a little overwhelmed by just how that played out. Guess Asuka felt overshadowed as just being backup and not the star. Growling at her hair that was frumpy and resisted her actions, "So you going to finally just throw yourself at him?"

Having come to know and appreciate her Ashikabi a bit more over the months, Tsukiumi didn't take the bait. Asuka was dealing with her depression in her typical way, trying to mask it with over confidence and knocking others back. They were more common than different, defeat did not taste well for either woman. Putting a few things into her multitude of pockets, just in case, she watched Asuka struggle. Summoning just a smidge of water she ran it over Asuka's trouble spot, "A little water doth take away the challenge ones hair may throw upon ye. A bottle of it at your side may aid more than raw force. And I doth not throw myself, it be a simple and standard walk for the weeks provisions."

Rolling her eyes, but with that smile she tried to hide, Asuka continued to work with improved results. "Why would I need a bottle while I have you here, you're a walking water bottle. And do you typically bring lipstick out on grocery trips? Does he even know you're going with him? Thought he was taking Kusano with him," Asuka nodded at her improved image. Checking her phone, several unread messages from the girls she hung out with were waiting for her, "Idiot should spend time with…"

"So you plan for the Hokari and her friends to be thy companions? Plans for the day?" Tsukiumi did pay her Ashikabi attention. Asuka wasn't the one she wanted to be bound to, but she could have had worse. Pulling the tube of makeup out of her pocket, she set it back down. She wouldn't need it, her lips were colorful enough already. Waiting for Asuka to be done, "As for my husband, he is ignorant to mine plans as he is to many of his servants. Kusano be a sneaky wheel that steals into his room if empty against the wishes of many. As for today, if ye would be to be lonely and want…"

Snapping her phone shut, eyes dancing wildly, Asuka shook her head. A slight agitation undercut the false positivity, "I do not want to hang out with that m-manwhore. Every damn woman in this place is after him lately. I am NOT like that. Guys come to me, not the other way around. He isn't Kaji-san anyway! And…yeah Hikari, her older sister, and Mikawa from class. Going to try and get Kaji-san to join us today. So go and have fun with that geek. He's been strange since you helped that pevert leave town." Shouldering a smart looking purse, which held very-very little, she hip checked Tsukiumi and flashed her the thumbs up, "Just if you HAVE to fuck him…use his room and now ours. I don't want to see this place flooded out as he breaks the waterspout."

About to yell out at her, Tsukiumi held her tongue as the door opened and Kazehana was standing there with a pensive expression. Shinji's Sekirei did not trust her, well Musubi did but that girl was strange. Asuka kept Kazehana at a safe distance as she fled down the corridor and into the wild unknown. Crossing her arms, Tsukiumi expected something like this, "So, the spy makes herself open to the spied. Have your words, but know it shant stop a husband and wife from a simple trip."

"It is a simple deal really. I won't stop you…but you watch over him like he's that princess of yours and I'll do the same for her. Things are getting…strange out there and I will not let my darling be hurt before our honeymoon. He has chosen two days from now to take me out on the town. He will be safe in your hands?" Kazehana went from a doe-eyed lover to a fierce and intimidating warrior in the span of a few seconds. Stepping right up to Tsukiumi, her skimpy clothing pressed against Tsukiumi's finery, eye to eye, this was not a woman to be taken lightly.

With a shake of her head, "Never do I not watch over and protect him. While he be not my bound one, we are tied in a far greater way. So I shall take you up on your oh so gallant request and leave MY bound one in your care. But if you be playing some game…consequences will be dire." Doing her best to keep composed, she fled to the kitchen and the waiting man of the hour. Kazehana couldn't hurt Asuka or Nerv would step in, and it would be devastating to everybody if a Child fell. All three were needed.

"Are you ready to go out on our little adventure Ku-chan?" Shinji asked as he folded a slip of paper into his pocket. Likely the list of what was needed and for who. Pushing the tiny girl's nose, they shared a giggle and Shinji extended his hand down to her, no good walking with an easily lost girl without holding her hand. Tricky little flower girl.

Moving with the grace of a twisting stream, Tsukiumi grasped that hand before Kusano could. "You spoil this one to much as she vexes the others with her nightly intrusions and morning trainings. You shall be taking ME in her stead as she thinks of her selfishness," Tsukiumi towered over Kusano. She had to be bold, had to be controlling, or this would be a trio and not a date!

"T-Tsukiumi-san! I…well…I guess I do spoil Ku-chan a bit, but I've been trying to spend time equally with everybody. I guess…Ku-chan would you be upset if I take Tsukiumi-c-chan to-today and we watch a movie or play a game when I get back?" Shinji knelt down as he asked. He was clearly upset with the change, Kusano had near tears in her eyes…girl was a master manipulator for being one so young.

Rushing to her plant, Kusano had vines out and rushing Tsukiumi in a show of petulance. But said plant tendrils were intercepted by a very speedy entrance of the landlady with her broom. "Now none of that, you have had more time than others, Little One. And you have been violating my rules on sleeping arrangements. Now, let these two be for now. Shinji, be safe, Faucet…do take care," Miya scooped up Kusano and gave the girls bum a quick smack and the plant reverted to normal.

Not wanting to risk more intruders, Tsukiumi linked her elbow with Shinji's and started walking. "Cruel only to be kind be the what keeps spoiled children from rotting as plants left in muddy water," she tried to ease his troubled mind. Leading Shinji out into the street and down towards the shopping district, "And as your wife, I shouldn't have had wait so long in queue for your attention. Or am I so low on your duties list?" She suddenly felt like asking that was a horrid thing, as if he said she was…

"J-just been really busy! I've been wanting to…not take out for groceries, you deserve better than that. I just…I don't know what I could do that is fitting of…a woman such as yourself," Shinji slowed his walk but jerked back to moving as Tsukiumi kept the pace. He wasn't looking forward, so he missed the blush that hit Tsukiumi so suddenly. Clearing his throat just a little, "And I really haven't been setting the events since the last angel, people have been doing that for me."

It wasn't an excuse, it was the truth, and Tsukiumi knew it. A good watcher, one might even say she was spying on him. But his free time was under assault from all his Sekirei and the others at the house. Miya and Misato were constantly on the fringe of his free time. Musubi just scooped him up and off then went on what Tsukiumi bet were dates. The closet pervert would rope him into her attic room. That strange Ayanami and her broken Sekirei were moving in and they stole him for a whole day! It was that dispassionate blue haired oddity that got Tsukiumi to strike. If this new girl…girls took a whole day, she could do this! If she didn't do something herself, it would be watching from the sidelines forever!

"Finery and elegance be not necessary," Tsukiumi said with utter conviction. If her foolish husband thought she required the best and finest, he was wrong. All she wanted was his time, to be with him, and enjoy his company. Tugging his arm closer to herself, he nearly tripped as their legs crisscrossed, "Foolish husband. If I wont for nothing but excess, would I be so enamored with you…being as plain as you are? Regardless of my outward visage, all I desire is to be counted in your company." Spinning in front of him, bending at the knee a little to look him in the eye, she just watched him.

The lines about his eye and brow lessened and vanished as best they could, and Shinji's eyes got just a little wetter. "I guess…I just feel you deserve more. B-but how about we just…enjoy our time for now then?" he rubbed at his eyes and his hidden grin was back.

Motion, sudden and controlled got Tsukiumi's attention. Down the road she saw Musubi! The lummox was looking about, trying to find them? Well not today! Stupid punch-machine got the lion's share of Shinji's time and Tsukiumi was not going to let the servant steal any time today! "Agreed, let us continue to enjoy the day as the sun shines upon us! Now…a side visit?" Tsukiumi had to move quickly! Hearing no argument from Shinji, she didn't know where she was going, but she had to get off the main street. Almost carrying Shinji as they weaved about, she finally stopped once she was sure she escaped, "Ah this shop is what…my mind…sought." Keep it together…run with it!

"A-are you sure you want me to go in there with you? I don't think…well Kazehana-chan had a b-bag from this place," Shinji couldn't even look at the shop. A fancy langerie shop! Mannequins showcasing lacy and frilly things best seen only in private stood in the mirror.

About to change her mind, play it off as a joke, Tsukiumi saw Musubi again! They WERE being followed! Well Tsukiumi wasn't going to fall for it! "Yes, a wife need know what her husband fancies if she is to entice him properly on their first night!" she boldly declared as her mind seized up! THAT WAS NOT THE PLAN! She just wanted…well a little physical affection for sure but she wasn't wanting to go…THAT far so soon! But what other option did she have! If she fled into Musubi's trap the date would be ruined! Dragging Shinji into the shop, the bell announcing their arrival, a woman heard and started her approach. Oh heavens it was even more lewd inside the place!

"Welcome to our shop…oh you have…welcome both of you. How may I be of assistance today?" the woman stifled a laugh. A little on the older side, a smooth face from a happy life and good food, the clerk gestured to the sheer options around her.

Keeping her air of superiority and pride, Tsukiumi did not show any of the mind breaking embarrassment. Forcing a small cough, and gripping Shinji in front of her as a shield against the lewdness, "Yes, for my husband and my upcoming mingling of…souls. I require something fitting of my s-stature. I have brought him with as a valuation of its effect." Even as she spoke she realized what she was saying made no sense and she was literally saying she was planning to make love to the man she held.

"I-uh-well…do you have s-some place I could sit? M-maybe I should wait outside? K-keep it a secret?" oh Shinji wanted out. But if he went outside, he'd be found, and that wasn't allowed!

Squeezing him closer to her, his head now sandwiched between her ample support, Tsukiumi was aghast with her stupid actions! Digging her hole deeper, "Neigh, this be for both of us. Or would you rather I get something that hurts to ware that both us find galling? Now…what would you think would be fitting for this shell?" Tsukiumi freed one hand to gesture towards herself.

Covering her mouth again as she stole Shinji out of Tsukiumi's grasp, she actually did gasp just a little. "I need to SEE you to offer my opinion, dear. And you are quite…well you have a very lovely frame. Would you be…well…could I pay you to model a few of these? Not today of course, but if you'd be willing. Some of these were made to be worn by you. Your…husband…could be here for the photo shoot to keep it acceptable," the woman was not crass or rude, just earnest with her approval of Tsukiumi's rather beautiful design.

"O-only if he be treated well and it not be some woman of the night's dressing. And today is…our date…so another time of course," Tsukiumi was not prepared for such brutal honesty. For the next twenty minutes the matron of the shop teased both of her customers with various articles of clothing, the verity great and Shinji had to pinch his nose a few times as Tsukiumi held it to her body and posed. The fun ended when another set of customers entered, and they did appear to be quite wealthy.

With a small grunt, nostrils flaring, the matron handed Tsukiumi a bag, "Well the fun had to end eventually. Work calls, and these three will take all my time. You two enjoy that free of charge, and I hope you take me up on my offer. Just…when you take that off young man, don't tear it, and don't get her pregnant until I get some photos." And like that she went to the other people and started talking to them.

"D-did you want…get something to eat?" Shinji tried not to show interest in the bag Tsukiumi held. They didn't see the woman bag anything up, but they were in a world of their own once the little play started. Hard not to be, Shinji was clearly enamored with her, he was her husband, and she had images playing in her mind of them alone in his room…and the lights went out and…

Was she wrapped in vines again? When…how? The moment they were outside she found herself off the ground and Shinji once again pressed tightly against her, only it was his front this time and…ok he was very appreciative of the show judging by the heat and firmness of something pressing against her thigh. "H-husband…is that a problem I need teeaaaaaaand!" the moment of intimacy ended as a very angry Kusano swung them about.

"THERE you are! You're supposed to be doing your studies and…Shinji-sama and Tsukiumi? What are you two doing here? Where IS here?" Musubi rushed over to Kusano and tugged on the angry child. Kusano was glaring jealously at Tsukiumi and knew exactly what was going on. How Kusano was more mature than Musubi, who knew, but that was the case. Well…the date was spoiled, but with their minds overwhelmed already…they just went with it. They all ate a small snack at a street vendors stall, Shinji holding her had under the table. Then it was groceries, Kusano got a small treat in the form of a pencil case with her name on it…and when they got home…Shinji made sure nobody was looking and k-k-kissed her on the lips! OH she had the vapors that whole night after that. It almost felt like her wings were going to come out! B-but how?

X-X

Notes

Making that time happen and progressing through the 2nd phase of the whole Grand Battle. Starting to set up the inevitable conclusion but that is still a number of chapters away.

You know how I have come to dislike super-long running stories as it gets very samy and I'd rather write/read things that are at least changing

Later

Mercaba


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer

This virus is still making the world a strange and depressing place. All the things I wanted to do this summer, canceled. Working from home for months has me re-evaluating all the things I own and giving away so much. People needing money due to crazy things...its been stressful. Sorry its been taking time/energy to get these chapters out, but I'll keep trying!

X-X

On Angels' Wings

Chapter – 11

Walking to her car after an uneventful shift, Misato was feeling just a bit of dread settling in. Things back at the Izumo House were getting a little heated, a little strange since the party. Shinji and Miya continued to live in their own little world that Misato felt she was slowly being excluded from. She did not care for that, caused her agitation, caused her to get frustrated, and left her standing in this stupidly humid car park. "She is not replacing me, just doing things that I can't…not my way," Misato hoped at least.

"Talking to yourself now? Some people say that is a good thing, that it's only bad when you respond to yourself without prompting," Ritsuko jibbed as she approached. Stupid woman had her lab coat on and still looked calm and cool, how that worked Misato wanted to know. Finishing off a cigarette, the smoke clinging around her like a shawl, she leaned against Misato's car. After a long drag, thankfully exhaled away from other humans, "Any reason you're talking to your car? Thought it was fixed now."

Joining Ritsuko in a good lean against the expensive, and mostly fixed car, Misato grunted. Crossing her arms, "Didn't you work the morning shift? And yeah my baby is fixed and mostly back to how I bought her. I'm just…things between Miya and me regarding Shinji are strange. We heard that this Second Stage thing is nearly over so all those girls are in hyper mode when Shinji goes out to protect him. Ayanami and her bodyguard moved in and THAT is just causing oddities. It's the safest place in the city I bet, but I'm still worried about being there." Miya would end anything that dared threaten it.

Dropping her cashed cig and grinding it out, Ritsuko shrugged, "Bet you're partially right about that safety. MBI and Nerv have a few little extras. And I did work this morning, but those artificial bodies won't work on themselves. Making such wonderful progress with them. Things for me are…just about perfect." Giggling a little, eyes going glazed as some secret thing beset her glorious mind and dragged it away. Shaking her head back, "As for Shinji-kun…I wouldn't worry about that. That kid has bonded to you, even if it's not the same as that…woman…you're stuck with him."

"Yeah," Misato felt her heart lighten, "I guess you are right about that. Just not the same as Miya. We're different people, have different ways of doing things." Miya was more traditional Japanese woman and Misato was a woman of the modern age! Shinji cared about her, she knew that! So cares if Shinji and Miya cooked together, it was Shinji and her that played shoji! It was Misato that got him all blushing and stammering with comments about stealing Musubi off to love hotels! Different approaches, both good, both needed, and she shouldn't worry…as much. Leaning off the car, patting Ritsuko's shoulder, "Thanks, I needed that. Also need a good night out and maybe a one night stand. All the pheromones at that place are starting to affect me. Up for a girls' night out soon?"

Collected her crushed debris, no littering on camera, Ritsuko stopped her loafing and stood up. The car popped up a little and a nasty sounding grind accompanied it, maybe it wasn't as fixed as hoped. Checking her watch and nodding, "You could ask Kaji-kun to knock that out of you, we both know he'd help with that itch. He tried talking to me a bit…but I'm married to my work right now. She looks so near ready…but yeah I could be your wing-woman if you need it. Just text me the day and time and I'll try to be available. Now get going."

"I've seen those nightmare simulation bodies, how you can call them anything resembling human is beyond me. But you do you. As for Kaji…" Misato aborted that thought. With a wave, the two women shared a small laugh as Ritsuko walked off towards the security gates. Misato had to tear her eye away from Ritsuko, when did her friend start showing such overt sexuality? The swaying of her hips, long strident walk, something about Ritsuko just irked Misato more different than normal. Popping into her car, the weary major headed for home. Her love life was strange wasn't it, why she was wanting to hit the bars and not the men she knew. What men did she consider, well none right now, work did trump that. But she got the itch, and Musubi did NOT give her much private time in their shared room.

Swerving to avoid a slow going truck, Misato zipped around the bulk with practiced ease. "Well she does give me time when she's off in Shinji-kun's room. Now that was a highly contested place in the Inn. Tsukiumi and Musubi had almost daily challenges for the right to sleep there, glad Shinji didn't know of it. Kusano snuck in whenever she could, Matsu just snuck the poor kid up into her loft, Kazehana openly flirted to the point if Shinji didn't know she wanted to get in on the action he was blind. Now what to make of Ayanami, Asuka, and Akitsu…her little man was such a heartthrob!

"My love life is…" Misato slammed on the breaks as the light ahead had the audacity to turn to red. Kaji was always a mixed bag, old and new memories swirled about. Kaji of the past was a mistake, but a fun one until they both got scared of commitment. Who cheated first…did it matter? No, they weren't ready at that time so they hurt one another. Now she hated to admit…she thought Seo was a bit attractive in his mystery and devil may care attitude. Plus…well…she had 'accidentally' walked in on Kagari in the bath once or twice…younger yes, but still she had been to that club to see him more than once. The light turned green and she finished her drive in mental silence, letting the music take over for thought.

Spotting Matsu's motorcycle outside, the heat radiating off the thing, Misato was extra careful when parking. Bike was fancy for sure, maybe she'd ask for a ride someday, but not today. Judging by the fact it was out, she would bet all her remaining Yebisu that Matsu and Shinji had a small ride. "Likely getting groceries and they won't let him go alone," Misato was pleased by the dedication, pissed for the reason.

"You would be correct. As 'The Faucet with Legs' and 'The Obscene Exhibitionist' spared for the right, she snuck off with him. Currently he is with Kagari-kun, boy-chat apparently," Miya greeting Misato at the door. Her floating about the place, her mask currently that of tranquil landlord and not oni-possessed mother bear, caught Misato off guard. Woman didn't meet with Misato unless she had reason, letting Misato get comfortable first before dropping updates like this. Striding right up to Misato, side to side, she extended the arm of her kimono and let Misato see a small envelope inside, "This is for you to read. I am…vexed by it. I believe you will be as well."

Reaching into the folds of that silken folds, Misato felt the mass of the paper and swallowed hard. "I'll read it…" she was going to say 'in a while' but the look on Miya's face was demanding, "right now. Food going to be ready soon? Anything else I should worry about?" Miya wouldn't push unless it mattered, she was more a 'follow the rules and I don't care' type. Letting Miya open the door for her, Misato heard Musubi and Asuka talking about some odd show while Tsukiumi quarreled with Kusano about who got the bathroom, she was home.

Heading towards the bickering Sekirei, Miya shook her head and that massive hair nearly knocked a vase off a table. "See to that first, keep it to yourself for now. As for supper, I will have it done in about an hour. Girls, what did I say about loud bickering," Miya went about putting her rules back into effect. Trying to calm the insanity down, Miya got what she wanted from fear and intimidation.

Fleeing to her shared room, Misato found it in a slovenly state as typical lately. Musubi had her duplicate outfits and the few Shinji got her strewn about all over, Misato had bottles and snack bags, Pen-Pen's litter box was needing to be cleaned, futons all unmade…going to ask Shinji for a little help with this. Giving Pen-Pen a little affection, poor guy didn't get enough love for Misato's taste, she cleaned out some room at her little desk. Opening the large envelope, she pulled out a glut of papers, photos, even a flash drive. Well her computer was needing a charge, so she's wait on that, but she had enough to look over already.

It started very dry and confusing. Names, people, groups, and concepts Misato just didn't understand. Transmigration of the soul? Unification? Red Earth Ceremony? Biblical prophecies and mysticism? What was the point of all this fiction that Miya wanted her to read? What was Matsu playing at, and why were they pretending this was something to care about? Then she got to the pictures…saw faces she recognized as being on the UN council and things started to click. This…wasn't fake, not some story. This SEELE group had ties with Nerv and some of them were dealing with MBI? The angels, Evangelions, all of this was some sort of…magic ceremony? Even Second Impact might have been caused by them, and Gendo answered to them?!

"Misato-san, Misato-san supper is ready, are you…oooh…did you want me to clean up in here?" Shinji asked as he entered his old room. Clenching his nose as the smell wafted over him, Shinji quickly entered and started gathering bottles and trash.

Gathering up all the incriminating evidence, slamming it back into the envelope, Misato's heart nearly burst from her chest. Hide this, hide all of it! Don't let Shinji know its all a giant conspiracy yet! If he knew and let it slip he'd be in danger! Matsu and Miya, Misato had to talk to them, do something, expose this before things went to far! "Y-yeah, I'm good, and sorry about the state. That little lady of yours has been making a…" Misato turned to see her little man and just stopped. What was this? Hair all styled slick back, cheeks gleaming, and just a smidge of embarrassment as he noticed both Musubi and she left their delicates out. "And what do we have here? Trying to entice even more ladies?" Misato reached out for him, grabbed him, and hugged. Danger, they were all in danger and not from Angels!

Squirming a little as Misato's hands roamed in teasing ways, "K-Kagari-san said he wanted me to t-try something new. I don't think it suits me…but Tsukiumi and Musubi liked it. D-do you think I look silly?" Shinji tugged on some of his product laden hair. Once he realized Misato wasn't going to let go easily, Shinji just accepted his fate and actively returned the hug. But kid just had that empathic bond going so had to probe, "Is everything alright Misato-san? I-I don't mind a h-hug…wh-what were you reading?"

"Work stuff, things you don't have to worry about, I'll take care of it. And yeah I'm alright. Just a bad day. But getting my Shin-chan charge helps. As for the hair style…it does give you a 'cooler' vibe, but you don't need to go out of your way. You're cute enough on your own. But what brought on your little style change?" Misato reluctantly let the boy go. He slowly pulled away, that worried expression still present as he tried to accept what she said.

Gathering the garbage he piled up, Shinji stepped over some of Musubi's fighting gloves, "If you say so, I'll believe it. And I saw Kagari-san looking a bit down and asked how he was…he said he was thinking about something and then asked if I wanted to hang-hang out. With Kensuke gone and Touji with…her…I haven't had much time to hang out and do…boy things." Shinji shrugged a little and Misato knew he was shutting the mental door, she got all the juicy inner info as she would.

Rubbing his hair, making a greasy mess on her hand, Misato gave him a push to get moving. Trying to sound upbeat, "Just don't go getting a job at that club with him." Misato forgot all about that. Shinji's two male friends were now either gone or working with a traitor. She'd have to have a beer with Kagari, thank him for being there for Shinji. Kids Shinji's age did need a positive male influence, and if it was Kaji or Seo…Misato would worry.

Finding the dining table full, Misato gave Miya a mental thank-you. Taking the chair that would put her as Kusano's face cleaner and helper, she had Shinji on her left who would be next to Asuka. Guess the girls were being punished and not allowed to sit next to their Ashikabi. Oh they all eyed Misato enviously at the highly fought after seat, well let them. Misato wasn't being supplanted by Miya, Shinji still cared about him as she did him. It was just different than how those two worked, less Mother/Child and more…she didn't know but it was fine.

The meal was good, Miya was always on her game when it came to cooking. Company was insane as everybody tried to talk over everybody, tried to get a certain somebodies attention and put down the contenders. All through it, Misato watched and felt that trepidation grow. All three Children were here, all of them were being used as pawns for both MBI and Nerv, and Misato hated that. They should have lives without that yolk around them, and learning that Nerv's issues were manmade?! If MBI turned out to be the same, she'd send Shinji and Unit-01 into that building to destroy it!

As the feasting ended, the Children and their Sekirei all departing the table to engage in…who knew, Misato put a hand on Kagari's shoulder. "Got a moment to talk? I feel I owe you a beer," Misato felt the smooth operator jerk just a little as she touched him. Oh-ho, did the host club member have a bit of a touch issue. She knew she was attractive, so she wasn't worried Kagari disliked her. But as he traced Shinji leaving, "Not keeping you from anything am I?"

"Not feeling like drinking right now, but maybe in a few days. We could make a night of it. I'm…do you like the MBI Sekirei plan, Katsu-Misato-san?" Kagari leaned against the wall and got a very pensive expression. Tapping his foot, a very creased brow, Kagari was not the image of aloof coolness he oft had.

Getting herself a Yebisu regardless of the inability to share, Misato popped it open, "I like their phones. As for this fighting nonsense…they attacked two of my Children despite claiming to never do so. I hate knowing Shinji-kun has to have a guard whenever he leaves here cause of this stupid thing. He's lost friends, Ayanami-kun is acting strange, Asuka is complaining all the time…yeah I'd say I don't care for it." Rich and egomaniacal men are trying to rule the world or change it for what THEY think the better, Misato did not like that.

"Same…and I'm going to do something about it. But if…something happens…sorry," Kagari got dangerously close to Misato. Almost nose to nose, Misato's heart skipped a beat thinking the young man was going to kiss her. A moment later he just winked and walked off to join the madness of the others. Whatever that was, Misato wondered if it was for the better or worse. After spying on the group for a few minutes, they were playing some sort of game, Misato went back to her new info and back to researching what Matsu found. This was priority number three now! Her duties at Nerv, the Children, and lastly this conspiracy.

X-X

He had to do this, had to do it now, and had to do it alone! Homura felt his body spasm again, the instability growing with his own confusion. Still mostly male, his chest itched and hurt, but the change was coming and he could feel it and worried about it. Shinji, it had to be him that was Homura's Ashikabi and that was fueling the schism that was fueling this potential change. Sparking up a cigaratte, Homura paces back and forth on the roof of the Izumo Inn. Down below him, the big happy family was enjoying a night in doing fun and easy things. Good, he wanted them all happy, and he knew a way to protect that AND keep himself from being winged.

"A man is my Ashikabi, why couldn't it have been Katsuragi," Homura took a deep drag. A few days ago he had tried, gotten right up in her face and waited for her to take the next step. Misato didn't, and the relief Homura felt was the biggest tell. Yes she was a lovely woman in many ways, but Homura had that doubt she was his Ashikabi. That sealed the deal. Homura had known it was either Misato or Shinji, thank the maker it wasn't Soryu…that girl was just to childish for his cares. But even though he felt the call between himself and Shinji, Homura had always hoped his Ashikabi would be female. Just how he was, his preference, but his inner soul had said otherwise. Putting out the last of his smoke, "But if I take out Minaka this whole thing ends and I won't NEED an Ashikabi."

Affixing his mask, he readied himself for the mission. This was all in, no retreat until the job was done, hesitation would result in failure! Kill a person, he was going to have to do it! Cut the head off the snake and this whole Sekirei Plan would be over. No Plan everybody would be able to be happy with their partners with no fear of losing that. And no need for Homura to be winged! They could just hang out, he could be the cool older brother to the kid, keep that happiness between them. With all of his female Sekirei, Shinji had no use for a male one…right?

"I will not stop you from doing this. But are you sure this is the best move for you?" Miya asked from behind. Standing on the roof, her feet actually seen as the angled roof didn't help hide them under her kimono. Slowly approaching the man, she picked up the cashed butt and put it in Homura's hand. Gently reaching out, hand on Homura's shoulder, "There are other ways this could go. The potential pain from failure is even greater. You have a choice right now. It might be what your soul asks, what your lust craves, or what is forced upon you."

Not wanting to hear this right now, Homura threw the trash out into the lawn. Angrily glaring at Miya, "You could come with me! We could end those children's suffering right now…human and Sekirei alike! With YOUR aid we could cut the whole building down! And what if somebody snuck in here and winged YOU! You're a hypocrite. Playing at being a mother, but you're just a Sekirei like me. You're ignoring the call of your Ashikabi as well. I know you want to respect your husband…but he died! And rather than act, you just hide here in the tomb he built for you, and pretend! I won't do that, I won't sit idly by and let them suffer!" Actually panting after his little outburst, he hoped Miya took the bait.

Turning her back to Homura, Miya's head dipped just a bit as she shook her head. "If that is what you feel, I am sorry for you. Killing does not solve anything, only brings more pain. If you were not so blinded by your self-consciousness you would see love can exist between human and Sekirei that transcend the Ashikabi bond. Does The Faucet with Legs not prove that? Other options will always exist, but you will do what you will. And if you succeed, will you be able to look either of them in the eye cleanly again?" Walking to the edge of the roof, she leapt down and collected the trash again, "If you excuse me…my boy and I are going to cook supper."

"Damn it!" Homura punched the roof and shattered a tile, "I won't let her stop me!" But already that seed of doubt existed. Killing wasn't something people just got over, could he forgive himself for the act? That was for future him to accept, think of all the good that would happen for the result! No longer would Sekirei and Ashikabi fear being separated, Sekirei wouldn't have to fight for survival, and then they could relax and be what they wanted! The memory of Tsukiumi and Shinji kissing the night before, hiding away from others and only accidentally spied by Homura when he came back from work. They did not look upset or wanting…Sekirei and NOT Ashikabi. So even if Shinji was his Ashikabi, there wasn't necessarily a reason the bond between them would change!

NO! Stay focused, this had to be done! Minaka had gone too far, had too much power! Putting his mask on, taking one last moment to listen to the mayhem below, just in case. "I can do this, I can," he reaffirmed and took off running. Leaping off the roof and out of the compound, he put himself right in line with the MBI command tower and put his whole heart into it! Leaping from building to building, letting the streetlights blur as he pushed faster and faster, his target slowly started to grow in his view. Minaka would be in his tower, plotting his insane game, and it was going to be the final night!

Speeding up even more, legs humming, as he approached a large intersection and leapt into the air. Finding his landing space, he planned to roll and get back up, but a sudden pain in his gut cut the leap short. A metal ball on a chain slammed into him and he hit the ground prematurely and his back savaged the protection wall breaking it into concrete boulders. "W-who…why? I'm trying to end this stupidity!" he croaked out, his spittle mingling with his mask.

"I'm the one going to get the last unwinged Sekirei of Phase Two," the Sekirei with the chained scythe teased. Spinning the ball around her neck, she spun around and sent the projectile back at Homura. It failed to connect this time, splintered the concrete tile sending dust all over, she yanked it back and spun it around in prep. Cautiously stepping in, "So you are the great Unwinged Guardian? Where were you when I was winged huh? I had wanted Himari to be my Ashikabi…I get attacked and now I'm just another of Higa-sama's army."

Rubbing at the injury, a tear in his clothing already, he couldn't believe it! He was already intercepted by somebody? How did they know…how did anybody know he was doing this? Letting the flames fill his hand, he tossed two globes at the woman. Circling around the scrambling woman, who was putting out the frills of her outfit, "Sorry, but I couldn't be everywhere at once! But I'm trying to end this whole thing. Let me go and we can be free of the whole yolk of this stupid plan."

"I'd rather you be another of Higa-sama's brigade, you can serve the old goat with me! Why should I be made to suffer yet you run around, some failed hero?" the woman grunted. Putting out the last of her flaming leotard's frills, she spun the ball around faster and faster. Rushing inward, instead of throwing the ball, she tossed out the scythe past Homura and yanked it back scoring a cut along the back. Gathering up her tool, "You'll end up just like me, what you deserve for pretending to be some great rebel."

Sloppy, he was being sloppy and he knew he was better than this! Don't get emotional, stay collected on task, win, and move on! Waiting for the next toss, Homura side stepped it and grabbed it, letting her heat fill the metal to red hot, "I never claimed to be a hero. Just doing what I can, and I will save you from this." Once his opponent dropped her chain-scythe, Homura charged in the defenseless woman, and lashed out with his Snake Fist. He aimed for her stomach, but a quick jerk to avoid his fist left her over extended and it landed square in the jar sending her down to the ground unconscious. Panting hard, "Not a good start, but this was an outlier…press on."

Such was not to be the case. Not two blocks further up the street, MBI finally appearing large and not just a background monument. This time he saw the attacks coming and dove to avoid twin slashes, one from a halberd and another a thrusting spear that crackled with unknown energy. The brutish male Sekirei yanked his halberd out the road, "Tsk, nimble little man aren't you. But you can't take on both of us and win. Fina-sama will have a third Sekirei, need to thank Minaka for the hint."

"I don't know if I want another male for her, why couldn't you be a cute girl like me?" the spear wielding maid outfit clad Sekirei asked. Spinning her spear around fast enough to make it appear a massive circle, moving it around her body defensively, she stopped to poke quick and fast sending Homura closer to the butler.

Minaka was watching him? Was likely watching the whole Izumo Inn! Didn't Shinji say Minaka contacted him every so often, some sort of uncle or something? That was a terrible oversight, from the start he was behind the psychic eight-ball of luck! Pain rocked the small of his back, compliments of the back end of the halberd. Using the momentum of the blow, Homura ran at the maid, and judging by the shock, she hadn't expected it! Igniting his forearms, he dove towards her and caught her off guard. Taking her to the ground, "Let me go! I'm just doing this for all of us! I end this, you and your…uh…Fina won't have to fear losing one another when you get beat!" Blazing out, setting the frock up, he rolled off and leapt back to his feet. Eying the two he back stepped further.

"We'll get you for that! Here let me help put you out!" the male yelled. Slapping the burning clothing with his jacket, he wrapped her in the coat and rolled out the blaze. Yelling and cursing at Homura ran off, it was all threats of soon and not later.

Alright, three people were after him, and that little ordeal might have gave the first ninja girl to catch up! But just as he said at the start, this wasn't going to end with anything other than success. How many more stood between him and the MBI tower though? Didn't matter, he would not be beaten, would not be a trophy to this insane man's plan! Yells, calls, and sounds of all types got Homura to increase his pace. Was it more potential Ashikabi, was it all in his head, not going to wait and see!

By the time he got to within spitting distance of the MBI tower however, three more Sekirei got in between him and his goal. Each got a lick or two in, each said they were going to have him winged by their Ashikabi, and each time it was a very skin of the teeth escape. Tired already, tired and hurt, and now he was standing right at the block and already he felt he wasn't going to be able to do this. "But I'm going to, I'm going to do this!" Homura took off his mask, used it to clean off this blood and sweat and dropped it.

"There you are/Found you/Not escaping this time," among other calls rattled off. A glut of five Sekirei had caught up to him, circling around him, cutting off all avenues of escape. Closing in, weapons at the ready, each Sekirei were eying one another for who would get the prize. Nobody, NOBODY was going to. Letting that heat, that comforting heat that he used to funnel out to protect others and himself, he untapped. A plus rippled out of him, pure unabashed heat and that caused all of his would be captors to pause.

Pulling out one of his last cigs, he let the heat pop it alight and slid it into her mouth. "No prize here, nothing but ashes," the nicotine went down and soothed his lungs with its comforting toxins. But to end here, it was a damn shame! Failure, so close yet so far from Minaka. Taking another deep intake, he looked up at the top of the building and hoped Minaka could see him. More heat, now actually hurting, and those others were starting to realize the truth. Either they attack now and knock him out, or lose the target. Let them come…let them get the burn! As he flames increased, he found he was a bit at peace as he just let the furnace to wild. His body was unstable and it was burning away… "Sorry kid…didn't mean to abandon you."

"Kagari-san stop!" Shinji called out from above. Cradled in Musubi's arms, he was deposited on the ground after Musubi crashed into it and he rolled out. Guess Musubi still hasn't gotten good at landing. But it wasn't just Musubi and Shinji, no, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, and the two new quiet girls were with them! Each of those girls rushed to intercept the encroaching forces. Without fear of flame or pain, Shinji rushed towards the potential self-immolation. Shielding his eyes and face as he walked in, "We're here to help, cameras off!"

Trying to dial it back, not wanting to hurt his little buddy, Homura found the unbalance was to much. Letting himself go to wild, he couldn't put the cork back in. "Stay back, I can't stop it! Don't want to hurt…girls get him!" he clutched his sides to keep the pain down and trying to keep the pop from happening. They were busy though, fights all around him. This was his fault, Miya must have let them know about it, and of course his stupid guy that he wanted as his Ashikabi would be here. Hell, maybe Shinji even felt it like he did in the past and just asked to go check! The furnace was near bursting though, "Get…get away…please!"

"No, I can help…" Shinji's struggled to talk, the heat robbing the air of breathability. Reaching out blindly now, keeping his eyes shut out of instinct, Shinji's hands fumbled but finally bounced off Homura and found purchase. And after a moment hesitation, Homura felt his wings burst out and the power to control this flames increased and drew it all back in.

Then he felt that tingling…a choice…he could actually chose where he went. Did he join the harem or did he stay the cool older brother or… It wasn't his choice, he had an Ashikabi now. "Shinji…buddy…I don't know…how much you know of me…but…I can ch-change into a wo-woman if…" he cradled the reddish tinged body to his. Hurt, but thankfully not TO badly, Homura saw the others winning their fights.

Shaking his head, Shinji just smiled softly and muttered, "Be who you want…I want you happy." And sagely the overwhelmed teenager fainted. Well, that gave Homura the proof he need that Shinji was the right one for him, an Ashikabi that he could follow and believe in. Not selfish or overbearing, letting his Sekirei have their own joy.

"Will you let me try dating Katsuragi-san?" Homura did wonder in jest. But any jest was cut short as Minaka boldly declared the end of Phase Two and the start of Phase Three. Taking Shinji home with his new allies, he was terrified when Miya yanked the boy from his hands and rushed him inside to tend to the burns. Oh yeah…he'd have to beg for forgiveness for that wouldn't he?

X-X

If she had ever been allowed in a toy store as a child, Ritsuko suspected that would have been the same feeling as she had now. Giddy and excited, just waiting for the incubation period to finish and to reap the treasures she created! Four bodies lay on tables with various connection tubes feeding them a steady stream of chemicals and foods. Three were female and one male, and all thanks to the simulated body practice mixed with the cloning technique. And they were all hers! A little bit human, a dash of Sekirei, and a smidge of hybrid. Ooooh Ritsuko couldn't wait to see what they would do when they woke up!

"Above me the men are playing at being gods, down here I am a goddess!" Ritsuko felt that joyous pulse work down her spine. In one of the unused and unchecked rooms in Terminal Dogma, one she happened to hack the lock of so only she had access, she carried out her grand purpose. Checking the readouts on her creations, "You'll be the first. Proof that I am the superior woman and scientist. That I am not just some toy to be played with, or underestimated." Mother was wrong, she would be the better Akagi, Ritsuko was sure of it now.

Tapping the IV-bag connected to the male body, Ritsuko hummed in displeasure just a trifle. Maybe she was letting her latent anger at men influence her work a tad. The male wasn't doing as well as the female bodies, and she had to admit she wasn't paying it as much attention. But with her current male exposures, it wasn't HER fault right? Gendo was a cold and uncaring man that had only Yui in his mind, not bad in the sack but rather rough. Minaka was almost a child in a human's body that only cared about his little game and the aliens he found…he didn't create anything! Minaka just found greatness and pretended to know anything. And after the last few visits to his place…he was a real strange lay. Kaji was fun to play with, but the man was not long for the world with his actions. And then there was the command staff being afraid of her.

Caressing one of the female bodies, Ritsuko tittered happily, "You're all so beautiful, my children. I really hope once you wake you can smash that stupid game, and prove that Instrumentality is fruitless. Ruin both of their aims." Not bitter, no she had moved beyond bitterness at her treatment ages ago and fully embraced her destiny. Playing with the two brothers was still fun, their hatred for one another gave her the perfect access to their secrets. And now she was on the cusp of greatness. When her phone rang, her heart jerked and she slowly pulled out the device, she had a custom ringtone for Minaka. Fixing her hair and moving into an angle so the camera wouldn't expose her, "Hello Hiroto-san, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is great! We are over a week into Phase-Three and everything is going perfectly! I was…I was hoping you'd like to have dinner with me and watch some of the footage," Hiroto's smile was just on the cusp of off-putting. The man just had to show others his 'great plan' and have them bask in it. Ritsuko had become the primary one he showed it to lately. Didn't help she got him way wasted a few times, staged a few fake evenings together, and now he was a willing participant. His tone dropped a few notches on the happy chart when he asked, "And have you made any progress on our little plan?"

Ah, Hiroto's want to corrupt the tank and give him power over all the sleeping clones. Now that Ritsuko had one pure clone taken away and hidden for her own usage along with her babies she didn't care. Hitting a button on her phone, sending a small program across the lovely device, "It is good to go on your demand. You activate that little application and the tank shifts over. Should take a week to convert. That is the best I could do without rousing suspicion." She would cover her tracks, she was to close now to lose thanks to hasty actions.

Fixing his glasses as they slid down, more proof they were brothers, Hiroto's smile was a mile wide! Letting out a small chuckle, "He'll never accept how we stole his little mutant away from him, took his strange horrid scenario away. Did you see even more Seele have been captured? Rich old men running scared. Wonder how they got found out, only time now until one of them squeals and the whole thing falls apart." For a man with his own insipid plan, he was all too happy to see other such plans fail.

Sitting at her computer, she could at least review her progress as she continued to lead these men to her own aims, Ritsuko saw the finish line. Sipping some old coffee, "What about Fuyutski? He has been acting strange lately, going out more and more and he just knows more than he is letting on. Oh, and I think Misato said your tower was attacked last week, everything alright over there?" She updated her specs on the second female body, it was the furthest along.

"OH! I have that footage if you want to see it! Shinji-kun got another Sekirei! He one of the strongest groups, going to do so well during Phase-Three! One of the Single Numbers tried storming in, got to the block, and nearly burst. I'm damn proud of that kid, can't wait to see what he does next. Well…I've a few things to take care of…if you've time…" Minaka got distracted as typical and faded off and disconnected. At times he was worse than a child, man just couldn't keep his mind on things when his 'grand plan' was brought up.

Shrugging, Ritsuko was glad to be done with him and pocketed her specially printed phone. It was devoid of all the scanning devices the other MBI phones had, no spying on Hiroto or those he deemed worthy of his attention. Checking the time, nearly time for Asuka and Shinji's testing, Ritsuko spent the last of her free time insuring her tools were well tended too. The pilots…now that was a new place to have fun! They trusted her as they should, and that gave her more power. Only problem with that was Shinji had Misato and he trusted her far more. Anything that Ritsuko said to Shinji might make its way to Misato. "I still like her…she isn't like the others," Ritsuko suppressed the bitterness at the separation from her friend.

Spending just a few minutes in the restroom to wash the smell of chemicals off of her, they were potent after all, Ritsuko returned to her actual job. The always punctual Third Child and always annoying Second Child were sitting and waiting in their test chambers. "Sorry for the delay, had to validate a few tests on the simulated bodies. You two know about that test coming up correct?" Ritsuko confessed. She could hear the 'bodyguards' out in the waiting room talking. It was the best two to have, Tsukiumi and Musubi, as close to daytime television as Ritsuko got.

"Could we make this quick. I've plans for this evening and sitting here and listening to those two outside bicker about 'who is the wife' is getting old," Asuka scoffed. If irritation had an image in the dictionary, Asuka would be it. Arms and legs crossed, head twisted to show her angular profile perfectly. After another small grunt she shifted her anger from Ritsuko to the male in the tube, "And you, could you NOT have been so loud in the changing room? Why is she even over there with you!?"

Waving his hands trying to silence the firebrand, Shinji's eyes went wide, "She's just a bit worried about me! This Phase-Three stuff has her extra worried. Plus we have a d-date after today so she's…affectionate. S-sorry Akagi-san." His blush made him adorable, Ritsuko could understand why Misato did it so much. Trying to shift away from whatever he did with his buxom lady, "And…simulated bodies. I heard about it, but I don't understand the idea. Why simulated bodies?" Kid always wanted focus NOT on him.

Pulling up the footage of the last hour from the changing rooms, Ritsuko's curiosity got the better of her. "Well Ikari-kun, the idea is we put the simulated bodies in your plugs that go into the Eva, that way you can pilot in a safe place," Ritsuko did wonder if it would ever work. The souls in the Eva's, could they be confused with a copy of a soul? As she wondered, she watched the time lapse and nearly fell off her chair. Either Sekirei were extra sensitive to their Ashikabi, or that teenage was a natural. Musubi was a pile of mush after the footage ended. How long were they waiting for the tests to start? "As for what Asuka said, try to keep your bodyguard out of the changing room. Rules are rules," she made a copy for later, further research.

"What about you bring your NEW one over. I swear you're just some gigalo or something. How many of those stupid things do you have now? And I do count that ice cube!" Asuka continued to poke and prod the boy. Guess Asuka wanted some fun while she was waiting for the tests to start and needling Shinji was it. Those two interacting with one another was why the 'bodyguards' had to stay outside of the room. Last time Asuka went off, Kazehana nearly crushed the tank.

Finding his fingers a fun thing to play with and look at, Shinji bashfully fidgeted back and forth. Speaking in slow measured tones, "I don't think Homura-san is ready for that yet. We're still a little awkward. I did wing him without full consent…and since I got burned doing so the others are still upset."

Male Sekirei? Shinji's newest little pet was a male? If only she hadn't started her own male body already she'd have waited! Ritsuko cursed her impatience! Wait…wasn't Shinji fucking all his Sekirei except the young one? Was that…did it mean…Ritsuko gave Shinji a good once over. With his personality type, Ritsuko wondered if he would accept love anywhere it came from. "Homura huh, I'll have to visit and get to know this one. I missed the last party, I'll have to get the next one. Now are you two ready to actually get started?" she would need a sample of that new one.

"Y-you know them already. Homura was using the fake name of Kagari so he could work at the Host Club," Shinji timidly added. Ritsuko and Misato had both shown in the past a small liking for the suave and cool 'Kagari'. It was part and parcel of being a host club member, to get women's attention and make them feel good.

Blinking a few times, Ritsuko's mind went into a very strange place. Seeing Shinji and Kagari alone in a room, that host taking the lead and… Ritsuko pinched her thigh hard, "Well let's get going so you two can go deal with the brewing fight in the waiting room." Going to have to talk to Misato about THAT one. Misato mentioned Kagari from time to time, even said it was a bit strange at the Inn with the guy she spent money to have listen to her live down the hall. Now that guy was paired with Shinji. Starting up the tests, thankfully the Children were into the test and not continuing to fight.

In the hallway the two Sekirei continued to talk about how Tsukiumi was the wife and Musubi was just a lowly servant. Challenges were planned to prove how one would be above the other, and the other would counter with something else. It helped Ritsuko pass the time watching them. Turning off the microphones to the test tanks, she turned on the one to the waiting room. "Hey, just so you two know. Misato and I had the fight you two are having in the past. We solved it by sneaking into his room and whoever struck gold first got a point. Make a challenge out of it. Who he makes squirt more, who makes him go more," she turned off the mic and watched and listened. Wonder how Misato would react to THAT!

After her little comment, hinting at causing more mayhem for the Izumo House, Ritsuko was glad it had the desired effect. They two Sekirei stopped bickering, silent, and were red faced for the next hour. Doing her job, she was stunned to see that Shinji was nearly passing Asuka in his scores. If things continued as they were, he'd have the best scores in a month or so. Now that would cause some issues, the better the sync the greater the possibility of dependency between Pilot and Eva. Once the tests were over, "Alright you two, time is up. Asuka you're up fifteen points, Shinji-kun twenty two. He's slowly catching up on you Asuka better knuckle down. Or are you knuckling up that bodyguard of yours. Ashikabi and Sekirei love one another right?" She knew it wasn't always the case but…it would get those Children riled up. Gave her power over them, manipulating their mental states.

"She loves this idiot not me! We're just friends! Get that look off your face pervert!" Asuka denied everything and chased Shinji out of the room. Ritsuko saw Shinji collide with Tsukiumi, who wrapped her arms around him, and then Musubi join in before the door closed again. They all could be heard loudly leaving towards the changing rooms, wondering if one of them would take the bait and try Ritsuko's lie.

Don't push them TO hard and she could move them in the ways she wanted, Ritsuko was spreading out. In the past she would have been upset with her actions, unbalancing the Children and goading them into stupid actions. Now though, with her grand plan, she didn't care so much anymore. Gendo and Seele's insanity was something she could end at any time. Just destroy Gendo's hand OR the angel in the basement and it was over. Minaka's Sekirei plan was going to be upset with the addition of her augmented clones! So who cares if she screwed with the children now? They weren't important anymore! So use them like components as well! She was going to be the one on top when this was over!

A chime on Ritsuko's phone, the chime from the Yebisu commercial, disrupted the quiet. Misato had texted…oh she texted a lot! Guess with all the phone she had been having, Ritsuko was neglecting a few things. 'You promised me a Girls night out! I'm collecting! You have to hear the latest insanity and I need a drink!' The typical Misato memo, 'I need something', but Ritsuko actually didn't mind. Misato never betrayed her, never lied to her, and always had a good story…Ritsuko actually responded to the ultimatum. Some drinks and a good talk would be good, de-stress a bit! The timeline was running short, and she'd watch it all burn!

X-X

Ah the rare Sunday without tests, Asuka was extra hyped for today. It had been a little crazy since the stupid 'Plan' went into its next phase. She didn't really even understand what a Jinki was, but apparently she had to get one or Tsukiumi would be taken away. She had hope Shinji would get two and give her one, he was secretly doting on the top heavy blond. If he didn't, well she'd try and get one if it wasn't an extreme challenge. But that wasn't an issue for today, today was about being lazy, having fun, good food, and hopefully some shopping with Hikari later! Without one of those things, she wasn't a target so she didn't have to worry!

"Doth you sleep until the moon rise? Preparing for the day in dark is as useful as a painting in a cave," Tsukiumi grunted. Everybody saw the prim and proper version of the woman, the elegant hair and stupid talking pattern, but nobody saw this version of her. Well…Shinji saw it once yesterday as she slept in his room. They had a few dates now, always at the aggravation of Shinji's little Misato-clone, so it wasn't unexpected for them to spend a bit of extra time. Hearing Asuka, Tsukiumi turned the light on, still in her night cloths she was a disheveled mess. Gathering up her morning utensils, "Apologizes for the sun ravaging your eyes, but a wife need start early lest the husband do the same."

Throwing off her blanket, sitting up, Asuka just rubbed at her eyes. Head full of clouds, "Do whatever, I'll just go back to sleep after you leave. So what is the big plan today? Since you had your 'big night' the other day, figured that idiot would be with one of the others." She flopped back down on her pillow and the world spun around. Scratching at her stomach, already feeling the call of food and toilet, she grumbled at consciousness stealing away her will to sleep.

Going over her clothing, that insipid maid outfit she oft wore and other 'new' clothing, Tsukiumi picked up a few choice options. Her basket of toiletries at the ready, "I had hoped not bathe in a sea of enemies but with an ally this morn. And a wife need always be at the ready to strike while enemies be at the gate. One night would be a poison on the mind if it remained singular. Now which best suits the day?" Holding up her options, she tried not to show her concern over her appearance.

"I guess I can get started early. Get in on the whole communal breakfast and not eat it cold," Asuka tossed off her blanket and gave up. Tsukiumi could just be impossible to deal with if she wanted Asuka to act. Rolling over the pile of dirty clothing, she'd need Shinji to deal with this, she gathered her own toiletries and the waiting outfit she chose. It was her sundress…she knew it had an effect on guys as Shinji always watched her a bit more when she was in it. Scrutinizing the offerings Tsukiumi held up, "Your normal cloths are good enough for the day. You stand out enough in that, save those fancy things for actual dates."

Scoffing a little, Tsukiumi did take Asuka's opinion and hung the fancier clothing back away. Tossing the uniform over her shoulder, holding it by the hanger, "Ready to steal the heat before the others? It is the early bather that gets the warmth." Stupid early risers, they didn't need coffee or anything to wake up and be functional.

Opening the door to the Inn, Asuka listened and heard the signs that people were moving about. That meant one of two people were in the kitchen, chance! "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, meet you there," Asuka ordered and left Tsukiumi to follow or leave. This whole Ashikabi/Sekirei thing Asuka didn't care about, she wasn't a slave master! But…as time went on, "If things with Shinji don't play out as you want…go shopping?"

"If mine husband be without want for me, I shall suffer your companionship as you squander coin on frills and fancy," Tsukiumi tried to sound hard but her cheeky grin gave her away. Heading towards the public bath, a dazed and half asleep Kusano entered the hall and bounced off her. Rather than leave the girl confused in the hall, Tsukiumi gathered the child up in her arms and took her. Chiding the plant-girl, "A trial for motherhood you be. Or a challenge to husband as you sneak about an unexpected viper."

Good for Tsukiumi, Asuka actually was glad the woman was making progress with that idiot. What Tsukiumi saw in Shinji, what all these freaks did, Asuka didn't see it. But hey, let them do whatever they wanted. Smelling coffee, its siren song summoned Asuka towards its shore, she accepted it'd be a small play session in the bath. Peeking into the kitchen, not that she thought she'd ever surprise Miya, she saw Shinji cooking. "Hey, got my coffee ready? Tsukiumi and I am going to hit the bath early. If you've nothing…" Asuka stalled when she found the kitchen wasn't devoid of Sekirei, "What are YOU doing?"

Clad in just a big fluffy apron, a very amorous looking Kazehana shifted to upset, "You ruined the surprise girl! I was going to play the naked-apron game! With how busy my little Ashikabi-chan has been, he hasn't had time to…smell the roses." Pulling on the straps of the apron, the Sekirei let the girl see she was not fibbing. Damn she was huge!

Spinning around, Shinji pressed himself against the counter, "Kazehana-san! Asuka! It isn't what you think its…coffee is on the table. Just be careful, Miya-san's cup is there." The lad had not expected the early morning accost judging by his attitude, good. If he was the type to fuck in the morning AND in the kitchen, Asuka wouldn't…

"I won't touch it, why would I want to, just want my coffee," Asuka gave Kazehana the stink eye. Woman of that quality would not go for such a boring kid, but here she was slinking off depressed at failing her little play. Pouring herself three-fourths of a cup and filling the rest with cream and sugar, she sampled the divine brew. Flinching her head at the departing purple hair, "So what is the story with that one? I know she's anther member of your little harem, but you make all of them do that? Got an apron for Tsukiumi, or do you pick those out together?" She was being mean yes, but Ritsuko's comments during their last test got her overly self-conscious around him. No false impressions!

Panting heavily, Shinji just took a deep breath, "Ever since Homura-san showed her the footage of the last angel, Kazehana-san has been asking for me to take her out. She said she 'couldn't ignore my hidden manliness' if you can believe that. And no…she just…I think that was Miya-san's apron. Better clean it before supper. Coffee good?" Shinji went back to his cleaning, but he stood a little looser than he normally did.

Sipping her brew, she felt the need to know what was up, so Asuka didn't flee as she intended. If she did leave so quickly, that bimbo would be right back in. Poking Shinji's side, "What has you so animated this morning. You and that girly-boy go out last night or something? Can't believe he lied about his name all these months!" And Asuka was not going to think about how she thought 'Kagari' was a bit cute, no Kaji but not hard on the eyes.

"Musubi-chan…somebody tricked her or something. Told her something that they shouldn't have. Going to have to…just a strange morning is all. You said Tsukiumi-chan was waiting for you?" Shinji tried to distract and misdirect as he oft did. Asuka humored him and pretended to let him think it worked. Had to throw the idiot a bone from time to time or he got depressed! The pains Asuka went suffered to maintain the peace of this place.

Refilling the mug to full, Asuka gave Shinji a small hip check, "Make mine a little runny this morning. We shouldn't be to long." He stammered something out, Asuka giggled as she left, he was to fun to play with. When she found arms grasping her shoulder, soft yet immovable, Asuka felt that fear rise up, "Don't make me spill." Had to at least TRY to sound tough.

Opening her eyes just a smidge, the raw energy overwhelming, Miya held Asuka down, "It wasn't you that told the "Airheaded Glutton" of her little game was it? I was going to wake Shinji-kun and found a very unwanted situation." Miya radiated pure malice, something troubled the woman fiercely.

"I don't know what you're talking about! He just…he just said somebody tricked her or something," Asuka let her typical attitude vanish. She was prideful yes, but she wasn't stupid. When a woman could lift her up with one finger with strength to spare and was fast enough clear a room in nanoseconds, it was alright to be leery of them. Slowly and softly, "Honestly, I don't know. I don't talk to Musubi much, only when he is around."

And like that Miya was all smiles again. Fixing Asuka's hair and moving past her, Miya fu-fu-fu'd into her sleeve, "Then I apologize for the fright. It sounded like a trick you might pull. But I shall trust you. Enjoy your bath." Floating into the kitchen, Asuka heard the two start their early morning banter and she wasn't jealous at all. Those two…well three if you added Misato to the mix, they had an odd bond going and it was something Asuka would always refuse herself.

"Whatever, let them have their little faux family. Going to make him play games with me later and ruin all their little plans," Asuka mumbled, totally not fearful of Miya hearing. Gathering what she forgot in the room, she found Tsukiumi was still tending to Kusano. Kid was a cute nightmare, too much power for something that small. It was hilarious to watch her vine up people or chew on a leg when Kusano didn't think she was getting enough attention. Disrobing and joining Tsukiumi in the cleaning stations, "Still fighting with this one, or waiting for me?"

Putting the eye shield on Kusano's head, no good getting shampoo in the girl's eyes, Tsukiumi dutifully washed the child's hair. "She be a terror of unknown quantity. Energy when wanted, plays at not when sneaking around owned men. A dangerous and hidden knife in the folds of a lovely bouquet. I spy you have garnered your beverage. All fine in the den of the beast?" Tsukiumi used her legs to press Kusano into a stationary position.

Scrubbing and cleaning quickly, Asuka did want a nice soak, "That drunk was trying to do something stupid, and apparently that fight junky did something strange to the Idiot this morning and the landlady saw it. She was not happy. You put Musubi up to anything?" She'd not wash her hair right now, she wasn't wanting to go through the hassle, maybe another bath later today and do it then!

"Get yourself into the warmth, child, do not dawdle," Tsukiumi used her powers to wash away the shampoo. Both of adults were glad Kusano was in her bathing suit as the kid slipped and fell as she wandered to the bath. After the spy was gone, Tsukiumi leaned in close to Asuka, "So she struck first in the new challenge. The faux goldenrod told us of her times past, of how she sparred with Katsuragi to garner affection by digging for oil. I had hoped time be on my side as Musubi is a bear in winter come morning…I'll have to double my efforts! Now the bath, and you may tell me of your great love affairs."

Putting the strange rubber duck back down, Asuka was a bit perplexed. "Ritsuko told you what? I swear that woman is just the strangest anymore. Anyway, you tell the landlady that and maybe she relaxes or she throws you into a wall, tread carefully alright. I need you to carry my shopping bags," Asuka bounced her shoulder off Tsukiumi's. It was odd, but Asuka didn't want Tsukiumi gone. When this started, she would have undergone a blood ceremony to transfer her to Shinji…but now it was nice. Didn't bother Asuka that Tsukiumi loved Shinji, she wasn't a lesbian so no attraction there. But having a captive friend, somebody that HAD to be there, somebody she trusted…two people she trusted now. Those two idiots were perfect for one another, both stupid and shy…just Tsukiumi was tsun as hell!

Nobody would catch Asuka being all tsundere! She went after who she wanted, they knew she wanted them, and…well…maybe Kaji wasn't really reacting the way she wanted. Soaking up to her neck, keeping her hair out, Asuka watched Tsukiumi struggle to contain the dervish that was Ku-chan. It was fun, she didn't believe such a stupid thing as a group bath could be enjoyable, but she would give this one to the Japanese. But all fun had to end, and just after ten minutes of talking two new arrivals appeared and it was time to get out.

"There are others here," Akitsu said announced the latest additions to the Izumo Inns arrival. Dropping her clothing with a heavy clang of the chain to the ground, she opted to ignore the cleaning.

Joining her 'not Sekirei', Ayanami let her clothing fall just as quickly and followed suit. "There is no sign up sheet, we are not imposing?" at least Rei had been trained a little by Shinji to ask. They were already looming over them, and showed no indication that they'd take any answer other than 'you are fine'.

Gathering Kusano up, Tsukiumi was already heading towards the rim of the bath. The annoyance was back, Asuka could read Tsukiumi much better now, "No rules exist for the water or the air. And we haft dawdled enough. Breakfast and husband await the early comers. Come Ku-chan, let us dry and dine." Using her powers of water, it was an easy escape for the Sekirei and her resisting captive.

Asuka however had the whole bath to traverse, and was not as graceful. Having received the go-ahead, both emotionally stunted females climbed into the bath…and the temperature dropped instantly. "Are you forming ice cubes in here on purpose? This is a hot bath, so why are you doing that? And what are you looking at me like that for?" Asuka challenged Ayanami. Girl was giving her a strange eye, and Asuka did not like Rei to look down on her!

"As her Ashikabi, inform her that we have plans for Shinji-kun today. He is going to help us organize our room," Rei quipped in that monotone way that Asuka hated. Getting into the water right next to the living ice cube.

Sloshing past them, making a point to splash both in the face, Asuka wasn't going to be errand girl! "Well I had plans to hang out with him, and Tsukiumi is dating him…so first come first serve I say. If we can distract him from cleaning up after you slobs…" Asuka shrugged and gave a toothy grin. But she knew as she got out and dried off, it wouldn't work. Stupid Shinji was loyal and kept his promises, was a good guy that could be trusted. Her plans to steal some of his time, gone. All because those two white-walled freaks could have him clean up after them!

Finding the table full when she got there, Musubi had a BIG grin on her face as Shinji fed her way to much food…yeah something happened between them for that action, Asuka found her plate just as she asked. And she saw Tsukiumi sitting next to him, leaving her flanked by Miya and Matsu…alone at the table effectively. This…she didn't know how she felt about this. Alone in a crowd with the two people she wanted to be with together away from her. It…it hurt?

X-X

Looking at the game sitting on the ground before him, Shinji scratched at his head as he thought of how to proceed. The Izumo Inn had a glut of games in one of the closets, compliments of Matsu's random gathering habit, and tonight he was a semi-involuntary player. Game after game was played since supper had been eaten, each time another challenge made and the night continued. While fun, Shinji was worried about this escalation. Musubi and Tsukiumi were in rare form tonight and neither were backing down. It didn't hurt that Miya was spending the day with Kusano so they didn't have their normal sparring session.

"Are you ready for the next round, idiot? You're so bad at this," Asuka teased and bounced her shoulder off of his. Ah yes, the fourth player for tonight was Asuka, and she was a lovely dichotomy of confusion. Wearing very light clothing, overly teasing, but somehow she seemed very relaxed. Typically in these random game sessions it was a house event, but tonight everybody was off doing something. Misato was forcing Matsu to do something, Ayanami was off at Nerv, and Miya was doing the 'stop ruining the plants' training with Ku-chan. Drawing more cards, "Seriously, I thought your fight-junkie would be the bad one not you," Asuka snickered.

On Shinji's other side was the oblivious to the insult Musubi, all smiles and wiggling in all the alluring ways. Kneeling on the pillow Shinji provided, "This game is so fun! And it isn't that Shinji-sama is doing bad, he just made a few mistakes is all. He did better in the previous game!" Yes Musubi, feed Asuka's ego and argument. Previous game was pure luck, rolling die with brains, feet, and blasts on them and the player had to press their luck, Shinji had luck for that one. Her hand going down, covering Shinji's on accident yet keeping it there and squeezing it once she found it, "And I won't lose! As Shinji-sama's wife I have to win."

"I am his wife, you are the concubine! And you are so far behind me the sun has yet to rise on your efforts," Tsukiumi hotly contested. Yes, Tsukiumi was soundly crushing the others, Asuka in second, and team Ikari was…well…hm…doing their best. Sitting across from Shinji, and contributing to his lack of score via distraction, Tsukiumi was doing a madding job of appearing delectable. Pointing her finger out at Shinji, bouncing just enough to draw his eyes, "And husband's mind is not always the sharpest blade, but his heart be a cannon."

Yeah, yeah he wasn't a mental dynamo and was surrounded by impossibly smart people, Shinji made peace with that. "Let's just continue. I'll do better," Shinji doubted that. His room was invaded by two women he was in love with and a nymph pretending to be human, and his mind was reeling. They were challenging each other over who got to sleep in there! After all the craziness Homura being his newest Sekirei and the ultimatum that he needed to get one of those Jenki things or lose all this, tonight was both needed and overwhelming!

Flipping over six cards, each stating a play condition for their playing pieces, Asuka leaned forward just enough to draw his eye. Was she doing this on purpose, not see him as a male, or maybe she was just not worried about him Shinji didn't know, but wow was Asuka making Shinji very confused. "Alright, on three…one…two…" tricky girl flipped the timer without saying three. She had to know he was looking at her and not the cards or timer, bad boy.

The three women all started stacking their colored balls in accordance to the random rules, Shinji had to re-evaluate them all. Great, he was just not able to focus to well right now. The smell in the room was sweet and a bit musky, it had been a little while since Musubi and he had a date-night and she was fighting for one right now. Musubi and any type of challenge got her all a titter, Tsukiumi and he had another small date a few days ago that ended abruptly when Asuka walked in on them mid-session (still clothed thankfully). So each of them were a little…antsy.

"And time! I think I got them all this time! Shinji-sama…did you knock yours over?" Musubi leaned in close. Hovering over Shinji's aborted pyramid of colored orbs, adoration and worry beaming out of her right into Shinji's soul. Eyes locked, she stated climbing closer until a tendril of water drilled into her forehead.

Doing her best to keep the floor dry, Tsukiumi stood tall and haughty over her rival, "Keep your eyes upon your own holdings, and not try sliding the knife before my eyes!" Bending at the waist, hands on her hips, Tsukiumi tried to brow-beat Musubi back into her quarter of the square.

Tossing an old rule card off of Shinji's forehead, Asuka winked at him after he rubbed at it. "Down girl, both of you back down. Game isn't over yet, and unless Musubi earns over a hundred points this round we have a tied set again. And you, could you not eye-hump m-my Sekirei? I know they're goal is daft, but that is for AFTER I leave. Keep it in your pants, perv," Asuka turned her nose up at him and let him see that slender and toned neck.

"Sorry, sorry both of you. All of you," Shinji corrected as Asuka gave him the stink eye, "I'll focus better. Anyway, lets score the round." He didn't take long, he hardly met any conditions, his mind was all over the place and not in this mind teaser of a game. Any of the games they played, Shinji's mind was just accosted by things and not focusing. Thankfully his small but growing itch only started with the previous game, the other troubles were more mundane. Angels, fights, school, how Uzume was doing, was Touji alright living with her, why was Misato so worried lately, and many other 'simple' problems. Grabbing a paltry few score tokens, "I did not do good at all, fun game, just beyond me today."

Looking between her tokens and Tsukiumi's, Musubi shook her fist as her challenger sense went off. Not angry, Musubi was impossible of that in times of peace, no she was excited to continue the challenge! "I'll get you next time! And when I win, Shin-chan and I are going to have such a fun time! I got a new training video of new things to try!" Musubi just had no filter…good or bad.

"Too much info! Too much! You two go get the next game as the loser here cleans up this one. I've time for one more before my show starts. So if you don't win, you're going to watch it with me, you got me started on it after all," Asuka shooed the Sekirei out of the room. Tsukiumi ran off first, likely hoping to get something she could destroy Musubi with, Musubi just bounded after her giggling all the time. If Musubi ever realized how serious Tsukiumi took these challenges…she'd likely be as lighthearted regardless. Once the sounds of stomping and yelling faded, Asuka turned slowly to Shinji, "Training videos? You give her training videos? Are they just porno or something you deviant?"

Color Shinji stunned when Asuka slowly started to stalk closer to him on all fours, eying him up like a predatory cat. Scooting his butt across the floor towards the wall, "No-no-no, not me! Matsu-chan likes to make…simulations. Hobby of hers, and she's been teasing Musubi…nearly everybody with them. If you ever see a something with your name and a number on it, don't watch it!" Shinji felt the wall gently caress the back of his head, but the wily tigress stopped. Spotting a large reflective circle and creepy smile from the door, Shinji realized Matsu had been watching and planning, "Y-you haven't found one have you?"

Flopping back on her rump, hands going straight down to support herself, Asuka shook her head hard, "N-no I haven't. And that lady is scary. She never leaves that loft if you're not around, like a moody cat! But I can believe she'd do freaky things like that. You need to pull the collar on that harem of yours!" Showing just the wrong amount of contrast to hint she was lying, Shinji was smart enough not to ask further. If she watched it, well Shinji knew how detailed those things could get after Matsu left one of him and her together…and the next day they made it real. Crawling back to her floor pillow, "Clean this up before they get back. And you are smarter than that pitiful score, what is wrong?"

Trying to not look at the object on display, thankfully Asuka had longer shorts on today, Shinji followed and did as ordered. Staking up the play boards first and then dropping the balls into the box, "Just all this fighting madness. I mean, we both have to deal with this battle royal nonsense AND the angels? Both my friends have been impacted by this thing…Misato-san has been in her room for days now. Homura-san was nearly killed…everything is just escalating all around us. I'm…I'm worried. I like my life now, I love it here, but if I lose…" It would all be gone. If he lost, would it be back to Misato's old apartment with her and Pen-Pen, pretend none of this happened?

"You won't lose idiot, that landlady alone would never allow it. MY Sekirei would help you after we tend to ours. I don't know why that Elizabethan freak loves you, but she does. So she might even get one for you before me! As for the Eva's and Angels…I won't lose, Ayanami won't lose, and you…you're not bad and just have to support your betters," Asuka drew her legs in close, oddly vulnerable for a girl that was always so vocal about her strength.

He didn't know why he did it, wasn't even sure it was a good idea, but Shinji felt he had to hug her. It wasn't a romantic hug, just plopping down next to her and putting one arm around her shoulder. They weren't alone in this madness, if they had others to support them they'd all get through, they had to! Do their best, be there for one another, and enjoy the small moments like this. "Yeah, Ayanami and you do have this. I'll try not to get in your way," he'd try at least. Last few angels had him in the forefront, but he did feel he was the lesser of the pilots. Sitting like this felt nice as well, different than his intimacy with his Sekirei (or Tsukiumi) it was closer to Miya and he enjoyed it.

Just sitting there for a few moments, her hand slowly went to Shinji's chest. That was when both of them actually realized how close they were to one another, and Asuka quickly got up. "Where are those two, they better not be fighting in the common room again, landlady said she'd make me clean it up if Tsukiumi got it wet again! I'll…I'll go get them!" Asuka scrambled to get out of the small hug and the room. Defiantly a strange encounter, but Shinji didn't regret it. Friends, they were friends, even if they fought about dumb things a lot of the time, and she kept teasing him.

"And here I thought she was going to pounce you, my little Ashikabi-sama," a sultry voice quipped from the door. Long and slender fingers gripped the door frame, and trailed up and down in a little play for a few moments before the intruder made herself known. Letting her exposed leg hitch in first, showing the purple dress sliding away, Kazehana winked as she twirled about the door in what had to be an intentional attempt to entice. It worked, woman was just made to cause breath to hitch and eyes to pop, and Shinji just blinked several times. Shutting the door behind her, a rosy hint to her cheeks, "And what are you up to in here, Ashikabi-sama, with three little lambs all lined up for you."

He knew that tone, heard it often, and it was the repeating sound of booze. Not a lot, but enough to get the tongue lose, the eyes wandering, and the teasing ramped up from light to searing. "Kazehana-san, how are you doing? I thought you were…were off with Homura-san," they had been last seen together at least.

Showing the large bottle that had been hidden behind her, Kazehana rubbed her cheek against it for a moment. After taking a swig, "Oh I was with him, until he was greased up enough to tell me about his winging…and what you let him do. Made me fall in love with you all over again…not that I fell out my little Ashikabi-sama." Closer and closer she got, and her actions mesmerized her prey, the wolf was approaching the lamb.

His tongue was heavy and felt three times larger in his mouth as Kazehana shifted and wobbled next to him. "H-Homura-san told you about that? I-I thought he'd want to…keep…keep it private," Shinji thought that little fact would never be known. It wasn't something Shinji intended to tell others, both his act of reckless aid or what Homura said about his body. Able to shift into a female body if Shinji wanted. Of course Shinji just wanted his friend to be happy and what they wanted, gender didn't matter to Shinji.

"Oh he tried, but he is a puppy after all, and after a few drinks…he gushed about it," Kazehana kicked Asuka's pillow over next to Shinji and filled it wonderfully. Draping her arms around him, drawing him in closer as he offered no resistance, "My darling Ashikabi-sama…one of a kind. So small and unassuming…but so daring and manly when needed." Pressing her forehead to his, nose rubbing softly and playfully, her fingers gripped his shirt tightly. A small wind storm started to twirl about the room moving papers about.

Having spent a nice amount of time with Kazehana now since her winging, this was strangely one of the only times they had been alone-alone. A creak from the ceiling, the panel moved and Shinji saw a camera…Matsu…mostly alone. "A-are you alright Kazehana-san? You sound a bit…off," Shinji pried. Her hands moved about up and down his sides and back, but something was more seeking support and not so much attempting to get a rise from him. When Kazehana and Misato (or occasionally Miya) chatted she was upbeat and positive to the extreme, now she was…delicate?

"Three spring chicks all in a row and here I am the old crow, wasted my time and love on a man that never cared, never would. And I find you now…the one that I know my heart truly yearns for…but to late. Matsu is exempt, she's the brain and body of a child…but…" Kazehana drew Shinji in closer, the winds increasing more and more. The bottle fell, it splashed along his back and his shorts, and damn it was cold. Cupping Shinji's cheeks with her hands, "Do you see me as you do them, or am I just the…older woman? My Ashikabi-sama…am I doomed again to lovelessness?"

Oh…ooooooooh…shit! Had he ever had just a night or date with Kazehana since her winging? No, no he didn't. It was always with Matsu, Kusano, Misato, somebody! She saw him doing all these things with his other Sekirei and now Tsukiumi, and yet they hadn't spent much time just getting to know one another. Whelp, time to get over his intimidation of her beauty and allure and owe up to his position. Yes, Kazehana initiated the winging, but he wasn't devoid of emotions for the sultry Sekirei of the winds. Kissing her lightly on the lips, "Would you do me the honor going out on the town with me? W-whenever you want. We can get to know one another better. A-and you're not old…I'm just…well…your so beautiful I'm a little afraid to…"

Down his throat her tongue went. Fears alleviated, booze applied, and a mind and heart wanting love and acceptance heard enough. It didn't last long, as a torrent of water blasted the two apart. Guess they got the game they wanted to try next, and weren't liking the idea of a fifth player. Feeling like a drown rat, Shinji hurried off to dry off and change while the ladies dealt with the fallout of what they walked in on. He'd have to do better for them…all of them were wanting this time, he wanted to spend more time with all of them. And all of it required that he not lose in this stupid plan, a growing nightmare of anxiety.

X-X

Notes

Had to rewrite that last scene a few times. Original idea was a lot faster/drastic for Kazehana and I felt after reading it that...slow that down.

Things are moving at a quick pace towards a lot of the things I wanted to write...I could slow down and pad a bit or keep going at my current pace and be done in 2-3 chapters.

Well we'll see. Hope you're safe, things are going well, stay healthy, and we'll overcome this craziness

Later

Mercaba


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer

Work has ramped up again with insane things. Changing approaches from two different areas that don't talk to one another and yell at me when I do what the other area says. My game group is no longer board games but video which annoys me...everything is still sick-covid crazy but people seem to stop caring...but we press on! It can get better if we try!

X-X

On Angels Wings

Chapter – 12

The calming sensation of synchronizing with the Dummy System wasn't as glorious as it used to be, but it wasn't unpleasant. Concentrating on the process, whatever it truly did Rei didn't fully know, it helped to act as if she was in her plug. Let her mind reach out and touch the other side of the system, a cacophony of muted voices all calling out to her, pleading for stimulus, and she provided. Ages ago she wished to be among those voices, dumb and simple. Now that her life had changed, she felt pity for those empty forms. She would ask Akagi what the Dummy System was, if she didn't expect it would cause more issues for her than not. Akagi, and the commanders, had proven they did not have her best interests at heart.

"Alright, that should be enough for your first set of tests today. Suit up and head over to the next room alright?" Akagi rudely broke into Rei's inner thoughts. Purging the plug of LCL, the woman had long since stopped caring about this process. But they both did so as Commander Ikari wished for it, and if they failed that man things would go in ways they feared. So the conspirators went through the motions to varying attention. Gathering up her papers for the tests, "So…how are things with your own personal little toy? I hear from Misato about Ikari-kun's, and Soryu just won't shut up about hers. But yours?"

Knowing that Akitsu was waiting for her up in the base proper, Rei had to fight to keep her face level. For some reason, Rei only wished for Shinji and Akitsu to share in her emotions. Only they cared about her when nobody else did. Now she had Shinji's Sekirei and the others at the Izumo Inn, but those two were special. "She is messy and indulges in video games to much when allowed," Rei confessed truthfully. Not clean in her own right, Rei at least put her garbage near the can…for Shinji to clean. Using the provided towel to clean off some of the LCL before putting her plugsuit on, "And she is no toy."

Not bothered by Rei's little rebuttal, Ritsuko hardly paid the comment any mind at all. Jotting down something, woman always was doing that, "She can't be winged right? Did you try? Or did Ikari-kun? He's here with you today instead of his own little harem of Sekirei. Did he wing you? Can you be winged?" Anything related to Sekirei got Ritsuko's attention sidetracked, let Rei gleam more important info than Ritsuko realized. Ritsuko didn't care about Rei or even the Sekirei themselves, just information about them. To what ends…Rei felt strange. What had that DNA sequencing really done to her?

"Her brand is always present…Ikari-kun c-could not wing her as she is. But that doesn't matter to us," Rei did not like talking about this. This was personal to her, finally something she wished to keep to herself for herself, but if she violated her orders punishment would be provided. Following Ritsuko into the small room that used to look like her old apartment, now full of gym equipment, Rei rubbed her arms as they broke out in gooseflesh. She hated this room.

Plopping down by the computer in the room, Ritsuko pushed her power over the girl and kept right on poking the bear. "So he has tried winging her. You? You two fuck? From what Misato says he's giving it to all those girls save the little one, thank the gods. What about that male one, how are things with that one? Start with the treadmill today," she ordered aid waited for her 'doll' to respond to the pull string.

"I…do not wing like the others do, but his kiss does make my wings and brand appear. But they fade, Akitsu says it is impermanent, lasting only an hour or so," Rei played the role of implanted spy. Part of the condition of her being allowed to live in the Izumo Inn was her reports on the others. All attempts at putting spy devices failed, so Sub-Commander Fuyutski offered this as trade. Gripping the treadmill handles, she started to jog as Ritsuko controlled the speed.

Question after question was asked, and she felt a growing unease with each answer. It was a betrayal of trust, something she never questioned herself before yet now disliked. Things that Shinji and she did in confidence and privacy now laid bare. How far they had gone physically, as well as Akitsu. What Katsuragi did and said in her drunken moments. The lives and powers of the various Sekirei about the complex. How everybody related, even the setup for who got to sleep in Shinji's room, down to Soryu's spying. Rei answered, but did not like it. And when she finished with the run, having a new top speed, she found the handle had been warped by her squeezing.

"Now to the weight station. You're cardiovascular is still growing at a rapid pace, lets see if the muscle mass is too. And no additional powers like those other girls, no elemental or mental improvements?" Ritsuko was a dutiful worker ant and finished her own reports. Cleaning off the sweat on the treadmill, if she didn't the place started to smell and Rei was not going to do it.

The first outright lie Rei said today was uttered with, "No, no additional powers have been found." It was a small act of revolt, but it felt good. This woman didn't need to know everything, and if Rei didn't show nobody save Akitsu and Shinji would know! She could still let out those energy blasts and her wings…not the same as the very few times she stole a kiss from Shinji. They weren't the cute type, they grew out of her back and legs…and themselves…and she did not want them coming out.

"I guess this will be the best we can get with the current saturation levels. Good to know, I'll increase…" Ritsuko then was lost in her own world. The physical tests continued of Rei's heightened physical conditions. Increased max weight lifted, stamina, and just generally better overall. Lower than Musubi, Rei did watch Shinji's primary lover closely, but far superior to the her of a year ago. Thankfully it ended with, "Alright, you're good to go. If you could though, try and have sex with Ikari-kun. See if that causes your wings to stay longer. He's had eyes on you for months, if what Misato said is true, and not like he's in a monogamous relationship. Curious to see if that improves your abilities as well. Oh and the simulated body test will be in a few days, so try before then."

Without a word, Rei saluted her superior officer and left feeling dirty. Using the hidden elevators to go from the secret labs to an unused hallway, and finally the showers she found her two favorite people waiting. They were playing one of Akitsu's new hobbies, a card game that came as a purchasing bonus to one of her games. "I wish to have a shower, I will make it brief," she informed the pair as they made to get up. Giving Akitsu the signal to keep Shinji's attention, it helped when they wanted to get past his defenses, she hoped they didn't ask if something was wrong.

"We are nearly done with our game. He has improved, unlike you, and has adapted new strategies. You could learn from him in that regard. Do you require assistance though?" Akitsu nodded once and went back to the game. When Shinji wasn't being accosted by his formal Sekirei, his two informal ones were stealing as much time as allowed. It wasn't much, between his Sekirei, Tsukiumi, and his pseudo-parents Shinji had very little open time. So today was a rarity and Rei and Akitsu had plans to maximize it. Part of that time they used though, was offered up to Akitsu's gaming, mostly video but recently card.

Brow furrowed as he observed the game state, and it was not in his favor, Shinji wobbled on his chair, "Just tired of you destroying me over and over, I read a little about this online. And…are you alright Ay-Rei-san? Something Akagi-san say or do bother you?" They just knew her to well, could tell at a glance if something was wrong with her. Rei knew most people considered her to be socially awkward, but these two saw through it.

"Game first, we'll deal with her after. You will treat us to food, we will hit the game store, and if allowed another place," Akitsu waved Rei past. Good girl, knew to keep him occupied so Rei could move. Somehow Shinji could just tell when either one of them was troubled. And it was great to have emotionally support, but when not ready to talk…it was hard. Push him off, and he left, afraid to push harder back.

It didn't take long, she wasn't one for fancy things like…soap. Rei just let the hot water clean off the sweat and residual LCL, and work on her troubled mind. She'd tell them what Akagi asked, and she'd be honest about what she said in response. And now she felt a little tinge of unease about the third stop on the list. Akitsu and Rei had actually been thinking…well it's been a long time since her old apartment and maybe they could try taking things a little further physically. Both Akitsu and Rei spoke of their appreciation for one another and growing affection for both one another and the lone male they shared.

When she went to put on her school uniform, Rei found Akitsu played a nasty little trick. Her uniform was gone, replaced with one of Soryu's outfits! It wasn't a complex shirt and pants combo, something Rei could actually put on, but it wasn't what she normally wore! Grumbling just a little, "She pushes her likes to hard." She'd have to get even, delete a save file or something, typical sibling style revenge. Finding the pair putting the cards away, Akitsu had an unexpectedly annoyed tick in the corner of her eye, "He defeated you. Good, your sense of superiority was growing too large." If Rei was the type to laugh at somebody she would have.

"Rei-san, is that one of Asuka's…it looks very good on you. Akitsu-san, apologize to Asuka when you get back…she was yelling at Tsuki-chan about losing it," Shinji tried to hid his blush. Tricky lad did his best to hide any form of physical attraction, and all it did was make Rei more self-conscious of it. Shouldering the bag of card game and other things Akitsu always brought when going out, "So did you know what you two wanted for…I guess a very late lunch or early supper? I texted Miya-san that we'd be out so she won't worry."

Miya Asama was a woman that Rei would never cross. A few times the woman tried being kind to her, but years of training and conditioning from the Commander left Rei standoffish. Miya kept trying, not as much as with Shinji, but she was there nonetheless. Asks to wash her back, attempts learn dishes Rei preferred, and leading questions left Rei borderline in camp Asama. But the few times something did 'threaten' Shinji, Rei saw feats of speed and strength that left her afraid. Fear was not something that came naturally to Rei, but that woman was a force…and she lived with her. Did…could the commander force her to leave the Izumo Inn if she asked Miya for protection, if she asked Shinji?

Standing a little taller than both of her companions, Akitsu took Shinji's left as Rei took the right. He was the soft thing, the weak one, the one to protect in the case of a Phase-3 attack. Didn't hurt that they cared for him, it flustered him, and that made them want to do it more. "Meat, I want something with meat and a dessert tray. Rei was negligent in getting what I asked this week," Akitsu teased.

"That is because all you ask for are unhealthy options. With your slovenly tendencies, if you ate what you requested you would now be obese," Rei quipped back. They fell into their natural conversational ways. Small snide comments at the others small foibles. As they walked, Rei felt the need for contact…that dirty feeling hadn't left with the water, so she reached out. Taking Shinji's hand, she squeezed it a bit hard.

Yelping in pain, Shinji did squeeze back, "Do you want to talk about it now?" He hadn't forgotten, or maybe they talked about it while she showered, Rei didn't put it past Akitsu to plot something with him.

Shaking her head as they moved past more people, Rei maintained silence yet noticed her partner had stolen the other free Ashikabi hand. Was it just because he was an Ashikabi, or was it something innate to Shinji that made her comfortable around him. Did it matter? Once they were outside, making a good way towards a nice family restaurant that had a hamburger steak that Akitsu enjoyed, Rei reviewed the menu. "I apologize for my silence. You both are correct, I am troubled. But we get little of your time…I would not like it wasted on my…" Rei gasped a little when Shinji used his arm to hug her.

Sitting in the restaurant in a booth did not give the best angle or access, but he did what he could. It didn't last nearly long enough, but he did give her a nice squeeze. Coughing a little after he let go, "We…talked while you were taking your shower. Wanted to give you time to calm down. I k-know we don't get a lot of time…what with everything going on. But I…we want you to tell us what is bothering you. Today is about you." Shinji and Akitsu shared a look, Akitsu (at least to Rei) melted into that visual exchange. One or two solid rocks in a life of chaos did a lot.

"As I suspected," Rei felt a stinging in her eyes yet she felt happy, odd. They played their orders, getting a strange look from the man that took them. Guess seeing Akitsu in her outfit was a little unexpected. With the fights all over the city being shown all over the internet, maybe he was expecting an event. Once they had their drinks, "I wish to confess something to both of you. More you Shinji-kun…I feel I have betrayed you, and I fear my confession will cause my expulsion from the Izumo Inn akin to Uzume."

Flicking water at Rei's head, it froze into small ice shards thanks to her powers, Akitsu was just as deadpan as ever, they were twins in that regard. "You do not believe that will occur. Fear is making you act foolishly. You wish to mate with him, you wouldn't fear being evicted if still thought such," a couch from another table proof she was a bit to loud.

"You want to as well! Today's plan was to end in one of those motels that allow privacy, do not act as if we didn't work on this," Rei countered Akitsu's snipe. Turning to Shinji, finding him nearly red for some reason. Rei forgot that he was not the type to talk about such things in public, social norms were very odd. Drinking her tea, "As you are the closest male to both of us, and our feelings have grown. We thought today would be a good chance to go beyond the our previous stages of physical intimacy."

Stammering and unsure what to do or look at, Shinji just let Rei and Akitsu's comments sink in. "I…well…I like both of you as well. But…w-what about what you are worried about? We can talk about…t-that plan of yours later?" Shinji was finding the window very interesting to look at. Confirming he found them attractive and willing to proceed was good, he had done that right?

"I wish to confess that part of the conditions of my stay at the Izumo Inn is that I keep and provide information about you and the others at the location," Rei's head dipped down, her hands laced together and she waited.

After a period of silence, Shinji shifted in his seat, "Is…is that all? Misato-san has been doing that ever since I moved in. But why are you worried you'd be forced out? If you want to stay, Miya-san will protect you. She…she's said she's upset at Nerv for how they treat us…as long as you want to stay there, with us…" Shinji then found his had knocked against the window as Rei dove at him. Unsure how to react to the news that her fears, as Akitsu teased, were unfounded, she hugged the closest person next to her. It was not what she expected for the day, but good all the same. The food was good, but Rei didn't really taste it, the sense of getting clean had started. She was safe, protected, and maybe even loved.

X-X

Sitting in Misato's car as it sped off towards Nerv, Shinji watched the scenery pass by with little interest. So much was happening all around him, and he understood a very small portion of it. Listening to Tsukiumi and Asuka bicker as Misato's music dunned under them, Shinji was glad he was neglected right now. A few days after Rei and Akitsu's little mental assault, Ritsuko had some sort of simulated body test for all of them. Akagi tried to explain it, in the end all Shinji understood was it was some attempt to put fake bodies in the Entry Plug instead of them. He opted to let the adults worry about it, he'd do what they asked and hope it worked.

Shinji's mental plate was full of worries about this Third Phase nonsense. It was more intense with the fighting it seemed, not a thing he liked. And aside from the horror of losing all his loved ones in one frantic ball of chaos, was the confusion OF his love life! His relationship with Rei and Akitsu had always been a little strange, starting with his crush on the adorable albino and now learning she had FAR more affection for him than expected. The few times they hung out, the disastrous last meeting at her old apartment, and now her confession? He cared more for her, for them, now due to that courage. But how did he react to it? Didn't he have a girlfriend sitting next to him? Didn't he have his Sekirei back at the Izumo House? This was to much to take in, to much for a kid to have to deal with.

"You alright back there, Shinji-kun? Been quite all drive," Misato just had to draw attention to him. She had shifted the rearview mirror so that she could see him, and those chocolate orbs were full of concern. A seasoned driver in the school of half-attention, she bobbed and weaved through the street with little concern for her life or her passengers.

Suddenly the car was quiet save for the music, all eyes on him, so Shinji swallowed hard and was a comforted when Tsukiumi stealthily took his hand. Holding hands had become one of Shinji's favorite things, such a simple way to show support and care. Squeezing back, "Just wondering about today's tests. Artificial bodies? I don't get it, do we sync with them, or do we try to sync with the Eva through them?" He didn't want to concern Tsukiumi about the Rei-issue right now. He wasn't dense, knew she had some trust issues due to the nature of their bond not being Ashikabi/Sekirei like the others.

"Yeah, I have questions about that too. What ARE these bodies she made? That woman has been getting weird over the last few weeks. Always asking about what the water fountain can do OTHER than stare doe-eyed at Baka-Shinji when nobody else is paying attention. She didn't clone Sekirei did she?" Asuka chimed in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Sitting up next by Misato, the g-force not bothering her at all, Asuka had been pensive all day. She was even the one to recommend Tsukiumi be the Sekirei guard for the day, car could only accommodate so many after all.

Doing more damage to her position without knowing it, Tsukiumi drew her hand closer to her body and dragged Shinji along the way. Now effectively hugging him, "I doth not act as some waif of a child in haughty childlike acts of affection. A mirror be what you see, envious of those in open air as ye stare at the roguish one and imagine ye be us in replacement! Right Ikari-c-chan! Speak of our depth of love that not even the sun can penetrate it!" Wrapping her arms around him, her control of water kept her a refreshing cool in the stifling heat of the backseat.

"Yeah Shinji-kun, how deep are those depths?" Misato asked with her teasing grin and delight in her tone. Misato had walked in on a tender moment for the young couple, and now was doing recognizance. It had just been a bath, both were clothed, but a couple's bath tends to be less about cleaning than…well…it was special. Yet Misato walked in just as Tsukiumi was fumbling with her top.

His initial question lost as Asuka countered with 'I don't want to hear this' and Tsukiumi found her strength of position and the car fell into bickering. Good, Shinji went back to hiding in his mind. Memories of that night with Tsukiumi warred with telling her about what Rei and Akitsu were expecting. Tsukiumi was far more delicate than she let on, a fragile flower bud of ice crusted water, one Shinji wanted to protect and foster and let bloom into the glorious flora it was capable of being. But if she got worried, got suspicious, it would wither. Tsukiumi, all of them really, deserved to become a bouquet of loveliness.

"Alright! Stop both of you! Asuka, I was just teasing them is all. I saw them sharing a bath, clothed, and wanted to see if they'd break. Tsukiumi, I went to far with my teasing. But we're here now, so you two go cool your heads and get ready. Tsukiumi, I'll see you in the test room," Misato finally shouted as she turned the car off. The sudden lack of music and engine hum let her voice fill the car and shut out both arguing friends. Shinji saw it, or at least hoped he did, the friendship that grew between the firebrands. Both women claimed victory over the other as they got out of the car, and as Shinji went to follow after Asuka, Misato put a hand on his shoulder, "You two go on, need to ask Romeo one last private question. Go or I'll make it an order," she added when they both stalled a moment.

Shinji almost reached out for one of them to stay, something about that hand left Shinji nervous. Misato had been more absent lately, more pensive, and deep in thought. He did what he could to alleviate that tension she felt, cooking special food, cleaning Musubi and her room more often, and just trying to be there more…but his plate was so full! "No-nothing did happen Misato-san. Both of us are taking things slow. T-Tsuki-chan is…she has reasons and I won't push. She almost couldn't even ask to take that bath with us in swimsuits," Shinji wouldn't say more unless Misato demanded. Tsukiumi's past was tragic, nobody should be attacked in the way she was. Nothing happened, but nearly being molested left a scar he was trying to help heal.

"I know, you're to much a gentlemen to push. But if you had seen what she had planned…but that isn't what this is about," Misato winked but that act was a cover. Kneeling down before him, getting in close, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. When she pushed a button on the underside of it, the thing whirred softly. Putting her forehead to his, "Things are…getting strange here, Shinji-kun. I've learned things, things that are not safe for anybody. Nerv, MBI, and another group of people are planning against us. I trust you, I trust your Sekirei, and I trust Miya…everybody else is suspect. Everybody Shinji, do you know what that means?"

Planning against them? But what did that really mean? Not understanding, Shinji shook his head, "What about Asuka and Ayanami? Kaji-san or Seto-san? W-what do you mean." It scared him, Misato's intensity stole the closeness of the moment. She meant this, not a joke or a tease, Misato was dead serious.

Holding up the device a bit more, Misato's breathe was ripe with Yebisu, "Unknowns Shinji-kun. If Kaji is against us, he could get to Asuka, and getting to Asuka gets to…" Misato let Shinji mouth Tsukiumi's name and just nodded. Not finished with her conspiracy, "Ayanami has always been close to the commander, and he…don't trust him at all Shinji-kun. He's your father, but he…he isn't. Look, we'll talk more about this back at Izumo…just needed to tell you. I…I love you kid, need you to survive this. But…if I ever tell you or hint at anything about kissing Miya…that is a code. A secret phrase that what I'm saying is all a lie alright. Can…can you promise me you'll remember that?" She didn't let him go until he nodded. Putting the device back into her pocket, "Now get going…have fun kid, just not to much."

"O-h, ok," Shinji found it hard to talk, hard to even breathe. He didn't move until she gave his butt a light swat and he jumped and skittered off. What had Misato learned? She'd tell him, but that left him wondering. Was it…was it all fake? Rei and Tsukiumi's affection just a ploy, a lie to get him to act for MBI or Nerv in some way? NO, No he wouldn't believe that…even if somebody was asking those two to play at affection, he would trust them. Finding a note in the changing room, Shinji nearly fell over when it read that he was to go sans clothing! Well at least he was alone for this…he'd never be able to be nude in public. "I trust them…Misato-san doesn't know them as I do, why she doesn't trust…being cautious," yes he could accept that. But he'd be dubious of others, Misato wouldn't act as she did without reason.

Walking on the cold floor, it was damper than expected, Shinji followed the arrows Ritsuko provided. He thought he heard voices, but that had to be just his mind playing tricks. Each one of them would go one after another, provide some dignity. Shower after shower scrubbed and burned at his skin, not normal water after all. His skin itched and he saw something odd about the water as it ran off into the drains. A chemical bath or something, it was annoying if anything. Walking out after the third such cycle of nasty 'water' and steam drying, he hoped it was finally over and this test could start and end. Sooner he got back, sooner Miya and him could play a game of Go and pass out. Misato's talk would be another day. Life wasn't going to be as nice to him though.

"Well here I am, just as you want me. Buck naked and ran through the scrubbers three times!" Asuka was practically next to him! A thin wall divided where his passage way of showers lead and he suspected, based on the view head…Rei was to his right as Asuka his left! As he was understanding things, so was Asuka, "Wait, what the hell? What is going on here?"

As Shinji's hands instinctively went to cover his crotch, Ritsuko's voice chimed in from a badly wired speaker. It crackled and warbled, "The last room is expensive to run so all three of you will go through together. We'll turn the camera off for privacy, but be adults and make it quick alright?"

"C-can they go ahead of me please?" Shinji asked, not wanting any of this to happen. It would be rude right? To see either of them in the nude without their wants.

Peaking around into his little hallway though were twin sets of eyes, one with devilish intent and the other curiosity. "Get your butt out here, lets just get…lets just…whowh," Asuka's eyes went south of the border, "Is that where all your growth went?" Red face and wide eyed, she quickly pulled back as Ayanami continued to stare. It had an effect…being looked at got Shinji nervous, got HIS mind wondering what was around that wall…yeah…thermal expansion…THEN Rei yelped cutely and went back to her side.

Shamed faced and flush with humiliation, Shinji just took to walking swaying left and right with each step. He heard Asuka snicker as they walked, but he kept his head straight and made a point to not fall behind. Let them look, he'd…well he'd just accept what happened. They were attractive, no fault in the body acting, it was if the MIND did anything that mattered. Thankfully he didn't hear anything else until he got into his plug and sealed it. Well that was mortifying, at least they didn't record it right? He could trust that right? But as he settled in for the test, one of his screens popped up with Matsu's personal icon in the corner…she hacked in…and she showed him a clipped video of Asuka and Rei both looking. It was recorded…and Matsu was no doubt making a new scenario!

"Alright Children, and that includes you two, Misato and what is with that expression Tsukiumi! Be adults…we're going to get started. Just try to synchronize with the faux bodies as you would your Evangelions," Ritsuko was always so professional. How could she be against them, she was Misato's friend right? He'd trust Misato, be suspect at least of the cold woman that performed so many odd tests on him and his Sekirei. After a few minutes of testing, "So, how is it?"

Doing his best to sync with the unknown entity, Shinji found it strange. The eva, despite his fear of it, was always warm almost inviting, this was different. "It's strange. It feels close to the Eva, but colder…less human."

"What does that even mean, Idiot, its all the same," Asuka just had to counter. But before an argument could erupt, Rei let out a gut wrenching scream, and all hell broke loose! Alarms sounded, people started yelling out various things. But Shinji heard a few things clearly 'angel', 'lake', and 'Tsukiumi go!'. When the plug was expelled to the surface, Shinji's body rattled with the force of it, in the dark he had nothing else to think about. Then came a sense of weightlessness and lastly a splash and bobbing.

Keying in the opening sequence of his plug, it depressurized and the top fell off, and thankfully the LCL seeped out. It was dark outside, he could see a few lights in the distance, but the sound was off. "Everybody alright? Asuka, Rei-san? Are you both alright?" he called but stayed below the lip of the plug.

"I'm good, Wondergirl you alright?" Asuka just had to respond first, everything was a contest for sure.

A weaker voice followed, "My arm is numb, but I am otherwise fine. We should head to shore for collection." A splash followed, Rei never did wait to act, she said what she meant to do and then did it.

"You would be here, go get your little boyfriend, unlike him I can swim…just make sure you get to shore eventually," Asuka tried to be quiet but she just couldn't do anything of the sort. Girl had one speed and it was max. Another splash and swimming was heard, Asuka was chasing after Rei, a challenge against the possibly injured Rei, Shinji wasn't surprised.

Continuing to lay down, he waited as he heard the churning of the water, and a few moments later a vision quite similar to Venus' Descent just with a heavy maid garb appeared. Gripping the lip of his plug, "Doth anything ail you? Our lessons in taming the waves has halted, but your burden I will carry to shore if desired," Tsukiumi bashfully looked inward.

Laying on his back, Tsukiumi atop him, Shinji found his tongue heavy and thick. She wouldn't betray him, neither would Asuka…Misato didn't know them as much as Shinji did. "I…I could stay here and wait for a plugsuit or something…I wouldn't want to…" he tried to cover himself as best he could. Didn't matter what he wanted, Tsukiumi grabbed his hand and tugged him to her and out of the plug. The water coiled around her legs and kept her above the otherwise still waters. She had issues with such matters before, he didn't want to push if she wasn't wanting, but here he was…nude and in her arms.

"This be naught but my love in my arms, nothing of shame here, nothing to fear either," she drew him close and they shared a tender moment under the moonlight while in the lake. Catcalls from Asuka broke them apart and they joined the other nude pilots on the shore of the lake. They sat there, mostly listening to Asuka and Tsukiumi bicker and chat for two hours until a VTOL landed to get them. It had been ever so awkward to be sitting by three gorgeous women, two of which he had powerful affection for and the third a friendship. Yeah, he swallowed that shame…and it got worse when Musubi dove off the VTOL to get him and rush him home. Guess Matsu helped Ritsuko destroy some computer virus and that got Miya and Musubi nervous so…and of course she poked and cooed at him as they did.

Musubi slept in his room that night…after a period of well…fear made everybody anxious in various ways.

X-X

What he was doing was stupid, very stupid, but Touji wasn't known for doing the smartest of things. He thought with his heart more than his head…and well his crotch too but hey he was a teenager in the prime of his life! So knowing that the smoking hot chick that lived with him missed hanging out with his best buddy, well he wanted to do something about that. Did Uzume love Shinji? No, she loved Mari. Which mean in the end he didn't have a chance anyway, so Touji wanted to help out. Not like he was losing anything, he never had a chance anyway. But Uzume was a fun chick, Touji wanted her happy, so he was going to try his stupid little gambit. Maybe he could leverage this into getting Shinji to try and get Nerv to help with Mari's hospitalization.

"I'm taking off," Touji called out to the silent house. Both his father and grandfather were sleeping, night shift was a bitch. Since Touji kept to his room and kitchen, most of the house was clean. But since his guardians were there, Uzume was off doing Sekirei things. But he knew she checked in on Mari before heading home for the day, and with the shift starting in about two hours he knew his timeline! Pulling his phone out as he hit the street, "Alright, lets get this shit going!" He had laid the groundwork a little while ago with Uzume's cloths request, so just needed Shinji to follow up! Sending the text asking again, only this time to bring it to the hospital.

Walking towards the depressing building in which his sister had laid for months now, Touji felt that growing sense of worry. What if Shinji was busy, the clothing gone, asked 'why the hospital', and a lot of other things picked his master plan apart. It didn't take long until Shinji responded to the text, Touji winced. "He would ask that, kid isn't stupid, and those girls are possessive as all hell!" Touji whined as he read the reply.

'I can if you need. But would it be alright if I bring somebody with me? They get worried with all the fights lately. And why the hospital,' Shinji's message read.

Thinking of several ideas on why hospital, Touji saw through each one quickly and tried thinking harder. 'Figured you could check in on Mari while giving them to me. She's said you not visited since the…incident,' Touji felt nasty jabbing at Shinji like that. Since Kensuke left to his grandmother's, Shinji had filled up most of Touji's male bonding time. Sure he had track, but those were teammates, Shinji was a buddy. A different thing! Continuing his walk, if nothing else he'd see his sister and maybe get Uzume to go out to supper after. Hey, even if she loved his sister, Uzume was hot and fun to talk to! Even gave Touji some ideas on how to talk to Hikari!

Shinji's text said he'd make it, great! Touji just hoped now that forcing them to meet would get some catharsis from the two, get them both to see Mari again! He noticed the other people walking gave him a wide berth, guess he was walking a bit to tall and silly, scaring people and the few girls that noticed him. Meh, he didn't care today. And people thought he was an idiot! He got Shinji to bring a bag of girls' clothing to a hospital to meet with the girl that got away! "But what if they get into a fight? What if they both refuse to see Mari-chan after! No…that Ashikabi stuff…" Touji knew Uzume was never leaving Mari.

"Hello, Suzuhara Touji and guest to see Suzuhara Mari, Shinji isn't here yet though, that ok?" Touji asked as he approached the secretary. Hospital was fairly quiet this time of day, and he knew most of the people on staff. Today was a middle aged man, couldn't remember his name but knew he was a good dude.

Looking up from his Sudoku puzzle, the very slightly balding man actually smiled. Nodding a little, "Afternoon Suzuhara, yeah that is fine. No Aida-kun? Been awhile since all three of you visited." Leaning back against the thinly carpeted chair, it creaked and strained with age, the man put his pencil down.

"Ken moved to his grandmother's place. His dad didn't like him in the city with all those attacks," Touji felt that sting. Kensuke kept texting, emailing, and the occasional call, but it wasn't the same. At least he was safe with that Sekirei of his, but Kensuke was going to have to apologize in earnest someday. Signing in for Shinji and himself, he pushed the pad back, "How things for you?" He wished he remembered something about this man other than the fact he worked here.

Doing his job and writing up the details in the computer for the visit, "Makes sense. We had that phantom alarm the other day. Things are getting strange here. If I found an opening in another hospital I'd leave myself. I'll wave Ikari-kun in once he gets here." With a flinch of the head and a sad smile, the man gave Touji the go ahead to enter. The man knew why Touji was here, felt bad for it.

"Thanks, good luck yourself," Touji said lamely as he left the check-in station. Nobody visited the hospital with good intentions, well rarely he corrected when he watched a couple walking out with a baby. Rounding the corner to head towards Mari's room, Touji stopped and his body locked up. Uzume was talking to some old dude? He never saw Uzume look so angry, and the man so smug and in control. Ducking back around the wall, he pulled his phone out. "Who the hell is that? This some porn plot or something?" using the camera he watched them talk and took a few pictures.

Uzume was poking the old man in the chest while positively enraged. The man pulled out his own phone and showed the Sekirei something and she instantly backed down defeated. If only the phone could capture sound he'd know what they were fighting over! Just who was that guy though, somebody from MBI or something? Maybe there was a change in the Ashikabi thing, maybe MBI was trying to take Uzume away from Mari! No, they couldn't do that! Mari loved Uzume, and Uzume the inverse. Felt odd knowing his sister had a girlfriend, but it was better than a boyfriend! After spying on them for a few minutes, the old man continued to cause Uzume to scowl and frown until he turned and left.

Pulling the phone back in, Touji reviewed the few photos he took, guy looked an old college professor. Not the type of guy that would threaten or provoke girls. It also got some very tasty images of Uzume in her 'suit'. It was one of his dad's, he hardly wore anything other than work jumpers so he didn't notice, and she just stressed those hemlines! Maybe getting her stuff from Shinji wasn't such a good thing after all. Giving Uzume a few minutes with Mari, Touji felt a third wheel with them sometimes, he just wondered what he saw.

"You done seeing Mari-chan already?" Shinji asked, knocking Touji from his daze. Time had a nasty habit of slipping away when not paying attention. Holding a bag in each hand, Shinji strained under the bulk of cloth he had. "I brought her sewing materials as well, figured she'd want them," he hefted on bag so full it was nearly bursting. When had Shinji got the muscle mass to hold such things so easily.

Leaning in close to Touji was a woman that Touji had never seen up close and he nearly lost it, "Curious and curiouser. Not what I was expecting, but you're not that bad. But the why and the how of this meeting will color my opinion of you." The woman was of such overt beauty that it spilled out of that purple dress! Touji didn't know where to look, it was all so good! Woman was a model, an actress, or…a Sekirei…Shinji had ANOTHER Sekirei? This wasn't fair! And she was going to be PISSED once she learned what Touji set up.

Rubbing the back of his head, Touji suddenly wanted to stall long enough for Uzume to leave! "N-not yet, Shin-man. I got distracted. A-and hello ma'am, Suzuhara T-Touji, pleasure to me-meet you," he just didn't do well with insanely beautiful women. Long purple hair, a bust that didn't quit, legs supple and…looked like she could kick through a steel wall. Oh yeah, Sekirei were pretty darn strong. Clearing his throat a little, "What brings you here, miss?"

When the woman just looked about and ignored his question, Shinji have an uneasy laugh. "This is Kazehana-san. She's with me. And with all the…events in town, I'm not really allowed out without somebody. Tsukiumi and Musubi are having a spar right now so…" Shinji let his bags hit the ground and Kazehana added two more. Tilting his head a little, a queer expression that was unreadable befell him, "What is wrong, to many bags to carry back? We could bring them to your place after we meet with Mari-chan."

"Maybe, but first…is something changing with Sekirei and their Ashikabi or something? Like are they taking Sekirei away from people they think aren't worthy or something. I just saw…some old dude meeting with Uzu…" Touji seized up as he spilled the beans. Both Shinji and Kazehana's eyes widened and the woman pushed Shinji behind her. Shaking his hands quickly, "No trap! No trap! S-she is here yes. I…I wanted you guys to talk! Mari wants to see both of you, Uzume-san talks about you guys and that house…wanted to help. But the old dude…" Touji went into disaster recovery mode, and pulled his phone out.

Taking the phone from Touji, a fair bit brutally, Kazehana stood firmly between the two and gave Touji a glimpse of the skin of her back, that dress had those lovely cut out diamonds! "Matsu, yeah as I thought, hack this open please," she talked to the air and Shinji started to blush and stammer, guess he knew what was going on. Flipping through Touji's pictures, oops many of those were not really safe for work, she actually tittered and laughed a little, "You're a pervert, unlike my Darling here. But this man doesn't work for MBI this is…Shin-chan you recognize him?"

Catching the phone as she tossed it, Shinji examined the picture closely. Zooming in and checking a few others, Shinji nodded, "This is Sub-Commander Fuyutski? Why is he talking to Uzume-san? Misato-san said Nerv and MBI are at odds. Is he…no you said Mari-chan is her Ashikabi. What is going on here?" Handing the phone back to Touji, he at least offered an apologetic grimace. Touji had made it known to his buddies he had a few 'tasty' pictures on his phone. Well Touji would take what sympathy he could.

"Something is going on here, and I'm starting to think I can see it. Send a few of those to Shin-chan, we'll have Misa-chan confirm this. As for you though, tricky man leading my Ashikabi into a potential fight," Kazehana closed in on Touji and yet she didn't sound dangerous. As Touji backed against the wall, this woman so close he could smell the rose scented body wash she used…he was nearly head level with her chest and…and…she ruffled his hair, "Don't do it again or I'll have to actually punish you."

Babbling like an idiot, never had he been so close to lust personified as now and he nearly messed his pants. "S-sorry! But I had to try something. I don't understand all this shit, but I know she misses you guys, so I had to do something!" Touji defended his plan. Sadly Kazehana took a step away and took that intoxicating smell and vision away, and she draped herself around Shinji to twist the blade. She was off limits, she was with Shinji, and boy did Shinji look ready to vibrate through the floor.

"Touji who are you talking to so loud that I could hear…what are you doing here!?" Uzume just had to join now! Finding her old teasing buddy and living mannequin for her male outfits, Uzume dropped into a fighting stance the moment she saw Kazehana. Grabbing Touji's wrist, she yanked it hard and flung him behind her. Whimpering, "You winged her too? One of the original Security Division…this isn't fair! And is that my…you have my clothing and sewing gear? What is going on here?"

Touji was shocked when Shinji quickly got between the two beings that could easily tear him asunder. When did Shinji get such bravery? Wherever he did, Touji was impressed, terrified but impressed. Holding his hand up, Shinji called out, "Stop, Uzume-san please. Touji asked me to bring it. I-I suspected something a little, bet Kazehana did too, she insisted she come with me. I just wanted to insure you're happy…we haven't talked since you ran away. And now you're talking with Sub-Commander Fuyutski? What is going on?"

"She's being blackmailed. By who I didn't know until now, but he's holding her love for her Ashikabi against her, am I right?" Kazehana said more to herself but did kick a bag of Uzume's clothing at her.

Catching the bag that hit with such force she spun around, Uzume hugged the bag tightly. Nodding once, "Of course! I wouldn't have done what I have if I had a choice! I liked the Izumo Inn, liked living and teasing you. But he said if I didn't do what he said, he'd get Mari-chan removed from the hospital. And his name isn't Fuyutski its Higa Izumi!" Clutching her bag tightly, she back up closer to Touji and got him back up.

Taking Kazehana's hand, Shinji gave it tug, "Don't run. We-we'll leave, you stay. And that man is lying to you Uzume-san. He works for Nerv, I've seen him with my father. I'll…I'll talk to Misato-san about this whole mess…so…Touji could you act as a go-between for us?" Shinji pushed the clothing bags closer to the two, but kept a Kazehana approved distance away. He listened to his Sekirei, kid was brave but not insane. Before Shinji could say anything else, Kazehana scooped him up bridal style and rushed off. Guess Shinji was going to have to abide by the vixen's wants for now.

"So uh…s-sorry about that. I just wanted to help," Touji lamely said as he watched Uzume gather the bags that were left behind. She didn't look at him, didn't say anything, she just slowly gathered her stuff. One bag she pitched over her shoulder at him and it socked him right in the stomach. He nearly fell over again, but kept up, and set the bag down. Worried she'd run away from him now, alone again when not with Mari, "S-say something. Look, I apologize alright! I did something stupid, stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted…but I had to try. At-at least you got your stuff back! Don't have to wear my dad's shit!"

When Uzume turned, teary eyed, she dove at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. Gods she was strong, nearly crushing his guts so hard he couldn't breathe. "I missed them so much…miss them. But…but…maybe…maybe…thank you," she just rubbed her face into his stomach. A few moments later an orderly asked them to gather their stuff and stop making a scene. Touji had no idea what he did, but Uzume was happy he guessed, and that would make Mari happy. So…win? He did wonder as they left, and stopped at a fast food joint for food, was what the hell he actually just started.

X-X

Stretching her arms, arm-barring herself as best she could, Musubi was bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. As each day went bye, the time before their first 'official' fight of this Third Phase was coming. Small fights always erupted throughout the city, a weakened opponent was an easy opponent, but this was going to be the real deal! They had to get one of those token things or all this joy could be lost! Never, Musubi would never lose her Ashikabi. But she was starting to think…maybe constant battle-lust was a bad thing. These spars were fun, training was fun, but threats of losing her family was not.

"Sorry about that, Kazehana needed me to unlock somebody's phone. Easy as always, but she's taking her date very seriously, such the dainty flower," Matsu put her headset down as she returned to the warring duo. Sitting on deck of the veranda, Matsu crossed her legs as she opened a bottle of ramune. Gesturing to her left, Shinji's latest Sekirei stood clad in his wrappings, "Homura-kun is going to be the judge of today's little spar. I hid something in Shin-tans old bedroom. First to find it and bring it back wins. Prize is…you get to give the other an order. Nothing to bad, but…you could steal some time."

Order Tsukiumi to do something? Ooh! Could she ask to take Tsukiumi's turn as Shinji's defender or maybe even…her date night? "What did you hide!?" Musubi was excited about this little race! Shinji was nervous whenever they spared, worried she'd get hurt. She never wanted her beloved Ashikabi sad, so Musubi only went all out against Miya, she couldn't touch landlady, or against the random fights in the city. So a chance to run and jump and play at full force was great!

Looking away disdainfully, Tsukiumi scoffed, "Could the judge be judged rather than the concubine? Finding tales of ribuldry of one's master and lover doth annoy more than entice!" Stomping her foot, Tsukiumi towered over the creepily smiling Matsu. Summoning up her water spouts, the woman was not showing her appreciation of what both Musubi and she found. All of the Sekirei were on the lookout for random 'experiments' that Matsu occasionally left about. Tsukiumi had found one labeled 'Fire AND Ice' and forced Musubi to watch it. It was…well…Tsukiumi asked if she thought Asuka and Rei would do such with Master.

"Hey Tsuki, I need you for a second before you go off and play!" Asuka yelled from deeper inside the dwelling. Both Matsu and Musubi turned to the haughty woman with different expressions, Matsu was teasing while Musubi was happy! She hoped the two would get closer, and over the weeks it seemed to be happening!

Flinching her thumb towards princess, Matsu tittered, "Go see what she wants, or you won't be able to focus. I won't have you claiming you lost because you couldn't concentrate. And it gives Homura a chance to get into position." Waving off the two Sekirei, the master of ceremonies took a deep drink of her sugary beverage. Once they were alone, Matsu waved Musubi in closer, "Musubi-tan have you been studying like I instructed?"

At the hinting of her studies under Matsu, Musubi nearly leapt in sudden excitement. The girlfriend training! "I…I tried…but Shinji-sama…he doesn't…" Musubi played with the hem of her training Gi. Matsu kept giving her various videos and books about things to try doing with Shinji while alone, but lately it wasn't just a man and a woman but two women and one man. Things on those study aids looked so fun, but Shinji kept saying it 'would demean her' and he didn't want to do that. But she wanted to try! But who was she to tell her Ashikabi to do something he didn't want?

"He wants to do that, he's just being modest. When he was last up in my loft…" Matsu pointed at herself and used her biceps to squeeze her chest together. Just like in the last few videos! Nodding as Musubi started to lean in blushing, "Shin-tan is shy and a gentleman. He doesn't want you to do something he thinks you'd regret. If you want it though, keep pushing. A girlfriend has to take initiative from time to time to spice things up! Don't and you might find the walking water bottle steals your…our…place." The ferocity Matsu had at the end of her little statement was very prominent.

Suddenly very warm, the idea of Master's t-thingy between her…the image popped into Musubi's head and didn't leave. She did want to try some of those odd things Matsu kept telling her she was supposed to do. Every time Shinji and she did do something along those lines, well Musubi was overwhelmed by the sense of love and the sensations she was given. If it wasn't for this Sekirei Plan she could devote more time to her family, not be worried something would steal it from her. For the first time in her life, Musubi was starting to disagree with something the Professor told her. The Plan was not for her betterment!

"Mine apologies for the delay in your defeat, mine Master had need of a multi-faceted tool and not a blunt hammer. Shall we start your loss? And yon peeper be ready to destroy all faux images of MY Ashikabi and MY Husband together!" Tsukiumi returned to the veranda. Oddly enough she had a few more ribbons in her hair, it was styled in a different way. What had Asuka actually needed?

Opening up her laptop, Musubi fixed her glasses, "Alright, you two on your marks…get ready…oh and if you're both not back in one hour I get to order both of you…GO!"

Musubi tore off running and jumping over the protective wall as Tsukiumi stalled to demand Matsu explain herself. Great, a head start! Maybe she would…that video of the other pilots and Shinji got Musubi thinking! They were both wives, all of them were Shinji's wives! Wife was somebody that loved their significant other! Who said you had to only have one! Matsu showed so many men and women that loved one another! Running along the sidewalk, people taking pictures, Musubi let her mind wander to oddities she found her mind thinking of more often. A life without constant training and fighting, a life with fighting AND family. Protecting Shinji from threats, but not being held to the whims of the Professor…it was scary but she liked the idea of it!

With a small trail of papers and garbage in her wake as she rain, Musubi did her best to remember where that old apartment used to be. It had been so long, and they only rarely went back to it once Shinji got his own room. But the memories were sweet, so it didn't take long for the scenery to start to look familiar. Slowing to a stop once she saw the building, Musubi put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "My old home…I lived with Misato-chan and Shinji-sama there," such a swelling of nostalgia was almost overwhelming. She loved Misato and Shinji so much, and all the new Sekirei and pilots and…all those at Izumo!

"There you are girl!" a voice yelled from high up and behind. As Musubi turned to the challenge, a woman in a black outfit and long flowing grey hair tired up in a ponytail leapt down to the ground from five stories up. Leaving a small crater in the ground from her landing, the woman held a nodachi in her hand. Not drawing it yet, but holding it at the ready, the woman smiled, "So you're still up and moving about. You, who holds Yumi within her, tell me your name."

Did she continue towards the goal or stop and respond to the woman that she had lost to in the past? Well it was rude to run, so Musubi turned to the woman and bowed politely as Shinji trained. "Hello, I'm Musubi! And who are you? If you don't mind though, I was sort of in the middle of a sparring race!" Despite her want to leave, even seeing the new woman standing so openly, Musubi slowly got into a defensive posture. This woman touched her crest in the past, soundly beat her and SHOULD have taken her away from Shinji. But Musubi was not afraid of a challenge, and she was far stronger than she was on the bridge.

"Ah, brave, I wouldn't have it any other way. You may call me Karasuba if you like leader of the Third Discipline Squad. Is your Ashikabi nearby, or may we have our own challenge? I'm interested in what lives inside you…my old rival," Karasuba drew her blade and dropped the sheath. One foot deliberately put before the other, a trained swordswoman stance, she still had a casual tone and gentle expression.

Glad she had her better gloves on, they could deflect metal, Musubi nodded to herself. This was a fight, one she could go all out on as the fighting spirit she felt was very impressive. "What do you mean old rival? We only had the one fight," she asked as she pounced. A good defense was a better offense. With Shinji not nearby, with no strange mission of protecting somebody, she could go all out! Two rapid jabs and a low foot sweep forced Karasuba to leap back.

Spinning around quickly, a large burst of wind left Karasuba's blade horizontally causing Musubi to duck under it. Musubi felt the cloth on her back tear and the wind on her bare back. What worried Musubi more was she heard people call out in shock and a few in pain. Civilians were hurt? They all ran away screaming and calling for help. Reaffirming her grip and stance, Karasuba let out one low chuckle, "Such useless things these humans be. Even our Ashikabi have only limited uses. Only victory over Yume means much. And nice dodge Mu-chan, not many can even see my slice let alone avoid it."

"You shouldn't hurt people! They are just watching, and I don't know who this Yume is!" Musubi was mollified of Karasuba's action. People were…strange and confusing…but Musubi liked them! They didn't deserve to be hurt doing this stupid fighting. It served no purpose to Musubi, didn't understand why they were even fighting! But she wasn't dumb enough to not dedicate herself to the task full hearted! If she lost this time, there might not be a miracle again to keep her with Shinji! Sensing a vertical swing coming, Musubi clamped her hands together and caught the blade.

Trying to force her swing through the hands, Karasuba was visually straining to push or pull it free. "Impressive! You are a higher number, not used to such strength! Proof that Yumi is inside of you! I beat you enough, she'll come out again to save you! Then I can finally end our rivalry! So come on Mu-chan, continue to impress me!" Kicking out at Musubi's stomach, it got caught in Musubi's garment and tore most of it free as she escaped.

Before the leg could get to far away from her, Musubi lunged and grabbed it. Spinning around quickly, taking Karasuba off the ground, she made herself a human top. Spotting an alley during her dizzying spin, she let loose and let Karasuba fly! "Yumi…I…" Musubi's mind rebelled at the memory fighting to enter her mind. She wasn't ready for it, wasn't ready at all. The heavy dung of flesh crumpling metal snapped the encroaching memory back into the shadows.

"So this is where you are, and why are you topless again…Karasuba is here?!" Homura was startled out of his comment once he saw the woman clearing the alley. Twin balls of fire formed in his hand, making a triangle out of the three, more humans started to watch while sirens started to be heard.

Standing tall and letting her blade point to the ground, Karasuba shrugged. "Guess that is all for today. Our fight is between just the two of us, I'll draw Yumi out of you next time. So you cannot lose to anybody else other than me, Mu-chan. This stupid Plan will end with you verses me," she actually held her hand out towards Musubi.

A strange sensation inside her compelled Musubi to act, and she took Karasuba's hand and shook it. "I don't fully understand what is going on. But yeah, I'll fight you again!" The hand not shaking Karasuba's was used to protect her modesty while she watched the strange woman walk over to reclaim her sheath and leap away. Feeling Homura drape some of his cloth over her shoulders, Musubi used it to make a little top for herself. "What brought you here, Homura-san?" Musubi didn't know what to make of Shinji's male Sekirei. Did Shinji and Homura do the same things that Shinji and she did?

"Was getting impatient waiting for you. Tsukiumi got here and left already. Turns out the item hidden was some of Shinji-kun's boxers. Not going to ask why, Matsu is a perv. Now lets get back and get you some actual cloths on," Homura took off running.

Following close, Musubi was confused and upset. She lost the race, had a good fight, but what was this comment about Yumi. Memories were fuddled and part of her was nervous about that, did she want to know? Inside her she felt a warmness grow, it felt lovely and comforting…but right now she wasn't ready for it. Homura didn't rush off to fast, keeping nearby just in case something else beset the absent minded Musubi.

When they got back to the Izumo House, Musubi saw Tsukiumi chasing after Matsu and flinging torrents of water at the woman. "Ye were to remove such horrid visions not exacerbate them! I doth not ask to be added to the mix! Nor did I want to see myself with the concubine! I shall wash you clean of your perversions!" Tsukiumi trilled as she chased after the master of ceremonies.

"Guess you didn't really lose anything to her. That woman is such a pill, glad that Shinji-kun isn't bound to her as he is us," Homura huffed. Taking off his masking garments, the man tossed Musubi his jacket and left her alone outside.

She had lost, yet she didn't feel bad about it. One defeat wasn't the end, not when it was like this. She could get better, try again, and fear losing nothing! If she had lost to Karasuba, she'd never see Shinji again, never see any of these people again! Heading to her room, getting a change of clothing and petting Pen-Pen a little. She settled down into the room, it still did smell of Shinji even if Misato's bottles masked a lot of it. Doubt, she was doubting the Professor more and more. Did they need this Plan? Couldn't they just live in happiness together? What was even the purpose of this plan in the end?

X-X

Leaving the hospital, Shinji didn't know how to feel. Should he be happy that Uzume was alright, confused at her relation to Fuyutski, or what? He just let Kazehana lead him through the throngs of people and back into the late afternoon sun. Squeezing her hand, "T-thanks for...being here. I don't...I don't know what is going on. But you seem to, should we go back or should we...I don't know."

"Lets get us some supper, Shin-chan, just you and me. Unless you're not comfortable going out with little old me," Kazehana teased with just the right amount of lingering worry. How this woman thought she was 'to old' for Shinji, it was mind boggling. "As for Uzume, we'll find out what that man is doing, and then we act. I saw her leaving the Inn and followed her once or twice. She loves that girl in there, her Ashikabi, we all love our Ashikabis'," she tickled Shinji's hand, "So she was doing what she did to keep that girl safe."

Uzume had been forced to attack Kensuke, forced to do a lot of bad things to the point she ran away. Shinji felt even worse, "I didn't know. I didn't help her, she must resent us, right? All that time, she was being forced by somebody at Nerv to do bad things, and we just kept working for them. Misato-san says Nerv and MBI is up to bad things...and we still keep doing what they say." But what else could he do? The Angels needed to be stopped, MBI had some power over the Sekirei, so if they rebelled wouldn't that cause a bigger problem? What could he do.

Getting to a crossroad, Kazehana stopped and put both her hands on Shinji's shoulders. Bending at the knees to look him straight in the eye, "Was that a no for supper with me? If we head back we can make it for Miya's supper, or we can have a lovely evening just the two of us." That minx of a face was well versed at masking emotions and hiding her true feelings.

"I'd love to have supper with you! We...we haven't had much time just the two of us. Things have been so hectic and all," Shinji blushed at the closeness of the woman. Guy had to be serious with himself from time to time, and Shinji had spent time thinking about his life. He loved all his Sekirei, and was powerfully attracted to all of them. But each was different. Musubi was cute, Matsu was exotic, Tsukiumi was luxurious, Homura was confusing, but Kazehana was pure blown raw erotic. Her clothing, the way she carried herself, her mannerisms they all just colored Shinji's mind red. He felt...well he felt he was doing her wrong with such raw thoughts.

And like that, the underlining stress lines around her eyes vanished. Scooping up the lad, Kazehana leapt into the air, wind billowing around her. Floating on currents of air, propelling herself off buildings towards her preset destination, she tittered. Voice rich with excitement, "I was so hoping to hear that, Shin-chan. We do need to spend far more time, let the flowers of our love blossom fully. So let us get the nastiness out of the way, so when we retire...we have nothing but good memories." She held him so effortlessly, so casually, Shinji was reminded that Sekirei were leagues ahead of humans in their abilities.

Unlike Musubi's leaps into the air, Shinji didn't fear Kazehana's landing being a painful one. "Talking...you want to tell me something?" Shinji asked as he saw people down below filming them. What they made of the 'flying woman' he was sure he'd read on the net tomorrow. Like Homura, Shinji knew fairly little about Kazehana's past, about the below the surface stuff. Both of his latest Sekirei were very open in public but closed off in private. They had secrets, put up walls, and only recently had they started hinting at wanting to come clean. Good, Shinji wanted to know all about them, to know their truth meant they trusted him as he trusted them. Kazehana could drop him if she wanted, he trusted her not to.

"I owe you that much my darling little Ashikabi-chan. I know about your history, Miya stole Misa-chan's profile on you, Matsu hacked more info, and I read it all. Nobody suspects the lazy drunk," Kazehana stopped pushing herself up and started her decent. They landed in an alley behind a fancy restaurant. Dusting papers and garbage off her self, they collected a little as they flew, she set Shinji down with a sampling of his rear "You do have quite the muscular butt, do you know that?" yeah Misato level teasing still in place.

Shivering just a little at that touch, it was expert level subtle, "I haven't really thought about it. I don't...exercise much. Nerv stuff and well..." Shinji paused as he spilled a few beans. Yeah...making love did burn a lot of calories, was a lot of effort. Enjoyable effort was still effort, and he didn't eat much. Guess that would firm him up a little. Hearing her giggle, he joined her and they both left the alley towards the entrance. Shinji had seen the place before, it just screamed expensive. Stammering just a little, "Can we afford this place? I mean I have some money, but...I'd hate to..."

"You haven't actually checked your bank account have you. Matsu has a little surprise for you next time you do. We'll be fine," Kazehana casually walked up to the host standing outside behind a large wooden pulpit. Shaking her head, making her hair fall perfectly into place, a very gravure idol move. "I'd like a table for two please, someplace nice and secluded please," she winked at the suit clad man.

Shinji could clearly see the man was not prepared for weapons of that firepower. Those eyes, that hair, her crafted lines were all mind obliterating tools. Babbling a little, he gazed over at all the people Kazehana had just cut off having come up to the pulpit from the wrong side. "I-uh-ma'am, we do have a wait...but...if you want private…," the man looked at Shinji and he lost a little of that luster but not much. Betting it was 'a single mother' and not a 'couple', he snapped his finger and pointed at Kazehana. "We do keep tables open for special cases, so if you'd follow me please?" grabbing two menus he opened the door.

Linking arms with Shinji as best she could, "We are ever so glad you could accommodate us. Shin-chan was worried, such a worrier he is. But today about tending to that." Swaying as she walked, casually brushing up against Shinji as she did, woman got the whole restaurants attention. A celebrity just showed up, and everybody took notice.

Not wanting to ruin the illusion, Shinji followed and just basked in the sensation. The other eaters weren't looking at him, he was an accessory, he just marveled at how Kazehana light up the room with her energy. Normally she was an eight on the attention scale, right now she was beaming out a perfect ten. Taking her seat, pulled out for her by the host, she curtsied before sitting and taking her menu. "T-thank you," Shinji stammered as he sat himself, host didn't even look at him when handing over the menu.

"Now, that was fun. People are so easy to fluster, so quick to create whole romance stories in their mind. I can only imagine what that little man is thinking. But today is for us, my beloved Ashikabi. Now, let us eat drink and make merry, for tomorrow we will need to act," Kazehana soured just a little. Opening her menu, laying it flat on the table, she went over it and explained it to Shinji as best she could. The first of many free drinks were provided, a wine for Kazehana and a coke as an afterthought for Shinji. "Before we play, what might you want to know?" Kazehana handed the menus back to the server after orders were placed.

Suddenly broken from the relaxed atmosphere of the evening, just hanging out, Shinji found himself plunging the depths of his wondering. Well, since he had spent a nice night with Matsu, she helped him with his studies, she popped into his head. "You...you talk about Matsu-san and Miya-san a little differently than the others at home. W-why?" Shinji hoped he didn't push to hard. Asking about somebodies past was walking into a mind field of possible previous traumas.

Taking a long sip of her wine, Kazehana nodded as she set her nearly finished glass down. "Now that is the heart of the everything actually. You get an A for making this easy. Miya, Matsu, and I were actually part of the First Discipline Division. We did what Minaka wanted, kept his plans, did his bidding. All three of us did bad things at his bequest. I...I thought I loved him. Wanted him to love me, so I did many things that I feel bad about. Why...why I drink and act as I do now. Life is fragile...precious...and my life now is to atone for what I did. And in the end...he never loved me, loved somebody else, and I know now that it wasn't love I had for him. I love you, and it is grander than what I felt for him." Another glass was already on the table as she finished her statement.

"That is...a lot to take in. I keep hearing about those squads. We fought against the Third when we got Kensuke out of town. And...I can't say anything about following orders. I...I came here to please my father. Piloted at the start for him. If he had asked me to do something...bad..." Shinji fidgeted a little. If his father had asked him to do something when Shinji first came to Tokyo-3, he might have. Now he had better people, now he had a true family. Taking Kazehana's hand, "I don't judge you...you don't judge me right?"

Shivering just a little, her smile went straight to her eyes, one of which had a single half tear, "Such a manly thing to say. A true man accepts his faults, and those of others...and forgives. Honey, I love you, with all my heart." Switching her fingers to his wrist, feeling the pulse sky rocket, "Oh-ho...something get your attention? Shall we head to a love hotel after we're done here? I have such things I want you to teach me."

"The fuck? You're not his mother, but...that is wrong! New laws be damned!" the server just had to show up then. Hands laden with plates of food, the woman was appalled. Being a professional she put the plates down on the table, but just shook her head in disgust.

Standing up, the establishment all taking notice, Kazehana had a lovely red hue of alcohol buzz going. "What? I am not allowed to love somebody and want to experience it? I have suffered much, he has done so as well. So who are YOU to tell us we can't just fuck on this table right now!" Hand going to the table, grabbing her wine, she pounded it down and dropped the glass to the ground where it shattered all over. Towering over the server, wind starting to grow, "So what if I'm a few years older than him, it isn't that big a difference, he's just a little small. So apologize to us, do so NOW and maybe I won't have an accident!"

"Kaza-chan, maybe you should relax a little. It isn't a big deal, lets just eat and get out of here," Shinji tried calming the woman down. No go, Kazehana didn't even seem to hear him, not good! His other Sekirei would instantly respond to his request, a bit to quickly for his teenage mind to not think red with, but Kazehana...he didn't have enough badges to fully control her.

Bowing lightly, the server must have noticed she was a mouse before a cat, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But please keep yourself restrained while you dine." Sincere or not, the woman continued to bow until Kazehana sat aback down. Kneeling down and gathering the larger shards of broken glass, "I'll have another drink brought to you." Running off, the restaurant now talking behind hands and watching them even more intently, the atmosphere shifted.

"The nerve of that woman, trying to say we are anything other than a marvelous couple. And once we fuel our engines..." Kazehana gave Shinji a glance that struck right to his core. Woman was evil, she knew her powers and she used them. "What...something on my face? Woman has to use her skills to get her Ashikabi's attention. After you said you were ok with me, I've stepped up my game. You should see Matsu's experiment of us...I cannot wait to try it."

Well if things didn't happen to calm him down, Shinji was worried he'd make a mess in his pants. Mama bear Kazehana was double dipping on some of Shinji's touch points. Wasn't afraid to show her affection, no nonsense, and that expression was down right lewd! But not tasteless, it was artful! "S-so you know that I find you...s-sexy...not upset are you?" Shinji never had this type of talk with his other Sekirei, Kazehana was more mature in most ways.

Waiting for the woman to come back with her drink, she was needling the poor woman now, "I know you do, and I find that adorable about you. Think I dress way for those others? No my dear lovely, I dress like this to get the Ikari engine roaring. Now, lets finish here and take it for a test ride!" Oh how that server scowled, but didn't say anything, stayed silent now.

They ate and drank, they talked of their pasts, present, and hopes for the future. And as they paid the bill, Shinji was more than a little ready to go to that hotel...if she was actually wanting to. It wasn't just a physical thing, yes he found her overwhelmingly attractive, but the inner core was a rose. It was beautiful, but it was barbed, had issues, but if handled with care and respect...worth the risk.

"So, are you going to r-rock my world as you did Matsu-chan? She left her computer unlocked...saw the video of you two...I'm intimidated. I AM an untouched flower you see," Kazehana was a comfortable drunk. Not to drunk that she wasn't unable to make good choices, just relaxed and content.

With people watching him, Shinji found he didn't give a rats ass about their opinion. Pulling her down to his level, he kissed her openly before them...and he felt the winds surround them. Ok...she was powerful to say the least! Standing before his oft frequented hotel, the one he now knew Matsu had hacked the hidden cameras in and saved the footage...well...they put on a show. It was a little awkward at the start, Kazehana was a little taller than him...but once they got on the bed and opted to forego the more complex stuff Shinji was learning with Musubi...well...they both found they were very-very compatible with one another. But they both agreed during one of their rests, reverse cowboy was best, it got maximum penetration, Shinji learned that Kazehana's considerable bust was very sensitive on the underside, and she was able to set her pace. It was agonizing...two slow pumps, a swivel around the pelvis, and repeat for twenty minutes...they both were so ready to pop by the end.

When they got back to the Izumo House, Miya chased Kazehana off with a spoon, and Shinji found Musubi in his room confused. To tired to talk about it now, Shinji just checked his phone, saw the message from Touji finally came, and hugged Musubi and they went to sleep. Tomorrow they'd have a bit talk, all of them, and maybe it was time the changed the Plan to being what THEY wanted and stopped playing by the rules of people who didn't care about them.

X-X

Notes

Trying to get the side arcs cleared up and moving, making the end picture start to solidify. Story is fun to write, but with so many characters, I have to really pick and choose who gets screen time. Hope you enjoyed it all, and continue to read this odd little punchy limey story

Later

Mercaba


End file.
